Fiona and Alaya :: Book III
by 000000robot
Summary: The life and times of Fiona Saint Clair and Alaya Vastra Flint. Original story and a few original characters including Ms Fiona Saint Clair and Ms Alaya Vastra Flint [Daughter of Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint]. All other characters own by BBC or History books. [[[[ A work in progress ]]]] I am humbled by your responses and encouragement.
1. Chapter 1 :: Time for Twins

Alaya carries the last of the large boxes out of the laboratory at 15 Savile Row and passes her Mother Vastra on the way to her mothers' office. "This is the last one."

Vastra pulls out the list from her pocket, "Hot water, towels, basins, gloves and pillows."

"Pillows?"

"Her head and lower back. Laying on the cold surface will tough enough, but her lower back will be carrying the burden."

Alaya nods, "Fiona is on her way. Are you ready?"

"Fiona has taught me well. I have had limited opportunities for hands on, but I will do my best."

"Do you have your notes? Book for reference?"

Vastra smiles and goes back to her office, "Good idea."

Alaya places the last box against the wall and returns to the hallway to see her beautiful wife in a white lab coat and carrying two medical bags. "Do these go into the operating room?" Alaya bends down and takes from Fiona's hands.

"They do. Thank you." Fiona takes this private moment and kisses her wife right on the lips.

"Doctor is that best to get flustered before a critical surgery?"

Fiona smiles, "Where is mother Jenny?"

"Pacing in the kitchen." Fiona goes into the kitchen and laughs, "Mother Jenny are the twins hungry now? They shall greet the world in a less than an hour. Honestly." Fiona comes over, puts the sandwich down and looks into her eyes, "You have nothing to worry about. It will go as we planned. You will go into a deep sleep and when you wake up there will be extreme discomfort nothing else. Any questions?"

"Have you done this before?"

"Mother Jenny, I have completed many. Too many to count." Fiona smiles, "You have seen so many I bet you could aid me."

Mother Jenny smiles, "I actually would like that."

Alaya walks into the kitchen.

Fiona turns, "She was eating a sandwich."

'The twins were hungry." Mother Jenny offers as a reason.

"I bet they were." Alaya bends down and talks to her sisters. "I shall see you two soon." She offers her arm to her mother, "You ready?"

Mother Jenny quickly takes another bite of the sandwich and places it back down. "Yeff I am."

Fiona follows.

Once Jenny is under Fiona preps the area and looks at the blue eyes behind the mask, "Are you ready? Do you want me to assist or do you want to assist?"

Vastra smiles under mask, "Please allow me to lead if I get into trouble, please take over."

Alaya knocks on the door, "I have the phone with me."

"Thank you dear, I hope we don't need it." Fiona offers a smile to her Vastra, "We must protect our family. We must be able to do this ourselves."

Vastra nods as she makes the first incision.

The whole operation goes without too much effort. Managing twins was delicate. They had to call in Alaya to hold one of her sisters while the first was being weighed, measured and notes were taken.

Fiona quickly takes the first baby removed and put on the prepared table. She cleans the little girl off and weighs her "2.2 Kilograms, she is a tiny one." Fiona measures, "20.5 centimeters, she is going to be tall like her Mother Vastra." Fiona continues to call out other facts she finds out about this new member of the family, "Blue Silurian eyes, human genitalia, human tongue but her heart is beating like a Silurian." Fiona picks the newborn up and slaps her buttocks and she screams. "She has lungs of a Silurian too." Fiona swaddles the tiny girl into a warm pink blanket and hands off to her sister.

"Vastra that is fantastic suturing. You are doing an excellent job. Did you count the bandages you used?"

Vastra looks up and smiles, 'Yes Doctor I did and thank you.' Vastra has to keep her tongue in her mouth, there is too much blood and it overpowers everything. She has purposely been breathing from her the oxygen stored in her lungs.

Fiona takes the next newborn and cleans off the distinct Silurian baby. "She is without a doubt Silurian." She cleans the little girl off and weighs her "3.7 Kilograms, healthy weight." Fiona measures, "34.8 centimeters, she is also going to be tall like Mother Vastra." Fiona continues to call out other facts she finds out about this new member of the family, "Beautiful green scaled body in incredible patterns, brown Human eyes, Silurian genitalia, Silurian tongue but ..." Vastra looks up. "Her heart is beating like a human."

Vastra continues finishing up taking care of her wife.

Fiona picks the Silurian newborn up, slaps her buttocks and the infant just licks the air and lets out a sound of irritation. "These two are opposites." Fiona swaddles the tiny Silurian newborn female into a warm pink blanket and she starts to cry. Fiona removes the blanket the newborn stops. She looks to her wife, "Watch."

Fiona covers the newborn with a blanket it cries and as soon as the blanket is removed it goes back to sleep content. Fiona holds the scaled girl to her body it cries immediately. "Curious. Alaya please hold your sister against your cool body."

Alaya and Fiona switch newborns. Alaya takes her scaled sister and lays her against her cool neck. The response is immediate and the newborn sleeps quietly.

Fiona smiles, "Alaya you will have your hands full," as she hands her other sister. "We must finish cleaning up your mother.

Together Vastra, a great Silurian warrior and scientific mastermind of her tribe, alongside Fiona, a human consummated in the twenty-first century but born one-hundred years back in time, have delivered two wonderful half-Silurians.

"We did it." Vastra smiles as they watch Jenny sleep.

"She should wake up any minute."

"Do you think I could wake her?"

"It would not hurt, she just will be a bit drowsy."

Vastra straight-away pulls up a chair next her wife's bedside. She grabs her wife's hand. "Jenny. Would you like to see your new daughter?"

Mother Jenny slowly opens her eyes and smiles.

"Careful," Fiona says to Mother Jenny, "Remember you have stitches and you will be uncomfortable for a couple weeks."

Mother Jenny holds out her arm, "Please help me sit up."

Vastra stands up, fluffs the pillows and pulls her wife into a seating position. "Better?"

"Thank you. Now please introduce me to our new family members."

"Alaya?"

Alaya comes walking into the room laying one against her shoulder and the other in the crook of her arm. She hands the swaddled one first, "She likes to be warm."

Jenny opens the blanket and sees jet black hair, "She's human?"

Vastra smiles, "Half-human. I dare you to take off the blanket."

Jenny unwraps the little girl in her arms. As soon as the cool air touches the newborn skin she opens her mouth and lets out a hair curling scream. Her poor pink human tongue quivers as it cries. Jenny quickly swaddles the child and it goes back to sleep. Jenny looks to her wife, "What was that?"

"It seems her outside is human but inside she is all Silurian." Vastra hands her the stethoscope, "Listen to her heartbeat."

Jenny listens to the baby's heartbeat that familiar sound she often hears when she falls asleep on her wife's chest. "She is our Mirum."

Vastra nods her head yes, "Perfect. Mirum Vastra Flint."

Jenny smiles at her Alaya, "May I hold her?"

Vastra takes Mirum and holds her tight.

Alaya hands her mother her newborn sister.

Vastra hands her wife a blanket. "She is also half-Silurian. I dare you to put this blanket on her."

As soon as Jenny covers the scaled newborn she begins to whimper and lets out soft cries. Jenny hands back the blanket to Vastra.

"This one is a Silurian outside and a human inside."

"You must be joking."

"Listen to her heartbeat."

Jenny takes the stethoscope and she hears a soft swooshing sound similar to her own. "Oh boy. They are nothing like each other or anything like Alaya. We have our hands full."

"Is this our Odea?"

Jenny smiles, 'She is our Odea Vastra Flint."

Alaya and Fiona watch their family grown. Alaya takes her hand and places it on her wife large stomach. "This is incredible. Just think in two months you will be holding our daughters."

Fiona smiles, "Yes and i trust Mother Vastra completely." Fiona speaks a little louder, "Your Vastra handled it all herself. I assisted when she needed my help, and it was because of the twins, not because she wasn't capable. She was marvelous."

Since Vastra is facing her wife, only Jenny is able to see such happiness and satisfaction beaming off her Silurian wife's face. "I am very proud." Jenny looks to her Alaya and Fiona, "I am very proud of my family."

Odea and Mirum both begin to cry.

Vastra laughs, "It is feeding time. They have been patient enough."


	2. Chapter 2 :: Loud Family

Fiona gets out of bed and stretches her limbs. She looks down at her large stomach, grabs the stethoscope and lays the cold drum down to listen.

"How is our little fighter?" Alaya asks as she comes next to Fiona.

"She is doing her best." Fiona hands over the stethoscope and remains still as her wife moves the drum around.

"They are still together." Alaya looks up to her wife, "I am amazed at our daughters. I can't wait to meet them."

"You will have to wait just a few more months." Fiona looks to Alaya, "I start my pathology module today."

"I know. You will wear a mask if you work with chemical?"

"I will." Fiona cups her wife's face. "When I am finished with school I have been thinking that I would like to be on the late shift and be at the hospitals. That way we can have the same work schedule. "

"I will enjoy that. We just need to communicate that to the rest of the family." Alaya leans over, taps the lopsided bulging womb and says, "Do you hear that girls, we all will be working through the night. We shall spend our days together and sleeping after we have our tea time. Are you ready?"

Fiona seizes her wife arm, moans and holds back tears, "The ... they ... are shifting."

Alaya hands over the stethoscope. She watches her wife struggle, listening to her future offspring and hold back her screams. Fiona drops back and hands the stethoscope over. "They have settled. Please check our girls."

Alaya lays the drum down and hears the two heartbeats. "They are there." She leans over and talk to her daughters, "Girls. This is your mother Alaya. I would appreciate if you kept the movement to a minimum or somehow give your mother a warning. Also, while she is working you must, this is imperative, remain still. Please."

"They are still." Fiona gasps out as she pulls her wife close. "In a just a month they shall be here."

"You hungry?"

Fiona nods, "Please help me up.'

Alaya assists her wife up from the bed and they head down to the kitchen for some food.

They walk into the kitchen and find Jenny and Vastra leaning on each other sleeping while holding a child.

Alaya taps her mother Jenny's nose, "We can hold them. Why don't you both get some sleep."

Fiona wakes Vastra, "Mother, let me hold Odea. You get some sleep."

The two exhausted mothers hand over their tiny children and scuttle to their bedroom.

"We better switch before they wake up." Fiona takes Mirum and places her in her the wrap, making sure she is nice and warm.

Alaya places Odea in the baby wrap but doesn't swaddle her allowing the baby to enjoy the coolness.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

Fiona comes in from her long day at medical school, this time she walks into the entrance and sits down next to the coat rack. She waits until Miss Shaw gets off the phone.

Miss Shaw comes over, "Fiona. Are you feeling well?"

"I just need to rest. My body is protesting any further movements."

"One moment." Miss Shaw leaves Fiona and can be heard talking to Miss Gardner, "It seems our Alaya needs assistance going upstairs."

Miss Shaw returns as Miss Gardner knocks on the Alaya's office door. A dark haired woman enters the business entryway, "Hello dear. Would you like assistance?"

Fiona looks up as see her Alaya's brown eyes, "Please, carry me?"

"I am sorry, there isn't the privacy we need. You can choose to wait until everyone has left the business or you can lean on me."

"I want to take off my shoes and lounge in the most unfeminine position."

Alaya helps her wife stand and casually puts her arm around her wife's waist and guides Fiona up to the second floor. As soon as the two pass the investigation and research offices Alaya swoops her wife up and carries her the rest of the way to the drawing-room chaise lounge. "I will return as soon as I am finished with the client." She takes off her wife's shoe, covers her with a blanket and heads back down to her office.

Mother Jenny comes into the drawing room with two crying babies in her arms. She notices a sleeping Fiona. "Fiona dear,"

Fiona opens her eyes.

"Please take Mirum and keep her warm."

Fiona moves over and places Mirum against her own warmth under the covers. Mirum coos.

"That is one down, now I just have to cool Odea." Mother Jenny looks around.

"Place her on the fireplace hearth, it should be cool enough. I find it is my source in the hot summers."

"I will try it," As soon as Jenny places Odea on the cool hearth she stops crying instantly. "Finally." Jenny lays down next to Odea and falls asleep at once.

Vastra and Alaya discuss their new client, "It seems the war is profitable for us. We shall go to the hospital before visiting hours is over to interview this soldier's claim."

"We should leave directly." Alaya and Vastra's conversation is halted at the sight of their wives sleeping as they lay.

Alaya tell her mother, '_Fiona said she wanted lounge in the most unfeminine position, that is utterly hoydenish_.'

'_All she is missing is a cigar_.' Vastra points at her own wife laying as if she is about to make snow angels and smiles, '_Jenny isn't fairing any better_.'

'_I am going to leave a note. We will not be lon_g.'

Alaya places a pillow under her mother's head, kisses her wife on the cheek and depart 15 Savile Row.

Vastra and Alaya return home after an intensive interview to find nothing has changed; Fiona and Jenny have not moved a muscle and the children remain sleeping.

'_They have not moved_.'

_'I am pleased that Mirum and Odea are finally quiet_.'

'_Come with me, once they wake each will be hungry or need changing_.' Alaya pulls her mother into the kitchen, "Help me prepared dinner or keep me company. We have much to discuss. Do you believe the soldier is the son of the sixth Earl of Annesley?_"_

"The blood samples will eliminate the suspicion. His story is too clean, the details are too specific. I would not have any doubt about you being my daughter. I would know instantly by your scent."

"Humans do not have that specific Silurian gift. With his face in bandages and the wounds are cause question. Humans depend on collaboration and visual senses."

The partners discuss it further as Alaya makes dinner of potatoes, carrots, and pork. "Supper is almost ready. Shall we wake up our wives?"

Alaya turns down the burners, places lids on pans and joins her mother in the drawing-room. She takes Mirum in her arms and coaches her wife awake. "Fiona, are you hungry?"

"Oh yes. I will help you make dinner."

"No need. It is made."

Fiona gets up, stretches and see the note on the table. "You were gone?"

"You were completely out when we returned."

Mother Jenny is being helped us by Mother Vastra. Odea's is removed from the hearth and placed into Vastra's arms to keep her cool. "It was Fiona's idea to put her on the hearth."

"She is too young to regulate her body temperature. She will learn."

"I hope so," Mother Jenny smiles as she looks at Odea sleeping. "If not, her bed will be a marble slab."

"Which reminds me," Vastra speaks as the large family move into the kitchen. "We need assistance in raising our brood."

Alaya smiles, "Do you suppose my Strax is available?"

"Strax?" Fiona asks as she sits down to eat.

"Strax is a nurse that helped raise our Alaya. Do you mind if we hire him to raise the four new members?"

"A male nurse? How unconventional." Fiona smiles, "He must be quite elderly, are you sure you want to burden that man with four very different children? I assume he understands our unique family life."

Alaya sits as everyone begins to eat, especially her wife who still has not regained her feminine traits since waking from her nap. Fiona eats her food as if she has not had a meal in weeks.

"The twins are hungry." Fiona looks up as meat is hanging from her bottom lip. "Please forgive me."

Vastra leaves and returns with a camera, "Smile dear."

"Don't you dare!" Fiona screams.

It is too late, "Your hair is wild, you teeth have pieces of meat stuck and there is already food falling on your chest." Alaya laughs and consoles her wife, "That is one your mother will appreciate. She will enjoy this photo."

Fiona attempts a smile between bites, "She willf enjoy the pifures."

Mother Jenny refocuses the topic of help; help they desperately need, "Now about Strax. He currently resides in Glasgow."

Fiona stops eating, swallows her food and her face glows, "That is wonderful. I would love to have a Scottish nanny."

"Oh boy." Alaya sits back getting ready for the entertaining conversation.

Fiona looks at her wife and back to the mothers. "Tell me about this nanny named Strax."

"Strax is now forty years old and do not under any circumstances call him a nanny. He is a nurse." Mother Vastra interrupts Jenny.

Jenny gives a look to Vastra. Vastra immediately mouths 'i am sorry'. "About Strax he isn't exactly Scottish ..."


	3. Chapter 3 :: Fiona is Out

"I have two weeks before I must return to medical school." Fiona reminds Alaya as she lays down on the table in the laboratory at 15 Saville Row. "I have two more weeks of night shift, besides being on call at the morgue. I will miss our daughters."

"We shall be fine. They shall miss you terribly as I shall miss my wife."

Fiona lays back as chloroform is placed over her mouth she counts, "100 ... 99 ... 98 ... 97 ... 96 ... 95 ... 9 ... 4 ... 9 ... 3 ... 9 ..."

Vastra gets to work with her wife by her side and smiles, 'We are giving birth to our grandchildren.'

Jenny smiles, "We will be the first things they see when they great the world for the first time. It is exciting."

'_You ready_?' Vastra offers a smile to a nervous Alaya who nods and back to her excited wife who also nods.

The Flint Family work quick and methodically as possible. It helped that Vastra held a family meeting last week to go over all their parts and the process.

Alaya stands by as she reads over her notes over again.

'_Alaya_,' Mother Vastra attempts to focus her daughter, '_Your daughters are coming_.'

Mother Vastra pulls out a tiny Silurian whose hand is holding hands with the unborn offspring. '_This is unexpected. It seems they want to come out together. Alaya and Jenny we have to work together.'_

Jenny and Alaya grab the siblings together and place them on the assigned tabletop.

"Hello girls. I am your mother Alaya. I know you have heard my voice." Alaya talks to her daughters while holding them still. "Mother Vastra how are you doing?"

'_Jenny is almost done. She is adding the last line of sutures and I will clean up_.' Vastra watches her wife working quickly; she is amazed. '_My dear, Jenny you and I will be passing this information down to our girls. You definitely will be instructing suture_.'

Mother Jenny finishes up and comes to Alaya's rescue. "We need your daughters cleaned off."

Alaya and Jenny clean both the newborns.

"Girls we have take a few notes and feed you as soon as your mother Fiona is awake. This is your grandmother Jenny and grandmother Vastra will be over shortly. Please, you can let go of each others hands. You are safe."

The two will not let go.

Alaya looks to her mother Jenny, "I am open to suggestions."

"Just try. They will let go soon, we cannot take care of them joined."

Alaya nods and returns to her check list. She rattles off numbers, measurements, makes notes of their body parts and even eye color. Alaya picks up the smallest one, "Sorry dear but we must hear you sing," and spanks her ass like she practiced with Fiona. The tiny baby opens its little mouth as the small Silurian tongue quivers in the air she lets our a tiny roar. The sisters unclasp their hands. Alaya holds her close, "You did wonderfully. You have a beautiful voice." Alaya places the screaming baby girl on the clean blanket and swaddled her tight. She hands her to Jenny.

Alaya goes through her check-list with the next baby girl. When she holds her upside down and spanks her. The newborn simply cries a sound of irritation and the small Silurian tongue curls around Alaya's thumb. Alaya swaddled the crying baby girl, "I owe you my undying devotion. You took care of your sister." The little baby stops crying instantly. "Yes, we kept an eye on both of you. Thank you."

Alaya picks up the baby and turns as Vastra picks up Fiona and carries her to their bedroom one floor up. The newborns are placed in their own bassinet and instantly cry. Alaya takes the smaller of the two and places with her sister. They flick their tongues to find each other as they fall asleep comforted by each other. Alaya pulls the chair next to the bed, holds Fiona's hand with her left and rocks her daughters with her right. Now she waits.

After a bit of time passed Alaya feels her wife's hands twitch. She sits up while maintaining the rocking motion for her daughters and hands her wife her glasses. "Good morning Fiona."

Fiona without haste sits up and puts on her glasses. She looks at the one bassinet, her face goes white and begins to tear up.

Alaya rolls the bassinet towards her wife, "Fiona they cry unless they sleep together."

"I thought ... " Alaya touches her wife's hand, "The one is very small. I feared she would not have taken her first breath. But she had such a beautiful voice, you will hear it soon. You have been out about twenty minutes since and our daughters will be hungry."

"Let me hold them." Fiona props herself into a better position.

Alaya stands and pulls out one at a time and places each in Fiona's arms.

"Tell me about my daughters. Which one came out first?"

Alaya pulls the piece of paper out of her pocket. "They came out together. They held hands and wouldn't let go." Fiona smiled and became anxious to hear the data her wife collected, "The tiny one ... Dear we will have to name them sometimes. I can't keep calling them 'the tiny one' and 'the other one.' The tiny one you are holding on your left entered the world in at 1.13 kilograms, 38.1 centimeters head to toe, 25.4 centimeters head circumference, 24.13 centimeters abdominal circumference, 4.445 centimeters foot size and brown eyes."

Fiona looks down to her left, "My goodness you are a tiny one, but have no fear as you were born into the best family. We will make sure you as strong as possible." She looks to her wife, "I see my hair on both. Tell me about her." Alaya nods to the one on her right.

Alaya smiles, "She is our little caregiver. She held on to her sister's hand until she heard a healthy cry." Fiona tears up. Alaya quickly keeps her wife's mind busy, "She came into our lives weighing 3.68 kilograms, 51.12 centimeters head to toe, 76.3 centimeters head circumference, 72.45 centimeters abdominal circumference, 14.5 centimeters foot size and green eyes."

Alaya looks at her notes, "They both have the same anatomy as I do with few exceptions. They do not have the same full body scales like I do. Under their crazy head of hair, they both have a small crown with small openings and they both have Silurians tongues."

"I am very pleased about the Silurian's tongue."

"Truly?" Alaya takes a deep breath and swells with pride.

"I find the Silurian tongue quite helpful. I am jealous most of the time." Fiona offers a genuine smile, "Tell me more."

"They both have scales on their back, around the ears and neckline. There are no scales around the face or from the knees down. Since they have the Silurian's tongue, we can assume their anatomy, post-pubescent, will be similar to mine. Their genitalia is full Silurian."

Fiona smiles. "Human ears? Do you know if they have human or Silurian hearing?"

"We will test when they get older. I suspect Strax will let us know of any gifts."

The smaller one starts to lick the air and begins to offer her loudest battle cry. Fiona smiles with tears flowing, "It is time to eat." She hands the larger one to Alaya. She brings the tiny newborn to her breast and helps her find the nipple. The newborn first licks the area around the nipple and then pulls it into her mouth and begins to nurse. Fiona looks up to her wife, "I have no words. I am pleased she is eating."

The newborn in Alaya's arms starts to lick the air and cries a softer tone. "Can you handle both?"

"Let me try."

Alaya brings over the new born and helps locate the nipple. Without hesitation, she quickly latches on and nurses quickly. Fiona and Alaya laugh. Alaya remarks, "She is not timid at all." She looks to her wife, "Who is our April and who is our Jennifer?"

"Based on their differences we have noticed ... your mother despite being a feisty and fierce warrior, she is the most compassionate person I have ever met. Our tall Silurian daughter has taken care of her sister in the womb. She is our Jennifer."

Alaya nods, "I agree. Therefore by default the cautious one with a loud voice is April. How fitting."

"She is cautious but like my mother and her loud cry ... she is our April."

Alaya comes over and pets Jennifer's small red hair, "You are our Jennifer Vastra Flint-Saint Clair. Welcome to the family." Jennifer responds by stop nursing licks the air and twirls the small Silurian tongue around Alaya's finger. "Are you finished eating?" The little Jennifer turns her head away from Fiona's breast and allows Alaya to rub her back until a small air bubble came out in the form of a burp.

Alaya returned Jennifer to her assigned bassinet who fell asleep instantly with a full stomach.

Alaya put her attention on the fast feeding April.

Fiona stroked April's hair, "You are our April Vastra Flint-Saint Clair. Welcome to our lives." April just kept sucking. Fiona smiled and looked to Alaya, "She can eat as much as she wants. It will only help her body grow." They watch for the next few minutes until the sucking becomes intermittent and finally April falls asleep with Fiona's nipple in her mouth.

Alaya attempts to move the tiny April but she woken up. April begins to frantically nurse again. "Are you going to run out?"

"Milk is always being produced, she technically can be at this for hours. But it will leave my nipples sore."

"When should we stop her from feeding?"

"When she is full."

Soon April falls asleep again with Fiona's nipple in her mouth. Alaya comes over to pick her up only to start the process over. Fiona asks her wife, "Can you communicate with her? Am I able?"

"I do not know. She can hear us. I am not positive about a response."

Alaya closes her eyes, '_April Vastra. You seem very hungry. We don't want you to get an upset stomach._'

Fiona watches for any response. April takes three more quick sucks and then stops. Alaya begins to pull her away, but April's Silurian tongue is still wrapped around Fiona's nipple.

"I promise you can come back as many times as you want." Fiona tickles her daughter's cheek. April unravels her tongue around the nipple to only swirl it around Fiona's finger. "April, be brave. Allow mother Alaya to take care of your tummy." April responds by putting her tongue back into her mouth.

Alaya places April on her should blade and pats her back softly.

April's body responds with such a deep burp she startles herself and she starts to begin her battle cry. It wakes Jennifer who also begins to cry. Alaya quickly rocks April in her arms, "You did a good thing. That was called a burp. You will do that plenty of times so that your little tummy will not get upset."

Fiona grabs Jennifer to rock her back to sleep, "That, Jennifer, was your little sister. If she didn't burp, it would have given her an upset tummy." Jennifer stops crying at hearing her mother's voice and goes back to sleep.

April finally gives in to her exhaustion and sleeps soundly in her own bassinet.

Alaya looks back and forth to make sure they are breathing and then collapses on the bed. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

There is a tap on the door.

"Come in," Fiona whispers as she covers herself.

Strax walks in.

Alaya immediately gives him the international quiet signal.

He nods and whispers, "I came to do my own examinations." He pulls out his medical devices and scans Jennifer. He points to Jennifer, "Your son will be a great leader, good brains, athletic, good heart and will be a challenge. It seems he has a stubborn streak. You always have to mind the spirited ones. He will grow up to be a fine warrior."

He scans April twice as long until he is satisfied with the results, "He should have been incubated longer. He is under weight and very small."

Alaya quickly asks touching his hands, "Dear Strax, what can we do?"

"Not to worry. We'll get him fattened up and growing no time. He already has a full stomach and knows what he has to do."

"What about April's personality, traits?"

"He is an intelligent one, potential for athletics and quiet. Mind you boys with brains can be tricky. When he is old enough, I shall make sure he knows how to trow a grenade and defeat his enemies. He and I will take down the moon."

Fiona's eyes pop open.

Alaya quickly grabs her wife's hand. 'Thank you my dear Strax. When do you think my Fiona can get up and walk around?"

He scans Fiona's body from head to toe, "The lad's abdomen has been wounded." He takes out a gadget out of his bag and focuses the whirling sound along the stitches. "He can get up in a day or two. If he needs the loo come get me and I will escort the lad."

"Thank you, Strax." Alaya hugs him tightly.

Strax bows and exits the room. Fiona and Alaya laughs as he exits yelling his findings to Vastra and Jenny.

"He is jesting about the grenades?"

Alaya ignores her wife as she rocks the two bassinets in unison.

"Alaya ... tell me more about your life as a child."

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Tell me anyway."

Through two feedings and three diaper changes Fiona listened to Alaya's stories of her nurse Strax.

Fiona just sat there listening dumbfounded.

Alaya reminds her wife that their children will have such grand adventures and grow up with a universal understanding that will help them in their future. Alaya smiles, "We just need to hide the grenades".


	4. Chapter 4 :: Pay the Price

"Hi, I have about one minute. I am in between surgeries. Tell me about the girls."

"Sleep, poop, eat, sleep, pee, poop, cry, sleep, eat, and more poop. Split pea soup will not be made for a very long time."

Fiona laughs, "Do you have enough milk? I have plenty to offer."

"I will need some more. April is just continuously feeding. The amount she is taking in isn't nearly close to her output."

"That is a good thing. Her body is taking in the food."

"How is Strax?"

"He is enjoying the challenge. He has made a holster to carry all four children as he walks around the house. He is also building a small classroom, playroom and organizing living arrangements."

"Where?"

"In the empty attic space. He wants to build the boys a bedroom. Strax asked if they should all be in the same room with bunk beds, two by two or individual rooms?"

"What do you think?"

"I think our girls should have their own rooms, they are too different. We can always take a wall down."

"That is a great idea ... hold on." Fiona is talking to a hospital staff member, "I will be right there give me two minutes. I am back. Tell me about you."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. Are you getting any sleep?"

"A bit. I could not imagine doing this without Strax."

"Are you happy?"

"Oh yes, deliriously."

"Good. I need you to be happy. If you require to make changes or adjustments, tell me."

"Same goes for you, please tell me anything."

"I am counting the days when I am working for the family business and on call surgeries. We will have more time together."

"Remember It will never be normal."

"Good."

Silence.

Alaya can hear tears. "At least your not in Serbia. Do you have a break tonight?"

"Yes, after lights out. I am sorry I have to go. Kisses to everyone."

Alaya hangs up the phone and seeks out her family. She everyone in the drawing-room.

The four children are in their individual carrycot propped up on an angle semi-circle facing Strax. "Until your vocal cords develop this is the best way to communicate, it is called sign language. This is a sign for more, please, mother and battle." Strax pauses each time and demonstrates the simple signs with his large, awkward hands. "I will demonstrate again until you all have understood." He repeats himself until Mirum is brave enough to complain by letting out a loud cry. Soon the other three follow suit.

Strax quickly scans each child. "I see." He clears his throat and bellows out, "I am going to tell you a story about the great Commander Strax of the glorious Sontaran Empire. It is a 75-day battle ..." All the girls go quiet and listen to his every word.

Alaya, Vastra and Jenny head into the kitchen for tea. "I was just telling Fiona how I could not image our lives without Strax."

"We must make sure he content and happy. We shall rely on him dearly."

"I believe that a monthly trip to Glasgow might prove to be helpful."

"I didn't have much time to talk to Fiona, but we need to start preparing for her to join the family business."

'What do we need to prepare?"

"Well, we will be offering full investigative services which will include medical research, consultations, evaluation and even autopsies. That means we need a space for Fiona's medical practice. Do you have any suggestions?"

"No, but that will give us something to ponder."

"Are we using the basement for anything?"

Jenny jerks her head up from her tea cup. "No, I do not want dead bodies in our home."

"Your mother has spoken." Vastra smiles at her wife's quick demand "I believe that our clients will appreciate a more clinical location. We should do research on obtaining rights to the hospital mortuary and if it is a Scotland Yard case, we shall be using their facilities."

"I see, I wanted to surprise her with our home office."

"I do not like discussing without Fiona here, but, this is our home for less than thirty years. It is more important to build a client base."

"Having a medical team member will boost our business. When Fiona gives us her final decision, we shall promote her skills to Scotland Yard and our clients. Until then, we keep supporting her. She still has over a year until she takes her examination for qualification, Anything can happen, an opportunity might come into her life that keeps her from the family business."

Alaya becomes quiet as she sips her tea.

"She knows her priorities and we know where her heart belongs." Mother Jenny leans into her daughter and grabs her hands. "She just called you when I know the Military hospital is busy."

Alaya smiles, "She just wanted to know how we were doing."

Vastra shook her head, "Your mother is right. Her heart is with you. She could have talked to me, your mother or even Strax. She wanted to speak to you."

"I just miss her. Do you think April and Jennifer miss her?"

"Definitely, except they have Strax as a distraction. Those tiny things do not comprehend time yet they constantly lick the air searching for their mothers."

"Mothers have you noticed Mirum?"

"What about your sister?"

"She is always licking the air with her human tongue."

"Is Mirum mimicking Odea, something instinctual or does her tongue actually locating the scent?" Jenny asks her Silurian wife.

"I believe there is much to discover about our family members." Vastra becomes excited, "Just like we did with you. We were so curious about which part of you was human, Silurian or a hybrid."

Alaya interjects softly, "We are still discovering."

"We are finding out things together." Mother Jenny reminds her daughter and wife before the conversation goes off course. "I would like to remind you two that Alaya is nothing like Odea or Mirum. Mirum is the complete opposite of Odea. I believe that if we had ten more children the only thing we can be sure is that they all will be our daughters."

Alaya takes a sip of her tea and ignores her mother Vastra's eyes.

"I am not your enemy." Vastra looks to her daughter, "I need my daughter by my side. You are taking the family business to a whole new level. Your education, your personal sacrifice, has made all the difference."

Alaya looks up and smiles. "Thank you."

"Speaking of your education," Mother Jenny looks at her daughter with a raised eyebrow, "I was wondering if you watched your family from a distance?"

Silence.

"Well?"

Alaya finishes her tea, sits back and folds her arms.

Vastra sits back and directly asks her daughter, "Do you know general or personal things about those four in the drawing-room listening to Strax rattling on about his conquests?"

Alaya with steel in her voice. "No. This family has enemies who tamper with people's lives all because of a little information concerning the future. Isn't ignorance preferred?" Alaya quickly dismisses herself, "I will check on the children. It is too quiet."

Once Alaya was out of earshot Jenny turns to her wife, 'We need need an alliance with Fiona.'

Vastra nods, '_We have a less than a week to come up with the proper tactic. If she doesn't want to combine efforts I shall make the bargain she wouldn't refuse.'_

_'Which is?'_

_'In exchange for her loyalty we shall learn to play cricket.'_

_'You are the devil Madame Vastra.'_ Jenny rolls her eyes and smiles. '_That makes me your minion, and I will carry a stupid cricket bat to hell if it means ensuring our daughters' future.'_

_'MyJenny Flint!'_ Vastra holds her wife close, '_Do not worry. We only offer up cricket if all other offers fail.'_

Jenny shakes her head, '_Five days to play one game of cricket is hell_.'


	5. Chapter 5 :: I Know You

"Doctor Flint-Saint Clair?"

Fiona looks up from her progress note, "Yes, Nurse Potts?"

"The phone is for you."

"Thank you." Fiona finishes her notes and takes the phone receiver. "Doctor Flint-Saint Clair. Yes. I will come immediately."

"Nurse Potts, I have been summoned to the dungeons. If there is an emergency, please call me there. I will finish my rounds when I return."

"Yes Doctor." Nurse Potts turns to the clock, "It is after midnight, whatever the emergency is in the morgue it isn't good."

Fiona smiles and heads to the nearest stairwell.

"Good evening Doctor Falkner." Fiona walks into the cold morgue and allows her body to adjust to the coolness. "You needed me?"

"Yes, yes." Doctor Falkner should have retired five years ago, but the war has demanded that he maintains his position. "We have an interesting case. The authorities have requested an autopsy."

"How can I be of assistance?"

"No, I am tired." Doctor Falkner rubs his eyes, "It has been a long day. This one is all yours."

Fiona does her best to hold in her excitement, "Thank you Doctor Falkner. Which body?"

"The John Doe in number twenty-three." Doctor Falkner waves his hands in the direction of the body cabinets, "I shall be in my office if you need me."

Fiona changes into her smock, gets her notepad, medical paperwork, and pencils. She also pulls over a tray of freshly cleaned instruments. She respects Doctor Falkner, spite the fact he would rather be home with his wife, he goes out of his way to take care of the equipment. Once Fiona is satisfied with her prep area, she goes over to pull the body from number twenty-three. She quickly rolls out the body tray onto the trolley. She pushes the trolley over to her work area.

Fiona goes to Doctor Falkner's office, "Please, Doctor may I have your help in moving the cadaver onto the workspace?"

Doctor Falkner looks up from his book and smiles. He quickly helps Fiona and returns to his book. "You are organized, good job." He smiles as he goes back to his book as he prays she is his ticket to freedom; the more independent Doctor Flint-Saint Claire becomes it will be his opportunity to enjoy his old age.

Fiona double checks the tag and write the information down onto her medical sheets. She then opens the body bag and begins her notes starting with the head all the way down to the toes. She finishes her first once over and before she goes back over for detailed inspection there is a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Where is Doctor Falkner?"

"He is unavailable. I am the Doctor assigned to this particular John Doe." Alaya finally looks up. She quickly surmises Scotland Yard. She notices one uses a cane. "Ah, Scotland Yard, welcome to the dungeon of dispair."

"I am Inspector Thompson and this is my associate Detective Clark."

"Good evening Inspector. Good evening Detective." She looks at the detective with closer examination, he has a small discolored patch on his nose.

"Oh, I like you already." The Inspector laughs, "You do more than grunt and point."

"I hope my skills suit your needs." Fiona straightens out her glasses and grabs her notes. "I have already completed my initial sweep. I was going to begin my detailed inspection when you arrived. Would you like my assessment?"

"Not yet, we are waiting for our consultants who deal with the more ... _dramatic cases_. Please continue."

Fiona nods and returns to the cadaver and this time she analyzed each section of the body in a grid-like pattern making notes of scratches, freckles and even oddities. She likes this part, trying to find the subtle clues vs the apparent cause of death.

"Good evening Inspector Thompson and Detective Clark I hope you weren't waiting long." The consultants arrive.

Fiona smiles as she continues on her notes.

"Where is Doctor Falkner?" Asks the consultant with the piercing brown eyes.

"Apparently he is unavailable." Thompson looks to Fiona, "It is quite nice to have someone less grumpy, for a change."

Fiona interrupts, "I have completed my initial sweep and I have made a detailed inspection."

The four come over to the table. Fiona clears her throat. "Here are my initial findings." Fiona rattles off the odd scratches, marks and another general overview. "Our John Doe, besides missing a brain has unusual marks along his cheeks, ears and ankles. It is my guess that the entity that took his brain was one and half meters high, pink, and has exterior skeleton system like a lobster. "I would gather a guess, but first how many victims are there before our John Doe and where were their bodies found?"

The Inspector smiled, "What difference how many victims? What does it matter where?"

"Because it is now wounded. This ... thing is looking for a safe place to repair. I would guess near a large body of fresh water."

"You seem unfazed by your findings. Why?" Detective Clark asks with a bit of attitude mixed with curiosity.

"Why should I be?" Fiona smiles at the Detective, "I did a throughout job with my autopsy, which you pay the hospital. My opinion is free but expected."

Vastra looking over John Doe, "How do you know it is pink?"

Fiona leans over, picks up the right hand of John Doe and points. "See our John Doe is a fighter, look under his fingernails." Fiona pulls out a pink shell like particle with a tweezer. She holds it up for everyone to see under the bright light, "Pink crustacean."

Detective Clark quickly dismisses the findings, "It could have been his dinner."

"His uniform, length of his nails and even hands are telling a story. He probably works on automobiles or other forms of transportation for the military. Based on his shoes, he works down by the navy yard. His lack of stripes on his arm probably means demotion, based on his callused knuckles he enjoys a good fighting. There is not sign of alcohol or a weaken state. He fought and wounded the creature. Notice the blue stains on his clothes, that is hemocyanin." Fiona offers a quick glance towards her wife and Mother Vastra before paying attention to the representatives of Scotland Yard. "How many victims before our John Doe."

"Seven" Doctor Falkner yells from his office. "For the love of god, she has a brain on her head. Any blind man can see that."

"Seven?" Fiona thinks out loud, "John Doe is number eight."

"Do you have an opinion of this creature?"

"Yes, but I am not sure you would believe me."

"Humor me."

"Mi-go and he is alone."

Vastra and Alaya smile.

"How do you know he is alone?"

"There would be more than eight victims."

"What is a Mi-go?"

"Have you ever read the Necronomicon?"

"Is that a medical journal?"

"It is an ancient book written about creatures that roamed the earth before man evolved."

"Thank you. Do you know how we can kill it?"

"Just like a lobster. A crane, an enormous pot of boiling water or exploit the weakness ... his bone structure is on the outside. Just break his body."

"Thank you, Doctor." Inspector Thompson looks to Doctor Falkner, "Looks like you have your replacement."

"No, I have a position already in place upon completion of my medical school." Fiona stands proudly.

Doctor Falkner moans.

"I am sure we can make arrangements to match any offer." He hands Fiona a business card. "You are what we need on our team."

"Like I said before, I have a position secured."

"Which hospital? Who can we contact to negotiate a consulting contract?"

Vastra smiles, "The good doctor will be working for our agency."

The inspector looks to Vastra and Alaya, "I thought you were strictly a family operation."

Vastra shrugs her shoulders, "We are."

Inspector Thompson quietly goes over the dossier of Vastra Flint and Alaya Flint-Saint Clair in his head. "Doctor Flint-Saint Clair. Is she your daughter-in-law?"

"You are correct Inspector."

Inspector Thompson turns his attention back at Doctor Falkner, "When she finishes medical school, you are free to retire. Only if she is properly trained and updated to take over this section of Scotland Yard."

"Doctor," The inspector, offers his hand to Fiona, "Good luck."

"Thank you." Fiona smiles and keeps her hands to herself, "I have been touching a dead man."

"Yes. Yes." The inspector retracts his hand, "Madame Vastra lets head back out and catch this Mi-go before there is another victim."

Detective Clark lingers behind, "Do you remember me?"

Fiona smiles, "I never knew your name. Thank you for delivering my letter to Alaya."

"The least I could do."

"How is your _friend_?"

"He is overseas. I am looking forward to the war ending so we can get on with our lives."

"Yes. I agree."

Detective Clark whispers, "Your wife does have powerful brown eyes."

Fiona blushes, "It will be excellent working with you."

"Detective Clark, are you joining us?" Inspector Thompson yells from the hall.

Detective Clark tips his hat in Fiona direction and departs.

Fiona stands there just gloating, '_I am in the family business_.' She is shocked out of the private thoughts by Doctor Falkner grumpy words.

"We have less than eighteen months to get you up to speed. Clean up your mess, type your reports and get back to your duties upstairs with the land of nurses."

"Yes, Doctor." Fiona smiles in his direction.

Doctor Falkner makes a sour face.

Fiona goes about cleaning her area, zipping up John Doe and placing her equipment in a serialization bath. She puts her paperwork next to the typewriter and goes to Doctor Falkner's office to ask for help setting John Doe back on the trolley.

"... Yes, Change her schedule accordingly. Yes. We only have less than two years. We will start next week. Goodbye." Doctor Falkner hangs up the phone. "What do you want now?"

"I need assistance in placing John Doe back on the trolley. Would you please assist me."

"Fine." Doctor Falkner gets up in a huff, "You are going to be alone down here most of the time. You need to figure out a solution."

"I will." Fiona mind is already racing with concepts.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"None of your business."

"Oh?" Fiona becomes nervous. "I am not very good with secrets and unknowns."

"You have friends making sure you have opportunities."

Together they move John Doe on to the trolley.

"I can take it from here. Thank you for your help." Fiona smiles, "How do you know that they are friends and not foes?"

"Because friends want you to succeed. Friends only open doors that your talent and qualifications are able to maintain. Foes open doors in hopes you fail."

After Fiona's week of sleeping at the hospital is over she quickly mounts her bike and heads home. She runs quietly up the stairs, pulls her wife out of bed and softly knocks on the mothers' bedroom door.

Vastra answers the door with a whisper, "Welcome home little one."

Fiona tells Vastra about what happened after they left the morgue, specifically Doctor Falkner's words, "I am very nervous. I feel like I am being watched."

"We will meet you in the kitchen." Vastra smiles and closes the door.

Alaya puts on coffee while she has a private moment with her wife.

"Did you get the Mi-go?"

"It was in the sewer. You were right, it was wounded. The wings were trashed and part of its body was torn off. Mr. John Doe had fight in him. The Mi-go picked on the wrong man."

"I assume he is no longer a threat?"

"He was disposed of properly."

"Do I want to know?"

"It was not a large pot of boiling water."

Alaya brings over the coffee and four mugs. She sits down next to her wife. "You were incredible."

Fiona blushes and drops her spoon. She bends down to pick up the spoon and sees something is taped to the underneath ... the whiskey. She sits up quickly and pretends not to notice.

"You look like you saw a ghost."

"I found my whiskey." Fiona whispers, "Mother Vastra and I chose the same locations to hide our items. Her tea is under her seat in the sealed package."

Alaya lets out a hearty laugh.

"Shhh!" Fiona goes back under her seat and yanks the two bottles out from under the chair. She sits up and places them on the table.

They sip their teas with smiles.

Now they just wait.`


	6. Chapter 6 :: Twins Personality take Hold

Mother Jenny enters the kitchen first to see the devilish smile on her daughter. She notices the whiskey bottles. She closes the kitchen door, "My love I need you to be on your best behavior. No sulking."

"My dear, Jenny what are you going on about."

"No sulking."

"I shall not sulk."

The door opens and Mother Vastra walks in to see the two bottles of whiskey. "I see. You have found them." She calmly sits down and pours herself a cup of coffee while completely ignoring her wife cup being held up waiting to be filled.

"Oi, no sulking."

Vastra takes the pot of coffee and pours a modest amount into her wife's mug. "Better."

Jenny whispers, "Yes love."

"How did you find the whiskey?"

"By accident, I dropped my utensil on the floor."

Vastra drinks her coffee shaking her head and mimics Fiona in a Scottish accent, "By accident."

"Dearest mother Vastra," Fiona looks to the tall Silurian with a whisper, "Would you like to know where your tea is located?"

Vastra shakes her head no.

"Would you like a hint?"

Vastra sips her coffee and nods her head yes.

Fiona sits back on the chair, smiles and merely informs mother Vastra, "My whiskey would still be under my chair, I just never thought about the possibility it would be such a commonplace."

"That is specifically why I placed it underneath your chair.'

Fiona smiles.

Vastra opens her eyes, stands up and turns her chair upside down as if it was made paper . Her eyes grow wide and she rips the package nailed to the underside of her chair. With a thud, a large sealed container is laying in front of mother Jenny.

Mother Jenny looks inside, "This is your favorite tea." She pours the contents on the table for her wife to see.

Vastra takes the scent in and licks the air, "Oh how I missed this smell."

Fiona offers a polite cough. "Mother Vastra it seems your chores for the month include cleaning the water closets."

"My dear child, I do remember our wager."

"Vastra, don't be such a poor loser." Jenny eases her wife.

Alaya offers a polite cough, "Mother Jenny it seems you are responsible for dinner for the next month."

Mother Jenny opens her mouth to say something but instead sits back, drinks her coffee and pouts.

"My love, no sulking." Vastra leans over and kisses her wife on the cheek. "I will help with dinner if you help with loo duty."

Jenny leans into wife, "I guess I am not good at losing either. How come you didn't find the tea?"

Vastra looks at the package, licks inside and smiles, "This is remarkable."

"You can seal anything; it will not seep solids or liquids. It is used for transporting sensitive medical supplies."

Vastra looks to Alaya, "Medical sealed bags!"

Alaya stands excited, "We should notify Scotland Yard!"

"After we are done socializing. Today is our day off. It hasn't been solved in seven months, it can wait one more day. I appreciate your enthusiasm." Vastra turning her attention to Fiona. "It is good have you home little one. When we saw you last week working in the morgue instead of Doctor Falkner, we were very pleased. I know we looked as if were not pleased. We do our best to maintain our professionalism. You are an asset to the business and to this family."

Alaya nods in agreement.

Jenny adds, "The income from renting my ... our home on Paternoster Row, our corporate research, the tailoring business, consultation for Scotland Yard and now your medical services will be a handsome sum to our income."

"Don't forget I will be on call for women's hospital and teaching at the Medical School."

Alaya nods, "We shall, at least financially, survive."

"It seems our mystery swirling around our Fiona has unleashed another clue." Vastra smiles, "Fiona, please tell Jenny what transpired after we left the morgue."

Fiona shares the information, this time remembering more details.

"I should go to work with Fiona tomorrow. See if we can find out the number Doctor Falkner called from the switchboard operator."

"I can snoop in his office." Fiona offers.

"No," Vastra snaps. "Sorry dear. I believe Doctor Falkner is correct, an enemy would not want you to work with Scotland Yard."

Strax walks in with two babies strapped to his back and two on his front. "Good morning men." He sees Fiona, "It is good to see you home boy. I need you to fill up as many bottles as possible. If you want assistance extracting, I can assist ..."

Fiona in defense covers her chest. "Commander Strax, the small pump you have made for me is efficient enough. I will begin immediately following breakfast. Are they hungry now?"

"April is always hungry. That lad has an appetite worthy of the Sontaran empire. You should be proud."

"Oh, I am very proud of our young lad." Fiona replies in all seriousness. "Has he grown?"

Strax thinks for a moment, "Would you like a weekly report?"

Alaya, Jenny and Vastra are all mouthing no, telepathically 'say no' and even Mother Jenny is wide-eyed shaking her head no.

"I would like that. Thank you, Commander Strax."

Soft groans are heard.

"I will have a daily report ..."

"Actually I would just like a monthly brief, I believe that is sufficient enough."

"Monthly briefing?" Strax ponders his options, "Would you like it verbal or video?"

Fiona without hesitation, "Video, please."

"I shall give you a field report at the end of the month." Strax takes four bottles out of the ice box and leaves the kitchen with the four sleeping babies strapped to his body.

"You will get a treat." Alaya pats her wife on her back, "Strax is quite fun to watch. I would have liked a monthly presentation from Strax."

"If anything it shall be entertaining." Vastra comments. "We had enough of his reports. We ended up playing zhot with the loser having to listen to Strax's report."

"Zhot?" Fiona perked up, "How do you play?"

Before Alaya could explain Mirum cried out for her mothers. Soon the other three girls followed suit. Instantly Fiona's shirt became wet and Alaya pointed, "You are leaking."

"No, my body is reacting to our daughters crying. Help me feed our children." Fiona gets up and pulls her wife into the drawing room. She sits down in a comfortable chair in the corner.

Alaya brings over April, who has quickly wrapped her tongue around Alaya's thumb. "If you are hungry you will have to let go."

April responds by slinking back her tiny tongue into her mouth.

Alaya places her in Fiona's arms and goes back to unhook Jennifer from Strax's back.

"Hello dearest April. I have missed you." Fiona places her daughter close to her nipple.

April opens her eyes, licks the air and finds the nipple. She pulls herself close and feeds with passion.

Alaya returns to Fiona and places Jennifer in her wife's other arm.

Jennifer opens her eyes and instead of nursing she licks Fiona's arm, breasts and falls asleep.

"Please eat sweet Jennifer," Fiona wakes her up with a commanding voice, "I promise you there is plenty for you and April."

Jennifer blinks and looks for Alaya with her tongue.

Alaya bends down, "You do not have to watch over Jennifer ... your mother and I are quite capable. Please eat."

Jennifer takes her tongue to locate the nipple and feeds slowly.

"That is wonderful Jennifer." Alaya kisses her daughter on her forehead. "We are capable of taking care of you and your sister."

Jennifer starts to nurse as if it was her only meal in days.

Alaya turns her attention to April and kisses her on her forehead. April doesn't stop nursing but opens her eyes shifting between mothers.

Fiona looks up, "Alaya dear. When you were at NNYU did you meet any family member?"

"Not you too." Alaya says with a disappointed voice, "Even with what Doctor Falkner said you ask me that question."

"Yes," Fiona looks into her wife's eyes. "It is what dared me to ask. I am worried."

Alaya grabs a foot stool and sits in front of her wife. "Even if I did, it will only shed light on a small section of their lives. We don't know their future. We know the beginning, then it will skip to their young adulthood and we are back right to not knowing anything. It seems pointless."

"It is not pointless." Fiona looks down at her children, "I am very nervous about the next thirty years. Please, if you have any information about our family, your sisters ... please share."

* * *

><p><strong>Year: 5,000,000,021<strong>  
><strong>New New York City<strong>

**Alaya is studying quietly in her small private dorm room, drinking a cup of warm tea.**

**There is a knock on the door.**

**She ignores the interruption as it must be someone at the wrong room whomever it is as they will go away.**

**The individual knocks harder.**

**Voices from the other side, "She is in there."**

**"We aren't supposed to be doing this, we promised."**

**"This is an emergency."**

**Alaya goes to open the door before they bang again.**

**Three women barge into the dorm room. **

**"Come in." Alaya says to the three standing looking at her as if on display.**

**"We need your help. If it weren't important, otherwise we would have left you alone." The red-haired woman stands there with hands by her side flexing in and out of fist and two women stand behind. One is a Silurian and the other human. "Get your coat, please come with us. Please."**

**Alaya doesn't hesitate, puts on her winter wear and follows the three out to a taxi. The four sit in silence until they arrived at a bricked apartment building. The three run up the stairs while Alaya keeps her head and follows at normal pace. **

**The Silurian is waiting in front of an open door on the fifth floor. "We live here."**

**Alaya looks around the apartment, keeping her back to the door. ****"Who are you?" Alaya asks looking over the motley crew.**

**"No." The red-haired leader responds, "You can't ask questions."**

**"If I can't ask questions then how can I help you?"**

**"We just need to find someone."**

**"Are they lost?"**

**"No, She just left."**

**"Who left?"**

**"My closest friend."**

**"How old is your closest friend?"**

**"She is an adult, the same age as I am."**

**"Maybe she doesn't want to be found."**

**"She has to be found, it is too cold."**

**"Why me? Contact the police or campus security." Alaya looks at the three, "It is my experience that when someone wants to be left alone, you let them alone."**

**The leader starts to fidget. "One moment, please." She turns around and the three begin to have a conversation.**

**The human take off the headphones hanging from her neck and removes the music player off her hip. "I am sorry. This is for your own protection." She places the headphones over Alaya's ears and turns on the music.**

**Alaya smiles, "I like Irving Berlin."**

**The human turns the volume up to drown out their conversation.**

**Alaya notices immediately, the three aren't moving their lips. She watches the three argue as they point to Alaya and to the outside world.**

**Soon the music is turned off and headphones removed.**

**"We are wasting time when we should be locating my friend."**

**"What can I do?"**

**"You can help by using your Silurian tongue."**

**Alaya steps back, "I have not used it since I have been here at NNYU."**

**"The scents are terrible." The human responds. "We do our best to keep our apartment sealed."**

**"How would you know?" Alaya asks the human.**

**The human chest expands as if Alaya offended her, "I am ..."**

**"No!" The leader interrupts, "We agreed."**

**The Silurian finally speaks, "We can't find her alone. We need your help. We are running out of time."**

**The red hair leader begins to cry and whisper, "I can't lose her. It will break me." The Silurian comes to the leader's side and offer comfort. **

**"Is this a lovers quarrel?"**

**They all shakes their heads no.**

**Alaya looking at their age more closely, "Are you students at NNYU?"**

**The leader spoke up, "We do not have time for question and answer. I am sorry Alaya we must find my friend."**

**"Did you have an argument."**

**"No, she is overwhelmed with our finals and other things."**

**"Isn't everyone."**

**"Not just that. She has a reserved personality and honestly we can be a bit much."**

**"I can see her point of view," Alaya snips at the three. "Why me?"**

**"You can locate her faster than any of us."**

**"Why?"**

**Silence. The human nudges the leader.**

**"Because she is your daughter."**

**Alaya looks around the small apartment differently. She notices the posters of London, cricket bats, books stacked on any horizontal surface and one desk with a personal computer. "Oh my ... my future is quite interesting."**

**"It is, will you please help us."**

**"I will need to taste something of hers."**

**The Silurian speaks up. "Follow me, your daughter and I share a room." Alaya follows the Silurian into a small room with two twin beds, two desks and more books. The Silurian goes to work in the room laying photographs downward.**

**The leader speaks from the doorway, "Sorry, we are maintaining our future and timeline. I hope you understand."**

**"I do."**

**"This is her side of the room." **

**Alaya licks the air and then the top of the snooze bar. Alaya smiles as she tastes something familiar ... her heart beats fast.**

**"I told you she can help," whispers the leader.**

**Alaya licks the air for a trail. "Does she have a favorite scarf?"**

**The tall leader hands over a lovely wool scarf.**

**Alaya licks the scarf she can taste all those who have touched this scarf. She leaves the apartment trying to find the scent's trail. The leader and the human put on their coats and gloves. The Silurian exits wearing a sweatshirt, walking short and hiking boots.**

**The leader goes back in to grab a coat and two filled hot water bottles.**

**Alaya finds the scent and moves through the streets. She has to stop time to time and start again.**

**The human sympathizes, "I know, that smell sticks with you. I won't take in a scent unless it is in our apartment. I can't wait to get back to London."**

**"Shh!" The leader snaps to the human.**

**"She was in our apartment. You don't have to be a detective to notice our love of London."**

**Alaya spits the odd tastes from her mouth and walks forward. She Licks the air again, nothing. Again, something. She follows.**

**They have walked through the West Village until they come to the harbor.**

**Alaya turns left on the walking path.**

**Alaya has to stops to spit. The small group passed a sleeping woman who smells of liquor, drugs and urine.**

**She continues to walk south spitting. She take a deep breath and starts again. She locates the scent and the four keep walking.**

**Soon the leader runs ahead and drops her body on what looks like a mound of trash.**

**The three remaining run up to see a young woman slightly smaller to the leader curled up in a ball.**

**"We need to get her home. Grab a taxi."**

**The human jumps over the park fence and hails a cab.**

**Alaya watches as the leader picks up her friend as if she weighed nothing, leap over the fence as if was her Mother Vastra.**

**The Silurian grabs Alaya's hand. "Let's hurry." Alaya notices instantly the warm hands.**

**Once back in the apartment. the three go to work. The heat is turned up, hot water bottles are filled and a heated carpet is switched to the highest settings. The leader lays her friend down on the warm carpet and disperses the water bottles along key points.**

**Now they wait.**

**The apartment temperature is over 80 degrees.**

**"I am sorry, I can't stand this." The Silurian goes to her room and returns wearing linen shorts and a tank top.**

**They all sit in silence, watching the body on the floor.**

**Alaya looks down at her daughter, "I remember my mothers returning home from chasing a ... " Alaya looks to the three and edits her words, " ... a very evil man. It was winter and I remained back with Strax who read to me the latest penny dreadful. My mothers hated those stories, but for me it was a scare I enjoyed. When my parents returned Strax was called to assist. Mother Jenny and Strax put mother Vastra on the floor in front of a roaring fireplace. Mother Jenny was crying as she undressed and covers Mother Vastra with her own body warmth. Strax was filling up hot water bottles one right after another until there was nothing of mother Vastra to see except her face. I have never seen such a dark color green before, it was almost black. I came over to mother Jenny and she held me tight crying. It seemed like hours but Mother Vastra did wake." **

**Alaya let out a chuckle, "I thought it was peculiar when Mother Jenny called Mother Vastra a stubborn lizard and barraged her with angry words. I watched as Mother Vastra's hand made her way through the maze of hot water bottles. Mother Jenny grabbed it and held it tight. Mother Vastra apologized and promised to be more cautious in cold weather." **

**Alaya looked up to see the three women hanging on every word. "This situation reminded me of my experience. It is scary, but it is good you know how to handle the situation."**

**Silence.**

**The Silurian, who is now drinking iced tea, asks, "Did ... your Mother Vastra keep her promise?"**

**"I believe she did. I do not remember ever having that happen again due to a case. It has happened time and time again when there was unexpected weather change. But it was not as scary as that night. I never saw my Mother Jenny so terrified at loosing Mother Vastra."**

**The young woman moans underneath the warm hot water bottles.**

**The leader pounces and pulls her friend close, "I am so sorry. I should not have pressured you. Please forgive me."**

**"It is not your fault I am just not ready. I want to be in love like our moth ..."**

**Alaya catches the word 'our'.**

**The leader interrupts her sentence, "I know, I am so sorry."**

**"I was walking and contemplating so many things ... by the time I felt the cold ... I stopped to rest. How did you find me?"**

**"We demanded Alaya to help us."**

**The young woman sits up, "Is she still here?"**

**Alaya blushes and can't find the proper feeling, "May I be so bold to ask, Why did you leave especially since it was frigid outside?"**

**The leader answers the question, "It was my fault."**

**"No it was me." Counters the young woman on the floor.**

**The human demanded a stop on the banter, "It wasn't anyone's fault."**

**The Silurian woman interjects, "She was set up on a group date."**

**"Oh? You plan on returning to London after your education? Weren't you warned to keep to yourselves and not create attachments that could not be maintained?"**

**All the girls nod, yes.**

**"We don't have lovers. We have made friends," the human quickly defended the group.**

**"We didn't want to isolate ourselves like you did."**

**Alaya thinks over the past few years, she did isolate herself.**

**The leader stands up, "I appreciate you helping us. I do believe that you should leave before it becomes too familiar."**

**"Please let her stay." The woman gets out from behind the hot water bottles, "She ..."**

**The Silurian sides with her leader, "Alaya you must go, I am afraid."**

**The human counters, "What's the harm? Seriously. We shall never have this opportunity again." The leader gives her a look, "Now hear me out. I am not saying we disclose her future, but why can't we get to know her? We all wanted to know what she was like younger. We all watched her from afar." She smiles at Alaya, "You are a great athlete. We were so proud when you took the gold in the 1600 last year."**

**"You watch me?"**

**The leader explains, "Watching doesn't do any harm or alter timelines."**

**The human asks, "Have you not watched us?"**

**"I have kept my distance."**

**The human asks again, "You can watch from a distance. Have you?"**

**Alaya nods.**

**The human looks to the redheaded leader, "I knew it! I told you."**

**The leader looks compassionately to Alaya, "I am truly sorry. It pains me to ask you to keep your distance. We do not want to jeopardize our future. It is imperative you don't second guess choices because of meeting us."**

**Alaya asks, "Is there anything you can share with me?"**

**The leader almost whispers her response shaking her head no, "I am sorry."**

**"Answer me this are my mothers happy?"**

**The leader sucks in air and boasts her largest smile, "Stand proud Alaya." The three women nod their heads yes.**

**Alaya smiles and points to the **Silurian**, "I have one question ... why is she almost naked?"**

**The leader giggles, "That you will find out when the time is right."**

**"I better be going." Alaya begins to head out the door. She talks to the door knob, "I would have like to been friends. If this is the last time we talk ... I wish you success in your studies."**

**Alaya leaves the apartment.**

**The four stand there staring at the now closed door.**

**April is the first to say anything, "I would have liked to have been friends too."**

**Alaya walks down the few flight of stairs and passes by the string of mailboxes. She scans until she finds the mailbox, 'that red hair. What did I get myself into?'**

* * *

><p>Alaya looks to her wife holding the two precious jewels. "I am so sorry. I will tell you what I do know. My sisters and our daughters will grow up to make our family proud."<p>

"Nothing more?" Jenny meekly asks.

"I will give you this tidbit. When I graduated with my Masters they were there watching from a distance."

Jenny stands up and hands Strax Odea and Mirum. She runs over to the shelf and pulls out a photo album. Vastra and Jenny slowly view each photograph. Instead of focusing on Alaya in her cap and gown ... they look in the background. They keep flipping pages and pages of photographs ... "There!" Jenny points to four women ... two with bright red hair, one with black hair and a tall, thin Silurian. Each with a big smile and they are all waving.

Jenny starts to cry. "They are beautiful."

"Please let me see." Fiona cries out.

Jenny brings the photograph to Fiona. "My goodness. They are all so tall."

She looks down at her April switching between sleeping and nursing. Doing her best to pump as much nutrition into her body as possible. While Jennifer has fallen asleep with her hand wrapped around Alaya's thumb.

"They are beautiful." Fiona says through her choked throat.

Vastra smiles, "What are they wearing?"

Alaya looks at the picture more carefully, "Each of them are dressed accordingly to their personality."

* * *

><p><strong>Year: 5,000,000,023<strong>  
><strong>New New York City<strong>

**New New York University Graduation Day**

**The four girls give themselves a once over to make sure they are neat and wait for Mirum's instructions.**

**"Mother Jenny has the camera ... we need to get next to that man in the blue suit." Mirum waves everyone over.**

**They quickly stand together in view of Mother Jenny's camera lens. "Ready? 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Now!"**

**All four women wave and smile.**

**Odea stands in her walking shorts and signature v-neck linen blouse.**

**Mirum poses wearing a casual a-line skirt with a short-sleeve button down shirt un-tucked and the top two buttons open.**

**Jennifer has on her favorite capri pants and spaghetti strap camisole.**

**April finally decided to wear a knee length skirt and short-sleeve button down shirt, tucked with every button buttoned.**

**They return to their apartment following behind Jennifer.**

**Odea asks, "Do you think they noticed?"**

**Jennifer smiles, "I believe they have."**

**April steps in front of her taller sister stopping forward progression, "How do you know?"**

**Jennifer smiles to her sister and Aunts, "Because there is an empty spot in the photo album."**

* * *

><p>Vastra takes the photograph, "I am sorry dears but this will have to be put into the safe deposit box at the bank." She looks to her Jenny, "I will also be requiring the negative."<p>

Fiona starts to frown.

Alaya kissed her wife on the cheek, "My dearest the children are alive and well. We will get to see them grow up into the young women we see in the photograph. Our journey will be fantastic. Besides, you should be triumphal today."

Fiona looks at her wife inquisitively and smiles, "You are right Alaya. We do not have to worry about cleaning the water closet or dinner for an entire month."

Alaya and Fiona look towards the Mothers who offer sour expression.

"Now mothers. Remember no sulking."


	7. Chapter 7 :: First Christmas

"Is the device on?"

"Yes," Vastra holds up a mirror to Alaya's face. "I did something a little different. Can you see?"

"I look more like my mother, but different." Alaya smiles as she notices little touches. "The ears are smaller, like hers. My smile ..." Alaya smiles looking in the mirror, "... it is more like yours."

"It is more you."

"The buzzing is gone. How long can I keep on the perception device?"

"Five hours and it now has a buffer to keep us from getting headaches."

"It is time to try it on the little ones. Luckily Mirum will not have to wear one."

"I wish our children can live their lives without hiding behind any device."

"The perception device has an issue when it comes to diaper changes. You won't be able to tell if someone needs a diaper change until the device is turned off and if there is a smell it will not pass through the field. We have to be more diligent with their patterns."

Alaya is looking over the four girls playing in their playing area. "Who will be honest to let us know before it goes on the other children ... Mirum has been our guard. She will not hesitate to let us know if there is an issue. Jennifer will not let anything happen to her family, she is our little caregiver."

Alaya picks up Jennifer and holds her close. "You are a beautiful daughter. There are people in the world that do not understand your beauty. Do you see me? Look at my eyes, see how much love my eyes have for you? Now watch as I turn the device on."

Jennifer eyes go wide and opens her mouth to cry.

Alaya caresses her daughter's cheek, "Dear Jennifer look at my eyes, do you still see my love?"

Jennifer slinks out her tongue, wraps it around her mother's wrist and pulls tight.

"Now it is your turn."

Vastra places a bracelet on Jennifer's wrist and switches on the device. All the scales disappear and leave pink human skin. The red hair remains as so does her face. It pains her heart to hid her true self.

Jennifer notices the sadness in her mother's eyes and begins to cry. "No please don't cry. We need to do this so we can see Mother Fiona at her work. She is going to read to people who are unable to be home. Please, look into my eyes."

Jennifer looks into mother's eyes again; this time she see happiness and love.

"You have green eyes like your mother," Alaya smiles.

One by one Vastra and Alaya test the devices on all three babies.

"I believe we are ready." Alaya and Vastra look at the four children touching each other getting to know each other through their eyes. Mirum crawls over to Vastra and opens her arms to be held. Vastra picks her up, "What can I do for you my dear?"

Mirum signs, '_please_'.

"Mirum you do not need to wear a device. You have a human exterior like your Mother Jenny and Fiona."

Mirum signs, '_please_'.

"I did not make one for your anatomy. I am sorry.'

Mirum starts to cry. The three other stop their focus, look to their Mirum and begin to cry themselves in support.

Jenny runs into the laboratory, "What happened?"

Vastra and Jenny turn to face Jenny. "We did not make a device for Mirum."

"Why not?" Jenny asks in a demanding voice.

Vastra calmly explains, "She is human outside. There is no reason to make her a device."

"You made a device for the other three?" Jenny looks down in the playing area as the children have changed their outward appearances. She give a calmly puts her finger to her lips and "Shh, I am making attempts to fix this."

Immediately all four stop crying.

Jenny stands in her authoritative form, "You need to make a device for Mirum. She is the odd one out."

"Of course," Vastra hands Mirum to Alaya. "I need a blood sample."

Vastra goes to the table and returns with a pin. Mirum watches her Mother as she pricks her finger, places the blood on a glass slide and kisses the finger. Vastra then places sticking plaster around the finger.

Mirum show Alaya the new finger covering.

Vastra takes the blood off the slide and makes adjustment to a wrist device in the desk clamp. Light flicker, buzzing noises and even sparks. Vastra looks at the device, closes the top and comes over to Mirum.

"I just made small adjustments. You ready?"

Mirum signs, '_please_'.

Vastra puts the wrist on Mirum and turns it on, "How is that?"

Alaya swings her sister around to get a good view, "You truly take after your Mother Jenny."

Mirum coos.

Alaya hands her sister to Mother Jenny.

Jenny smiles to her wife, "Adorable" as she places Mirum back in the playing area.

"They are ready for their first outing."

Doctor Flint-Saint Clair walks into the largest patient room to see an unexpected crowd. She looks around the room and finds three women working handing out cookies and juice. Fiona looks at the lavish table display with more cookies and a large punch bowl. Behind the table there are four children sitting up in carriages. She recognizes Mirum immediately and goes to wipe off the piece of dirt off her face. It doesn't budge. Mirum smiles proudly.

Alaya quickly comes over and warns Fiona with a message. '_She wanted to be like her companions and wear a device. Mother Vastra designed Mirum's perception device to display one thing ... Mother Jenny's birthmark_.'

Fiona laughs and kisses Mirum, "I would not have recognized you without seeing your beautiful smile."

Mirum smiles larger.

Fiona moves to the next carriage. "My dear Odea, you have such a beautiful dress on, I hope you are not too warm." Fiona checks the marble slab under the blanket, it is still cool.

Alaya confesses to Fiona, '_If you turn off Odea's perception device she is wearing nothing more than a diaper_.'

Odea claps her hands.

She goes to the next carriage and notices April's cautious eyes. Fiona cups her face, "My dear April your eyes look so sad. I am human, which means I lack your wonderful tongue. But I assure you, I will always find you. Always."

April's eyes sparkle.

Fiona moves to the last carriage, "My dear Jennifer you look beautiful. I noticed you leaning over the carriage to watch over April. You worry about yourself, you are attentive like your Mother Alaya, but trust me ... you are someone I want to know as not only my daughter, but my friend. Please allow yourself to be you."

Jennifer's tiny hands grab her mother's wrist.

She looks to them as a group and smiles, '_Be on your best behavior. This is a long story, but it is wonderful. My Mother and I listened to this same story every year_.'

Fiona take the podium, "Happy Christmas." She gathers her courage, "First let me welcome you all to the Endell Street Military Hospital party room." Everyone laughs.

Fiona watches as Mother Jenny and her two companions take their seat near the table. "I know this is the last place you want to be for the holidays. Since we are all stuck here I have a few requests. First, you may not under any circumstances ruin stitches. Two, if you want more cookies or punch simply raise your hand. One of these gorgeous women will be at your side with a nice selection. I have it on good faith the punch is not spiked. Also the three gorgeous women are spoken for." The crowd of men in unison offer a disappointed sigh. "Third and last, I know many of you are in pain please focus on my voice and for the next few hours I can help you to find a little peace."

Fiona clears her throat, takes a drink of water and looks to the four carriages of attentive little girls.

Fiona allows her to smile for a moment and begins, "_Marley was dead: to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that. The register of his burial was signed by the clergyman, the clerk, the undertaker, and the chief mourner. Scrooge signed it. And Scrooge's name was good upon 'Change, for anything he chose to put his hand to. Old Marley was as dead as a door-nail ..._

_... He had no further intercourse with Spirits, but lived upon the Total Abstinence Principle, ever afterwards; and it was always said of him, that he knew how to keep Christmas well, if any man alive possessed the knowledge. May that be truly said of us, and all of us! And so, as Tiny Tim observed, God Bless Us, Every One!."_

Fiona closes the book, "I just want to wish all of you from the staff here at Endell Street Military Hospital, my family and myself a Happy Christmas. Now get some rest and heal."

The room erupts in applause. Fiona quickly looks to the four carriages as Jennifer and Odea are both sitting up applauding while Mirum and April are sound asleep each in their mother's arms with their ears covered.

Alaya, Jennifer and Vastra make their way to Fiona's office with the four baby carriages. Alaya knocks on the door, no answer.

"Looking for me?" A familiar voice comes from down the hallway.

"We are headed home. Is there anything you need?"

"I just finished rounds. I shall be home in ..." Fiona looks at her watch and then to her family, "... eight hours. I shall take a nap when I can steal a few hours. So when I arrive home we can have a wonderful Christmas and ..."

Three bells ring.

"I am sorry, I must go." Alaya quickly runs to her wife passionately and runs down the hall.

Alaya blushes. She looks down at the carriage to see Jennifer smiling. "Yes, your mother loves me."

"Let's go home." Mother Jenny turns to Vastra, "Santa needs the children asleep so he can pop down the chimney."

Jennifer looks at her grandmother Jenny with wide eyes. She then looks to Odea.

At once Jennifer and Odea lay down in their carriage to sleep.

The family head home. Alaya speaks to her mothers, '_Have you known about this part of our lives?'_

_'Which part?" _Mother Jenny requests clarification.

_'My happiness. Your happiness.' _Alaya nods towards the carriages_, 'Their happiness.'_

Vastra shakes her head no, _'We hoped.'_

_'We wouldn't change a thing.' _Mother Jenny smiles at her daughter, _'It brought all to this point .. the ugly, the struggles and the loss ... brought us here at this moment.'_

Alaya stops, "Thank you mothers.'

"For what?" This time Vastra seeks clarification.

"This ... all begins with the two of you. There is nothing without the two of you." Alaya finishes strapping the children in the automobile. "I owe my happiness to the both of you. There is not a gift in the world that I offers the same value. You took chances. You went against social norms. You both lost. I only hope that one day you can look back at your most painful memories of death or rejection and see how vital it was to ensure all this." Alaya points to four babies sleeping in the backseat. "Stand proud Mothers."

Jenny pulls her wife in close. Vastra smiles. "Since we have given you all this ... how about an exchange?"

Alaya starts up the automobile, "Exchange what?"

"When the time comes to train our little warriors ... We are not limited to cricket bats, per your wife's request."

"I will do my best. You have seen my Scottish wife determined. Why not ask her yourself."

"Which is why I am asking you. Your wife has the ability to make me feel three inches tall."

Alaya tilts her head back and lets out a laugh, "My Mother who has fought aliens, cybermen, organized criminals ... is afraid of a small Scottish woman's temper?"

"By the Goddess your wife's petulance makes my scales clamp down and my body goes into alert."

"Mother Vastra maybe you should take Mother Jenny's advice."

"Oi, don't bring me into this." Jenny looks to her daughter, "What did I say?"

"You need to show Fiona and tell her how I was trained. Let her have all the information, she might surprise you."

"My scales have already clamped down at the thought facing the little one."

"Fiona isn't the only red maned Scottish women in your family. You better start practicing on dealing with Fiona before you start to train your grandchildren."

Vastra sits back taking in what she just heard, "Will they also have their mother's accent?"

"No but they might have her stubbornness."

Mother Vastra and Jenny were quiet the rest of the drive home.

Alaya smiled, 'F_inally students that truly will challenge mother_.'

Mother Jenny laughs.

'_You know we can hear you_.'


	8. Chapter 8 :: First Boxing Day

Fiona makes it to her bedroom with her energy completely depleted, she takes off her clothes and let them flop to the floor before she crawls into her bed with just her undergarments.

Alaya pulls her close and both fall back asleep quickly.

Few hours later the the morning light floods throughout 15 Savile Row.

Strax, with his usual aggressiveness, walks down from his bedroom in the attic, past the gymnasium and into the kitchen.

April and Jennifer respond to his abrasive style with cries of annoyance.

Fiona hides her head while Alaya gets up to check their daughters.

"Oh my, diapers need to be changed."

Fiona starts to get up.

"I can handle it, get a few minutes rest."

Fiona doesn't argue but curls back onto the cool spot on the bed.

Jennifer is first to be cleaned and with a new diaper. Alaya lifts Fiona's limp arm, bends the elbow and places a sitting Jennifer in the the now closed arm.

April has been successfully cleaned and changed Alaya places April in the middle of the bed with a mother's baracade containing the girls.

The two enjoy crawling around the bed as it moves up and down. soon the girls meet, sit up, and have a conversation between themselves.

Jennifer blows bubbles and April pops.

April attempts to blow her own bubble but keeps popping on its own. She gets frustrated.

Finally makes one for Jennifer to pop.

They laugh.

They both, with pride of their entertainment, look to their sleeping monther

April crawls over and taps her mother's face.

Fiona opens one eye and closes it instantly, "The store isn't open ... mommy needs to sleep/"

April and Jennifer sit down facing Fiona. They sit and wait patiently or at least to their feeble minds what seems hours, when in reality just a few minutes.

Fiona opens one eye again. "How am i supposed to sleep with such beautiful girls looking at me?"

They both coo and sign '_please_' and '_more_'.

Fiona sits up and looks towards her wife, "Talk to me, about anything."

"We have presents down by the Christmas tree."

The two girls open their one eye.

"yes, presents." Fiona smiles to her daughters. "Have you found out what Mother Vastra" is giving our daughters?"

Alaya looks at her wife, "I have."

"Should I be concerned?"

"No."

"I don't want missing limbs."

"You have seen the photograph. They are fine, don't fret. If you are so concerned you can stipulate you must approve all training schedules. I turned out well."

Fiona smiles, "The jury is still out."

Alaya gets quiet, "I have a gift for you. I don't want mothers to know about."

"Oh?"

"Do you want it now or after feeding the monsters?"

"Does it matter?"

"Now is preferably since you are holding our precious girls."

"Scared of your wife? What is it?"

"A letter." Alaya gets up and pulls out a small box, unlocks it and a white discolored envelope with "Alaya" typed on the front. She places the box on the side table and sits next to her wife.

"After my masters graduation at NNYU my mothers and I went to pick up my stuff from my dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Year: 5,000,000,023<strong>  
><strong>New New York City<strong>

**New New York University Graduation Day**

**Odea asks, "There is a photograph missing? How can you tell it was of use?"**

**Jennifer laughs, "Grand Mama Jenny is quite organized. There is an obvious blank space. I asked Grand Mama Vastra about the missing photograph she responded with one of her '_not yet_' responses."**

**Mirum rolls her eyes as she shares her feelings, "I detest when any adult uses similar terms ... '_when you are older_' or '_not yet_'." She inquires, ****"Do you believe the note was a good idea?"**

**Jennifer responds with hesitation, ****"I am not sure, but if we messed up it would break my heart knowing that they never met, no matter what timeline."**

**April pulls her sister into a hug, "I just hope meeting is enough."**

**They are walk into their apartment talking about what they will do for their summer. **

**Across town Alaya, Vastra and Jennifer navigate through the halls filled with students, graduates, family members and NNYU staff. **

**They come to Alaya's dorm room, there is an enveloped pinned to the door with typed '_Alaya_' on the front. Alaya pulls it off,**** flips it around and quickly puts it in her pocket.**

**Vastra and Jenny do not dare ask. They are nervous already about having their daughter as she looks older and acts differently. Even through Alaya has shown affection, something is missing, she is distant. **

**Alaya unlocks room and she walks in with her mothers in tow.**

**The room is empty except a few boxes, suitcase and foot locker their daughter brought with her when she left 'Our London' a year ago.**

**"You packed already?"  
><strong>

**"She has been packed since Monday." Says a young man in the hallway. "I asked her if we were that bad."**

**Alaya smiles, "I am truly homesick."**

**He comes over and gives her a hug. "You will be missed. We have this made."**

**He hands over a picture of the track team. "I hope you keep running."**

**Alaya looks to him, "I hope everyone understands. I mean, there will not be an option to write, it will be impossible."**

**"We know. Who knows maybe we'll meet again. See you Alaya!"**

**"See you Zak."**

**Alaya turns, unlocks the black box and put in the photograph. ****She looks to her mothers, the strangers standing before her, "Mothers ... I am ready."**

**Mother Vastra grabs the footlocker and Alaya takes her bags.**

**Alaya and her mothers leaves by the back stairs and within a few minutes they are back in London.**

**Alaya takes a deep breath in and smiles. "I am home." She takes in the familiar smells through her nose, her home and the quiet street.**

**Alaya enters the house behind her mothers. **

**She looks at the foyer, peaks into the dinning room, looks down the hall to the kitchen and notices nothing has changed. "After six years you have kept this the same?"**

**"Remember, you have only been gone one single year our time."**

**Alaya looks down, "Oh."**

**"Put your things away, I shall make some tea. We want to hear as much as you want to share." **

**Alaya follows Vastra to the first floor. Alaya goes to open the door of her room. Vastra continues to the second, "Alaya. Your mother and I thought you would enjoy more privacy. We moved our offices down to the first floor. You have the second floor, at the back of the house for the morning sunrise."**

**Alaya nods and follows her mother to newly assigned bedroom.**

**"I shall leave you to unpack." Vastra leaves and heads down to the foyer to comfort her wife.**

**Alaya quickly closes her door and takes out the ****envelope of the locked box. She flips to the back seal, ****'_Read in London_'**

* * *

><p><em>Alaya,<em>

_We are afraid that contacting you, unveiling your daughter and bringing you into our apartment has adverse affects to our future and create a timeline paradox. _

_Between one thirty and two o'clock you will see a particular woman riding by on her bicycle. Since we do not know how many ride bicycles during that time she will be carrying a cricket bat and a bundle on the back rim containing a typewriter._

_Please be open to meeting her, she will make the first move. Be ready, she is amazing._

_Inside you will find a clipping of your daughter's hair. Get to know the scent. We do not want any missed connections._

_Please know we are desperate to ensure our future._

_One final thing, when you solved that mystery with NNYPD ... we were so proud. We made a clipping. If the timeline is intact, when we return to our London you should request to see the clipping, that way we know our timeline has not been altered._

_US_

* * *

><p><strong>Alaya places the note in the locked box.<strong>

**The foyer clock strikes one. She hides the locked box in the built-in, puts away NNYU clothing in a box and dresses according to their current London style.**

**Alaya runs down to the ground floor, glances up at the foyer clock, one twenty-five and sees her mothers with the tea service.**

**Alaya grabs a tea and saucer to sip while she looks out windows. She waits behind the safety of the lace curtains. '_Damn there are too my bicycles_.' Finally she see a ginger haired young girl riding past. '_Is that her_?'**

**The ginger young girl rides past 13 Paternoster Row looks into the windows. Alaya froze as they make eye contact.**

**The ginger almost collides into the gas light pole. She gain composure, talks to herself and continues onto her next destination.**

**'_That must be her. I need to be patient_.' Alaya smiles and says out loud, "O****h goddess that hair!"**

**"What is it?" Mother Jenny stands up.**

**Alaya turns around with a facial expression the mothers have not yet been exposed. "Nothing." Alaya has not spent time with them over two years, "Nothing."**

**Alaya sits down and faces the strangers. "It is good to be home." She takes a deep breath from her mouth.**

**Vastra grabs her wife's hand, "It is good to have you home." Vastra licks the air and soon her daughter's cheek. **

**Alaya freezes as the touch of her mother's tongue, "It has been very long. I have not had ..." Alaya looks down ashamed. **

**Mother Jenny, "You are not the same Alaya we saw just a few months ago. We honestly do not know how to react."**

**The three sit in silence. **

**The mothers afraid to ask questions.**

**Alaya afraid to share.**

* * *

><p>Fiona smiling. "I can see why you didn't want me to see this. Do you think our timeline is messed up? Do you think that we met too soon is connected to meeting our girls?"<p>

"I had time to process and in the letter it states to let you make the first move. I could see this being an issue if I made first contact. But my love, the burden was all yours."

"When you came to our door the first time ..."

"I tasted tasted April."

"So you knew all along we would be together?"

"Absolutely not." Alaya shakes her head no. Jennifer mimics her mother by shaking her head. "Think about all the discussions we have had about time, points in time ... We are not a constant. You easily could have not instigated contact. Our daughters and my sisters have reason to be concerned. "

"We will know when they return." Fiona attempts to stop April eating with little success, "Our daughters and your sisters are amazing."

"Until then, we must enjoy what is front of us. Worrying about the future keeps us from enjoying the present." Alaya picks up Jennifer, "Did you hear that? Your mother called you and your sister amazing. You do not ever need to worry about your family. Just enjoys us." Jennifer smiles and spits bubbles.

April keeps on nursing determined to grow bigger. Jennifer crawls over to sit next to April.

"Do you want to see other pictures?"

"You never have to ask, ever."

Alaya opens her locked box and shows her wife other pictures of her in college, including taking gold in track and field, and her dorm-mates late at night playing board games.

"You look happy. What made you decide not to be so isolated."

"Our daughters. I could have friends, but it would have to be for that time period of my life. I accepted that and allow myself to be social. My graduate studies was much more enjoyable than my undergraduate."

Alaya showed her wife picture after picture.

Fiona asked questions and Alaya didn't hesitate to answer directly.

Fiona smiled when Alaya volunteered more information with each new picture. She sat there listening to every word ... that is the woman from my letters.

Fiona started to blush when Alaya put away the pictures.

"Your face is flushed." Alaya puts her hand on Fiona's forehead. "Are you ill?"

Fiona shook her head no, "I can't tell you how happy you made me. Simply just taking to me, sharing with me ... I am flushed with desire."

Alaya looks to the bed as it is taken up space with the children and shifts her eyes towards her wife. "We shall take time today for each other, unless you have an itch that needs attention."

Fiona smiles and touches her wife's hand, "I can wait." Fiona grabs Jennifer and sings,

"_Mary, Mary, quite contrary,_  
><em>How does your garden grow?<em>  
><em>With silver bells, and cockle shells,<em>  
><em>And pretty maids all in a row.<em>"

April crawls over to participate, Alaya scoots to be next to her wife as all four enjoy the song over again and again.

"I am getting hungry. Are you ready to head down stairs?" Alaya asks in the exact same rhythm pattern.

Fiona responds with a smile, "I am."

Alaya places the children in April's bassinet together, which allows the adults to change into their clothing and move the small family towards the kitchen.

Before Alaya opens the kitchen door Fiona grabs her wife's arse and whispers in Alaya's ear, "Do not make me wait too long."


	9. Chapter 9 :: Place in the Family

Fiona parked her bicycle and worked her way up to the second floor. She is hoping to surprise her wife, as she is well rested. It was a quiet shift and she got to sleep almost five hours. She opens the door to the drawing-room to find it empty.

She goes into the kitchen and hear a soft thud above. Fiona soon find herself standing in the gymnasium watching Mother Vastra giving cricket instructions on how to wield a bat. Each child has a their own cricket bat that is covered in padding. While they sit on the matted floor.

Jennifer is standing there holding up a book for Vastra to read. "Now this is how you stand," as she double checks the book. "This line is the crease."

She stands by her wife asking softly, "How long have these cricket lessons been going on?"

Alaya pulls her wife close, "The day you went back to work."

Fiona smiles as each child is giving Vastra their undivided attention.

Alaya adds, "Once they learn cricket they will learn to use a small wooden sword in the same way."

Fiona opens her mouth to protest.

Alaya looks at her wife, grabs her hand, and whispers, "I was trained at this early age without cricket. This is their olive branch ... cricket first, criminals later. The hope is all will join the family business."

"If they choose."

"If they choose." Alaya concedes, "They must learn to protect each other, defend each other and survive. We do not know what their lives will be like after returning from NNYU. This war will be ended with another devastating war on its heels. We must train our family. You know this."

"I know." Fiona lays her head on her wife's shoulder.

Alaya pulls he wife close for comfort, "Strax puts the children to bed after this, would you like to relax down by the fire?"

"Actually I was hoping to spend quality time with you, it doesn't matter.'" Alaya smiles with blushing cheeks, "But first we must discuss something with the Mothers." Fiona hands her wife the newspaper and points to a section.

"It has begun."

After the cricket session has been completed Vastra takes away their bats and places them on hooks low on the wall. Only Jennifer protests.

"Of course the one who likes cricket the most happens to be my namesake." Mother Jenny picks up Jennifer and teases her, "Tell me it isn't so, tell me your would rather have a katana."

Jennifer laughs at the attention while grabbing her grandmother's hand..

Strax packs the girls one by one as each one is strapped into his baby carrier, "Come on lads. It is time for nutrition, a great story and then a nap."

Vastra walks over to Alaya and Fiona. "Little one, you look rested. Shall we spar later?"

"After I get a good breakfast? Also I would like to show you some cricket tips."

Vastra nods.

"After they learn to control the cricket bat I would not be opposed to their learning the ways of a Silurian Warrior like my Alaya."

Vastra offers a smile, "I welcome your cricket tips. You will have to show me how to bowl, especially spinners. My long fingers do not know if I will bowl properly."

Fiona takes mother Vastra's hand, "You have wonderful hands, " Alaya looks into Mother Vastra's eyes. "You have a wonderful heart." Without hesitation Fiona pulls Vastra into a hug.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Vastra looks to her wife for a clue.

"I am showing you appreciation."

Vastra hugs back with a smile.

During breakfast they discuss the new rationing laws. "We have supplies to last at least ten years. But we do not want our neighbors to be suspicious. I suggest we use up our rations in the most obvious way possible."

"When we pack lunches it must be made rationed food."

"I am not a fan of secrets, but I do believe our hidden food pantry should be kept between us four."

All nod.

"Not to change the subject," Fiona looks to her wife and grabs her hands, "My schedule has been confirmed for the final section of medical school."

Alaya looks to her wife and takes a deep breath, "Share with me."

"Don't look so gloom." Fiona teases.

"Each change I see less and less of you."

"Yes, the sacrifice has been a burden to you." Fiona pulls her wife close, "It has been lonely ... for both of us."

"It isn't easy."

"Starting next month, I am on call for the morgue."

"What else?"

"That is the only requirement for the next session of medical school." Fiona smiles big and proud.

"How can that be?"

"I will be, via the family business, taking over the morgue at the hospital. The administration has been instructed to ease me into the natural ebb and flow. Doctor Falkner will be slowly transitioning out. I will go for a few days a week, a meeting here and there but the rest will be on call." Fiona turns to Mother Vastra, "This is an opportunity for you to organize to fit our needs. I shall have you, Mothers, come in to evaluate the space, office needs and procedural changes."

"That is wonderful news," Alaya smiles, "What is the bad news."

"Since I am on call ..." Fiona looks to her wife with sad eyes, "I will not be at liberty to make plans. I will be required to live day by day. Sometimes I will have nothing for days and then will be busy for weeks."

"Do you have plans for the days of freedom?"

"I would ... " Fiona replies while touching her wife's arm, "What I want more than anything is to spend my time with you."

Alaya looks puzzled, "You know I work. Paperwork, research and sleuthing."

"I know, I was hoping to work with you."

"I want you to use all your skills. It would be a demotion. You would be typing, taking note basically being my secretary."

"A demotion?" Fiona shakes her head no, "Will you deny me working with my wife?" Fiona looks to the mothers, "Are you going to deny me my skills and personal investment into the family business? Do you only see me as a physician? Am I not the same person before medical school?"

Vastra looks kindly to Fiona, "We do not want you to miss out on opportunities."

"I don't mean sound harsh, but it is my choice." Fiona sits up firmly, "I don't know how long this free time will last. I do not want to sit around twiddling my thumbs. If I am going to be the family business physician I need to understand the family business. I want to see all aspects."

Alaya shakes her head no, "It is too dangerous."

Fiona doesn't know how to react. "We have a few weeks until my new session begins. Please just take my wishes under advisement. We all can discuss it later."

Fiona stands up, "You wanted to spar Mother Vastra?"

Mother Vastra nods, "Anything particular you want to practice?"

"Teach me to attack with my claymore."

Alaya stands up and pulls her wife so that she can look into Fiona's eyes, "Why?"

Fiona cups her wife's face, "It is time."

"You don't have to prove anything."

Fiona stares into her wife's face.

"If you do this, your sparing will be become more dangerous and your body will be tortured."

Fiona smiles, "Good."

"You can spar with Mother through the next few weeks." Alaya cups her wife's face, "When you start your new medical section I will be adding a routine that we will do together."

"Do I get a hint?"

"Nope."

"Can I just stick with training with Mother Vastra?"

"Nope."

The next morning Fiona let out a moan. Alaya sits up, "Fiona?"

"My body. I believe my muscles are yelling at me." Fiona whispers to her wife.

Alaya giggles and kisses her wife's forehead, "My Scottish warrior. The body aches will slowly disappear, you just need to maintain your routine."

"I need to get to work." Fiona sits up and grabs the pillow to scream into so not to wake the girls.

Alaya smiles, comes around the bed and picks her wife up and takes her to the bathroom. She then pours hot water on small towels, "This will help. Where do you ache the most?"

"Thighs, lower back and shoulders."

Alaya wraps each section with warm cloth until the muscles relax. "This is a temporary fix." She shakes her head at her wife.

"What?"

"You are out of shape. Too many late nights, too many small meals and not enough sleep."

"I know. Please help me fix this."

Alaya nods yes as she wraps another hot towel around the other leg. "I always found that an enemy is a great motivator."

Shocked, "You had an enemy at NNYU?"

"No, but I did see my mothers fight terribly frighten men. I would pretend I was one fighting besides my mother. Now I have real motivation."

"What is it now?"

"I picture the weeping angels, the monks and that man who drove Mothers nuts with his ... slow ... talking."

They both burst into laughter and cover up their mouths before they wake the girls.

Fiona whispers, "That is my motivation. I get extremely angry that my life is not my own. Any moment. Anyone of us. Can be a target for the Vatican, Weeping Angels and whomever is manipulating those around me to open and close doors."

"I know." Alaya whispers back, "We will just have to wait for more to disclose itself. We need to live our lives and prepare to react."

"What is our plan if ... we must leave? My mother said we need an exit strategy."

"We keep to the plan. If we need react sooner ... we will figure something out."

Fiona places her forehead on her wife's, "Together."

"Together." Alaya slinks her tongue around her wife's neck and back into her mouth. 'I taste love and concern'.

"Did you expect anything else?"

"I feel the same way. I was just checking."

Alaya sees her wife off and returns to her room in an attempt to get sleep before the girls wake.

The next weeks Fiona body adjusts slowly. The first day of her new session being on call for the morgue, exclusively. Fiona allows her body to wake naturally. As soon as she grabs her eyeglasses she sees her wife in an unusual outfit.

Alaya whispers, "Ready?"

Fiona sits up whispering, "Ready for what? What are you wearing?"

"This is my track uniform. You can wear my old one." Alaya quietly opens a large foot locker and pulls out a similar outfit and shoes with laces. "These should fit you." She holds up the shoes, "I was not very tall when I started NNYU. These should be your size. They are called sneakers."

Alaya helps her wife get changed.

"What is this?"

"It is a sports bra, it will keep your breast contained."

"Contained?"

"Why would you have this? Your chest is ... well not like mine." Fiona asks as her wife zips up her thin coat.

"It doesn't matter." Alaya smiles as she steps back looking at her wife in such a post modern attire.

"My love, you have a woman's ... sports brassiere," Fiona grabs her chest and whispers louder, "Where did you get this?"

Alaya pulls her wife, by the hand, down the stairs and out of the house. "OK. let us first stretch."

"It isn't dawn." Fiona looks around.

"If we do it early enough I won't need to turn on my perception device until it is necessary."

Fiona and Alaya stretch their legs and back similar to the preparations they make before sparing.

"Now, lets begin slowly." Alaya grabs her wife and starts to walk at a faster pace. "Concentrate on putting each step heel first and then toe. Heel, toe. Heel, toe."

"Is this it?"

"Yes, this is it."

"It is called running."

"I know what it is. Don't get cheeky." Fiona pushes her wife. "Is this all we do?"

"No. We take it slow and then we get faster." Alaya continues her pace, "We then race other people."

"You excelled at this?"

"I was good."

"You will be good again."

"Well I will not be able to race again, officially. Women will not be allowed to participate in sporting events for a very long time."

"But, we can alter our gender by simply adjusting the perception devices."

"True." Alaya stops. Fiona stutters a few steps and looks back at her wife. "This is pure me. Not my mothers influence, not expected because of my Silurian blood nor is it something expected in 'our London' ... It me." Alaya pounds her heart softly, "I will not hide this part of me."

Fiona pulls her wife close and wraps her arms around without worrying being in public. She pulls back and looks into her wife's dark brown eyes, "I hear you, Alaya. Come, how long do we do this running bit?"

Fiona take off fast.

Alaya catches up and slows her wife down. "It is not a speed challenge alone. It is distance, stamina and speed. Slow to a jog."

"We are going to do morning jogs?" Fiona asks

"At first." Alaya making sure they keep a nice pace, "My legs are longer than yours. We must keep our pace calm and in a rhythm. Heel, toe. Soon the whole world will disappear. Everything will go silent. You will just hear your heartbeat and all the troubles of melt. When I used to run at NNYU I would picture London."

"Anything in particular?"

"I couldn't taste New New York. Turn right here. We jog towards Berkeley Square." Alaya points towards the west, "The only time I allowed myself to taste a scent is when I would unseal something from home or an extreme circumstance."

"What would be an extreme circumstance?"

"If I lost something. It was pure torture. My mouth was flooded with smells that would make my brain vomit. I didn't have the brains to eat a citrus fruit like you taught me. I would just isolate myself in my room and drink tea until the horrible stench dissipated."

As they arrive Berkeley Square Alaya switches on her perception device, '_A Bobbie is nearby_'.

Fiona looks around and doesn't see anyone.

They come to the far end of Berkeley Square there is a uniformed female. "You have such a talent." Fiona shifts her eyes to see her disguised wife, "I unable to see, are you blushing?"

"Yes, Fiona. I am blushing."

"Good."

The jog once around Berkeley Square and work their way back home.

"We do one final stretch to keep our muscles tuned."

"That's it?" Fiona looks at her wife as she bends over to touch her toes.

"That my dear was just one mile. We will add one mile each month." Alaya looks at her wife with a shocked expression, "Close your mouth Fiona. You will be surprised how much you will come to enjoy how you feel after running." '_Running produces beta-endorphins_.' Alaya smiles to her wife, '_It will not be discovered until later. These are things you aren't supposed to know. The endorphins produce grand side effects_.' "You'll see."

Fiona grabs her wife hand, pulls her into the privacy of their home and turns off the perception device. "Oh, I love it already. Being with you, only you, is always a gift."

"Mothers are up. Our day has begun." Alaya kisses her wife. "We must spar."

Alaya leads her wife to the third floor gymnasium. Her arse is pinched. Alaya turns around and looks to her wife and smiles.

"I want to change into my cricket outfit for sparing. Besides I still want to know where you got this ..." Fiona snaps the band on her shoulder, "... brassiere."

"Oh?" Alaya starts to run, "You will have to catch me." She leaps steps and disappears to the upper floors.

Fiona changes into her cricket outfit and enters the gymnasium to see the mothers and Alaya waiting.

"Did you enjoy the running?" Mother Vastra asks.

"I found it informative."

"Informative?"

During sparing Alaya talks about the science and process of running.

During breakfast the upstairs phone rings, Fiona dashes up and returns to the kitchen in work clothes. "I am sorry, I must be going." She leans over and kisses her wife goodbye.

She walks downstairs, all the way to the front door, she feels a cool touch. She turns expecting to see her wife but instead finds her Mother Vastra.

"I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

Vastra pulls Fiona into a tight hug, "You are essential to our lives. When you come home later, let's put a plan in action." She lets go of Fiona. "One more thing little one." Vastra beds down looks into Fiona's eyes, "You have given us an unexpected gift. We know you have come into our lives a little early, but you came the right time … our Alaya has found her voice because of you."

Fiona smiles, "Alaya is amazing. You should go running with her sometime. I better go." Fiona opens the door to leave, "Mother Vastra, I desire to find my voice in your family business."


	10. Chapter 10 :: Family Fued

Alaya and Fiona walk up the stairs together sweating, "How many was that?"

"That was five miles. How do you feel?"

Fiona pulls her wife back from walking up to the second landing, "I like this feeling." Fiona pushes her wife against the wall.

"I told you."

Alaya slinks her tongue around her shoulder, down around her waist and hugs her before reverting her organ to her mouth. She tastes lust, love and apprehensiveness. Alaya responds the latter, "Let's go to our room."

"The children are sleeping."

"Here?"

"I can't believe I am asking this," Fiona blushes, "Please be quick."

Alaya, "As you wish."

Alaya begins to take her tongue and works quickly between her wife's legs. She find her wife's heat and begins to touch her aggressively.

"There you are boy! The lad needs feeding and you have no spare bottles." Strax is leaning over the banister looking down.

Fiona looks up while hiding her wife's head from view. "I shall be ... up in a ... m ... m ... moment."

"Good."

Strax exits from view.

Fiona watches her wife's scales flex open and close. She kisses and licks the crown opening and takes in the thick scent filling the landing. She allows herself the moments of blissfulness as she almost faints in her wife's arms. "My love, thank you."

Alaya picks up her wife and carries her into their bedroom. "Pleased get changed, we have a sparing appointment soon. I shall return shortly with our hungry girls."

Fiona changes her clothes and has left her shirt unbuttoned.

"I do believe that we need to ween off your mother's kitchen." Alaya tells her daughters as she enters their bedroom.

"They are still young. I was not weaned until I was almost two years old."

"Your daughters almost have their first full set of teeth and it is time to move towards solid food."

"That can't be!" Fiona takes Jennifer, places her on the bed and examines her mouth, "They are growing teeth!" She grabs April and examines her mouth, "Oh my goodness. You will have to eat like big girls. Do you mind?"

April and Jennifer enjoy when their mothers talk to them like adults.

The phone rings and Fiona quickly answer, "Good Morning Flint-Saint Clair. Yes. Oh. That is just fine. When? I shall be there in two hours." She hangs up and looks to Alaya, "There is a meeting at eleven. It seems like they want me taking over the morgue sooner."

"That is good new," Alaya comes over to giver her wife a congratulatory hug.

The phone rings on the ground floor. Alaya leaps out of the room and giggles to her wife, "I wonder who that could be?"

Fiona looks at her two girls sitting waiting on the bed. "Are you two still here?" Fiona buttons up her shirt April makes the sign 'more' and 'please'. "This ..." Fiona points to her breasts, "Cafe has been closed to both of you. What would like for your first meal?"

April makes the sign 'more', 'please' and begins to cry.

Alaya returns to witness the minor tantrum.

"I am so sorry," Fiona turns to her wife. "What was your first meal?"

Jennifer begins to cry in solidarity.

"Not you too." Alaya pulls her wife close, "I think we better feed them quickly."

Each takes a girl, go to the kitchen and begin to make a small meal for them to eat.

"What do they want?" Fiona asks Alaya and then the girls. "What do you want to eat?"

April and Jennifer make no gesture or offer any response to the question. They just sit there watching their mothers finding a solution.

"I am just going to make them a Scottish breakfast. They can sample." Fiona says out of desperation.

Alaya comes over to assist, "It might be best to keep some items raw. They might have a more Silurian taste buds."

Fiona jerks her head to her wife with hopeless eyes, "They might not eat Scottish food?"

"Just a small bit raw. We will only feed them if they reject your cooking." Alaya cups her wife face, "Be brave, please. Remember they are not full human."

Fiona nods her head and prepares the small breakfast.

Alaya holds the girls near her mother to allow them to watch what is being prepared. "I believe they are anxious to try what you are making or at least find all this very peculiar."

"If they like this we will have to train Strax to make them breakfast."

Fiona places the food items on three plates and helps Alaya place the girls in their individual high chairs.

Fiona and Alaya cool each piece and place them on the food tray in front of each one.

"This is an egg."

Jennifer bends down to smell it while April watches her sister waiting for her reaction.

Alaya smiles, "You girls have to develop your own tastes." Alaya puts the girls back to back. "Now ... no communications either. I will hear. Try the eggs."

Jennifer bends down again to smell the yellow glob in front of her.

April doesn't hesitate and attempts to place it in her mouth. Fiona scoops it up with a spoon, "Open wide".

April looks at her trying to figure out what her mother demands of her.

"Open wide." This time Fiona opens her mouth as if she was yawning.

April opens her mouth and Fiona scoops in the eggs.

"Now chew." Fiona makes the motion with her mouth.

April follows the orders and is proud of the attention.

"Swallow." Fiona pretends with an exaggerated gulping sound.

April swallows and signs 'more'.

"How are you doing over there with Jennifer?"

"She is still at the smelling stage."

"Maybe she needs to see her sister being brave."

The rotate the girls back side by side.

Jennifer notices April eating instantly mimics her sister and opens her mouth to be fed.

"Now this is a banger."

April bites it and spits it out immediately.

"This is a mushroom."

April bites it and signs 'more'.

Jennifer stars at her sister and opens her mouth. Alaya pops in a bit of a banger. Alaya's chews and barely swallowed to open her mouth again. This time Alaya pops in a mushroom and Jennifer reacts instantly with faster chewing action while signing 'please, more'.

"We shall order more mushrooms."

"April isn't fond of the protein."

Alaya takes a bit of uncooked sausage and places it on April's food tray next to a full cook bit.

Fiona and Alaya sit back and watch.

April looks at her choices. She slinks her tongue out and plays with her food. She takes the raw piece and pulls it into her mouth. She frowns a bit and then does the same with the fully cooked bit. She starts to cry and lets both fall out of her mouth.

Fiona takes a full mushroom and pops it over the quivering tongue.

April chews and gains composure.

"Mother Vastra isn't going to believe this."

"What am I not going to believe?" Mother Vastra enters the kitchen behind Mother Jenny.

Mother Jenny raises and eyebrow getting an overview of the situation. She sees the discarded pieces of meat. "I believe April is a vegetarian."

"Impossible, she is Silurian." Mother Vastra analyzes the food. "You are just not feeding her the correct foods." Vastra and Jenny go about creating a very unique Silurian breakfast all in tiny bite sizes. Mother Vastra place a plate in front of April and Jennifer.

Now all four adults watch with enthusiasm.

April takes a bite of the first raw meat and spits it out. Jennifer scatters the food and shakes her head.

Alaya gives Jennifer and April a grilled mushroom. Both sign 'more' with smiles on their faces.

Vastra with an irritated voice, "Jenny dear get the girls seat ready."

Jenny, "Oh dear. This is not good."

Vastra leaves and returns with Odea in her arm with Strax following behind with Mirum. She places Odea in her chair. Jenny sets Mirum in her chair.

Vastra puts the Silurian meal on both Mirum and Odea's tray. Mirum immediately takes her pink human tongue and licks her lips and using her weak motor skills pick up a bit of raw meat and does her best to place it in her mouth. She chews with her tiny two front human teeth and doing her best to press the food into mush with her gums. She smiles signs, 'more, please'.

Odea watches her sister eat and displays an open mouth for her Mother Vastra.

Mother Vastra smiles and places a bit of raw meat just outside her mouth. Odea slinks out her tongue and wraps it around Mother Vastra's finger and touches the raw meet with the tip of her tongue. Instantly Odea unwraps and her tongue retreats.

"That is just fine. Try this." Vastra takes the cooked sausage and holds it out in front of her face. Odea slinks out her tongue cautiously. "Odea, you just need to taste. If you don't like it, we try something else. We are attempting to find out more about you."

Odea wraps her tongue around Vastra's thumb, curls the tip and touches the cooked banger as if it was hot. She looks into her mother's eyes.

"If you want, go ahead and try." Vastra smiles tenderly.

Odea unwraps her tongue from Vastra's thumb and wraps it around the sausage and pulls it back into her mouth.

Vastra watches carefully as Jenny comes to her side, "I believe she approves."

Odea chews slowly and she smiles at all the attention she is receiving.

"Did you like that?"

Odea smiles offers an off balanced nod and opens her mouth. Vastra holds out another piece so that the little child can learn to use her tongue. Odea grabs the meat carefully as she pulls it into her mouth and chews.

Vastra looks to Strax, "Do you mind finish feeding the boys so we can begin our daily routines?"

"Yes Madame." Strax begins to prepare bottles.

"No, Strax, they are weened and shall have solid foods. Please record what foods they eat and dislike. I expect that to be in your monthly report to Fiona."

"Yes, Madame."

The four women head up to the gymnasium. Vastra remarks from the rear, "You two had me worried. My children vegetarians? That would quite interesting."

Alaya turns around, on the steps and looks down at her mother, "It seems that your granddaughter April might be a vegetarian."

Vastra pushes up the stairs past her daughter into the gymnasium, "Yes, I know."

Alaya follows her mother to the padded area, "Is that bad?"

"No, I just said it 'would be quite interesting.' Nothing more."

"Why would it be interesting?"

Vastra turns around, "We have to figure out a protein diet for her body."

"Oh."

"What did you think I said?"

"Nothing." Alaya humbly prepares herself for the morning exercise by removing the track suit, sneakers and undergarments.

Vastra looks to her wife, "Was I insensitive, dear?"

Jenny ponders for a bit, "I believe that interesting could be taken as a negative."

Vastra nods at Jenny, who is taking off her house robe relieving her usual workout attire. "Alaya dear, when I use the word interesting it is never a negative. Your diet is a hybrid between a Silurian and ... well a" Vastra points towards Fiona, who is changing from the track uniform, "Scottish human."

"I see, that is interesting."

Vastra licks her daughter's cheek, "You are just as curious as I am. It will be a fun venture."

Alaya allows her mother's Silurian touch. "It already has."


	11. Chapter 11 :: Just Stop

"Alaya!" Fiona starts flapping between her books, notes and folders.

"What is wrong?" Looking up from the floor playing with her girls.

"I can't." Fiona plops her head down on the desk.

"What can't you do?" Alaya gets up off the floor and puts Jennifer on her shoulders while walking April over to Fiona. "How can we help?"

"My brain isn't allowing one more fact inside." Fiona looks to her wife almost in tears, "My mind has just barred me from making any adjustments."

"You have been studying for seven days straight without any break, playing with the family, enjoying your wife or a morning run. What do you think would happen? Your body is protesting this pace."

Fiona adjusts her glasses and wipes her eyes. April puts her hands out to her mother Fiona.

Fiona picks up the little girl and instantly April slinks out her tongue to taste the wet substance streaming from her mother's face. She brings the tongue back into her mouth to offer a sour expression.

"What do you suggest?" Fiona asks her wife.

Alaya shrugs her shoulders, "Obviously. Stop." Jennifer giggles at the quick movement.

Fiona lowers her brow.

"Before you get your Scottish dander up ... hear me out. You have studied before we have met. I have only known you to study. The only time you have not a textbook or notes in your hand was when were on our honeymoon and in York." Alaya cups her wife's face, "What have you not studied? Is there something you have not read? Something you put aside to return later?"

Fiona shakes her head no. April laughs as her mother's hair flies around. Fiona shakes her head no with deliberate action. April laughs louder.

Alaya copies Fiona and Jennifer allows herself to giggle as the scales tickle her stomach.

Fiona smiles as she looks to Jennifer and back at her wife, "She has your giggle."

As the mothers move back and forth they continue with the serious conversation. "Fiona, what can I do?"

"Nothing." Fiona smiles, "I believe I have given my best."

"My dear Fiona, if you believe that there is something to learn, learn. If not, please listen to your body."

She hands back April, "Give me five minutes." Fiona grabs all her stuff and leaves the room.

Alaya returns to playing with her daughters. "What is your mother going to do?"

Fiona opens the door to the office and she is wearing trousers, casual button down shirt and her mane of hair is free flowing. "When I passed the drawing room it sounded jovial."

Alaya jumps up excited, grabs her daughters and follows her wife, "Let us have some fun with Mother Fiona. We have waited patiently."

"I am sorry, have you felt neglected?" Fiona asks her wife as she kisses her on the lips. "This is the end of late night studying, end of isolation behind books and more about living our life."

"How will you manage?" Alaya teases her wife.

"Oh?" Fiona picks up April and puts her on her shoulders. April smiles as she grabs the messy red hair on her mother's head.

Alaya opens the door to the drawing-room, "Can we join the fun?" She ducks to make sure Jennifer doesn't hit her head on the door frame. Alaya jolts up as soon as she passes the lintel, someone has pinched her arse.

Fiona passes her wife with April holding on tight to the red mane, "I will manage just fine, don't you worry Mrs Flint-Saint Clair."

"I remember spending many nights, in this room, listening to music and laughing at a recording." Fiona shares with her family. "Mind you, My mother April has always had a wonderful sense of humor." April de-tangles her hands from Fiona's hair and joins her companions.

"Your mother said you found enjoyment in just about everything in sight." Mother Jenny added, "But you always laughed hardest at playing with a potato."

"Potatoes are funny looking." Fiona replies while squinting her eyes with a smile. "They never roll in a straight line."

The door open, "Will there be anything else Sirs? If not, I shall head to the pub for a few pints."

All the girls starts laughing and clapping their hands at Strax.

Mother Vastra quickly responds, "Commander Strax, Have a good evening."

Strax bows, waves at the children and closes the door.

"I guess everyone finds a potato fun." Mother Jenny rolls her eyes.

The drawing-room floods with mature laughter from four female adults. Not far behind the sound of four children burst into the air. The combination of Silurian and human sounds fills the air with warmth it inspires Mother Vastra to pull her wife close.

Fiona pets her wife's crown in casual affection and leans into her wife's shoulder.

Alaya and Vastra smile at each other secretly knowing that this is a moment they will return to in their dreams.


	12. Chapter 12 :: Test Me Again

Miss Shaw takes from the postwoman a large stack of mail, "Have a good day Mary."

"You too." The postwoman waves and exits 15 Savile Row.

Miss Shaw turns around and is not surprised to find an anxious Fiona. "Good Morning Fiona, allow me to go through this quickly."

Fiona's nods yes, "Please."

Miss Shaw lets out a loud cough. within seconds Miss Gardner is by Miss Shaw's side helping with the mail.

The two organize the mail into four piles: Saint Clair Tailor , Vastra Investigations, V.F. Research, Flint and Flint-Saint Clair. She hands Fiona the final pile.

Fiona quickly flips through each one, "Nothing. Thank you Miss Shaw." Fiona takes the small pile and returns to the residential floors with very little enthusiasm.

Miss Shaw stands up, gathers up the three remaining piles and begins her deliveries. Saint Clair Tailor goes to her Allie. Vastra Investigations and V.F. Research is on the first floor. Miss Shaw enters the first floor office to the right and places the large stack in the empty 'in' box.

Vastra looks from behind a large mobile cork board. Jenny looks up from her notes.

"Nothing has been received." Miss Shaw responds to their usual query.

"Thank you Miss Shaw." Jenny replies.

Miss Shaw leaves the office and heads directly across the hall to another office. She places the new mail on the designated shelf.

"I have not heard a twirp from my Fiona. I assume the results have not arrived." Alaya looks up from her notes and putting down her pen.

"No, she is frustrated."

"I do not blame her one bit. It has been over two weeks since she completed her interview and examinations." Alaya sits back in the chair, "Do you think I should call Louisa?"

Miss Shaw pulls out a small notebook, turns around Alaya's desk phone and dials. "Yes, this is Miss Shaw of V.F. Research. May I speak with Doctor Anderson. Yes. One moment please." She has the phone to Alaya.

"Louisa, this is Alaya. I am sorry to bother you. I will be brief. Fiona has not ... oh. That is absolutely ridiculous. Yes. Yes. I will tell her. Thank you."

Alaya hangs up the phone, "Where is Fiona?"

Miss Shaw slowly exits the office, "I do not know. My apologies, I must return to the front desk. I hope all goes well."

Alaya waits for Miss Shaw to return to the ground floor and licks the air. She stands up and follows the scent. She finds her wife in the gymnasium practicing with her claymore. She licks the air to taste frustration, insecurity and something more ... she licks again. Alaya goes to the shelf and pulls her katana off the rack. She faces her wife and attacks.

Fiona defends and then swings a counter attack.

"Good job." Alaya defends and thrusts a low attack.

"Is that so hard?" Fiona asks as she swings her claymore down to guard low and forces Alaya's blade upward.

It leaves an opening as Fiona flak middle right.

"What's so hard?" Alaya moves left and pushes the blade down as she attacks high.

Fiona is caught off guard. She raises the claymore above her head, balance down on one knee and pushes the blade to the right. Once free she quickly resets her footing. "To let me know how I did. Why is taking them so long?"

"You always lose your footing when moving from low to high. Be prepared, taller enemies will attack down." Alaya resets her footing.

Fiona nods.

"You have the advantage. You can turn inside and onslaught low-level." Alaya steps back and prepares to have the claymore full weight come down upon her from Scottish rage. "I called Louisa to find out any information."

Fiona raises her blade. "What did she say?"

"You are being investigated."

Fiona drops her blade, "Why?"

Alaya does not shift her position. "Because it was near perfect."

"So."

"No one, has ever received such a high score."

Fiona places her blade into it's sheath, "How do they investigate?"

"They will be talking to employees, checking pre-medical training, transcripts, professors and your supervisor."

"Will they be investigating us?"

"Louisa made no mention of family being questioned."

"We need to inform your mothers."

"I agree." Alaya kisses her wife, "Wait here. It would not hurt to practice low to high defenses. Being on one knee might be good for cricket, but it will not withstand a blow from a Silurian or similar enemies."

Fiona nods, pulls out her claymore and takes her stance.

Alaya returns after about an hour with her mothers. "I am sorry we have been long, but we needed to contact Louisa and find out more ..."

Fiona has been diligently practicing with her claymore. She looks to her wife, "Do you have news?" There is sweat running down her chest to the point her white button-down cricket shirt is almost translucent. Mother Jenny turns around to give Fiona privacy. "Mother Jenny, I have been naked before you. This ..." Fiona looks down at her wet body, "Is for my family. Do not turn away, I am not ashamed." She turns her attention to Mother Vastra, "My springy red hair is safely concealed."

Vastra lets out a hearty laugh.

Mother Jenny turns back around, "I was only thinking of you."

"I know. I thank you. " She reaches out to her wife, "What have you found out?"

"They will not investigate family or staff, only your education. You will have an oral exam tomorrow morning starting at seven."

"Please, I am in no mood for teasing."

"There is no lie in my words. You will have to face an oral exam by qualified members of the Royal College."

Fiona sheaths her claymore and places it back on the wall. She stands there staring.

"Do you need any assistance in preparing?" Vastra asks with concern.

"What time is it?" Fiona whispers to the wall.

"It is nine."

Alaya tongue licks the air, "I know you are scared, worried and there is something else."

Fiona turns around and looks into her wife's eyes, "What?"

"I felt this from you before. It terrifies me to think that you would even feel those things again."

Fiona chest is heaving up and down.

Alaya faces her wife, "Do not give up now. Stay your course."

Fiona tears up.

"There is war outside these walls," Alaya points to the open window. "We can not run, not with our family."

Fiona nods and whispers, "I feel lost in my insecurities and it makes me angry. I am fighting myself."

Alaya smiles. "Keep fighting."

"Why are you smiling?"

Alaya turns to her mothers, "I know you want to hide, to protect your family, fight, retreat, yell and turn yourself invisible. All those emotions wrapped up in your Scottish warrior brain. You here, not running."

"I could not leave without my family." Fiona smiles, "My family is more important than my career and my education. Mother Vastra," Fiona grabs her wife's hand and looks at Vastra, "Do you have time to quiz me? I shall attempt cramming again."

"No dear, you rest. Enjoy your family, go to the museum, cinema ... anything other than medical hoopla. Today you worry about nothing." Mother Vastra advises firmly. "You will pass tomorrow and you will shock them with your knowledge."

"What happens after the oral examination?" Mother Jenny inquires.

"I will take a holiday."

"Where?"

"It is not safe to travel too far, but I was thinking about a family holiday north. I need a retreat."

Alaya hugs her wife, "Grand idea. May I plan the holiday?"

"Yes, please. I do not think I want to make another decision until this examination is over." Fiona looks to the Mothers, "I would like to request you joining us. It would not be the same without the whole family. What do we do about Strax?"

"Strax could use a break from us. I will let him know as soon as possible. I am sure he could use a little time for himself." Mother Jenny jest , "Whatever he considers fun, who knows."

The next morning Fiona gets out of bed, changes, kisses her wife's forehead and heads down to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. She decides to retreat into the drawing-room and glance over her notes. She sits down, takes a sip and begins to read. One page after another.

She jumps as the door flings open Alaya yelling, "Fiona ... you ... it is six-thirty! What are you doing here?"

Fiona stands and runs, "I am getting changed."

"I am getting the car. I will drive you."

"I am so sorry."

Within twenty minutes Fiona leaps from the car on to the campus. Alaya yells at her, "Call me when you are done!"

Fiona waves and continues to run.

Alaya tilts her head, "She is running well, good form." She drives home and waits.

Fiona stops at door 231, fixes her glasses and checks her clothing. She enters the room and sees a long table with five physicians sitting facing a single chair. She immediately sits down in the chair.

"You are late." Doctor Louisa Anderson remarks.

"I am truly sorry. I began to look over my notes and found myself lost in learning."

"Do you know why you are here?"

"My examination results were above average?"

Three of the physicians mumbled something.

Fiona complains to herself, '_If I only had Silurian hearing_.'

"Doctor Flint-Saint Clair you have received a perfect score." Medical Director Doctor Louisa Aldrich-Blake Quickly corrects Fiona.

Fiona sites up proudly and smiles.

"It is quite suspicious." Remarks Doctor Poynter.

"Why?"

"It is not the first time you have had a perfect score."

"That is correct."

"How do you account for your test results."

"I study."

"Everyone studies."

Fiona yells to herself, '_not everyone studies_'. She looks to window, "Am I being accused of something?"

"That is what we are here to conclude."

Fiona sits up taller, "Ask me anything that was on the test, not on the test or have me describe in detail any medical procedure."

So it began. For the next five hours Fiona was hammered with questions. Louisa and Mary didn't hold back they came at Fiona with fireball of questions. Fiona responded with accurate and complete answers; she was not giving up. She stood to stretch as she described the process of replacing a face that has been melted. She became tired and her Scottish accent slipped when explaining the procedure for an arm amputation. She thought of her own family when discussing the various birth options. Remembering Brussels when describing causes of death and body failures. The questions kept coming. Fiona answered them all, even when the questions had nothing to do with medicine, even the ones that bordered on intimate.

"Does the counsel have any more questions or concerns?" asks Doctor Louisa Anderson.

The council all respond in the negative.

"That is all Doctor Flint-Saint Clair."

Fiona remained seated.

"You may excuse yourself."

Fiona remained seated, "Are you going to discuss my qualifications as a Doctor?"

"Of course."

Fiona adjusted herself and let the council know through her body language that she isn't moving.

"Why are you being obstinate?" ask Medical Director Doctor Louisa Aldrich-Blake

"I have taken two examinations and undergone two interviews while my, so called equals, only had to take part once. I can see why a perfect score would bring about concern. You have all gone through the same trials, study habits, sacrifices and late night cram sessions. From my responses today you know I did not merely study I took the information like a hungry child for knowledge. The combination of training, education and my personal dedication is reason for my exam's result. My score is not a reflection of my own skills of learning but that of my education."

Fiona takes a breath.

"If I failed to qualify by my first exam, my first interview, today's oral test and interview ... I will go home knowing I have done my best. But," Fiona stands with authority, "I shall not wait one moment longer. I have a career to begin and my life to live. So, please talk among yourselves. I shall not turn my back and have my career go down blindfolded. I want no doubts, no questions or what-ifs hanging over my deathbed. I will wait for your decision."

Fiona sits and waits.

The drawing-room is full of laughter as the four girls play with various toys. Alaya is sitting on the floor assisting whenever needed.

The phone rings. Mother Jenny answers, "Yes? Yes. Of course. Thank you Tori". As she hangs up, "Louisa and Lou are downstairs. They are coming up directly."

Alaya continues as she plays with the girls, "You Auntie Louisa and Auntie Lou are here. They are here to discuss something important with your Mothers. So be on your best behavior."

They all nod.

"What news of my Fiona?" Asks Alaya getting up off the floor.

"She isn't home yet?" Lou responds with her own question.

Alaya turns her back to Louisa and Lou to lick he air for a moment, "No she isn't home. When was her reexamination completed?"

"An hour ago."

Mother Jenny exits the drawing-room and reappears with Strax. "Take the children to their playroom and tell them a story. Please."

They wait until the last child is removed as they all do their best to smile and keep positive thoughts.

"An hour ago? You are telling me that she was there from seven in the morning through four in the evening?" Alaya looks to Louisa and Lou for an explanation.

"She could have left at noon and wait for a decision. Fiona became stubborn obstinate and she remained until her future is settled."

"Is it settled?"

"Yes, she has met all the qualifications."

"That is good news."

"What is the problem?"

"They believe I cheated and I am a freak." Everyone turns to the door to see Fiona standing there with an unopened bottle of her Favorite whiskey.

"That is not what the council said, you are being over dramatic." Louisa scoffed.

"_Not humanly possible_. _Had to have assistance_. _I am a lusus naturae."_ Fiona looks to her wife with anger and tears, "Am I wrong? Did I misquote?"

Alaya looks to Lou and Louisa, "They did say those things. They also complimented you."

"Ha!" Fiona tries to open the bottle but has difficulty due to her shaking hands. "I walk in there ..." Alaya comes to her aid, "I walk in there and it was an inquisition. Hours of medical questions, moral questions ... even my fidelity. What does my fidelity have to do with anything?"

"Yes there were quiet a few inappropriate questions. They were trying to understand how ... you ... a woman have a perfect score."

"A perfect score?" Alaya pops open the whiskey, "Truly?"

Fiona nods and whispers, "I did my best."

"It is done. There is nothing more to prove. Nothing." Louisa looks to Vastra and Jenny. "She is official under the Queen's approval."

Fiona sits down holding a full glass of whiskey. "Why do I feel like I lost?"

"Because you have lost." Louisa responds with little comfort.

Vastra pulling her wife close as she can feel Jenny becoming defensive and tense.

"Clarify, please." Fiona begs for an explanation.

"You have allowed those men to get inside your head. That brain of yours now has their lousy, unfounded, opinions based purely on jealousy. There is not one woman in this room unscathed by the immaturity through demoralizing and personal attacks. My dear, you shall face similar prejudices. Your girls will face their own. There is nothing you can do to stop theses barbaric daggers. You are better than this."

"I am." Fiona gulps her whiskey and stands. "I am."

"What are your plans?" Lou asks.

"I am going on a month holiday, with my family." Fiona goes over to the desk and pulls out four sealed envelopes. She hands one to Louisa, Lou, Alaya and one to Vastra. "These are my letters of intent, please read them over and set up a time to talk." She turns to her wife, 'Where are we going?"


	13. Chapter 13 :: Breathe

Alaya drives with Vastra navigating as they travel two days to an isolated cabin, with a private beach, in Ullapool. Fiona gets out of the car, runs to the ocean and takes breath.

Alaya watches her wife as she unpacks the Fiat Zero. She brings in the girls, food, luggage and books. She then goes over to her wife who is has unbuttoned her blouse to feel the warm breeze on her skin. "Aye it is beautiful my Silurian warrior," Fiona kisses Alaya. "This is beautiful."

"This is home for a month," Alaya pulls her wife inside the house. "We need to unpack and take care of our family. Let us introduce our family to Scotland."

For an entire month there is no war, no stress, no phone calls, no Scotland Yard and no enemies.

Every morning Fiona and Alaya would take a run down the privates roads, up hills and along the beaches. After which the two prepare breakfast which include a full Scottish serving, a vegetarian dish and a Silurian platter.

One of their great discoveries was a tea shop with confectioneries. Since the family packed their own supply of food the girls were spoiled with a small piece of candy each night. Jenny, Alaya and Fiona worked with those with Silurian tongues to practice control and finding scents.

Vastra wanted to work with Mirum. "Just because you do not have a Silurian tongue doesn't mean you do not have a gift. You have two important organs to help you discover scents. Your nose." Vastra would tap Mirum's nose with the piece of peppermint. "Can you smell this?"

Mirum nostrils flared and her eyes widen.

"Now let out your tongue a bit." Vastra asked as the little pink tongue poked out and the peppermint glazed over the tip. She watched as the tongue went back in Mirum's mouth with a smile. "Again."

Mirum would sniff and lick four more time.

Vastra pinches Mirum nose close, "Now put out your tongue."

Mirum pink tongue comes out, the peppermint glazed and the tongue returns. Mirum scowls. "Yes, there isn't the same flavor. You must use both."

Mirum shakes her nose free. She leans over and smells the peppermint candy on her own and then licks.

"Once more." Mirum sniffs and licks. "Now just sniff and open your mouth." Vastra pops the whole peppermint candy into Mirum's mouth. "Enjoy Mirum. You did good my Silurian Warrior."

Mirum takes a deep breath in, grabs Vastra's hand and smiles while attempting to take in the candy's flavor.

Fiona watched Vastra's tenderness with Mirum. She leans over to her wife, "Was she the same with you?"

Alaya responds with a blushing smile, "Why do you think I was homesick and wanted to be by their side. My mothers are wonderful."

Fiona looked at her family with new insight. For the first time she thought about what it would be like when her human body would no longer support life; she saw the future grand for her legacy. She got a little teary and Jennifer noticed.

Jennifer slinks out her tongue and wipes the salty tear and twirls around her mother hand ignoring the candy. "My sweet Jennifer, those are tears of happiness. You have nothing to worry. Look at your Mother and Grand Mama Vastra. They are two Silurians that will look after you for a very long time."

The warm sun came out every morning, as if the great Silurian demanded its presence. The family took advantage by completing all their exercises, sparing and cricket lessons on the grassy knoll overlooking the sea.

The days were filled with nothing and everything.

Down at the beach Odea would quickly run into the seas to cool off her body. She would show signs of frustration as the tiny waves and current were stronger than her legs would support. It would always knock her down. She would spit out the salty water, stand and face the sea with such bravery. She clamped her toes into the sand and braced herself as another wave came, she did not fall. As she turned around boasting her triumphal moment against nature a larger wave began to swell.

"Odea behind you!" Jenny runs towards her daughter and panics as the wave covers her daughter like a quilt over a bed. The wave pounded down and quickly went back to sea.

What remained clenching the sand was a young child rising, smiling. Odea has had enough for the day as she allows Jenny to take her into her arms, "You took on the sea and remained with me. I am glad Odea." Odea falls asleep in her mother's arms for the first time as the sea has cooled her body enough to feel her mother's human warmth.

"Maybe living by the sea wouldn't be such a terrible thing after all." Jenny looks down at her Odea. She looks back at Vastra who is standing with a puffed out chest, hands at her hips with Mirum on her shoulders and a smile on her face as if she has witnessed a great battle.

The evenings were calm and warm.

After dinner they family would retreat into the conservatory overlooking the sea. It was time to give the girls their last bit of play-time before heading to bed.

Alaya would place a more logs on the fire and then sit back with her wife reading a book aloud to everyone to the room. It was wonderful for everyone.

Fiona was pleased because it was not about medical information.

Alaya was pleased because it was not another report to read from Scotland Yard.

Vastra and Jenny were pleased because it was entertaining, the Scottish accent was enjoyable and the subject of the book was never about cricket.

Jennifer would crawl over to her mothers seat and stand to listen to every word. She would watch as her mother Fiona moves her finger along each line across the page as if there was magic transferring the letters of the page to her mother's mouth. She would get excited as the page was turned to continue the story.

One evening Jennifer didn't stand. She crawled over and sat patiently. When Fiona looked down Jennifer smiled and outstretched her arms to be held.

Alaya reaches down to pick her daughter up. Jennifer retracts her arms.

Fiona passes the book to Alaya to continue to read and leans down to pick up her daughter, Jennifer retracts her arms.

"I believe she want to be with the one who holds the book." Vastra offers her insight.

Fiona takes back _The Si-Fan Mysteries_ from Alaya's lap and reaches out for Jennifer. This time Jennifer doesn't hesitate and wants to be pulled closed to the 'holder of books'.

Fiona places Jennifer on her lap, opens the book, drags her finger across the page and continues to read out loud.

"_... Since I had met; in the not distant past, the soft gaze of Ki-Ming, the mandarin whose phenomenal hypnotic powers rendered him capable of transcending the achievements of the celebrated Cagliostro, I knew much of the power of the human eye. But these were unlike any human eyes I had ever known..._"

Jennifer slinks her tongue and touches the tip of her mother's finger gliding across the page. She frowns, there is no vibration or signal being sent from the page to the finger. She returns her tongue and wraps her ringer around her mother's finger and allows her hand to ride the motion.

Jennifer takes her tongue and slinks it up towards her mother throat.

Fiona turns to her wife in a slight panic, "What is she doing?"

"Just continue to read," Alaya comforts her wife with her hand. "Mothers did I do this when you read to me?"

"No, I certainly did read to you plenty." Mother Jenny shakes her head no, "I know it would have been in Strax's report if you did this to him while he read those dreadful stories."

"You knew?"

"Of course, who do you think bought them?" Vastra smiles with a shrug. "Reading is essential and you wouldn't sit still for _Jane Eyre_ or anything we enjoyed reading."

Alaya smiled and looked back at her wife who throat is now wearing Silurian tongue as a choker. "Just keep reading. I do not believe our Jennifer wants any harm come to you.

Fiona with watery eyes, continues to read though with a slight quiver in her voice.

"_... Long, almond-shaped, bordered by heavy jet-black lashes, arched over by finely penciled brows, their strange brilliancy, as of a fire within, was utterly uncanny. They were the eyes of some beautiful wild creature rather than those of a woman ..._"

Jennifer takes the tip of her tongue and feels the vibration of her Mother's vocal cord. Unwraps her tongue and sits back into her mother's chest and listens to the story.

Over the next chapter Jennifer became brave and wants to turn the pages, with excitement she would turn the page with her little fingers, but couldn't get a grip.

Fiona would have to start a corner until Jennifer had the proper grasp.

Alaya bent down and whispered in her daughter's ear, "You can use the proper tool, when you are ready."

Jennifer looks into her Mother Alaya's eyes not quite understanding and looked to her mother Fiona who simply smiled and stuck out her human tongue.

Jennifer sat back down anticipating the next page turn. She waited. She took a deep breath. Slowly she let her tongue guide along the page of the book, bend the tip and turned the page with ease. With her two hands laid the pages flat.

Alaya bent down, "That was wonderful."

Jennifer beamed and looked to her mother Fiona who nodded in agreement, "You are gentle and kind. Shall we read some more?"

While the other little girls were becoming balls on their mother's laps Jennifer listened to every word, every inflection of her mother's Scottish accent and felt the excitement as her mother read faster with anticipation.

" … _Kennedy craned from the opening, staring upward and downward; then— "I can do it, sir," he said quietly. Removing his boots and socks, he swung himself out from the opening into the well and was gone._"

Fiona closed the book with Jennifer looking up to her with a smile on her face. "Tomorrow we shall read a different book. Would you like to help me turn the pages again?"

Jennifer yawned and nodded her head.

The four Silurian hybrid children slept in their beds as the sea sounds rock them gently into dreams.

Vastra and Jenny, if it was a warm evening, would take a walk along the beach. If not, Alaya would put another log on the fire and leave the conservatory to her mothers.

Fiona and Alaya would return their bedroom and take the opportunity for intimacy. Sometimes it was sexual other times like tonight was purely emotional.

"I was terrified." Fiona rubs her neck, "I never had that feeling before."

"Was it too rough?"

"It was like a ribbon being tied around my neck."

"I want you to keep talking," Alaya cups her wife's face. "I don't care what you say, just keep talking. If I am too soft or too rough tell me."

Fiona nods yes. "Did I ever tell you how I was named?"

Alaya shakes her head no as she slowly slinks her tongue around her wife's neck.

"Softer, Jennifer was ..." Fiona starts to tear up and her voice is cracking. "Softer."

Alaya lets her tongue get loose.

"My father wanted to name me Enya after a popular Celtic singer. My mother wanted to name me Fiona after a popular singer Fiona Apple. Mother said that nothing was going to change her circumstance which the Weeping Angels forced upon her. For many years my mother's happiness was all in her dreams. When she would sleep it was in her dreams we were a family. She said Fiona Apple wrote about dreams, happiness and sadness. When I was born she decided to stick to her guts and name me Fiona Enya Saint Clair. Besides she could not look me in the face if I was named Enya, it would have been too painful."

Alaya returns her tongue to her mouth, "I felt you talking. I was nice, intimate."

Fiona rubs her neck, "It scares me."

"I am sorry." Alaya holds her wife close, "We understand what Jennifer was doing."

"Yes." Fiona lets her emotions out. She allows herself to cry. "I miss my mother so much. She is missing so much."

Alaya holds her wife, "You have been strong enough."

Alaya's words open the flood gates of Fiona's broken heart and she cries until she is exhausted herself.

Fiona falls asleep in her wife's arms crying over the past she never had and the future she has missed. It will not be the first, nor will it be the last.

It always happens around this time of year, the time of Fiona's birth. Traditionally humans celebrate such events, but to Fiona it is a time to mourn. Tomorrow when they run there might be residue of tears but life goes on, there is a family, career and a future to manage.

Tonight her wife is broken and Alaya feels no obligation to fix or emotional repair. She is a guest with the privilege to watch her wife rise up out of the darkness and return to the strong Scottish human. This is something Mother Vastra has explained time and time again as what it means to be human.

It was difficult getting the children back into the Fiat Zero. Vastra had to make a deal with Odea if she would come back into the automobile she didn't have to get dressed. Mirum wanted to be by a window. April wanted to sit up front with Alaya and Vastra. Jennifer wanted to drive.

Three days later the family arrive home at 15 Savile Row. The mothers decided it would be best to arrive closer to tea time so that the children would retire sooner. After Alaya parks the car she runs back into the home. "We need to get to the roof. Now!" Alaya places the children in their gated play area.


	14. Chapter 14 :: Near the End

Alaya grabs a map of London, "Now!". She grabs Fiona's hand and takes the lead to the roof.

Vastra, Jenny, Alaya and Fiona all find sure footing as they navigate their rooftop gardens.

Alaya points to the east, "Look!"

Planes are flying over east London.

"Are they dropping propaganda?" Fiona asks trying to figure out what is being tossed out the planes.

"No dear, much more powerful than any pen." Vastra responds with as much tenderness as possible.

Beneath the plans there are puffs smoke, fire and building collapsing. The explosion the effect is seen instant while seconds later the detention reaches their position Vastra, and Alaya cover their sensitive ears. Alaya drops the map.

Fiona grabs the map and does her best to reach up to cover her wife's ears.

Jenny sits her tall wife on a box. Jenny stands behind her wife placing her hands over the Silurian's sensitive ears.

Vastra shakes her head and whispers to her family, "Those stupid apes."

No one corrects the Silurian.

"That was between EastHam and the Royal Albert Docks." Alaya looks to the map Fiona's is holding.

More explosions.

"Liverpool Street Station."

"Aye! Where are they landing?" Fiona looks to the rooftop to her left. It is the father of a small family, "Where are they landing?"

"That was the Liverpool Street Station!" Fiona yells back. "Before that it was EastHam and the Docks."

Soon there is an echo rooftop to rooftop repeating the locations.

All around Londoners are standing on their roof, many with gardens, looking out the event to the east.

Bombs drop one after another. A few drop one at a time while others fall in groups from the belly of the planes.

Alaya continues to look at the map and read off the bombing locations. Fiona carries the information to their right and repeats to the left.

Bomb and information. Fiona and Alaya were glad for the impromptu responsibility; it was the distraction they needed. They can only assume the same for those transmitting to their neighbors feel the same way.

With a cracked voice Alaya reports, "Poplar Upper North Street School". She looks to her teary-eyed wife and stands a little closer.

Fiona dug in deep and yelled, "Poplar Upper North Street School" to the right and then to the left. Each time there was hesitation from the recipient to pass the information on to the next in line. It lingered in the air like the morning fog. London's children.

As quickly as the bombs were dumped onto London so did the planes leave.

"I counted 126 bombs dropped," Vastra reports as the women look on as the planes head back towards Germany.

Fiona yells to the left and right "126 dropped."

The dust in the east has dissipated leaving half buildings, fires and a stench of loss.

Nobody moves until the last plan retreats into the distance.

They calmly return to their children who have their sensitive ears covered with ribbon and pillows. "Welcome men. I heard the bombing and took immediate action. If I remember correctly, the boy Alaya had sensitive ears. She cried when I was hunting mice with my grenades. I didn't want the whole brood crying."

"Good thinking Commander Strax." Vastra compliments him, "The planes have retreated. How was Glasgow?"

"A good fight here and there. Would you like an official report?"

"Not at this time Commander. Would you mind feeding the children and get them down for a nap. We have some work to do before we go to retire for the evening."

Strax opens the gate to the playing area and begins to remove the makeshift earmuff. He starts with April who quickly crawls over to the unpacked luggage and stands up and turns to her mothers, 'more, please'.

"You want to go back to Scotland?" Fiona asks.

April shakes her head yes and signs 'please'.

"For the time being, our home is here." Fiona picks up her daughter and whispers, "I noo how ye feel. Ye've got the Scottish blood in ya. Doont you worrie my Scottish princess, and we shall return another time. Besides, there is a whole world to explore. What if there is a better place? What if there is sweeter candy?"

April grabs her mother's finger with her Silurian's tongue and slinks it back slowly. She then rests her head on her mother's shoulder with a hug. Fiona turns to see the drawing-room table mail sorted.

Miss Shaw has neatly made four mail piles two personal and two for the family businesses.

Fiona grabs one personal pile and sits on the floor with April between her legs. "Let see what we have."

Fiona methodically goes through the letters and larger envelopes.

Alaya bends down, "What are these?" Looking at the small pile of letters.

"I have to write to each of these and offer an apology."

"An apology? What?"

Fiona responds without looking up at her wife. "These are employment opportunities. It is best I respond directly."

Alaya picks up April, kisses her cheek and hands her off to Strax. Alaya sits down next to her wife and reads each one. "Mothers, look at these."

Vastra and Jenny read over the various letters, "You should look at these seriously."

"These are wonderful opportunities," Jenny holds up a John Hopkins Hospital letterhead, "This will get you to the states."

Fiona shakes her head no.

"Why not? This one?" Alaya hands over the Edinburgh Women's Hospital letter.

Vastra bends down and pulls up Fiona's chin, "Do not miss ... why are you crying little one?"

"Do you not want me to work for the family business?" Fiona asks the Silurian. Fiona stands up, holds up a few letter and replies with soft words, "These are tempting. I would be lying if I said anything otherwise."

Alaya stands next to her mother, "So why not take these opportunities serious?"

"I do, which is why they will be receiving a personal response." Fiona looks at the few in her hand, "India! My goodness the cricket matches to watch."

Jenny laughs, "Are you choosing based on the best cricket team?"

"It was a joke. Why should I take any of these seriously compared to the family business? We have all sacrificed for this family. Why should I be an exception? Do I offer so little to my family that I should be pawned off to these so called great opportunities?"

"They are great opportunities." Vastra quickly reminds Fiona.

"For whom? Me?"

"These are addressed to you. These are yours."

Vastra begins to offer her argument, "Any human ..."

"I am not simply human. Am I?"

"Of course you are human."

Fiona shakes her head no, "I have this ... " She touches her wife's chest, "I have this Silurian blood running through my body. I feel it. Can't you see its effects? I only have to wear my glasses when I just wake up or when I fatigued. My nails need to be constantly manicured, sometimes twice a day. My hair, oh my hair .." Fiona starts to pace the room, unpins her hair. "It is thicker than usual. Alaya can't keep it trimmed fast enough. Who knew? A hairless Silurian's blood would create havoc on my head of hair."

Alaya blushes at her blood racing watching the Scottish mane unfold.

Fiona notices her wife's change of color, "Later my love. Right now your wife needs to make a point."

"No mother Vastra, I am not simply human. If I take any of these, I shall have to wear a perception device to pretend to age. I need to be with those who are more challenging than any Hospital or professional peer. I need to be pushed to be more than myself. Do you not see Alaya dear, Mother Jenny and Mother Vastra? I need you more than these ..." She points to the papers on the ground, "these so called opportunities. These are not what will inspire me. These will not challenge me. None of these will be enough."

"We are?"

"You are."

Fiona gets down and starts to pick up the letters on the floor. "I don't know what else I can say, I am not in the mood to try and persuade any of you for a place in the family business."

Fiona makes a stack of letters, "I am exhausted of the conversation. So here are all the employment options. I leave my future in your hands. You pick one. Pick two. I don't care. I am going to retire for evening."

Fiona picks up _Anne's House of Dreams_, leaves the drawing-room and heads up to her bedroom.

Alaya quickly goes to the table and begins to read each one.

Vastra sits by her daughter and does the same.

"What are you two doing?" Mother Jenny scolds.

Alaya looks up to her mother, "I can't believe we are enough. She must be scared to make a decision."

"Jenny dear, her future is in our hands. Her mother would want her to be as successful as possible." Vastra turns to her daughter, "This one from the Italian hospital sounds interesting."

"Put that in the maybe pile."

"Oi!"

Alaya looks up at her mother; she knows that tone.

Vastra puts down the letter and looks at her wife; she is also familiar with that tone.

"She has made her decision." Mother Jenny scolds the two before her. "I have no reason to believe that Fiona is scared. Quite honestly I do not understand why the family business wouldn't be the right fit for her. Is there something I am missing?"

"Her mother asked that we guide her to the best future possible. It is our duty to research all the options." Vastra reminded her wife.

"Ahh!" Jenny leaves the drawing-room, "I am going to make tea."

Hours go by as Alaya and Vastra debate each letter of employment for Fiona.

Fiona comes into the drawing-room, returns _Anne's House of Dreams_ back to the shelf. Alaya glances up at her wife picking up a new book to read.

"How was Anne of Green Gables number five?"

Alaya responds without turning around, "Sad. Not what I expected." Fiona takes a book off the shelf, walks past the table where Vastra and Alaya are deciding on her future. She put a book on the table and slid it between mother and daughter. Alaya looks up and smiles.

"We found the perfect choice," Vastra announces.

"You have?" Mother Jenny pops her head up from the chaise.

"Please sit." Vastra stands up, moves around the table and pulls out a chair for Fiona.

She sits.

"Jenny? Please join us." Vastra pulls out another chair. Jenny moves into the chair cautiously. '_You're up to something_.'

'_Hush Dear_.'

Vastra sits down and looks to Alaya with a nod.

"We have never had an issue with you being a part of the family business." Fiona begins to open her mouth. Alaya takes her wife hand, "My dear you have said quite enough about how you feel. If you utter another word, it will clamp down our scales permanently. You have the power over us with your words, your personality and you talk about how you feel so freely. It is not a simple task for my mothers and myself. So simply hear us out."

Fiona sits back and seals her mouth an invisible lock.

"Better." Vastra remarks.

Fiona gives a glaring face.

Vastra glares back.

Alaya coughed for attention, "Mother and I have gone through all of these letters. A few would put the family out of harms way, but it would mean moving out of the country. Sometimes, just sometimes, the perfect choice is the least obvious. All those positions will require more of your time; demand profit over substance and you most likely be required to be academically published. That would be a serious issue for our lives to be as anonymous as possible."

Vastra read the spine of the book Fiona placed between her and Alaya, "The Road Not Taken." Without opening the book, Vastra begins to recite pages within ...

"_...I shall be telling this with a sigh_  
><em>Somewhere ages and ages hence:<em>  
><em>Two roads diverged in a wood, and I —<em>  
><em>I took the one less traveled by,<em>  
><em>And that has made all the difference.<em>"

Vastra places the book down and slides it towards Fiona. "We are under the opinion ..."

"Not me!" Mother Jenny interrupts.

"Alaya and I share the same opinion when it comes to your career."

Fiona crosses her arms and looks deathly into Vastra's eyes. She smiles when she sees both Vastra and Alaya's scales fluxed shut.

Pointing to the stack of letters, "These papers hold the possibilities for endless opportunities. These could be a catalyst for greater and better things. Just like the Frost poem they are equally worn and equally leaf-covered. We want for you the less traveled option. Fiona, you follow no one."

Fiona uncrosses her arms and her face softens.

Alaya slides documents in front of her wife, "These contracts are best suited for you."

Fiona sits up, with her hands on her laps looks at the contracts in front of her. "Where do I sign?"


	15. Chapter 15 :: Schedules and Organization

The youngest residents of 15 Savile Row have been forced to adjust to a regular schedule, well at least according to Mother Jenny, "It is a manageable programme".

The four girls have their routine which includes exercises in the morning, classes in the morning, lunch, recess, back to the classroom until afternoon tea after which the family gathers in the drawing-room for family time.

Once a month the girls take a break from their regular agenda for special outings which always includes their mothers.

The day begins as each girl is woken up with a knock on each door with Strax bellowing out instructions and the daily docket, "Time to rise lads. We have much to accomplish today." Strax reads from his clipboard, "Morning exercises thirty minutes. Mess time immediately after. After which we head to the classroom..." He continues to rattle on while the mothers do their best to maintain their patience for Strax.

When Vastra asked, "Commander Strax would it be possible to suspend the morning minutes for a few months?"

Strax did his best to process the request in his Sontaran brain, blinks a three times before he replies, "Madame Vastra the lads need structure, knowledge of what is expected of them throughout the day. When the lads are able to read I shall slips the agenda under their door. Until then reading the docket loudly will prepare their minds to take on the day's battle."

"I suggest we make reading and comprehension a priority. Do you agree Commander Strax?"

"I do."

Since then Vastra, Jenny, Alaya and Fiona have done their best to make sure the girls are up and ready for the day.

The evening they are reading to the girls.

"Sooner they are able to read the quicker we shall have our quiet mornings." Mother Jenny said as she reads the _The Secret Garden_ for the fifth time in the row to Odea. "I need to read something different else am going to let Colin die."

Alaya smiles, "I will trade you Little Women."

"Oh that sounds like a great idea. Anyone want A Little Princes?" Vastra begins to bargain.

"I have Treasure Island." Fiona quickly gets in the action. "I believe we can more productive with our reading, while not boring ourselves to death. I will have a solution tomorrow."

The following evening Fiona brought in four copies of multiple books to that each girl could follow along to the story sitting on their mother's lap. After completed Fiona explained, "We would keep one copy and donate the other three to charities."

When Alaya and Fiona went to donate their almost new books to the Bayswater Orphanage on Kensington Park Road the administrator rejected their books because "The children will be trained for domestic service. Reading isn't essential and will put thoughts in their minds which will only distract from their daily duties."

After the door was closed behind them Fiona pulled her wife off the front stoop with a loud voice, "If we had servants I certainly would rather have educated ones instead of ignorant souls. Shameful."

After visiting one orphanage after another the response was the exactly the similar in response. "Damn, Alaya. I am determined to have someone be a recipient of our collection."

"I support you, but my stomach is not as sympathetic." Alaya looks to her wife as they wait for the right of way in their Fiat Zero. "One more today and the next day off we shall attempt each children charity. Who is next on our list?"

Fiona looks down the list in _Herbert Fry's Royal Guide to the London Charities._ "Certified Industrial School for Girls. Elm House, Parson's Green, S.W.."

"What is their charity?"

"The reformation of dishonest, neglected or destitute female children."

"Sound fun to me."

They arrive at Elm House and ring the bell. The door flies open a tall thin girl answers, "Wha you'd want?"

"We would like to talk to someone in charge." Fiona replies.

The young girl turns her head and yells into the foyer, "Mrs Fry! Two ladies at the door."

A woman whose hair pins all but fall to the ground, with lengths of hair falling all around her shoulders, comes up to the door a bit frazzled "Good afternoon Missues, how man I be of service? I am Mrs Fry," as she make a feeble attempt to look more presentable.

"We occasionally have too many books. We are looking to donate books from time to time."

Before Mrs Fry could respond the girls behind eavesdrop and have a conversation of loud whipers.

"Er ladies want to give us books."

"What kind of books?"

"I hope it ain't those bible people again."

"Nah, never seen a bible lady with red hair."

"I heard people with red hair are witches."

"Girls! I can handle this." Mrs. Fry smiles, "We have, in the past, received donations of literature that doesn't quite stimulate the girls. What kind of books?"

Fiona and Alaya run back to the Fiat Zero, pick up a box and return to the open door.

"We have three copies of each."

Mrs Fry opens the box and smiles, "Do you mind? Please come in."

Fiona starts to beam and blush at the same time, "Yes. We have more boxes."

Mrs Fry instructs two girls, "There are more boxes, please go fetch them!"

Two tall girls run past Fiona and Alaya

"Pardon me."

"Excuse me."

The girls run back and forth until all boxes have been removed. In the meantime the staircase has become stadium seating as it seats four to five young girls on each step.

"Now girls, it doesn't seem to be enough to go around. We must share, read to each other and also form reading groups." Mrs Fry turns to a quiet girl in the corner, "Kay would like the first book out of the box?"

Kay immediately blushes a smile, closes her eyes and puts out her hand.

Mrs Fry pulls out a book, places it in Kay's tiny hands.

Kay open her eyes and reads the binding to herself.

The girls become restless and beg Kay to announce her book title.

Kay blushes and looks to her peers, the crowd calms as she says softly, "Little Women."

The small crowd of girls becomes antsy.

"Will the leaders of each room come forward?"

Twelve young girls of all shapes, sizes and ages navigate the foyer and stand before Mrs Fry. "I will hand one book at a time to each of you until there is none left. You have been voted by your roommates to be democratic, putting their needs first and I expect your weekly reports to include the reading group updates."

"Shall I take notes of the book titles and two which room?" A young woman comes into the entrance with a pad and pencil.

"Oh thank you, Kate."

One by one the books are distributed to each of the twelve room. It doesn't end up quite even as rooms one through nine have five books while the rest have four.

"Now girls go to your rooms and allow the adults to have a brief conversation. What do we say to the charitable women?"

In a great voice Fiona and Alaya receive a great "Thank you.".

Kay who is last to go up stairs runs back and hugs Alaya's legs. She barely makes out the words with her soft voice, "Thank you. I am quite grateful." She scuttles quickly up the stairs with the book under her arms.

"How old is Kay?"

"She is four years old. Such a shame."

"Why?"

"Kay, like so many girls …." Mrs Fry looks to Fiona and Alaya, "Do you want what I promote at the local ball for donation or do you want the truth?"

"Truth." Alaya and Fiona reply in unison.

"These girls are simply invisible, rejected and tossed to the streets. Their families either do not want anything to do with them, orphans or like Kay manipulated rejection."

"Manipulated rejection?" Alaya asks.

"Many of these girls mother become burdened with a pregnancy because of this war. They are manipulated by the soldier and then the parents. There are too many, just like Kay."

"I am so sorry for them. We have four girls, all under two years old, I can't imagine a house with so many girls."

"They are a family, they bond quickly. Our Kay is the shyest of the group."

"I am sorry. We have been at this all day. I would like to go home to my girls and put something in my stomach before I become irritable." Alaya says pulling on Fiona's sleeve.

"All day?"

"We started alphabetically to visit each charity to donate these books. You are the first who accepted."

"We are one of the few charities that do not develop our girls for domestic service. We focus on industrial skills. Office work, research, secretarial skills, accounting and such. We believe that with the right mind they can be independent and survive this world."

"I like that." Fiona smiles as she feels another tug on her sleeve. "We must be going. May we return with more books in the future?"

"Of course." Mrs Fry opens the door, "Please come and visit. You may also bring your girls with you, friendships are important to these girls."

"Thank you." Fiona and Alaya wave goodbye and head home.

Over dinner Fiona and Alaya share their grand adventure. The telephone rings, Alaya goes to answer.

"It just broke my heart. Rejected by their families. I can't imagine how they survived."

Mother Jenny becomes quiet.

"Oh, God. I am so sorry." Fiona feels a lump forming in her throat, "I am truly sorry."

"I am better off than those girls. My family did provide me with shelter. They could have just thrown me to the streets." Vastra pulls her wife close, "The price was a home with Vastra or a socially accepted existence."

"Do you ever think about your family?"

"When Alaya was born. I wanted my parents to see their grandchild."

"Now?"

"My life is beyond my Mother and Father, it is beyond their expectations." Jenny lets out a chuckle, "They rejected me because of my companionship with Vastra, I can't imagine their minds understanding the concept that their bloodline has been continued without their consent."

"Oh your Mother wouldn't even know what to think of our Alaya. She would accept our Mirum, but she would never understand her soul. It is an ugly situation, both sides lose."

Jenny becomes sad, "They believe my Vastra to be a monster. I shall not have anyone talk about you, my daughters let alone my love in such a manner. They are too toxic. The best thing and worst thing they did was leave me the home and move north."

Alaya walks into the room and smiles to her wife, "Fiona, Mothers we are wanted at the morgue. I will inform Strax."

Alaya walked into the small classroom while listening Strax teaching of geography. "Sorry Commander Strax. We have to head to the Hospital. We do not know how late we shall be. You are in charge."

"Excellent lads, lets prepare for lock-down."

Alaya sits at a desk dictating as Fiona examines the three bodies on the table.

" … I am going to check at the ears again … victim one eardrums have ruptured … that doesn't mean it should blood ..."

Fiona goes back and forth between the three. "All eardrums are ruptured. All three victims have blood coming out of their ears."

Alaya looks up, "Were they poked?"

"No, all the ruptures are tears from extreme use."

Fiona comes over to Alaya to take another sip of tea, "You seem a bit distracted."

"Strax has amazing knowledge of our country's history, politics and economy. It wasn't until I was a teenager that I understood there is a whole world to which we are a small part. Let alone a planet in a giant universe. I remember my first knowledge of life outside England and Scotland. It was when mothers took me to the zoo I found out about Africa."

"Africa?"

"There was a lion exhibit and I asked if Africa was in the Lake District or Cornwall. My mothers immediately went out and bought that large globe we have in the drawing-room, atlases and maps. My mothers would do our best to introduce me to the world."

"How is Strax with mathematics?"

Alaya lets out a little groan.

"Basic anatomy?"

"You have to ask? He still doesn't know we are female."

"Silurian History and culture?"

"Mother Vastra taught me most when I was a little older. Mother Jenny taught me home economics, etiquette, social and first aid." Jenny adds with a smile. "Together they are amazing, just like us."

Fiona becomes introspective for a moment and looks to her wife, "What shall we teach the girls?"

"I was thinking we should ask Tori and Allie for geography and mathematics. We can teach them about music, your family, driving, and so much more. "

"Having Tori and Allie teach our girls is a wonderful idea. I fancy the idea of passing skills on to them. I need to think about anything particular I want to offer." Fiona kisses her wife on the lips, "Lets get back to work."

Fiona goes back to the first victim, "I am going to open the clenched fists … hair … it is his own hair." She goes to the other victims and their hands, "Victim number two has blood marks. The third also has blood marks."

"Where are the blood marks?" Vastra and Jenny enter the cold morgue.

"There is hot tea next to Alaya. Also, here …" Fiona goes over to the closet and pulls out a white coat, "I had this double lined with tubing."

Vastra puts on the coat, "I can't create my own heat. Layers will do nothing."

Alaya comes over with a hot pot of water, opens a valve on the back of the coat and pours.

"Oh, I see." Vastra smiles as the tubes fill with the hot water, "I like this."

"It was Alaya's idea. We needed to think of a way to keep you both warm. When the water turns cold there is a valve for draining." Fiona boasts. "My wife is a genius!"

Jenny comes over and hugs her wife inside the coat, "Oi, this is nice. Where is mine?"

"Sorry mother Jenny." Fiona hands over a regular white coat.

Jenny puts it on and rolls her eyes, "You had this lined?"

Alaya nods yes.

"Three dead bodies … remember?" Fiona brings the focus back.

"Yes Doctor. What have you found?" Vastra asks.

"We have three ruptured eardrums, one with such physical anguish he pulled his hair out before rigor mortis set. Which means there was sort of mental trauma. I am not seeing anything other than eardrums."

Fiona moves to victims two and three, "These two did not pull their hair, but they have similar blood marks. Watch me."

Fiona takes a bit of jam, places it above her own ear lobe and then covers her ears with her hands. She removes her hands to show Vastra. "The jam location is the same location on the palm blood stains. They were listening to something."

Fiona cleans off her hands and removes the jam from her ears. "Medically it makes sense to have a ruptured eardrum from loud sounds. What doesn't make sense is the bleeding."

"My ears are sensitive. Would a bombing create the blood?"

Fiona shakes her head, "The ears are simply a tunnel, to bleed from the ear would have to punctured. But there is no sign of something being inserted. The blood exited the through the ears."

"Do you think this is related to the bombing?" Jenny wonders out-loud. "Would the bomb rupture the eardrum?"

"Absolutely. But it would not cause the ear to bleed out. It would cause pressure inward. If they were close enough death would have happened instantly or with hours. Not days."

"Alaya and Jenny we need to investigate the bomb site." Vastra looks at the three victims. She smiles at Fiona. "Good job Doctor."

"Thank you. You do not have to call me Doctor when it simply family. When there are others around ..." Fiona smiles and winks at her wife. "... I expect my title to be used. I am going to put these victims back into cold storage. Do you need me for anything else?"

"We will need your report immediately."

"Yes, of course. I will type it up when I am home."

Alaya pulls out a few pounds, "Please take a taxi home and keep a record of the costs. You now have an expense report to keep." She kisses her wife on the cheek and follow her mothers out the door.

Fiona starts to clean up the morgue. "Alaya, Mothers ..."

The three turn around, "Yes little one?"

"That was gratifying, thank you."

"When we return tonight we will collaborate with our information. Your report is an essential puzzle piece." Vastra smiles.

The three exit out and Fiona gets back to work. She puts away the three bodies, cleans up her instruments, gathers her notes into an accordion folder and heads home.

Once she is home she quietly checks on the four girls. Odea and April are sound asleep. She puts a new hot water bottle with Mirum. She sees the light beaming out of Jennifer's room.

Fiona knocks softly. The light from under the door disappears and she can hear the shuffling of little feet making their way to the bed. Fiona whispers, 'Good night Jennifer. I can't wait to hear more of your stories."

Fiona returns to the office on the first floor. She enters to find Alaya has added a desk near the window. Fiona walks towards it to notice the name plate "_Fiona Flint-Saint Clair MD Ph.D_". She sits down in front of the typewriter to find a small box gift wrapped. She reads the card.

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to VF Research and Vastra Investigations.<em>

_Madame Vastra Flint_  
><em>Jenny Flint<em>  
><em>Alaya Flint-Saint Clair MS MACJ<em>

* * *

><p>She unwraps the gift to find business cards with her credentials and contact information.<p>

On her desk is a picture of her mother April. The picture Vastra drew of Alaya and herself a blue ribbon bow on the top corner of the frame. A final picture of the whole family in Ullapool.

Fiona smiles at the pictures then gathers herself. She grabs her notes and types up her report.


	16. Chapter 16 :: More Schedules

As Strax bellows the daily schedule as Mother Jenny knocks and her daughter's room. "Good morning Odea. How did you sleep?" She moves across the room and shuts the window.

"Seep good." A naked Odea sits on her bed plays with her doll, tilts her body to the left to watches her mother pick out clothing. "No!" She waves her hands in front of her body protesting. Mother Jenny turns around and give an authoritative glance. Odea adjusts her voice and begs, "No, peas?"

"You do not have to wear anything like your sister Alaya or Mother Vastra in the gymnasium. But, you need to dress for classes and through playtime."

Odea thinks a bit, shakes her head and nods, "Yes."

"How is this dress?"

Odea thinks a bit, shakes her head and nods, "Yes. No more, peas."

"You have to wear socks and shoes, but I will not make you wear anything else."

Odea thinks a bit, shakes her head and nods, "Yes."

"Lets go wake your sister." Mother Jenny takes her daughter by the hand and they go down the hall to Mirum's room.

"Good morning lad Odea. Did you sleep well?" Strax looks down at the naked Silurian child

Odea nods yes, "Seep good. Mander Stax."

"Are you prepared for the day?"

Odea nods a yes response as she and her Mother Jenny enter Mirum's room.

Fiona and Alaya first go to April's room. April is sitting up with a book on her lap. Fiona asks walking over to the wardrobe, "What are you reading April?"

"Etty" April points to the open _The Betty Fairy Book_.

"It is time to start your day. You can read this after lunch time."

April scoots off the bed, runs to Fiona's side overlooking the selection. "How about this dress? You can wear this after we exercise."

April thinks, nods yes and picks up her shoes. She carries one in each hand and plops them on Alaya's lap. "You want to wear these shoes to exercise? These would not be very helpful in keeping your stance. Grand Mama Vastra would ask you to take these off and go bare foot. Which do you want? Bare feet or your Keds?"

April pouts.

"The choice is completely yours."

April climbs back up on the bed and leans against Alaya. She puts out her feet as Alaya puts on the socks and the Keds on her tiny feet.

Fiona helps put on the special workout attire.

April climbs back down the bed, folds the book and puts it on the highest shelf she can reach.

Fiona makes April's bed while Alaya put away the night gown. "Shall wake your sister?"

April grabs her Mother Alaya's hand pulling into the hall.

"Good morning lad April. Did you sleep well?" Strax looks down at the dressed half Silurian boy.

April nods yes.

"Are you prepared for the day?"

April turns to him and pulls on her exercise outfit like a skirt.

"I see you are prepared properly for battle. Good boy."

"Wake Nennifer."

Strax leans down, "Good luck soldier. He sleeps through the agenda every morning." Strax stands up and stands at attention waiting for her entire unit to be awake.

There was a fun debate on what the girls should wear to exercise, if they wanted.

"Alaya wore nothing until she went to University." Vastra reminded her wife, "Why should we dress them?"

Odea and Jennifer decide to be like their mothers and workout with little clothing as possible, it was April and Mirum that cause the most concern.

It was Mother Jenny's idea, "Remember when we saw the boys swimming trunks and shirt at the little shop in Corwall? Could we make them something similar?"

Jenny and Alaya had a Mr. Gardner design special workout clothing for the two.

Mirum and April smiled while he measured their tiny bodies and wrote everything down. They stood very still when he pinned the prototype and when it was finally completed they had the perfect workout clothing.

Once Mirum and April had put on their outfits for the first time they admire their clothing with special attention. April even ran up to Jennifer who smiled at her sister's differences.

Odea hid behind Vastra's leg afraid she would be next. It was a great relief to her worried body when the family returned to the residential floor without her being measured.

Mother Jenny and Odea enter Mirum's room. Vastra turns her head from behind the wardrobe door, "Your turn."

Odea runs over to the bed, climbs up and starts to pat down the small mounds until she hits something solid. "Deea up!"

A meek voice answers, "No. Seep. Peas."

Odea looks under the blanket, "Deea up!"

"Cold." A small hand pulls the blanket shut.

"I see, she is acting like her Mother." Jenny teases her wife.

"I do hate waking up to the cold."

Jenny looks under the blanket, "Would you like to get dressed? We can warm you up with hot tea. After our exercises you will have a hot meal."

Mirum looks up to her mothers and nods. She climbs out of bed and shivers as her skins becomes goose flesh. Jenny and Vastra quickly get her dress as the clothing has been keeping warm in the chimney cubby hole.

Vastra folds Mirum's night gown, sleeping socks, hat and places them in the warm cubby hole.

Mirum smiles and the goose flesh fade away. Once she is dressed the Flint Family make their way to the gymnasium.

"Good morning lad Mirum. Did you sleep well?" Strax looks down at the dressed human boy.

Mirum replies, "Yes tank you."

"Are you prepared for the day?"

Mirum twirls in her warm clothing.

"I see you are prepared properly for battle. Good boy."

It was a challenge to maintain Mirum's heat while she slept.

"We purposely placed her room nearest to the chimney. Do we need to do more?" Mother Jenny quickly climbs under the blanket and pulls the curled body close to her own. "She is too cold."

"I do not know. Before I had you, I did my best by sleeping close to a fire. She just needs warmth." Vastra licks the air, "This should be adequate, but I think she needs to have a hot water bottle change into the night. They only maintain warmth for four hours. If we change the hot water bottle once before midnight and again at four or five she will be better than fine."

"We will change it around midnight." Mother Jenny responds from under the blanket, "We can have Strax change it earlier in the morning. He is always up bright and early."

"She needs to figure out how to deal with the cold just as Odea has to deal with warmth."

Mother Jenny pops out her head, "You haven't."

Vastra leans down and kisses her wife, "I have you to keep me warm at night."

Jenny eyes wide open, "Are you suggesting that I sleep with my daughter?"

"No my dear." Vastra taps her wife's nose, "You are my bed warmer and I shall not share."

"Should we move Odea into here. They can share the bed."

"We will do what we can until our Mirum finds her own wife to keep her warm at night." Vastra lifts up the blanket to see a small sad face blinking back at her, "We will make sure you are warm throughout the night. Please be patient. We are working on a solution."

Mirum curls her tongue out and snaps the blanket close leaving a stunned Silurian.

Vastra looks into her wife's eyes, "Alaya was not like this."

"No, our Mirum is just like you."

Fiona opens the door to Jennifer's room.

Fiona and April watch from the door as Alaya stealthily walks across the room and opens the curtains.

Instantly light floods the previously dark room. There are papers everywhere. Fiona picks up each one and places them on the existing pile on the small desk. She holds up the lamp, examines the bulb and reports to her wife, "I believe it will be adequate for another night."

"Peas seep." A soft voice comes from the bed.

"I am sorry dear." Alaya speaks tenderly but with authoritative tone. "It is time to begin your day."

"Seep, peas." This time the voice is begging.

April walks over to the bed and places her hand on her sisters arm, "Nennifer play."

Jennifer blinks her eyes open, slinks her tongue out to lick the air.

"Nennifer play." April taps her sister's arm again.

Jennifer lets out a soft sigh.

"You would not be so tired if you went to bed at a decent hour."

Jennifer lets out another sigh.

"You have very pretty drawings. I can't wait for you to tell me the story behind each one." Fiona looks at the stack of papers.

Jennifer sits up, "Me show." She starts to get out of bed and heads to the pile of pictures.

Fiona grabs her daughter and swings her in the air. "I am sorry, before you go to bed tonight you can tell us all about your stories. Right now, we have a schedule to maintain. It is time to exercise."

Alaya takes the damp rag from Fiona's pocket and cleans the ink from her daughter's fingers. "Do you have enough ink to continue your story?"

Jennifer nods yes.

"Good. We love hearing your stories. They are creative and entertaining."

Jennifer blushes.

"The problem is this, dear Jennifer." Alaya looks into her daughter's eyes, "You family is awake now. We have scheduled time to be together. If you want to stay up all night to draw, write or even read we will not stop you."

Jennifer looks to her Mother Fiona for clarification. Fiona smiles and nods yes, "It is true."

Jennifer looks back to her Mother Alaya and smiles.

"There is one problem." Jennifer lowers her brow, "The rest of your family sleeps at night. We eat, work and play during the day. I am afraid you will be very lonely and hungry if you kept to your own agenda."

Jennifer ponders her mother's words.

Fiona puts her daughter down.

April comes over and hugs her sister, "Nennifer play."

"Good morning lad Jennifer. Did you sleep well?" Strax looks down at the naked boy.

Jennifer replies, "No."

The negative response confuses Strax.

He blinks and continues with his regular morning ritual, "Are you prepared for the day?"

Jennifer replies, "No."

Strax pulls out a device and scans Jennifer's body. "You need to sleep longer. I will make sure this evening you are in bed at a decent hour."

Jennifer shakes her head, "No."

Strax looks to Alaya and Fiona, "This boy is quite annoyed this morning? How shall I proceed?"

"With bravery Commander Strax, with bravery." Alaya smiles and pats him on the shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Year: 5,000,000,021<br>New New York City**

**The alarm goes off and without hitting the snooze button April and Odea get up. April looks to her electronic panel.**

**"It is going to be a nice day. It says sixty-five degrees …. which is," April does the calculations in her head. "Just a bit over eighteen. That is a bit warm for you?"**

**Odea heads to her closet, "I want to be naked, but I don't think our headmaster appreciates my originality."**

**"No, I wish Mother Vastra didn't confiscate the perception devices. Without it your naked body would be a distraction to the boys and girls in our classes."**

**"With the perception device I could easily walk around in my skivvies." Odea puts on a pair light weight blue shorts and buttons up a short sleeve red linen shirt.**

**April changes into the clothing she has laid out the night before. She buttons her shirt all the way up and puts on the knee length walking short. She looks in the mirror and decides not to tuck the shirt into the waist.**

**Odea smiles, "Aren't we being a bit daring? Kay will barely recognize you when we return."**

**April blushes and begins to tuck in her shirt.**

**Odea runs over, "My dearest friend." She begins to un-tuck April's shirt, "You have nothing to fear. Whether you tuck or un-tuck you are still April."**

**April smiles and nods, "You are right. I just worry. It has been already a whole year."**

**Odea cups her dearest friend's face, "For us it has. It has not even been a few months for those we left behind in 'Our London'."**

**April laughs at herself, "I do keep forgetting. I miss them dearly."**

**"We all do." Odea goes to her desk and picks up her books. "I will get breakfast ready. Un-tucked suits you."**

**Odea leaves the shared bedroom and heads into the kitchen to start breakfast.**

**April joins her in a few minutes, "I will make the mushrooms and sausage this morning." April quickly puts on an apron.**

**Odea notices April has tucked the shirt back into the waist. She thinks to herself, '_so close_.'**

**"How can they sleep through that alarm?"**

**"I do not know, but we have to leave in less than forty minutes."**

**April starts to walk over to the other bedroom to wake her aunt and sister. She stops, turns around and goes back to the stove. "How many mushrooms do you want Odea?"**

**The apartment starts to fill up with smells of home as Odea and April make their plates. April quickly washes the pans and sits across from Odea as they discuss the homework from last night.**

**Jennifer is the first to come out of her room, undressed. "Good morning," As she stretches out her body kinks.**

**Odea looks at the clock and whisper to April, "They have less than fifteen minutes."**

**Jennifer walks into the kitchen and looks around, "Where is the food."**

**"We are eating it." April nervously teases.**

**"You and my sister always running late." Odea speaks frankly, "We are not responsible for you two anymore. We do not stay up late playing virtual games. We go to bed at a reasonable time. From now on, if you want breakfast, you either have that grainy cereal or wake up with us."**

**April becomes brave, "My dear Jennifer, we will do our share of making dinner, but breakfast will be cooked for only those who are up by seven-twenty. If not, you are on your own."**

**Jennifer grabs a slice of bread and puts it in the toaster. She runs back to her bedroom and slams the door.**

**"She will be fine." April laughs, "She has always been a grumpy morning person."**

**Odea and April finish up their breakfast as they listen to the grumbling from the second bedroom.**

**The door swings open.**

**Mirum is awake, "You will not make breakfast anymore?"**

**Odea stands up as she takes her empty plate to the kitchen, "We will make it for anyone who is ready by seven-twenty."**

**April takes her plate with two mushrooms remaining. She offers one to Jennifer and one to Mirum. "Seven-twenty," She reiterates as she takes her plate to the kitchen.**

**"We leave in five minutes." Odea stands by April as they gather their belongings.**

**For the next week breakfast it has been simply Odea and April. "This is actually kind of nice." Odea adds as she takes a bite of the sausage, "I have been feeling like a sister and less like a mother. I hate being the responsible one."**

**"I don't think Mirum and Jennifer are irresponsible. They have always been terrible at mornings." April pops in a mushroom, "Although I have to agree. I have been more relaxed myself."**

**"I can see that." Odea pops a mushroom in her mouth, "You are un-tucked today."**

**April blushes.**

**Odea and April wash their plates, gather their belongings and stand by the door.**

**They watch as Jennifer and Mirum come running out of their bedroom dressed and ready to leave for school.**

**Jennifer is the first to confess, "We were playing a virtual game late last night."**

**April pulls her sister close as they walk to school, "How long are you going to skip breakfast? You fell asleep in English literature yesterday morning. I don't want you to get detention again." April pulls out a folded piece of bread with peanut butter and jelly.**

**Jennifer grabs the half-sandwich, "Thank you."**

**"Please manage your time, having breakfast together isn't so bad."**

**"It is not against you. I just want to stay up to play games."**

**April smiles, "I know. Can you at least play games Friday and Saturday night?"**

**"I will think about it."**

**Weeks go by as Mirum and Jennifer stubbornly skip breakfast.**

**The consequences are almost immediate. Jennifer is in detention every other day because she fell asleep in class.**

**In the locker room Odea notices Mirum's body is showing black and blue marks. Odea has a distressed look on her face as she catches April's eyes. **

**"Mirum?" Odea calmly calls to her sister.**

**Mirum stops talking to her friend and turns to her sister. Instantly she notices the saddness and come to her sister's side. "What is wrong?"**

**Odea pulls Mirum into the bathroom area, looks around to ensure privacy and pushes Mirum towards the mirror.**

**The bathroom door opens as April is leading Jennifer by the hand.**

**"Mirum, look." Odea points to the black and blue bruises on her sister's body, "These have only gotten worse. You want to keep playing sports; your body is not getting the nutrition to heal you quickly. "**

**Mirum looks at her body in the mirror and back at her sister. "I see what you are saying. Do you think I should see a Doctor?"**

**"I don't think that is necessary, at least right now. I think you need to eat breakfast and see what happens."**

**Mirum looks at herself in the mirror again, the large purple spot on the back of her shoulder is tender. "I got this from that catch. I feel back into the boundaries."**

**Odea and April leave the bathroom.**

**Jennifer looks over Mirum's bruises, "I am sorry. I didn't notice."**

**"My pink skin discloses all my flaws. This human skin is too sensitive." Mirum offers a counter argument to Jennifer.**

**"I hate to say it but I do not like getting detention and those bruises do not look comfortable." Jennifer sighs in defeat, "I believe we need to make adjustments."**

**From that point on Mirum and Jennifer were in bed before eleven on a school night. They also woke up, got dressed and was prepared to start the day at seven-nineteen.**

**Soon Jennifer stopped staying after school in detention.**

**Mirum's started to heal and not bruise so easily.**

**Odea doubled the mushroom order.**

**It was also the same time April stopped tucking in her shirt, but only when she wore shorts.**

* * *

><p>Vastra looks at her small groups of warriors. Two humans and five Silurian Hybrids. She stands tall, '<em>yes my sisters would be proud<em>'. "Let's stretch out muscles before the hard work begins."


	17. Chapter 17 :: School Library

"Where did the inspector say they found the bodies?"

"Outside the school's yard."

Vastra, Jenny and Alaya climb over debris from the bombing.

"That smell is disgusting." Jenny quickly covers her mouth with a medical mask. "I don't know how you stand it."

Alaya motions her mothers, she points down. They climb down the crater and into the exposed subbasement.

Jenny mumbles, "We need to do a Property research."

Vastra and Alaya both nod in agreement. Neither is willing to open their mouth.

They walk into a dark hallway, and Alaya lights her electric torch. Soon they find themselves in a personal library.

Jenny pulls back her mask and takes a small sniff, "The air is stale, but not as bad outside."

Vastra looks around, "Do not touch anything."

Alaya points to a map on the wall, "This is a very old place. That is a map of Pangaea."

"Silurian?" Jenny asks looking at the map.

"Older." Vastra examines the map and looks around the room, "My scales have clamped down. Alaya?"

"Mine too. I don't feel cold, but I don't feel comfortable." Alaya looks for an escape route, if necessary. "There are no windows. Only the door we entered from."

Vastra walks through the stacks and attempts to translate the titles.

Alaya makes notes of what is on the wall.

Jenny takes pictures.

"I can make out some of the words." Vastra looks sideways at the books, "I am a little worried these could be quite destructive in the wrong hands."

"How so?" Alaya asks while making notes.

"These are ancient texts," Vastra returns back to the entrance she notices Jenny is about to open a book with her gloved hands. "No!" Vastra slams the book shut with her tongue. "You can't op..."

Vastra collapses on the floor. Jenny runs to her wife's side, throws off the gloves and picks up her head.

Alaya looks up and runs towards her mothers, "What happened?"

Jenny points to the table, "I had on my gloves and I decided to open the book with the red cover. She shut it with her tongue."

"Get out the smelling salt." Alaya suggest, "Maybe she fainted."

Jenny sits up and pulls out the smelling salt from the utility belt, "Help me open your mother's mouth."

Alaya does as she is told.

Jenny takes her wife's tongue and notices the odd color forming. She dips the tip into the smelling salt.

Vastra doesn't move.

"We need to get her home." With tweezers, Alaya places her mother's gloves in a box and hands the box it to her mother Jenny, "Carry this please."

Alaya picks up her mother Vastra, climbs out of the crater and puts Vastra into the Fiat Zero. Jenny and Fiona are very pleased that it is late at night. There are very few moving vehicles on the road.

Alaya bursts into 15 Savile Row yelling for her wife, "Fiona! We need you. Fiona! Quickly. Medical emergency."

Alaya runs up the stairs and carries her mother into the laboratory.

Jenny clears the table, places a blanket down and places a pillow for Vastra's head. Jenny pets her wife's crown, "We are home. You can wake up any moment."

Fiona comes running in and quickly opens her medical bag. Without hesitation, she pulls back the double eyelids and flashes light into the deep blue eyes.

Fiona checks Vastra's pulse, "Her heartbeat is extremely slow."

"What happened?" Fiona finally speaks as she checks the other basic vitals.

"I had on my gloves and I decided to open a book with the red cover. She shut it with her tongue."

Fiona opens Vastra's mouth and looks at the tongue. "Alaya please extend your tongue for me. I need a reference."

Alaya lets her tongue dangle as Fiona analyzes the mother and daughter organ back and forth.

Vastra's tongue has a blood vessel that is slowly changing color from the tip. A purple substance is moving up her tongue.

"Hold your mother's tongue still. I need a blood sample."

Fiona takes out a needle and draws blood. "That should be enough."

Alaya places her mother's tongue back into her mouth.

Fiona immediately examines the sample under the microscope. She instantly turns white. "Septicaemia … blood poisoning"

"Infected?" Jenny asks with her voice cracking.

"Yes, we need to stop this …" Fiona points to the purple line. "... this discoloration and its movement." She looks to Jenny and Alaya, "If not, she will die."

"Do what you must." Jenny nods and looks down at her helpless wife.

Fiona opens her medical bag, pulls out a small bottle and needle. "Alaya I need you to pull out your mother's tongue, please."

Alaya slowly pulls out her mother's tongue.

The discoloration is almost halfway down.

Fiona injects the needle a few millimeters in front of the discoloration. The discoloration immediately halts its movement.

The three wait and watch. The needle slowly pushes the discoloration out.

Soon the purple retracts, and the tongue's tip oozes a green substance.

Fiona grabs a test tube and watches as it creeps out of Vastra's tongue.

When the last bit has left the Alaya releases the tongue and watches as it slowly retract into her mother's mouth.

Fiona looks to her wife, "When she wakes will be very thirsty." Alaya nods.

"Mother Jenny," Fiona looks into her friend's eyes. "I am not sure what to expect. I was guessing. There might be permanent damage."

Jenny replies with a determined voice, "She heals quickly."

Alaya returns with a glass and pitcher.

They wait.

Jenny kisses her wife, leans down and whispers, "Come you daft lizard."

Hours go by as the three wait for anything.

"Should we move her to a warmer room?" Alaya asks.

"It would be more comfortable for everyone."

Alaya picks up her mother's body off the laboratory table, moves into the drawing-room and lays her mother on the chaise next to the fireplace.

Fiona quickly gets a roaring fire going.

They wait.

Alaya holds her wife in her arms as they watch Jenny tenderly stroking her wife's head.

Jenny cries, "She is blinking."

Fiona comes over and takes the pulse, checks her eyes and listens to Vastra's heart. "Her heartbeat is getting stronger."

"Did I hear my precious ape call me a daft lizard?" Vastra asks with a scratchy throat.

Jenny moves around to the side of the table, grabs her wife's hand and falls to her wife's chest crying, "I am so sorry."

Vastra puts her free arm around her wife, "What happened?" Vastra licks the air. "I can't smell anything. She sits up and with a traumatized look and yells, "I smell nothing!"

"You closed the book with your tongue." Jenny reminded Vastra with a tender touch to her face.

"Toxins entered your body; I had to use arsphenamine to have it extracted," Fiona explains.

Alaya hands her mother a tall glass of water.

Vastra drinks it down quickly and hands the empty glass back, "More, please."

"You will also have to be off your feet for a few days." Fiona gives more bad news, "Your body shut down. You almost died."

Vastra looks into her wife's eyes, "I am not going to leave you."

"Here is the goo that came out of your tongue." Alaya distracts her mother with the test tube with green substance, "Here are the gloves that Mother had on." She opens the box, "It seems that the gloves protected her. You were infected with direct skin contact."

Vastra attempts to stand but falls backward. Jenny comes to her wife's side and looks to her daughter.

"Mother you must stay still." Alaya quietly asks, "Unless you need to use the loo?"

"No." Vastra sits up as tall as possible, "The gloves would not have been enough. Once the book was opened we, would have to face an unknown enemy."

"What?"

"Those books are pure evil, at least to human standards." Vastra finishes her glass of water.

"What about to Silurian standards?" Alaya asks with a bit of confusion in her voice.

"Silurians worshiped and feared gods. That library is a place to bring gods and spirits into our world." Vastra examines the test tube and the green substance. She taps the glass with her finger, and the goo crawls up the side. "Alaya dear, please get me a lackey band from the desk drawer?"

Alaya quickly gets the lackey band and assists in ensuring that the test tube cork remains sealed.

"That library is for the god Azathoth, the Silurian god of chaos and anarchy. Geeks called the god Ares, Romans - mars. Armenians - Anahit, Chinese - Chi You, and the Celts call their god of war Belatucadros. Every culture has a new name, but the evil is the same. Create minions."

"What if they don't want to become a follower?" Fiona asks although part of her already knows the answer.

"They have little choice." Vastra responds looking at her wife, "I will not allow that to happen to you."

"What about you? Will you changed?" Alaya asks as she grabs her mother Vastra's hand for comfort.

Vastra holds up the now angry green goo, "I suspect this is what would have turned me eventually. But due to smart thinking from my team I am alive and myself." She licks the air, "Or at least soon be myself."

Fiona began to describe in detail what she did. "I wasn't sure it would be successful."

"What would you have done if it weren't?"

"I would have pricked a hole to see if it would have drained.'

"If that didn't work?"

"I would do my best as a surgeon and salvage what I could."

"Then I am grateful for you and your guesses."

"I am unusually cold and thirsty." Vastra looks to Jenny, "I am weak."

Alaya adds more wood to the fireplace. "Would you like to rest?"

"I am tired, but I am still shaken at the events. I would rather have company." Vastra looks to her wife, "At least for the time being."

"Are you hungry Mother Vastra?"

"I am," Vastra replies quickly.

Fiona goes into the kitchen.

Once Fiona is out of the room Jenny, pricks her finger and permits her blood to stream into the pitcher of water. Then a few drops into the glass. She quickly stirs until the color is diluted before Fiona returns.

Fiona comes in with a small portion of raw meet and five strips of leather.

"Start with this." Fiona places the tray on Vastra's lap. "Mother Vastra, Do you mind if I attempt something?"

"No."

Fiona pricks her finger and puts a few drops into Vastra's glass she stirs.

Jenny and Alaya look to each other.

Alaya asks, "What are you doing?"

Fiona looks into Vastra's eyes, "Your diet has changed quite a bit since you came to live in 'Our London'. Human blood might assist in your healing process."

Vastra smiles. "Thank you dear. Although it was unnecessary."

"Oh?"

"My dear, Jenny has done the same thing with her blood."

"I am sorry." Fiona begins to take the water glass and replace it new, "Let me get you a fresh glass."

Vastra with speed quickly drinks the water. She looks at the empty glass, "It is truly a disappointment to finally have a bit of a Scottish ginger blood; here I am disabled and taste nothing."

"Vastra!" Jenny blushes, "Boundaries."

Fiona shakes her head and looks to her wife, "Nothing to protect my honor?"

Alaya asks her wife, "I am quite curious as to why you did that?"

"There are some secrets in the Flint family I can not allow myself to utter from my lips." Fiona turns to Vastra, "It is out of respect for you this discussion can not take place. I believe ignorance is essential. You have only been living this time-frame a short patch. I am not ready to have full knowledge of your survival in a human world, yet." Fiona turns to her wife, "I will have questions, in the future. Until then, please use caution as my mind will seek out answers to questions I am not prepared to ask."

Vastra smiles at her wife's daughter and nods.

"I do have a few questions about the library." Fiona sits back into her wife's arms. "Tell me about this Azathoth."

Vastra bites a piece of leather, "Azathoth is our god of war and anarchy. He would thrive and become strong with those suffering and become powerful with bloodshed. He has followers from around the universe, but each one becomes less of their species and transform into demon beasts doing their best to please their only god."

Vastra drinks some more water and pops in a piece of raw meat. She chews with a face of discomfort. "I know it is meat. I know what meat tastes like, but this … tastes like I am chewing nothing more than tree bark."

Jenny caresses her wife's crown, "That is the best tree bark available with our rations."

Fiona pulls her wife's arms tighter as she notices Vastra's pouting has been genetically handed down to her Alaya.

"Now, just like most powerful beings there is always a court of some sort. Azathoth loves music, especially from Tru'nembra is the Flauntist of Azathoth. He plays forever within the court, with an interesting instrument: Himself. Tru'nembra is composed of living noise, and to summon him is to summon a cacophony of horror and fear, with sound waves louder then ever recorded blasting off of the shimmering mass of air he would manifest in. Tru'nembra is talented and untamed."

Fiona sits up, "Would humans be able to hear the music?"

Vastra shakes her head no. "It is described as occupying a position outside of the universe, where it is attended by a cohort of alien servants who continually bathe it with the sounds of pipes and drums. Humans would have to be in the same dimension and spiritual plane."

Alaya looks at the goo swirling around in the sealed glass test tube. "Mother, tell me again what would happen if this substance entered your blood stream and body?"

"I would have been turned into his demon-servant."

"Could that happen to humans?"

"I would assume at a quicker rate. My body reacted and shutdown." Vastra boasts, "Human anatomy has not evolved enough for such triggers."

"So … " Alaya holding up the test tube, "What would happen to a human?"


	18. Chapter 18 :: Soothing Music

Alaya and Fiona stand in the middle of Canary Wharf Park waiting.

Alaya is wearing the perception device hiding her Silurian warrior garb and weapons.

Fiona is wearing her cricket outfit with the claymore ready on her side.

"How long do we wait."

"Mother Jenny said it should take minutes."

"Hello."

Alaya turns, "Don't you start. That is my wife."

"Good evening Alaya. How is your family?"

Alaya relaxes a bit.

Fiona is tense as she knows that man, "You're the make believe monk."

He bows and smiles, "Guilty."

"We are here on official business. There is a problem." Alaya regains control of the conversation.

"Is it all that bad?

"Would we be here? My family can deal with most things on our own. We rarely involve anyone else in our business."

"How is business?" He smiles at Fiona, "I hear you have a physician on staff?"

Fiona becomes ecstatic for a moment and pulls out a white card out of her pocket, "Here." She steps forward and hands him a business card. "You are my first."

"Impressive," He replies as he reads it up and down. He looks to Alaya. "What is the problem."

"Here?"

"No safer."

"How?"

"There is a buffer all around, just like your perception device." He extends his arms and waves them around. "This is what we want you to see."

"May I turn off my device? Will we have privacy?"

"Absolutely."

Alaya makes a small movement and returns to her half-Silurian self.

"I see you came for battle."

"We are working with something more powerful." Alaya adjusts her blade. "My mother almost died last night."

"What happened?"

Alaya nods to Fiona.

Fiona pulls out from her backpack a folder. She hands it to the fake monk.

He takes it and says, "Wait here." He then leaves the park leaving Alaya and Fiona to watch dawn break over the docks.

The two sisters walk their father back from the bar, if it weren't for the time and the lack of inhibitions brought on by the alcohol they would have avoided walking this way home.

They become quiet as they pass the North Street School.

There is a sound of rubble moving.

The three do not hesitate and run towards the sound.

"Maybe there is someone alive!"

They climb the crater wall.

"Anyone there?" Leonard calls towards the noise, sounds of gravel movement. "You girls stay here. I will call if I need any help."

Rose quickly comes to her father's side, "You are not in any condition to make the trek. Let Vera and I will go. We might need you to get help."

Rose and Vera carefully navigate the crater and notice an opening in the wall of the school.

Vera yells up, "There is a hole in the basement, we are going in and investigate."

Rose calls out, "We need to find you, please knock or bang on something."

Vera and Rose listen for any bit of noise.

There is tapping.

They walk into the darkness, following the sound. Soon their eyes are adjusted to the darkness and can make out the light from behind them.

"We are at a door," Rose feels around for a door knob. She opens.

Rose and Vera walk through the door.

"This must be the library."

"It looks old."

Rose looks at the table to see over twenty books on the table. She is about to pick one up when Vera calls out, "Please tap more. We are trying to find you."

Tapping sound under table

Rose bends down and looks under the table. "Nobody is here."

Vera comes over and looks under, "What is this a joke?"

Rose and Vera stand up and look around.

"What are these books?" Rose holds up the book and attempts to read the title. "It is too dark." She puts it down.

Suddenly there is subtle light.

"I think we are adjusting to the darkness better." Vera pulls her sister's arm, "Let's go back outside. There is nobody here."

"Quam ut mori?" Rose reads the title, "What does that mean college girl?"

Vera comes over as her curiosity sparked, "How to die?"

Rose turns to a random page, "What is this?"

The books contain pictures of devices, drawing of creatures and distorted animals.

Vera touches and points with her finger-tip to the cat-like demon, "That is ugly."

There is a rumbling.

"Let's get out of here."

Vera and Rose run towards the door; they attempt to turn the door knob. "It is locked."

"Help!" They begin to yell loud enough for their father to hear.

Fire torches are spontaneously lighting around.

Rose and Vera make attempts to get the door open.

"My hand it is going numb." Vera starts to cry, "I am scared."

Rose pulls her sister in an embrace and places herself in protective cover as she watches the formation of a black swirl, like making a poached egg in a pot of ink.

Rose does what she can to hold tight, but her body no longer can feel anything.

Her heartbeat is missing.

She looks down at her sister whose skins is white and without signs of life.

They both fall to the floor.

They hear drumming.

Soon sounds like metal scraping against a rock.

It gets louder and louder.

Vera covers her ears with her hands.

Rose does the same thing.

They lay huddled together as a foul odor fills the room. It slowly enters their nose, and they can feel it crawling up their nose, behind their cheeks, down their throat and into their spines.

They cry out in pain.

The door flings open with Leonard looking around.

"Vera! Rose! Where are you?"

"We are here father." Rose reaches out her hand and can't understand why her father can't see her.

Leonard takes a step forward and trips over his daughters.

He finds a hand.

He grabs one and feels around in the darkness for the other daughter.

He drags them out into the crater and the night.

Rose attempts to call out as he goes into the basement of the school, her mind is yelling but her voice is missing.

She looks at her sister who is curled up trying to block out the horrifying noise.

Soon her father returns and pulls them close, one in each arm.

Rose watches as her father twitches his fingers while forever faithful holding his two precious girls close.

Rose watches as he attempts to cover his ears, but her and Vera's heads are blocking any attempt at relief.

Rose watches as he pulls out his hair with his fists, never clenching his hold on his daughters.

She watches as each one passes out; she wonders when it will be her time.

Death is welcome to end her misery.

Rose opens her eyes to pitch black.

There is a plastic blanket over her.

She doesn't know where she is, but she does know she is alone. She must return to him.

She attempts to move but is confined, bound and in complete darkness.

The only peace, she has, is the drumming and music.

She is fine as long as the music plays.


	19. Chapter 19 :: Team Up

"How long do we wait?" Fiona asks as she pulls out of her backpack the vacuum bottle and sandwiches.

"I believe they are verifying our information." Alaya pops the cork and pours the first cup of warm tea for her wife. "They take us serious enough to take our information. It is all about my mothers and their respect. I hope we

"Thank you." Fiona lays her head against her wife's shoulder. "I like this."

"You like being tired? Working through the night? Sitting here?"

"Sitting here, with you, and no perception device."

Alaya grabs her wife's hand, "I have been thinking about our girls."

"What about?"

"April, I believe she is lost in the crowd. Her sister and my aunts demand more attention."

"She is a good little girl. I have noticed that our quiet one she neither follows or leads. She does exactly what is required of her. We need to feel safe to open up and be herself."

"I don't know if I noticed or thinking about their future. Am I being influenced by their future, my past?"

"Does it matter? My mother influenced me because of her past, er future." Fiona passes the hot tea to her wife, "Goddess of all, this is ridiculous trying to figure this out. Let us just use what ever tool or information available. I don't want to second guess our decisions." Fiona takes a bite of her sandwich and chews while she ponders her next comment, "I know you will out live me and possibly our own children. So whether or not you are the guardian. Promise me that you will trust your heart and allow yourself to make mistakes."

"I promise." Alaya looks down at her wife, "Silurians minds remember everything. I will never forget you."

"Good."

"I like this park. Do you thinking they would allow us to bring the girls here? I would love to let them runs around without the perception devices."

"Anytime," A familiar voice answers.

Alaya and Fiona turn around and see the fake monk smiling with three other trailing behind. The quickly pack up their things and stand ready.

The fake monk holds up the folder, "Where are the three humans currently?"

"Morgue." Fiona replies with an obvious tone

"We want to bring them back here to our facilities."

"I am the physician in charge and it is my autopsy."

"We can take it from here," The fake monk holds out a clipboard with a pen. "Sign here and we will make the transfer."

Fiona looks at the document and hands it back unsigned, "No, we ill not. We are personally and professionally invested."

"Then team up with us," The monk smiles. "For this one project."

"In my morgue?"

"Yes."

"Deal," Fiona shakes hands.

"Allow me to introduce Harriet Derbyshire. She will be working with you."

A tall blonde woman wearing a dark gray trench-coat comes forward and puts out her hand, "It is good to finally meet you Doctor Fiona Flint-Saint Clair."

Fiona shook Harriet's hand, "Have you ever been to a lecture at Oxford, Cambridge or London Medical School for Women?"

"I have." Harriet thinks back, smiles and her eyes grow wide, "I remember seeing that hair of yours."

"That is where we must have seen you," Fiona turns and smiles. "Allow me to introduce my wife, Alaya."

Alaya confidently shakes Harriet's hand, "Fiona and I frequent academic lectures. We were quite pleased when they allowed our gender to attend."

"Your wife's wild hair is unforgettable." Harriet evaluates Alaya up and down, "I would remember seeing a species like you at the most crowded lecture. I don't recall ..."

Alaya switches on her perception device, "This is my perceived human form."

"I see." Harriet smiles, "Please turn that thing off. I prefer you ... um, for the lack of a better word this early in the morning … natural."

"I do too." Fiona pulls her wife close and links arms.

Alaya blushes.

"Excuse me ladies," The fake monk speaks. "There are three bodies that need attention."

"Shall we?" Harriet leads the way. "I have my vehicle parked on the other side of the park."

Fiona touches her wife's face, "Please be careful. No using your tongue, wear gloves and do not open any book. I need you home."

Alaya nods and watches her wife leave.

"Tell me about the hair," The fake monk looks to Alaya.

"Do not start!" Alaya rolls her eyes, "Shall we head to the school?"

Fiona flips on the light switch in the morgue and there are sounds of pounding.

Harriet and Fiona run to the body freezers.

"They are, were dead." Fiona looks to Harriet.

"They are dead."

"Have they turned into a servant?"

Harriet turns her entire body and looks at the small young woman. She walks around evaluating her up and down. "Tell me something Doctor Flint-Saint Clair … did you truly get a perfect score?"

"Twice." Fiona attempts to stand a little taller again Harriet's tall frame.

"You could be doing anything. Why did you decide to be in the morgue?"

"I am not just in the morgue." Fiona puffs out her chest, "I am an employee of VF Research and Vastra Investigations. When fall term begins I will be teaching and staff physician at London's Medical School for Women."

"You could be doing more."

"More comes with a cost. I have plans, to be with my family."

"So you decided to live an anonymous life?"

Fiona nods as she heads over to the filing cabinet. She unlocks it with her key and pulls out a folder. "This is my external examination of the three."

"I am glad you didn't do a full autopsy."

"Things didn't make sense."

"The ears."

"Exactly."

"We need to find out."

"If they are alive, awake … what are our options?"

"They are dead."

There is pounding coming from bay eight, fourteen, and twenty.

Points to the freezers, "They might be dead, but they are active."

Fiona goes to the phone and makes a phone call, "I am sorry but there is an issue." Fiona holds up the receiver to the banging noise. "They are dead, but active. Can you take a cab?"

"Did you call Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint?"

"I did. They will be here in a few minutes."

"Why did you call them? We can handle this." Harriet stands up to open bay fourteen.

Fiona grabs Harriet's arm, "You know of Madame Vastra?" 

"Yes."

"Well what ever happened to them," Fiona points to the freezer noise. "It almost was the fate of Madame Vastra."

"How?"

Fiona told Harriet of the hidden library, the book, the antibiotic and the salvage of Mother Vastra's tongue. She purposely left out information about the goo kept in a test tube in the private laboratory at 15 Savile Row.

" … If you feel that a human is stronger physically than a Silurian woman from the dawn of time, be my guest. I shall lock the morgue doors and watch your demise from my office."

Harriet decided it was best to wait for Madame Vastra.

"May I ask you a personal question?"

"You may ask, but I reserve my right not to respond."

"How does the Silurian and human relationship work? Are there not body incompatibilities?"

"I love to read books." Fiona gets up and pulls the blankets out of the closet. She walks over to Harriet, "This will keep you warm."

Fiona returns to her seat, covers herself with the blanket and continues to answer the question, "I know everything about the human body. I have one. I know what makes me feel good. I am aware of what feels good against my skin. I know about my body or, for the matter of this conversation, any human body. I know exactly how things work."

Fiona leans forward as if to tell a secret, "You know what I found out with my Silurian wife?"

Harriet leans forward to listen more clearly, "No, what?"

Fiona sits back, "I was wrong."

Harriet returns to upright position, "How so?"

Fiona shakes her head, "That my dear is between my wife and myself."

"A hint?"

"You see that is the thing about my Alaya, she is my Alaya. There is nothing common about my wife. Even our children are different physically than Alaya."

"About that," Harriet squints her eyes. "You became pregnant even though you both are female. Is Alaya anatomically female?"

"She is one-hundred percent female. There is not one scale on her body that isn't female."

"You bore two children. How?"

"We planned it."

"Not fair Doctor."

"It is too personal, too intimate."

"Oh," Harriet becomes frustrated.

"I tell you what. If my Alaya agrees, I will disclose certain scientific facts."

"Agreed."

The two discuss past lectures until there is a knock on the morgue door. Fiona walks over, unlocks and welcomes the mothers. "I would not have disturbed you unless it was important."

The three bays knock from the inside.

Harriet responds, "They have been like that since we arrived."

"They were dead," Jenny states as she pours down the heated water into Vastra's white coat.

"They are dead." Fiona replies in a matter of fact tone.

The banging continues from inside the three bays.

Jenny points, "That isn't dead."

"They are active, but still very much dead." Harriet replies. "It is good to see you again Madam Vastra and Jenny Flint."

Vastra bows her head, "Good morning Miss Derbyshire.

Jenny smiles, "Miss Derbyshire."

"I was attempting to acquire information on the Silurian and human breeding practices, but your daughter-in-law has not only teased me with vague information but perked my curiosity even more."

Fiona smiles at Vastra and Jenny.

"I see. There are something a mother should never know." Vastra ignores Fiona's dramatics while talking to to Harriet Derbyshire.

The three bays have become annoying again.

"We better get down to business." Fiona looks at Mother Vastra, "How should we proceed?"


	20. Chapter 20 :: Team Library

Alaya leads the way as they walk into Azathoth's library. "Do not open one book. It will summon the demon servants."

Alaya turns on her electric torch. "We can't use the fire torches. If lighted they, will activate a portal to the other Cthulhu dimension."

Jack looks at his peers, "She isn't kidding. There will be no escape."

"I am going to look around." Alaya puts on her medical mask and slyly goes to work as she reads the bindings for a specific title. She is pleased it is alphabetically, even it though it is R'lyeh Glyphs, the symbols follow a pattern. She locates the book. With her gloves, she pulls it off the shelf, wrapped the book in thick wool and placed it the same medical seal package which stored Vastra's tea for over a year. When she opened the seal, it still held the smell of tea and smiles at the memory her wife winning the bet. She returns to the entrance with the book located in concealed flap hidden the backpack, "How are we going to shut this spiritual portal down?" She asks Jack.

"We are going to remove all the contents and destroy it."

"Is that wise?"

"We have no choice."

Alaya looks around, "It is a sacred place, why can't we simply just use the locks."

"There is no sacred place during a war. What if a bomb dismantles the security?"

Rumbling is heard from the hallway as the large door opens. The two assistants, Mike and Peter, make fast work taking the hinges off the door and pulling in wooden shipping crates. Mike puts on a gas mask and hazmat suit.

"That is a bit overboard?"

"Mike and Peter are typical humans without the built-in Silurian panic button."

"My mother was lucky that Fiona acted fast."

"Your redhead is something."

Alaya shakes her head from blushing, "She is."

"What's it like kissing a human?"

"You have not been kissed?" Alaya jests while noticing Peter's quick glance towards the Jack, "You need to look into fixing that."

"I never had the pleasure of feeling Silurian lips."

Alaya glares at the Jack, "If you live long enough, you might."

"Oh, that is just cold."

"Cool." Alaya corrects him.

"What?"

Alaya touches on her lips with her finger, "A Silurian lips are cool, not cold."

"That sound delightful."

"It is."

"Cheeky."

The Mike starts to take down map. He yanks it off the wall.

"Be careful, that is ancient." Alaya scolds him, "There isn't a replica available."

Mike nods, "I am trying, but it was fastened ..."

The team stops. The air has shifted.

Alaya's scales clamp down so fast it sounded like a morse code was being sent from her skin. She screams, "Get out of the library!" She pulls Mike by the neck through the now vulnerable opening.

One by one the wall torches begin to flare up counter clockwise.

The Jack runs through the door with Peter by the hand.

By the time the swirling blackness fully expands the only one remaining within the border of the room is Peter. He takes one leap, and half his body is past the library's entrance lintel.

A black swirling cloud starts to form, and a large tentacle reaches out from the vortex. It's suctions cups grab hold of the Peter's legs.

Without hesitation, Alaya joins Jack in pulling Peter. She takes out her katana and slices off the assistant's belt. The pants fly into the black swirling cloud as the tentacle retracts.

Alaya and the Jack yank Peter outside the boundary into the hallway.

They watch as the swirling vortex shifts in and out.

"What now?"

"We wait."

The Jack climbs up on a shipping crate, leans back against the wall and keeps an eye for changes.

Peter, who is now pants-less, crawls up to sit next to Jack.

"Nice legs." Jack looks at Peter with a seductive smile.

Mike is too spooked to be still and decides to pace.

Alaya grabs a small box and sits down. She opens her backpack. She pulls out a vacuum bottle and one-half eaten sandwich. She pours herself a cup of tea, sits back and watches the spinning blackness.

She notices the stares of Mike and Peter. She smiles, "What did you think? That you can just walk into Azathoth's library and remove something?"

The Jack laughs, "Your are your mother's daughter."

"Which mother?"

"Both."

Alaya smiles as she takes another bite of her sandwich. It makes her blush, this was Fiona's sandwich and her scent is strong. She shifts in her seat to make herself more comfortable. "My mothers are learning to play cricket."

"Why on earth would they do something like that?"

"My Fiona is a cricketer and in exchange to my mothers to train the girl in Silurian combat my mothers offered to train them in cricket first."

"How it that going? You _are_ keeping the cricket bat safe?"

"It is her first choice of weapon, although she has fancied a Claymore recently."

"A Scotswoman with a claymore, how ..."

Alaya snaps her neck and gives the Jack an intense look.

"I was going to say … Very highland of her. Aren't we a bit jumpy?"

Alaya decides to ignore the comments and sips the hot tea.

"How long do we wait?" asks an anxious Mike.

" Azathoth is omnipresent, which means this could, potentially be open for eternity."

"So we are waiting for him to go to the loo?"

"Something like that."

Soon the vortex changes colors.

Alaya calmly puts away her things and corks the vacuum bottle before sealing her backpack. She then stands, secures all her belongs to her body and unsheathes her katana.

Mike pulls out his gun and points towards the vortex. He looks to see Jack and Alaya have both shook their heads in disappointment.

"Truly?" Alaya asks.

Mike shrugs and replies, "It might work."

Peter stands, with a book in hand and a finger in its place.

"What is that?" Alaya asks

"_Al-Azif _." Jack replies.

"I was going to bring mine, but it is too heavy."

"You have a copy of the _Al-Azif_?"

"No, my family possess the _Necronomicon_ in its original Eocene."

Peter smiles, "I would love to have your mother read it to you?"

"Which one?"

Peter looks over, "Can your Mother Jenny read Eocene?"

"No." Alaya smiles to herself imagining Mother Jenny trying to make out the words with her limited human tongue. Alaya blushes as she makes a mental note, '_Have Mother Vastra teach Fiona Eocene_'.

The swirling black vortex shifts again.

Alaya checks her stance.

Jack pulls out his Gizmo and points it in the direction of the vortex.

A form comes through the vortex.

A face appears. The black swirling vortex disappears as his last footstep out into the library. A white, pale man in working class clothing, western hat, boots and a_serge de Nimes_ coat stands before the four companions.

Alaya stands upright and tenses her body.

"It is just a man," Mike slowly puts down his weapon.

"Don't be deceived." Alaya tightens her grip on the hilt. "Only the truly powerful can alter their being."

"No, Mike is correct. I am just a man."

"I'll play." Jack smiles, "I am Jack Harkness. What is your name?"

"If that is how you want to play the one who claims to be Jack Harkness. I am Randall Flagg." He nods, "Please to meet all of you."

"You are not Randall Flagg." Alaya shakes her head no. She turns to Peter, "That is Nyarlathotep or if you need a translation try _the Crawling Chaos_."

"I see you are not deceived to easily." He takes a step forward.

Jack puts up his hand and makes the universal 'halt' hand signal. "Nope, not a step closer. You keep to that side of the door. You are not welcomed."

"This is my home way before you species evolved from single cells. How dare you?" Nyarlathotep's voice rattled the wall and shook the flame torches around the room.

The team of four just watched to make sure no book fell.

Nyarlathotep noticed the four companions eyes, "You fear the books?" He grabs one off the table and opens it up, flips the pages and without looking points to a page. He looks down at where his finger landed, "Oh this should fun."

The library shakes while the hallway remains still. The black swirling vortex appears again, this time a creature quickly makes an appearance. It is a seven foot tall white creature, no eyes, no ear, bald, long limbs and a mouth with large orgnized sharp teeth.

It immediately tastes the air and makes it way toward Nyarlathotep's side.

"That is a good boy," The tall white creature bends down to be head to head with his master. Nyarlathotep places his hand on the creatures chest and chants words over and again. Veins are disclosing themselves as the creature's adrenaline builds and its heart races.

"Anytime Peter." Jack says without taking his eyes off the ugly chalky white creature.

Peter frantically flips the pages of the _Al-Azif_, "I am looking for a white creature. Anyone know what I should be looking up?"

"Any hints?" Jack asks Nyarlathotep.

"I will only whisper what you want to know in your ear." Nyarlathotep responds.

"How about just a whisper?" Jack asks a different question.

"Silly Human."

Jack shrugs his shoulders, "I had to ask. It doesn't hurt to try."

"Not it doesn't hurt to try." Nyarlathotep lets out a laugh that sounds like a cat being squeezed to death.

Alaya covers her ears and quickly take the opportunity to whisper to Peter, "Look up G' Thareb or white servant."

Peter goes to work. He draws symbols around the door frame with chalk while chanting …

نعود من حيث يموت الوقت

نعود من حيث تنتهي الحياة

العودة إلى المنزل من الأسود

العودة إلى المنزل من الفراغ

لا أهلا ولا سهلا هنا

أنت عدو لل بوابة

سوف يهزم من قبل كائنات أقل

سوف يتم جلب العار إلى إلهك

G' Thareb starts to shutter, his mouth opens and screams at Peter.

Nyarlathotep places his hands on G' Thareb's head.

G' Thareb stands up and begins to run towards the opening.

"I wish you didn't take the hinges off the door." Alaya resets her feet and prepares for battle.

Jack adjust his Gizmo, It makes various beeps and whirling sounds. "That should do it," As he points the device at the creature and pushes a button.

G' Thareb doesn't shift his speed or direct.

Peter chants again …

نعود من حيث يموت الوقت

نعود من حيث تنتهي الحياة

العودة إلى المنزل من الأسود

العودة إلى المنزل من الفراغ

لا أهلا ولا سهلا هنا

أنت عدو لل بوابة

سوف يهزم من قبل كائنات أقل

سوف يتم جلب العار إلى إلهك

The creature speeds up as Peter's words irritate his non-existent ears.

"Again," Instructs Jack.

Peter reads it again, more deliberately and with a stronger voice.

G' Thareb leaps with his mouth unfastened readily to devour Peter's head.

Peter remains steadfast with his chants. He closes his eyes preparing for the impact. He chants the lines again. He opens one eye to see Nyarlathotep with a disgusted face.

Peter looks down.

G' Thareb is beheaded.

Peter kicked the top to make sure it is dead, "Yep he is dead."

Peter looks at Alaya, who has torn a strip of clothing to clean off her blade of the green blood. He tosses the soiled rag into the library floor with a thud. She then checks her gloves and the blade for any residue. She looks to Jack with a satisfactory nod.

Jack puts his hands on his hips, stands taller and asks Nyarlathotep, "What else you got?"


	21. Chapter 21 :: Team Morgue

Fiona stands prepared at bay door twenty as she grips the latch, "Ready?"

Harriet, Vastra and Jenny all nod.

Fiona opens the latch, Jenny pulls the shelf out, and Vastra holds the creature down.

Harriet binds the torso, arms and waist.

Fiona grabs the kicking feet and with a quick knot secures the creatures motion.

Jenny does the same with the neck and head.

They step back and watch the creature struggle.

Vastra nods, "I believe that was successful teamwork."

The creature lets out a scream. Vastra covers her ears.

Jenny takes a sheet, converts it into a tightrope, places across the creature's mouth and tightens it under the gurney. "That should keep the sound down."

Vastra takes down her hands. "Thank you dear," as she checks her wife for scratches or blood. Jenny does the same and looks over her wife's body.

Fiona does the same to Harriet. After which Harriet checks Fiona.

"I believe we are safe."

Fiona looks to Vastra, "Now what?"

"We kill it."

"It is already dead."

Jenny points to the moving creature and asks, "That does not look dead, to me."

"The creature is active," Harriet replies to Jenny. "I assure you that there nothing human remains."

Jenny looks down at the creature who color is completely been replaced with chalky white skin. Everything on the face minus the mouth is all but smoothed over. She panics and looks into her wife's eyes, "This looks like they will become Whisper Men."

"I am afraid much worse." Vastra comes to her wife's side, "They are becoming demons to serve Azathoth."

Fiona steps up next to the creature pulling carts of tools, "Shall we?"

Vastra stands across the table, "What do you want me to do?"

"I am going to open up the skull. We need to see what has created the blood draining from the ears."

Fiona grabs the hammer and chisel from the rolling cart. She begins to talk through her plans as she always does before any major surgery, even though this patient is technically already dead. Fiona doesn't want to make a mistake.

Fiona takes the chisel and places it on the dotted line Harriet has made. She taps lightly to begin the daunting task ahead. I piece of bone is chipped and flies to the floor. She continues along the ridge and is confident with the initial roughs. She goes back to the beginning and uses the hammer with slightly more pressure. Soon the skull was ready to be removed.

Fiona lays down her instruments, grabs the skull and rotates until it snaps off. She pulls it downwards like a hinge.

"Where is the rest?" Vastra and Fiona look at each other.

Jenny looks up from a book she is reading over in the corner, "What?"

"There is only half a brain." Vastra responds to her with a shoulder shrug, "It is half melted."

Jenny comes over to investigate herself, "What is all that mess?"

"We will know in a few minutes." Fiona uses an eye dropper to extract the liquid onto a slide. She hands it to Harriet, "Would you do the honors?"

"Thank you," Harriet takes the slid over to the prepared microscope and examines the sample. She is just staring for a moment. She stands upright and looks into the microscope, "I am not sure, but it looks like a sort of prions."

Vastra comes over and takes her turn at the microscope while Fiona continues to examine the skull cavity. "There are two holes, leaving the skull, which would account for the bleeding out the ear. There is also a disconnect here," She points to a section closer to the front of the skull. "The nerve fibers have been severed, not cleanly I may add."

Vastra leans over to see clearly. "They have gone mad."

Harriet interrupts, "The protein molecules are breaking down and is in rapid neurodegeneration,"

"A prion?" Fiona questions out loud, but more talking to herself. "If so, how did it get into the body?"

"Injection."

"Absorption."

"Consumption."

"I can't locate any skin lesions or entrance." Fiona starts to look over the white body still thrashing about attempting to unbind itself. "I want to look inside the mouth, but I will need strength of a Silurian."

Vastra simply prey opens the creature's mouth; it makes an unusual popping sound as the jawbone becomes unhinge.

"I am certainly glad you are on our side." Harriet remakes as her body shivers.

"Thank you so much." Fiona begins to examine the mouth inside, "How are we supposed to kill this thing?"

"It is already dead." Harriett reminds everyone.

Fiona looks up slightly perturbed, "Yes, but the issue is the same. How do we deal with this activity?"

"Burning." Jenny offers a solution, "Based on our experience burning a body usually ends all life, er activity".

Harriet smiles to Jenny, "Where is the nearest incinerator? One day Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint I would love to hear of your travels."

"It is down the hall." Fiona points with her tool without looking up from the open mouth. "It is easily accessible; we have to be careful not to be seen."

Vastra is by Fiona's side looking at the creature's face. "It is still transforming."

"I am trying to work as fast as I able." Fiona looks further down the throat, "I think I found the entry. Who guessed consumption?"

"That would be my Jenny," Vastra smiles in her wife's direction.

"The breakdown in the back of the jaw line." Fiona steps back and allows Vastra to look. "You can see the opening of the tooth gap."

"It looks like tooth decay."

"It is or was. The transforming agent went directly to the brain from there."

"This one looks like he or she … " Fiona looks down at her notes, "She, this is – was Vera Barnes. Her sister, Rose, in bay number eight and their father, Leonard, is in fourteen." Fiona looks up to Vastra, "Had recent dentist work. We need to do the same autopsy on Rose and Leonard."

"Now?" Jenny stands close to her wife and whispers, "You two have not had proper rest for over twelve hours straight."

that would account for the alcohol level.

Fiona looks to Vastra, "I fear that any delay will make our research more difficult. They are turning fast."

Vastra looks into her wife's concerned eyes, "We will finish up as quickly as possible. We know now have a clue."

Jenny nods, "I will make some coffee."

"That would be wonderful. Although we need to bound the other two and we can't do it without your assistance."

Soon four women stand in front of the glowing glass pane.

"It is done," Fiona remarks as the deep dark screams finally stopped.

A puff of white fire burned down into normal colors of red and yellow.

"I need to clean up the mess," Fiona said with a scratchy voice. "I think I shall get a cup of cold coffee to wake up what little energy I have left in my body." Fiona turns and heads back to the morgue.

"We will help dear." Jenny quickly comes to Fiona's side.

"Thank you." Fiona replies, "There is not much, we were careful and burned everything possible. I just want to bleach the floors and clean the equipment."

"What can I do?" Vastra asks from behind.

"Do you want to check my notes? I did the best I could while doing the examination, but make sure I didn't miss anything." Fiona quickly added, "You can read it out loud so that we all can input."

Vastra takes the seat behind the desk, read the notes to everyone, and she is pleased with her team's hard work.

After the morgue has been returned to order the exhausted women work their way to Harriett's vehicle, "I will drop you off before I head to the school."

"If you are going to the school, please allow me to accompany you." Fiona suddenly gets a burst of energy. "I am concerned. We have not heard anything from them. I have been so preoccupied with the task at hand I forgot about my Alaya." Fiona looks at Vastra and Jenny with desperate eyes.

"We all shall go to the school." Vastra pulls her wife close. "We shall nap on the way."

Twenty minutes later Harriett and Fiona get out of the vehicle quietly as Vastra and Jenny are sound asleep in the rear seat.

The two climb over the debris.

Before they reach the top Fiona whispers to Harriet and returns to the vehicle. She grabs Vastra's arm and switches on the perception device before she runs back to join Harriet as they head into the subbasement of the Poplar Upper North Street School.


	22. Chapter 22 :: Team Strax

Strax stands in his usual position bellowing out the day's agenda. He waits. Blinks. Looks down the hall, "Where are the leaders?"

He marches downstairs and bangs on the bedroom door. Silence. He walks into the first bedroom to see the bed has not been used. He double steps as he enters the other bedroom, one flight down, without knocking to find another made bed.

He runs to his bedroom, opens his wardrobe, puts on his warrior suit and grabs a box of grenades. He quickly runs upstairs to the girl's dormitory and bellows out a new schedule. Then proceeds to each lad's bedroom to prepared them for the day's battles.

Strax starts with the boy Odea's room. He knocks and enters, "Good morning soldier Odea. Your leaders are still busy and will not oversee your morning. We shall prepare for battle, together."

Odea puts down her dolls, grabs Strax's hand and leads him to April's room.

"Boy, don't you want to be suited for battle?"

Odea does her best to convey the saddest eyes possible. She waves her hand, "No. Peas."

"Very well." Strax knocks on the next bedroom door and enters. "Good morning soldier April. Your leaders are still busy and will not oversee your morning. We shall prepare for battle."

April puts down her book, climbs out of bed, pulls Stax to the closet and points to the frilliest dress. She then holds up a pair of black shiny shoes. "Peas?"

Strax changes April into the lad's preferred attire. "Can you do battle in these this attire?"

April nods yes with diligence, "Yes Mander Strax."

"Very good." Strax leads the way, "Who shall we wake first?"

"Nennifer," April quickly answers.

"Jennifer," Nods Odea.

"Jennifer it is." Strax knocks on the door and then walks into the room. He opens the curtains to a bed full of drawings. He picks up each one and creates a stack on the side table. He returns to the bed and taps the forehead. "My dear lad, it is time to prepare for battle."

Jennifer blinks, "Seep, peas."

"We are still on the mission as your leaders have not returned from their battle."

"You can nap after our training exercises, rations and daily classroom."

April comes over and taps her sister's arm, "Nennifer wake."

Strax goes to the wardrobe, "Would you like a uniform?"

Jennifer slowly sits up and looks at her ink finger and shows Strax. "Clean peas."

Strax pulls out from his military uniform a wet cloth and proceeds to clean Jennifer's ink-stained finger. "We are in battle preparations. Your leaders have not returned from their mission. I need my squad prepared."

"No clothes, peas." Jennifer pleads with Strax.

"You and the soldier Odea just wear your natural skin when going into battle?"

Odea moves next to Jennifer, "Yes."

"So then lets wake the last of our troops." Strax stands up and moves to Mirum's door. He looks down at the three eyes, "We must keep her warm and be gentle."

The three soldiers nod in agreement.

Strax knocks to enter the semi-warm room and go directly to the window to let the morning fog com into view. "Curses, I was hoping for a little sunlight."

The three soldiers head directly over to the bed. Odea is the bravest and immediately crawls under the blanket. Strax and the remaining two soldiers watch the blankets bulge, move and even become one large lump in the middle.

Strax lifts the blanket, "Soldier would you like your warm clothes?"

Mirum nods her head yes and crawls to the edge of the blanket. Instantly her pink skin prickles. Strax takes off the thick flannel and quickly puts on the warm clothes. "You better?"

Mirum nods.

Strax stands up, "Lads, as you know, your troop leaders are delayed. They have not returned to base. We are under heightened security." He pounds his chest plate once, "Let's prepare for battle in the armory and then off to the crew mess." He looks down at the tiny little bodies, "I will inform you of any changes throughout the day."

Strax points to the door, "To the armory."

The four small bodies do their best to march in unison as Strax calls, "Left ... left ... left ..." in a pattern. "Come on lads, you can do it."

After their morning exercises which include watching Strax attempting human sit-ups, jumping jacks and touching his toes. The four girls completed ten of each while Strax attempts one.

The four girls stand waiting as Strax is determined to not show weakness attempting to touch his toes. Jennifer begins to giggle but receives a disappointing look from April. Jennifer quickly quiets herself.

After the workout Strax marches his troop down to the mess hall. He makes a healthy batch of oatmeal and sausage.

"Mooshrooms?" Ask Jennifer.

Strax scans the kitchen and finds the mushrooms in the refrigerator. "I located the prize. I shall cook immediately. Please eat your food in front of you."

Odea takes a spoonful of oatmeal and spits it out instantly. April, Jennifer and Mirum both hold off on eating their food.

"Boy! That is good food."

Odea puff air in her lungs, "Tat!" Odea points the bowl of brown sugar on the counter.

Strax blinks and scans Odea. He blinks and looks to where the little soldier is pointing, "Sorry lads. I forgot." He wipes his hands on the apron and puts brown sugar on all their oatmeal.

He sits back and waits. "Success to Sontarans!" Strax beamed with pride and returns to grilling the mushrooms.

The four girls eat their breakfast with their usual enthusiasm. They all take turns between bites smelling the air; they do not want their precious mushrooms burnt.

Strax divides up the mushrooms evenly to have one mushroom left. He can't decide, so he does the most sensible thing. Strax pops it in his mouth and chews.

The four lads giggle as they watch Strax struggle to chew the fungus and force himself to swallow. He quickly scans the mushrooms sitting on Odea's tray, as she waits for them to cool, "Good nutritional value. Five would give you twenty grams of protein. Why do they taste so terrible?"

Odea picks one mushroom up and sniffs the top. She pops in her mouth and offers Strax a smile. "Mmmrooms good."

Jennifer, Mirum and April all nod in agreement.

"Those things have very little taste and feel like a slimy slug in my mouth."

There is a knock at the door.

"Hello, Sir Shaw. How can I be of service?"

"I will be starting classes soon. I notice the mothers are unavailable. May I assist you?"

"Mess is almost over, the lads are finishing up. I will bring them to the classroom directly."

Miss Shaw nods and exits.

Strax scans each child, "Good ... Good ..." He waits as Mirum finishes up her food with the last bite, "Good ... Good." He steps back, "Lads you have been fed, your bodies have been motivated and you shall now tackle your educational program."

All the lads are lined up, for final inspection. "Are you sufficiently warm?" Looking down at Mirum.

"Yes, Mander Strax."

"Are you sure you do not want wear a uniform?"

Naked Odea waves her hands for emphasis, "No, peas. Mander Strax."

"You want to remain in that uniform? You have not changed since breakfast."

April looks down at her shoes and dress. "Good. Mander Strax."

"You look prepared. Do you feel prepared?"

Jennifer nods, as she is wearing her preferred school uniform shorts grand mama Jenny, made, short sleeve shorts and Keds.

"Let's go troops. Left ... left ... left ..." Strax instructs as he leads his troop into the classroom.

"I shall leave them with you?" Strax nods exits and heads down to clean up the kitchen.

"Girls, good morning." Miss Shaw looks to the girls, "Today we shall continue with our Spanish lesson ..." She turns to the chalkboard as the little minds soak up everything Miss Shaw teaches them.

After an hour, Miss Gardner enters the room as softly as possible.

"Una vez más, me encanta setas."

The four little voices respond in kind, "Una vez más , me encanta setas."

"Maravilloso!" Miss Shaw smiles at her four pupils, "It is time to study geography and mathematics with our Miss Gardner."

The girls shift in our seats as Miss Gardner comes forward. Miss Shaw lingers as she erases the chalkboard. "Thank you, Miss Shaw." Miss Gardner comes over to her Tori and kisses her on the cheek.

"Miss Gardner, not in front of the children."

The girls giggle.

Miss Gardner turns to the class, "You don't mind girls, do you?"

"No es bastante," responds Mirum.

Miss Shaw blushes, "Girl behave. I shall return to writing after lunch break."

Miss Gardner smiles at her Tori until she exits the classroom. "Right, we were doing your simple mathematics. Get out your slates and let's see how well you remember yesterday's work."

After lunch, writing instruction and Strax's impromptu on military strategies it was time for Afternoon tea.

Still no signs of the mothers.

Miss Shaw, Miss Gardner and Commander Strax do their best to maintain schedules and spirits.

"What shall we do if they do not return?"

"Do not worry, my Tori. They will return." Allie steals a kiss on the landing. "You go back to closing up the business. I will manage with the girls."

There are four girls giggling form the landing above.

"Bastante," Quickly assures the blushing Miss Shaw.

Miss Gardner runs up the stairs and tickle the first stomach accessible. "What shall I read?"

"Scary," Suggest April as the other three girls nod in agreement.

Miss Gardners leads the girls into the drawing-room. She hands each of the girls a copy of the book _Frankenstein_ so they can sit in their favorite spot.

Jennifer climbs up the chaise lounge.

Odea lays on the marble fireplace hearth.

April curls up on the large leather sofa with loads of pillows..

Mirum warms up to the other end of the leather sofa with a blanket wrapped around and feeds off April's warmth.

Miss Gardner sits in a central location, clears her through and begins, "_You will rejoice to hear that no disaster has accompanied the commencement of an enterprise which you have regarded with such evil forebodings..._"


	23. Chapter 23 :: Teams

The four women climb over the debris and head into the subbasement down the hallway.

They can hear fighting, they can hear their daughter's voice.

Without hesitation Vastra, Jenny and Harriet start to move.

Fiona yells, "Stop!" She covers their mouths with medical masks, "Under no circumstances open your mouth. A cut or any bleeding can be a way for the infiltration. Take over and send the four to me."

The four women turn the corner and see a pant-less Peter on the a shipping crate reading chants.

Mike has taken up a kicking and punching anything crossing the door entrance.

Alaya swing her sword and yelling at the onslaught of one demon after another. There are five or six headless ones on the floor at her feet.

Jack is pushing each back into the library allowing Alaya to get a better swing.

Vastra, Jenny and Harriett take over slicing limbs, faces and detaching heads. Vastra, "Go to Fiona. Now!"

Without hesitation, Peter gets off his perch; he stops reading. The enemy becomes stronger.

Jack points to Peter, "Do not stop chanting. It makes them weak."

Peter looks at where he left off and chanted again, louder this time walking backward to Fiona. "Have you been to the dentist recently? In the past few weeks?" Peter shakes his head no.

Fiona looks at what he is reading and takes over as she inspects his ears and mouth. She injects Peter with a dose of arsphenamine in his arm.

"Ouch!"

Fiona just read the chant louder giving him a look of pity, covers his mouth the a medical mask and points to the section she was reading.

Peter returns to chanting louder through the mask and returns to his perch on the shipping crate.

"Hello." The fake monk greets Fiona.

Alaya looks to him, "Jack stop." Alaya looks to her wife, "Hello, my love. I didn't expect to see you."

Fiona opens Jack's mouth and looks around, "Have you been to the dentist recently? In the past few weeks?"

"No."

"Good." Fiona covers his mouth with a medical mask and injects him with a dose of arsphenamine in his arm. She looks at Jack strangely, "Where is your weapon?"

"I have this?" Jack pulls out his Gizmo, and it makes a whirling sound.

"Take this." Fiona unsheathes her Claymore and hands it over to Jack.

Jack eyes the cricket handle sticking out of her backpack, "Wouldn't mind ..."

"Not a chance."

Jack smiles from under the mask. It creates a crease, his eyes squint and his cheeks rise above the top, "You couldn't blame me."

"Aye I cood!" Fiona replies with a tired Scottish accent and smiles, "Now back to your battle and don't damage my claymore."

"What do you have for me to fight with?" Mike looks anxious to use anything other than his hands.

"Have you been to the dentist recently? In the past few weeks?" Mike shakes his head no as Fiona inspects his mouth. She freezes his head, "This will hurt."

Fiona pulls out a needle and fills the syringe to the top with arsphenamine. You need to be brave. Mike nods his head yes as Fiona injects three times directly into his mouth. He gargles in agony, falls to his knees, and Fiona continues to inject.

She pulls out the now empty needle, "You need to sit and remain here. If you feel like spitting, do so into this ... " looks around. She runs over to a bin that catches her eye. 'You spit or get sick into this. No matter what happens it is imperative that you do not swallow. Spit ..."

Without hesitation, Mike starts to react to the injection and starts to sick into bin a green slim. "Get it all out." Fiona pats him on the back and returns her attention to her last patient. "I must ask. Have you been to the dentist recently? In the past few weeks?"

"No."

Fiona looks into her wife's mouth and lets out a sigh of relief. "You need to wear the mask. The brain is altered through the mouth." She injects Alaya with a dose of arsphenamine in her arm and places a mask over her wife's face.

"Huh?" Mike looks up to hear the conversation.

Fiona bends down to Mike's level, "You are to get it out of your system. If not, I will behead you myself."

Mike turns white and gets sick on the through of being beheaded.

Fiona stands and puts on her medical mask. "Shall we?" Fiona pulls her cricket bat from her backpack.

"Please keep safe. It might be helpful to take over for Peter."

"Yes, his voice is fading." Fiona looks at the pant-less man. "You will tell me why he is half naked?"

Alaya grabs her wife's hand as they join the others in the doorway to fight the demons coming from the blackness.

Fiona stands behind her wife and sees the old gentleman standing before the swirling blackness. "It is a man."

"No, he is an illusion like our perception devices." Alaya offers her wife and newcomers an explanation. "Nyarlathotep meet my family and friends. Family and friends meet Nyarlathotep."

"Hello." Fiona says from the back.

"Hello, why don't you show yourself," Nyarlathotep begs.

Fiona comes to her wife's side, "Hello. Why must you terrorize this world?"

Nyarlathotep laughs, and everyone must cover their ears as it sounds like metal scrapping against a rock. "I was here long before you were born."

The black swirl changes colors as deep red demon comes through. Without hesitation Nyarlathotep yells at the creature instruction, "Devour that crimson hair maiden." He points to Fiona who stands ready with Vastra and Jenny's katanas to her left, Alaya's katana to her right and she can feel the claymore blade ready to draw blood.

Vastra instructs Peter, "Look for the Celtise or the blood demon!"

Peter quickly flips through the pages.

Celtise moves towards Fiona. As soon as he is near Alaya and Vastra slice off his arms.

Celtise steps back and looks down at this appendages and laughs. Instantly new arms grow in the bleeding sockets and returns to the pursuit of Fiona.

Peter begins to chant,

الدم يجب وقف تدفق

يجب وقف الدم

يجب تتصلب الدم

يجب الدم تتحول إلى غبار

Alaya and Vastra slice off arms and legs to watch the appendages slowly being replaced.

الدم يجب وقف تدفق

يجب وقف الدم

يجب تتصلب الدم

يجب الدم تتحول إلى غبار

"The only way to defeat him is to enter my father's temple and library." Nyarlathotep informs the new fighters and reminds the old.

الدم يجب وقف تدفق

يجب وقف الدم

يجب تتصلب الدم

يجب الدم تتحول إلى غبار

"Why can't we go and fight them in the library?" Fiona asks as the Blood Demon comes towards her again.

الدم يجب وقف تدفق

يجب وقف الدم

يجب تتصلب الدم

يجب الدم تتحول إلى غبار

"Because they will loose. They have been conceived and born after my Father existed. They are afraid to die." Nyarlathotep replies.

"They will not die." Fiona agrees with the Azathoth's son.

"Tis is true," Nyarlathotep corrects himself. 'They will be transformed into nothing more than dust."

"Why?"

"Anything conceived after the Old Ones are nothing more than soil and fertilizer. We own your souls. It is just a matter of time before everyone is out of energy ... we will walk under the lintel and devour each of you. It will be fun to watch."

Fiona takes the claymore out of Jack's hand, sheathes her cricket bat and turns to Peter, "Read louder and with better annunciation, please." Peter does has he is instructed. She turns to her wife, pulls off their masks and kisses Alaya passionately on the lips. She returns Alaya's mask on her face, "I love you."

Alaya crosses under the lintel, hold with both hands the claymore and slices the Blood Demon in half. She kicks the upper half to the left and the bottom half to the right.

She places the blooding blade to Nyarlathotep's neck, "Leave this instant. We need to close this portal."

Nyarlathotep spits out the words, "You fool."

"You can't harm me." Fiona looks up as the frail white humble man before her changes into his original form of tentacles and limbs like a coral from the sea.

Fiona yells to Peter, "He is also known as the Crawling Chaos. It would be helpful if there was a weakening spell."

She watches as Nyarlathotep grows more disgusting and tall as an evergreen in the mountains in Scotland. He finally stops transforming as he has reached the ceiling.

"You foolish child. There is no weakening spell."

السلطة إله القديمة على يحملن

السلطة إله القديمة على تلك تصوره في المنازل المؤجر

بيت الإله القديم له السيادة على البشر تصور

الكائنات القديمة إله الحياة والموت تحكم من الكائنات تصور

Fiona can hear Peter find the passage she needs to hear. "Do you recognize that passage?"

"That only makes us more powerful."

السلطة إله القديمة على يحملن

السلطة إله القديمة على تلك تصوره في المنازل المؤجر

بيت الإله القديم له السيادة على البشر تصور

الكائنات القديمة إله الحياة والموت تحكم من الكائنات تصور

Nyarlathotep laughs in such a way Fiona can hear small nails being hammered, she smiles as it is the sound of the Silurian's scales clamping down for a battle.

"My dear friends, family and my love ... there is nothing to fear. Our acquaintance will be leaving shortly."

"You have nothing over me."

"As you have nothing over me." Fiona holds the claymore tight, just in case she is wrong.

السلطة إله القديمة على يحملن

السلطة إله القديمة على تلك تصوره في المنازل المؤجر

بيت الإله القديم له السيادة على البشر تصور

الكائنات القديمة إله الحياة والموت تحكم من الكائنات تصور

Nyarlathotep tentacles flow around the room, "You do know the chant is a prayer of reminder of my power. I was conceived and born of a house of a god. You are a lessor creature than my Blood Demon, lesser than myself and less powerful than my father."

"How can I be a lessor creature?"

"You have been conceived after our time in the universe."

Vastra giving instructions, "Put your weapons away. Peter keep reading."

Fiona smiles as she hears katanas being sheathed, Vastra Knows.

السلطة إله القديمة على يحملن

السلطة إله القديمة على تلك تصوره في المنازل المؤجر

بيت الإله القديم له السيادة على البشر تصور

الكائنات القديمة إله الحياة والموت تحكم من الكائنات تصور

"Do you not fear me?" Nyarlathotep asks with rage.

"Oh, I fear you as a god should be feared." Fiona responds with a slight curtsy, "I fear and give reverence to you and your family. You, your minions and your father deserve the respect for the longevity of your survival." Fiona looks around, "Speaking of which ... where is your Blood Demon."

السلطة إله القديمة على يحملن

السلطة إله القديمة على تلك تصوره في المنازل المؤجر

بيت الإله القديم له السيادة على البشر تصور

الكائنات القديمة إله الحياة والموت تحكم من الكائنات تصور

Nyarlathotep's tentacles find his servant still in two pieces, "How is that? He is to be self-repaired. What weapon to you wield?"

"Oh, this old thing?" Fiona looks over the claymore, "It is only a few hundred years old. This is no threat to you." She holds it out to analyzed by the being, "Would you like to see?"

Nyarlathotep extracts tentacles from inside his anatomy and touches the blade.

The tentacles retract instantly as the blade created a wound. "What trickery is this?"

"There is no trickery. I shall be patient a little bit more. As I will ask one more time for you to leave under your choice. I do not want to banish you."

"How can you have a power over me?"

"I have not yet been conceived." Fiona smiles with pride.

"You are here before me. You have been born."

"I have been born, but not yet conceived."

"Impossible."

"It is true."

"How is that possible?"

"I have faced enemies greater you or your father."

"There is no enemy greater than Azathoth."

"I am proof."

"You are proof of nothing."

"You need more proof? I prefer to talk to your human form." Fiona looks up at Nyarlathotep, "Please."

The god's son finds himself in a new position of vulnerability and soon stands before Fiona as Randall Flagg.

Fiona bows, "Thank you." Without looking back, she instructs those beyond the library entrance. "Please close your eyes. You too, Nyarlathotep, son of Azathoth. Please. I shall not harm you if you do as I request."

Randell Flagg closes his eyes for but a second. When he opens his eyes he becomes still and points, "Lone Assassins!"

Alaya looks to her right and then to her left, "This is my proof. I am not conceived for another four generations."

"How are they here under your control?"

"I do not control them." Fiona responds with anger in her voice. "They are my wardens and spies. I am have made a deal with someone stronger and more powerful that old gods. Even the Nyarlathotep son of Azathoth nor Azathoth himself has to the ability to release us from our bonds." Fiona moves closer to Randell Flagg, stands as tall as her human form will allow and whispers into his ear. "I dare you to try."

Fiona steps back, "I have given you opportunity to close this portal. Can you imagine your father sent back to a time where protein and single cell animals are the only things in the universe with life? He would be without music, companions, worshipers for trillions of years."

"If I keep my eyes open they shall never pass me."

"Ah, but you are in human form." Fiona shakes her head amusingly, "Humans eyes need moisture, you will blink."

Fiona closes her eyes and counts backward, "Five, four, three, two and one." Fiona opens her eyes. She looks to her left and to her right, "Where they went?"

The swirling black fluctuates and sputters.

From the center of the swirling mass, a tentacle reaches out, wraps around the waist of Randall Flagg and pulls it through the portal.

Fiona grabs the claymore and adjusts her stance.

From the center of the swirling mass, tentacles reach out, grabbing Blood Demon's body parts and pulls it through the portal.

Fiona tightens her grip around the claymore.

From the center of the swirling mass, a tentacle reaches out coming towards the red-haired Scottish woman.

Without hesitation, Fiona swings the claymore, cuts the tip and watches it flop on the floor at her feet.

The swirling mass changes colors from black to blood red. Two tentacles come from the center. The first one picks up the flopping tip from the ground, and the other softly lays a stone at Fiona's feet.

The two tentacles slink back into the swirling portal.

Suddenly all the fire torches are extinguished, one by one clockwise. The paintings, maps, images and all wall hanging drop to the floor.

Fiona yells, "You better be watching this?" She returns to her wife's arms.

Every book, chair, even the tables produce black clouds of demons. The clouds are being pulled into the swirling portal like water to a drain. Pouring out of the literature is black forms, as if the ink has melted and gravity is sucking into the portal.

The only light left in the room is the small area of light streaming from the portal.

Nobody has ever witnessed the death of portal before. The team takes it in as if it was a small bakery on high street closing after generation after generations managed to keep it open. Sad to see such a landmark to close but the bread tasted terrible to which they have hope of its replacement.

They watch with veneration and gratitude as they know this is no longer a threat to anyone.

Vastra stood tall, but only her Jenny noticed the Silurian's sad eyes, it was a key towards her Goddess. Her culture is dying in front of her. She has no desire to stop or rescue; this is a threat to her family. She ponders if her Goddess understands?

A flash of light.

Darkness.

Everyone slowly turns on their electric torches to shine into the now dormant god library.

Clang. Clang. Clang …

Flashlight glow as the torches drop to the ground one by one.

Fiona is the first to walk into the library. She heads directly to the small stone on the floor. She looks up, "Peter what do you make of this?"

Peter takes it out of her hand, "Dammit!" He drops it to the floor as he looks at his palm has scorch marks. "That is hot."

Fiona kneels down and taps the rock. She picks it up, "I don't feel the heat."

"Show me one side." Peter blows on his palm burns as his curiosity takes over. "Now flip it over."

Alaya hold this for me.

"Careful. It might be hot." Peter warns.

Alaya slowly taps the rock and then picks it up with her hand, "I have no heat."

Fiona smiles, "It likes you." She immediately tends to Peter's wounds.

"Show me again, please." Peter asks Alaya.

Alaya holds the stone close to Peter's face.

"Flip it again."

"Back."

Alaya is getting annoyed, "It is just an X on one side and three squiggly symbols on the other."

Vastra comes over, "Let me see." She leans over and examines the symbols. "Let me hold it." Alaya holds out her palm with the small stone in the center. Vastra slowly touches the stone, twice. "It is cold to the touch."

"Then it must not like me." Peter rolls his eyes as Fiona finishes up the bandage.

Vastra turns to Jenny, "Please take this rock."

"It burned his hand," Jenny points to Peter. "I am the only one of our family that is born in 'Our London'. I will be burned."

"I guess you will feel a coolness," Vastra looks tenderly into her wife's eyes.

Jenny offers her hand to her wife. She closes her eyes preparing for the pain and feels the weight of the stone being plopped into her hand. Jenny opens her eyes wide open, "It didn't burn me!"

Peter quickly instructs Vastra, "You need to test another non-member of your home." Peter runs back to the hallway, returns with the Al-Azi and reads the passage again...

"السلطة إله القديمة على يحملن

Authority has been given to the ancient gods to conceive a family."

السلطة إله القديمة على تلك تصوره في المنازل المؤجر

Authority has been given to the homes lessor to conceive a family

بيت الإله القديم له السيادة على البشر تصور

The ancient gods has sovereignty over human procreation.

الكائنات القديمة إله الحياة والموت تحكم من الكائنات تصور

The ancient god control life and death all life and of life conceived."

"Those symbols on the rock," Peter points to the rock in Jenny's hand. "The one side represents off limits or stop. While the other side represents your home or family tree."

Vastra quickly grabs the rock from her wife's hand and shines an electric torch, "Sorry dear. The first is a squiggly P, a tube and a scroll." Vastra looks up to Peter, "Do you know the translation?"

"It is nothing I have seen before." Peter grabs his notebook from his breast pocket and draws the three symbols. "I will begin my research tomorrow."

Vastra notices her wife's tired eyes. "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Do you need us?"

"Not right now. There are many Silurian texts here. Would you mind being on the project to translate?"

Vastra turns to Jack, "I would love that. When do I begin?"

"After you recover."

"Yes, let me ask my Doctor."

Fiona answers without moving her head from her wife's shoulder, "Two weeks."

Vastra looks sad.

"Maybe Alaya and I could come to the park in a few days to collect a few?'

Jack turns to Harriett looking for a response.

Harriett smiles.

"In three days," Jack stands with his hands on his hips. "I will have a few books to translate."

Alaya stands up with Fiona at her side, "Do we not get a souvenir?"

Jack looks around and hands Vastra the framed map of Pangaea, "How is this for a souvenir? We already have one in our records." Jack leans into Vastra's ear and whispers, "Besides the book in Alaya's backpack. I hope you know what you are doing."

Vastra nods, "Than you for the map. I shall put up in my personal office. I shall send our bill with Alaya to the park when she collects the books."

"Later ladies," Jack bows with a wink and returns to his team.

Alaya walks up the stairs with her tired wife's body leaning on her.

Vastra and Jenny slowly make their way.

They are at the top of the landing.

They hear Miss Shaw and Miss Gardner reading to the girls.

The mothers enter the drawing-room.

The four girls do everything possible to feel their mother's arms around them.

Miss Shaw and Miss Gardner stand.

Miss Gardner comments, "You were missed. We are glad you are home safe."

Miss Shaw adds, "We maintained their schedule and allowed some liberties in choice of attire."

Alaya smiles to her daughter's dirty frilly dress and scuffed black shoes, "I see that, the girls do have Strax wrapped about his finger."

Vastra picks up the naked Odea, "You didn't wear a speck of clothing?"

Odea shakes her head yes and blushes.

Jenny picks up Mirum, "My goodness, you have become Heidi. Were you warm enough today?"

"Yes, mum."

Jenny holds her tight.

Fiona looks down at her Jennifer in shorts and shirt, "My dear Jennifer you do look comfortable. How was Spanish today?"

"Miss Shaw and Miss Ganger were Bastante."

"They were beautiful?" Fiona looks to see her friends Tori and Allie flushed with embarrassment. Fiona hugs Jennifer, "They are beautiful. Their love is beautiful. I agree."

"Where is Commander Strax?" Alaya asks April.

April points to the door.

"Would you like a report of today's event?" Strax asks with a bit of excitement.

"I would love a written report." Alaya responds before he begins his detailed account.

Strax hands over a small stack of paper, "I made two copies. For each unit."

"Thank you." Mother Jenny takes a copy.

"Thank you, Strax," Fiona takes the final copy and looks to her daughter, "We shall find out how beautiful Miss Shaw and Miss Gardner have been today."

Strax leaves and returns with two trays. "I have made two cold plates for your dinner."

Vastra puts down Odea and takes the tray, "We are tired and wish not to be disturbed. We shall see you all in the morning. Miss Gardner and Miss Shaw, please make out a bill. Before you protest, our time away is bill to our clients, you will bill us for the extended child care and in return, we bill our client for your extended services."

Miss Gardner, "I have kept track of our billable hours."

"I will need that information in two days," Alaya smiles at her friends. "We all want to be paid quickly and you need to save for your two week holiday on the Aran Islands."

Miss Shaw beams with excitement as she hugs her Allie, "That is where we are going?"

"Oh, did I spoil the surprise?" Alaya asks with panic in her voice.

"No, you did not." Allie looks to Alaya, "She knew about the holiday, just not the destination. Only a cruel woman would keep a destination a secret."

"Hey! I love a good surprise." Fiona quickly defends her wife.

"I am sorry we are truly tired." Alaya puts down April down and takes the dinner tray from Strax. "Please mind the children until it is time for bed."

Fiona kisses her girls on the forehead, "We shall see you in the morning. Jennifer, do not stay up too late writing stories."

"Were you warm enough last night?" Jenny asks Mirum.

Mirum shakes her head yes.

"Were you cool enough last night?" Jenny looks to Odea.

The naked Odea shakes her head no.

"I am sorry to hear that, you have permission to be without a nightgown tonight."

Odea smiles.

Vastra kisses her daughter's forehead and leads her wife out of the drawing-room.

On the landing, Vastra holds her wife to her side, "It seems we always owe a debt to you Fiona."

"You owe me nothing. We are family."

"When shall we save you?"

"You have already. The hospital, Louisa's therapy, and every morning I wake up in your lives I am saved. Without you I might just have my mother or less. I owe you my life."

There is laughter from the drawing-room

Fiona turns back to Vastra and Jenny and points to the sounds of the girls, "That … is your doing." Holding her wife's tired face, "This is your doing."

Fiona shakes her head no, wipes away a tear, "Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint it I who owe you. My dear mothers have a good night."

Fiona grabs her wife's arm, and they walk towards their bedroom.

The laughter from the drawing-room echoes through the home.

Fiona calls back to Vastra and Jenny, "Thank you for the beautiful voices."

Leaving a speechless Silurian and her smiling human wife.


	24. Chapter 24 :: The Writer

Alaya regrets her planned rendezvous with her Mother Vastra as the coolness of the night air hits her Silurian crown. She tip toes down to her mother's office and cracks open the door.

Vastra turns around with a blanket as a shaw, "Did you wake your wife?"

"No," Alaya hands her mother the medical sealed package. She smiles asks, "Did you wake up yours?"

Vastra takes the package, turns on her green desk lamp and places the package on the desk. "This is dangerous in human hands."

"Even Jack?"

"Not Jack, but his associates I do not trust."

Vastra carefully opens the seal and plops out a wool covered book. She peals back the layers of wool and hold out her hand, "Do you have the rock?"

Alaya hands the engraved gift from Azathoth.

"This should protect our family from this book."

"Should?" Alaya places her hand on her mother's, "Is your curiosity worth the risk to you? Me? Our Family?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fiona yells, "You better be watching this?" She returns to her wife's arms.<strong>

**Every book, chair, even the tables produce black clouds of demons. The clouds are being pulled into the swirling portal like water to a drain. Pouring out of the literature is black forms, as if the ink has melted and gravity is sucking into the portal.**

**Vastra quickly glances to her daughter's backpack with the hidden book. She smiles as there is nothing making an escape. She pulls her wife close and watches as the popular god of the Silurian removes a doorway into the spiritual world. 'One day I shall meet my Goddess.'**

**Vastra feels her wife's eyes look up at her, she looks down and offers a muted smile.**

**Jenny take a deep breath of pride to be by Vastra's side, pulls her wife close to offer comfort and they watch together the portal closing.**

* * *

><p>"This stone will protect our home."<p>

"Even Strax?"

Vastra ponders a bit, "I believe it does."

Alaya removes her hand, "I trust you."

Vastra smiles and places the stone on the book.

Nothing.

Vastra looks to Alaya, "I did not see smoke leave your backpack. I ..."

The book starts to shake, soon the table is rocking back and forth. The light goes out and popping of glass can be heard throughout the room.

Vastra and Alaya do their best to hold the table still, but it is too late.

The door is flung open.

A long dark haired female Londoner wielding a katana is accompanied by a cricket bat being held by a hand sticking out of wild red mane storm into the room.

Vastra and Alaya are blinded by lights by electric torches. They close their first eyelids and do their best to maintain control of the desk.

"Oi! What do you think you two mad Lizards are doing?" Jenny screams over the noise.

Fiona closes the door behind her, locks it and places the key on the shelf. She quickly stands behind Jenny in solidarity and throws back her hair.

Jenny moves closer to the desk, flashes the light at the carved stone perched on a book. "What is that doing 'ere?"

Vastra is unable to answer, or unwilling. There are very few times that tone comes out of her wife's mouth, she has learned it best to remain silent. Jenny has been the best of wives putting up with Silurian habits, her stubbornness and at times her stupidity. For the first time in a very long time, Vastra realizes she did something stupid.

Jenny moves with determination to the desk and takes the stone off the book.

The desk stops knocking about.

Jenny gets close to the book and whispers while grasping the stone tight, "I am so sorry to disturb you. My wife and daughter can be daft." Jenny looks up to Alaya, then to Vastra and back to the book, "I am so sorry."

The book shakes and flips opens.

Jenny takes the stone and shows the book, "I 'ave this, you aren't allow to 'urt my family or anyone in my 'ome."

Vastra bends down and begins to read the open section,"...

ترك إلهة بك

إلهة الرحمة لها

فهم الهة الخاص بك

إلهة الخاص بك لا يوجد لديه المساعد

_Your Goddess offers forgiveness freely_

_Your Goddess has mercy_

_Your Goddess has understanding_

_Your Goddess offer you peace_.

Jenny asks the book, "Are you are my Vastra's Goddess?"

"Not the book, it is a Silurian historical publication with a spiritual connection to my Silurian Goddesses."

"I thought you didn't need books because telepathy was more efficient."

"I am of the many who love to read. This was written by those who love the language to pass forward to future generations," Vastra smiles.

"Is this book alive?" Jenny asks her wife she then asks the book, "Are you alive?"

The book flips all the way to the first page with writing.

Vastra looks down at the entry and flops into her seat.

"What does it say mother?" Alaya asks

Fiona runs over to the table and turns the books towards her without caution and reads, "...

عبادة الحب والمعرفة والعلم، وآل

علي. طالع. الغريب. فاسترا. اليانصيب ويثام.

_For the worship of Love, Knowledge, Science and our Goddesses._

_Alaya. Odea, Mirum, Vastra, Gaea and Lytha._"

"Did you write this book?" Jenny excitedly picks it up and turns to Fiona, "Show me the words you just read. Show me her name."

Fiona takes Jenny's finger, just like she does with her daughter Jennifer, and drags it along as she reads. "... Vastra ...". Jenny goes back to the symbols to represent her wife's name and starts to cry.

Vastra looks up and places her hand on her wife's forearm, "Why are you crying?"

"Your name," Jenny chokes back. "Your name written in Silurian is beautiful." Jenny slinks into her wife's lap and asks, "It this Alaya?"

"Yes," Vastra smiles. "She is our first, which is why I wanted our first to named after her. She was a strong and intelligent Warrior." Vastra moves her wife's finger over a bit, "That is Odea and that is Mirum. If we have more their names shall be Gaea and Lytha."

"So why did you have to put the protection stone on the book?"

"It was in the library for a reason. The God's tend to be jealous of the Goddesses. I was being protective."

Jenny looks into her her wife's eyes, "You shall use your Silurian skills to clean this room."

Vastra nods.

"Since you were her assistant," Jenny looks to her daughter. "You shall aid your mother in returning this room back to its original state?"

Alaya nods.

"What will happen to someone, who is not a member of our family, when they open this book?"

"I do not know."

Fiona comes to her wife's side, "Why did the book react to the stone and create this mess?"

Vastra holds the stone up closer to her face, "Maybe this stone is more than just a protection stone."

Fiona leans against her wife, "I need a cup of tea and return to bed. I am sorry you and your mother Vastra felt that this was too personal to hide from your mother Jenny and I."

Alaya blushes and looks to her Mother Vastra who just shrugs.

"Yes, I should have informed you."

Fiona nods and smiles, "I just hope it didn't wake the children?"

"We shall clean this tomorrow." Vastra stands and pulls her wife close. "Would you like me to read this to you?"

"No." Jenny responds with a serious face, "I want you to read it to your whole family. We want to know all about you and your sisters."

Vastra sucks in air and stands proud.

Fiona unlocks the door, and four women pour out into the landing.

Standing at attention is Commander Strax in full Sontaran battle uniform holding one of his blaster.

Fiona and Mirum are in their uniforms while Jennifer and Odea are naked. The four girls standing prepared to do battle with their cricket bats.

Vastra looks down at her small Silurian army. "Commander Strax you are dismissed. Thank you for your promptness. Knowing you are near and ready for battle does bring me peace of mind."

Strax blinks, processes the information and finally retires to his room.

"My little warriors." Vastra looks at each face terrified but will not move until given the order, "All is well. Please relax."

The girls look towards Jennifer who nods; instantly the troop becomes at ease. It is April who makes the first move and runs towards her mothers. The rest, in order of pride Mirum, Odea, finally Jennifer run to their mothers and allowed themselves to be comforted.

Alaya turns to Fiona, "I believe we can let them return to bed with us until school?"

Jennifer and April look to their Mother Fiona with begging faces.

"I do not want this to be a habit."

Jennifer and April both shake their heads no.

"Good Night mothers." Alaya and her small family retreat to their bedroom.

Vastra looks down at the naked Odea and the mile Mirum, "I suppose you two would like to share our bed?"

Odea and Mirum nods yes.

"Very well." Vastra and Jenny return to their room with their daughter in tow.

Without looking at the girls, following behind, Vastra speaks boldly to her wife, "Our little warriors did us proud. Do you suppose they are ready for the wooden swords?"

Odea and Mirum listen carefully to the conversation.

"I believe they are. Do you suppose they would like wooden katanas like their mothers?"

Odea and Mirum both shake their heads yes.

"We will have to discuss this later. I do not have any reservations."

Vastra and Jenny cuddle up in the middle of the large bed.

Mirum waits until mother Jenny is settled, curls up to her mother's warmth under the blankets to fall asleep instantly.

Odea finds a cool spot against the headboard, lays splayed out and falls asleep holding onto a peak on Vastra's crown.

Jenny whispers, "You know I can be trusted."

Vastra smiles and kisses her wife tenderly.

"That is a start."

Vastra pulls her wife close and thinks to herself, "_The goddess acknowledged and communicated to my ape wife. My sisters would have been proud. I am proud_." Vastra opens her eyes and looks towards the heavens, "_I have the goddesses' approval_."

Vastra slept for the first time, since her awakening in the tunnels, with a spiritual peace suchlike when she was with her sisters so long ago napping on the rock in the sun.


	25. Chapter 25 :: Fall Changes

"I bought you something."

Alaya pulls out from her back a leather briefcase and hands it to her wife.

Fall has brought more changes to 15 Savile Row residents with Fiona taking a teaching position and being surgical consultant two days a week for London Medical School for Women.

"This is beautiful!"

"I wanted you to know that I noticed all the papers you are bringing home." Alaya adds as watching her wife put on the backpack she had worn since the first day she rode past the window on 13 Paternoster row. "Your backpack isn't going to survive much longer."

"I will call you after my classes to update you on my afternoon." She secures the briefcase to her bicycle where her portable typewriter used to be placed. She gets on her bicycle, and before she pedals off she turns to her wife, "Thank you, the gift is perfect."

Alaya watches her wife ride off and with a deep breath she runs back inside to begin her Tuesday.

The four young children have a strenuous educational schedule. The morning sessions begin at eight in the morning, a lunch break at noon, afternoon sessions and the learning day ends promptly at three forty-five in the evening.

Miss Shaw teaches languages. When Miss Shaw is teaching Miss Gardner takes over for answering the phones for the three businesses.

Miss Gardner teaches mathematics. Since Miss Shaw doesn't do accounting each night, Miss Gardner stays an extra hour or works while eating lunch. When she stays late, her Tori comes to her office, with a book and patiently waits to escort her Allie home.

Madame Vastra in charge of art and literature that include monthly visits to the art museums, studios and live readings.

Jenny Flint teaches humanities and domestic science.

Alaya teaches social studies Tuesday and Thursday while Monday, Wednesday and Friday it is English.

Fiona teaches science and biology Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

Commander Strax teaches nutrition and military strategy.

Once a month Alaya, Fiona and April take a box of used copies of literature to Elm House.

* * *

><p><strong>Fall 1918 <strong>

**April watches her mothers take a box into the classroom, takes three copies of each book off the shelf and put them into a box. She runs over and looks into the box, "Where?"**

**"They are going to girls that do not have such books like these," Alaya explains, "Since you girls love to read we will keep one copy on the shelf."**

**"Where?"**

**"It is a very nice home for girls who do not have a mother and father."**

**"Orphans?"**

**Fiona nods yes,"Do you understand what an orphan is?"**

**April shakes her head and climbs up the ladder and points to book titles, "Jane Eyre, Oliver Twist, Anne Shirley, Cinderella, Mowgli, Cosette, David Copperfield, Pip and Pollyanna."**

**"We have that many books on orphans?" Fiona grabs her daughter and pulls her close.**

**April nods, "Yes."**

**"You are not an orphan." Alaya tickles her daughter stomach.**

**April shrugs, "Maybe."**

**"Maybe?" Fiona tells her daughter, "You are not an orphan."**

**April pulls back and looks at her mothers, "No Father."**

**"There is not father." Fiona smiles, "You are correct. You have two mothers. Is that acceptable?"**

**April thinks about it nods yes and looks down at the books in the box. "May I help?"**

**"Of course."**

**Alaya pulls the car up to the Elm House. Alaya and Fiona carry the boxes up the walk. **

**April tugs on her mother's skirt, "Yes April?"**

**"I want to help," As she holds out her arms.**

**Alaya looks in the boxes and find three books small enough for her daughter's arms. "There. Let Mrs. Fry and Miss Kate give instructions as to which rooms get the books."**

**April nods.**

**Fiona knocks at the door.**

**Running can be heard as girls run down the stairs.**

**"Welcome, Fiona and Alaya." Kate smiles down, "Who have we here?"**

**The young Silurian hybrid takes a deep breath and whispers loudly, "April."**

**"Hello April." Kate gestures all to enter.**

**April blushes as the attention is drawn towards her, and she travels behind Alaya's skirt peeking out holding tight to the three books in her arms. **

**Mrs. Fry comes out of the back room, with her usual hair out of place. "More books for my girls?"**

**Alaya and Fiona shake their head yes. **

**"Good. Kate you can handle it from here while I get tea ready for the four of us."**

**"I will join you shortly." Kate nods and gives her attention to April. "April you have three books?"**

**"Anne's House of Dreams" April replies softly.**

**Kate stands up, "Let's see which room gets first dibs." She trails her pencil down one by one the books are distributed to each of the twelve room. **

**It is down to the last three in April's hands.**

**"April please you give one book to Helen." April holds out her arms as a tall, freckled face girl takes the top book. **

**"The second copy goes to Mary," A short, thin girl with black hair and smiles to display a front tooth missing comes forward and take the book from Alaya's arms.**

**April now has one book left. She looks up at Kate, "One remaining."**

**"Oh," Kate looks down at her clipboard. "Kay!" **

**A timid girl comes forward, looks into April's eyes and smiles.**

**April's heart skips a beat and proudly hands the book over. **

**"Have you read the book already?" Kate asks April.**

**April nods her head yes. **

**"Do you want to read it together?"**

**Kay leads April to the second floor and into a small room passing one cot after another until they are at the window overlooking the street. **

**Kay sits in the bed closest to the window, "This is my cot."**

**"May I sit down?"**

**Kay blushes at the respect and nods yes.**

**April sits down on the cot as they hand the book back and forth taking turns reading chapters.**

**After an hour there is knock on the door frame, it shatters the intimate literary world April and Kay created. **

**They both jump and look back to see April's mother, Fiona.**

**"I am sorry April; our time is up here."**

**April gets off the cot, hands the book to Kay and then looks at her mother with desperate eyes.**

**"You may visit again if you wish."**

**April looks to the smiling Kay, "Yes, please."**

**"Say your goodbyes."**

**April looks to her new friend and asks, "Are you an orphan?"**

**Kay looks sad.**

**"Like Anne Shirley?"**

**Kay sadness doesn't disappear.**

**"Don't get adopted until I come to visit again, please. I need to find you."**

**Kay smiles and nods. "You will come back?"**

**April beefs up her chest, "I will return. I will bring a book for just for you and I."**

**Kay smiles brightly.**

**April stands tall and almost marches out of the room in pride.**

* * *

><p>The research and detective business is booming.<p>

Vastra is getting paid to translate Silurian books.

Jenny, Vastra and Alaya are out each night chasing down criminals that Scotland Yard can't be bothered due to their small staff.

Fiona is called into the morgue for autopsies at least three to four nights a week.

Strax still wages war on the moon each night.

"This is the fourth burglary this week." Alaya hands over her Mother Jenny the dossier, "There isn't a pattern, yet. We canvas the four locations, question neighbors and found impostors." She hands them another sheet of paper, "We were hoping that you would assist in finding a pattern."

Fiona nods.

Vastra perks up and puts down her ink pen, "How does tonight sound? We can hibernate in the drawing-room after dinner."

Vastra wheels in her corkboard with the assistance of five year old Mirum.

Jenny follows behind with a tray of biscuits.

Odea carries the small picture of milk and hands it to her mother just in time.

Jennifer runs into the room and tackles Odea from behind. They begin rough housing as Vastra quickly moves the table from the middle of the room.

April heads straight to her favorite chair, next to the window, with her latest book.

Mirum sits down nearest to the cork-board and leans into her human mother for warmth.

Fiona comes in with tea service and notebook.

Alaya comes from behind, closes the door and hugs her wife putting down a folder of papers, "Thank you for the tea." She kisses her wife passionately on the neck.

Jennifer looks up at her mothers, "Do you have to do that here?"

Alaya looks to her mothers, "Was I this bad?"

Jenny and Vastra nod yes.

Vastra tries to outdo her daughter's passion. She grabs Jenny, swings her around, dips, wraps her tongue around the waist, slinks it back in and kisses on the lips with such deep love all four girls stop what they are doing to watch.

Alaya and Fiona turn away from the intimacy blushing.

"Why don't you kiss mommy like that?" April asks her mother, Alaya.

"She does." Fiona quickly defends her wife.

April blushes and returns to her book.

Vastra stands up and straightens up her clothing while Jenny adjusts her hair.

"Now what are we trying to find?" Vastra asks as she pins up the map of London.

Fiona replies, "A pattern."


	26. Chapter 26 :: Layers

April, wearing a backpack, waits by Kate as the books get distributed to the leaders. April smiles as she catches Kay's eyes and wave.

Kay waves back shyly.

After the last book is disbursed Kate looks down to April, "I am going to have tea with your mothers. Would you like to use my office for your reading rendezvous?"

April nods, curtsy and responds in French, "Oui, Se il vous plaît." Instantly marches over to Kay, grabs her hand and follows Kate into her office.

"Mind my things." Kay smiles and leaves the two friends to their literary world.

April sits down and opens her backpack. She lays out a small blanket, a bag of four biscuits, a vacuum bottle, two stainless steel cups and a book. I brought, "The Red Balloon by Albert Lam ... or … is … se." She hands it over to Kay.

"Lamorisse? I have never heard of him."

"He is French," April shrugs, "My mother said we would like this. Do you like lemonade?"

"I do."

April opens the vacuum bottle and pours into a bit into one cup. "Taste this? You might like more lemon or more sugar."

Kay sips the lemonade, makes a sour face and hands the cup back to April.

April grabs a tied cloth out of her backpack, unties the knot and takes one sugar cube holding it over the vacuum bottle open. "Tell me when you think it is enough sweetness."

Kay watches and licks her lips as April plops one at a time.

"You must like it sweet."

"I love sweets."

"I like savory treats."

After the sixth sugar cube enters the vacuum bottle Kay quickly speaks up, "That should be sweet enough for the both of us. I want to share it with you."

April corks the bottle and shakes it until the sugar is broken up. She pours a cup and hands it to Kay and pours herself a cup. She watches Kay, who sips carefully and smiles.

"Sweet enough?"

"Oh yes."

April hands Kay a biscuit, opens the book and begins to read, "Once upon a time in Paris there lived a little boy whose name was Pascal ..."

Alaya and Fiona knock on Kate's office door to see the two girls crying.

Alaya runs over, knees down and puts her hands on their shoulders. "Why are you crying?"

April sucks in air, "The … ba … ba … balloons."

Kay nods.

"Was it a good book?"

Both girls nod yes through their tears.

Fiona comes over and helps clean up the picnic, "I am sorry we have to go."

April stands up, picking up the picnic supplies, drying her eyes and turns to Kay, "If you get adopted, please let me know."

Kay nods as they exit Kate's office.

April faces Kate, "Thank you for use of your office."

"Your are welcome."

"If Kay isn't adopted when I return may we use your office?"

"That can be arranged."

April curtsy, "Thank you." She puts on her backpack and walks out with her mothers.

April is quiet in automobile.

'What is wrong?" Fiona turns around to backseat.

April whispers to herself, "Am I ugly?"

"Why would you ask that?"

April looks at the perception device on her wrist.

"You are not ugly." Fiona tenderly tells her daughter. Fiona looks to her wife driving.

Alaya comes to a cross street and looks at her wife who is now wiping tears from her eyes.

Alaya drives in silence directly to Canary Wharf Park. She opens the door for Fiona and then for April.

As soon as they enter the park Alaya turns off her perception device, stops and turns off April's device.

Alaya and Fiona take their daughter's hand and head over to a sunny spot.

Alaya bends down to her daughter's eye level, "Am I ugly to you?"

April shakes her head no.

"Do you think I like this device hiding my beauty? Do you think I like this device hiding your beauty?"

Fiona kneels down, "Am I ugly?"

April shakes her head no.

"What about when my hair is undone?" Fiona unpins her hair and a wild mane appears and casts a shadow like a lion in the grass. "Am I ugly?"

April laughs and shakes her head no.

"Some people find my Red hair a mark of a savage, a witch, a werewolf or a vampire."

April becomes sad, "Savage?"

"That I am fierce, violent, uncontrolled, primitive or uncivilized"

April ponders the definition. "You are not savage."

Fiona smiles, "Am I a witch?"

April shakes her head no.

"Am I a werewolf or vampire?"

April shakes her head no.

"Am I a monster?"

April caresses her mother's cheek and shakes her head no.

"There are some who find my appearance to be unappealing, my hair" Fiona shakes her long mane about, "to some is repulsive. Do you want to know a secret?"

"What?"

"Your mother loves my hair."

April blushes.

"No seriously, Your mother loves my hair."

April looks at her mother, Alaya.

Alaya shakes her head yes.

Fiona adds, "She loves the way it smells."

April looks back into her Mother Fiona's eyes who with tears of happiness share something so personal.

Fiona continues, "She loves how it gets caught into her hands. She nuzzles up to it when we sleep and …." Fiona gets down and whispers softly, "She loves it wild and untamed."

April looks to her Mother Alaya, who is all red and offers a smile to her daughter.

"I love your mother, and she is beautiful. I love her scales. I love the way she cools me on a hot night. I love the way she smells. I love the sound of her scales opening and closing."

Fiona blushes herself wondering if she has shared too much. "Your mother's crown is such a thing of beauty … If it were up to me, nobody would wear a perception device. I want the whole world to see you and your mother's beauty."

Fiona takes a deep breath and wipes the tears from her eyes, "I want nothing more than you to find someone who finds your scales beautiful. To have someone get lost in your hair, enjoy touching skin, feeling your scales and holding your body close. I want you to have someone who loves this ..." Fiona taps her daughter's skull, "Your brain is amazing. You have so much going on in there it worries me that this ..." Fiona taps April's mouth, "doesn't share enough."

April blushes and looks to the ground.

Alaya gently puts her hand on her daughter's chin and pulls up her daughter's face, "We have to learn about each other. Would you like that?"

April smiles and nods.

The rest of the afternoon April, Alaya and Fiona sit down on the warm grass, under the protection of Canary Wharf Park, what seems for hours learning about each other.

"I believe it is time to go. Jennifer and the rest of the family will worry." Fiona stands up dusting the grass off her clothes. "I do enjoy this time with you April. Would you be open in the future if the opportunity arises?"

April starts to get sad.

Alaya leans over, "What is it?"

"I wish this moment will never end. I … "

Fiona comes down and rubs her daughter's crown, "You can tell us anything."

April looks to her mothers in hope, "I am not like my sisters and aunts."

"Good." Alaya stands up in authority and pulls her daughter up in one action, "You are amazing. You are someone we want in our lives, we are invested in your happiness and we want to know you as a friend and daughter."

April falls into her mother Alaya's body, hugging tight.

"It is time we get you to the museum." Fiona comes over to Alaya and turns on her perception device. She looks into her wife's eyes with as much confidence as possible. "I do love you."

April blushes as the intimacy.

Fiona turns to her daughter and turns on the perception device. Fiona fights back the tears as she watches her daughter transform from her beautiful hybrid child into the socially acceptable human. She looks into April's eyes, "I do love you my sweet, quiet April."

Alaya looks to her wife, "We have to go, Mother Vastra will be waiting."

Vastra is center stage with three girls in the entrance hall of the British Museum. "We are going to see Italian, French, Flemish and German Drawings. Our Docent is Miss Roberts."

All the girl curtsy in the direction of Miss Roberts.

Vastra looks to Miss Roberts, "One moment." From the corner of Vastra's eye, she can see a young redheaded girl walking fast to catch up with the group.

April takes off her backpack, pulls out a pad of paper and pencil. She puts back on her backpack and smiles humbly to Grand Mama Vastra.

Vastra smiles and nods at April. "We are ready Miss Roberts."

The small group follows Miss Roberts from painting to painting in King Edward VII Gallery. The four girls listened every word Miss Roberts spoke, wrote notes and even ask questions.

In the end, Vastra hands Miss Roberts a small envelope, "Thank you for your time and attention."

"It was my pleasure. May I ask a question?"

"You may."

"Where are they being educated?"

"At home, of course."

"Oh, then from which university are you hiring tutors?"

"We are teaching our children ourselves." Vastra stands a little taller.

The four girls mimic Vastra and stand at attention.

"Are they gifted? Where did you get your education?" Miss Roberts smiles at the four, "Please forgive me for violating your privacy. I just have never met such brilliant young girls before. Please, if you need a Docent ask for me. There is an exhibit later this year of selected prints illustrating the process of engraving."

The four girls look to Vastra with anticipation.

Vastra replies, "I believe that is something we would interested in viewing. Do you know of an engraver that would allow us to watch their craft?"

"I can find out. Please call me in a few weeks." Miss Roberts replies, "It has been a pleasure. Good day ladies." She bows her head to the four girls who respond with curtsy.

"Good Day Madame Vastra."

Vastra bows and leads the small group out of the museum's entrance.

Vastra grins as she can still hear Miss Roberts offer accolades of her family to her colleagues.

Once the group is outside warm air comforts them. "How shall we return home? Shall we grab a taxi? Walk and stop somewhere for tea time?" Vastra asks her pupils.

Vastra looks to the smiling eyes as all but one reply with anticipation of tea out in a shop.

"April?" Vastra comes over to granddaughter, "Are you feeling poor?"

April nods yes.

"We shall take a taxi home immediately."

The concerned Jennifer, Odea and Mirum hurry to grab a taxi.

Vastra pays the taxi.

Jennifer runs inside followed by Odea and Mirum announcing, "April is not feeling well."

Vastra enters the residence carrying April, who is curled up in her arms. She lays April down on the chaise lounge as Fiona enters with her medical bag.

Fiona turns off April perception device and sees a pale scaled girl, "What happened? Why is she white?" She looks to Vastra, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing. She is shedding her skin."

"Shedding?" Fiona sits down on the chaise next to her daughter, "Is she in pain?"

"It is very uncomfortable."

Alaya and Jenny enter the drawing-room being pulled by Jennifer, "What seems to be the pro …" She looks at her daughter's white scaly skin and points, "She is shedding. She is shedding?"

"Apparently our daughter is shedding." Fiona looks at her wife for answers, "Did you shed?"

"Yes, but I … my body is half Silurian. Our daughters are fourth Silurian."

"I don't believe April is fourth Silurian." Vastra looks at her Granddaughter, "We need wet cloths and a pail of warm water. It will help sooth her scales and assist in shedding."

Jennifer and Odea quickly leave the room. Jennifer calls back "We'll get the water and cloth."

April looks up to her mother Fiona, "I am ugly."

Fiona grabs her daughter in her chest, "No you are my beautiful Silurian. Please don't say such things."

Alaya comes to the other side of the chaise and strokes that special spot on her daughter's head for comfort.

Fiona looks at her wife in tears, "April is beautiful. She is our beautiful Silurian."

Alaya is choked up and can barely utter the words, "She is our beautiful daughter."

Mirum sits on the floor nearest to the head of the chaise, offering comfort by proximity.

Jenny comes to Vastra's side, who is now trying maintain composure at seeing such sadness and strength in her young family.


	27. Chapter 27 :: Memories

Alaya whispers, "Mother has made us tea."

Fiona looks up from her book and whispers her wife. "She is finally sleeping peacefully," She points to their daughter in her bed.

Fiona switches the small lamp off, tiptoes out of the bedroom and closes the door behind. "I hope she will sleep soundly. I gave her a small dose of your mother's medication."

Alaya grabs her wife's hand and leads her down to the drawing-room. She hands her wife a cup of tea as they sit near the warm fireplace.

"Thank you, mother Vastra, the melatonin has helped her calmly go to sleep."

Vastra nods sips her tea and pulls her wife close as they lounge on the love-seat.

Fiona leans on her wife's shoulder, "Did you face this with Alaya?"

Jenny stares at the fire reliving a memory she wishes should didn't remember. "People stayed away; they thought it was a skin disease."

"Was Alaya always alone?"

"We enrolled her at North London Collegiate School, my Alma mater before … well, before." Vastra kisses her wife's head. Jenny continues, "Alaya's grades were stellar and everything was going quite well until a few cruel girls began teasing."

Vastra removes the teacup from her lips to interject, "Jealous little tarts."

"Vastra!" Jenny playfully slaps her wife's hand.

"We didn't want a fuss, we immediately removed her from school and did our best to teach her at home. The curriculum was almost similar to what the girls have today, minus a few irregularities."

"The moon is not our enemy." Alaya laughed the words out loud, "Strax still hates the moon dearly."

"It was Alaya's idea to go to university in the future."

* * *

><p><strong>London 1909<strong>

**Alaya runs to open the door to great her Silurian mother with a soft lick of her tongue, "Did you get the information?"**

**"Seriously you are asking me that question when your Mother and I have our hands full?" Vastra smiles and tastes her daughter. "I can taste your anxiousness and curiosity."**

**A young Alaya grabs the books out of Mother Jenny's hands and kisses her on her cheek, "Welcome home mothers."**

**They go into the drawing-room of 13 Paternoster Row and plop into chairs. "Your mother and I just had a few days in the hustle and bustle of that world. It might suit your youthfulness, but not our quiet old souls."**

**"Oi!" Jenny sits up and looks at her wife, "Who are you calling old?"**

**Vastra speaks without opening her eyes, "I call both of us old. Granted I am older than you, technically … are you trying to convince me that you are full of energy? Shall we tackle organizing the basement as you discussed before we left?"**

**"Just because I am tired does mean I am old. As far as cleaning out the basement, which can wait another day."**

**"Mothers." Alaya uneasily interrupts another one of their lovers quarrels, "What of my possible future education. What does the university expect? How do I begin? When do I begin?"**

**"They will test you with an aptitude test, entrance exam and you will have to submit an application."**

**"Do they have criminology as a focus?"**

**Mother Jenny looks through the folder of papers, pulls out a blue pamphlet and hands it to her daughter. "Criminal Justice and Criminology."**

**Alaya's eyes get wide as she looks at the curriculum. "Tell me what did the student look like?"**

**"Mostly humans, but there were Silurians, human hybrids, feline humans and others species. You will not stand-out. You will be safe."**

**Alaya jumps, "Masters! They have a master's degree!" She shows her mothers the paper, "I would be a detective like you both with these qualifications. I bet I could be a better detective than any on Scotland Yard with this degree."**

**Mother Jenny snaps back pointing and the university material, "This is worthless in Our London."**

**"Would it prepare me to be a detective like you?" Alaya looks straight into Mother Vastra's eyes.**

**"It would."**

**Alaya slinks out her tongue and tastes her mother's honesty.**

**"But it would be six years!" Mother Jenny looks at the description, two extra years.**

**"Would it still be one-year span for you here?"**

**"Yes, then is it not my decision?"**

**"Six years is a very long time."**

**"Will I become a detective like you?"**

**"Yes."**

**"That is what I want." Alaya sits back, "For one year of your time I can utilize my education and return a partner in the family business. I am not just your daughter. I want to define myself not anyone else but through my path." She points to the university material, "This is going to aid me in my personal definition of Alaya Vastra Flint."**

**"Six years is a very long time." Mother Jenny looks to her wife for any support.**

**"In what years? Human? Silurian?" Alaya leans over and looks her mothers in the face with determination. She licks her Mother Jenny's cheek and responds to the taste lingering in her mouth, "I can handle this … I know it will be lonely. I want to do this."**

**Alaya looks at all the papers, books, and information that her mothers brought from the future. "Please help me get organized. There is much to plan, finances and a place to live."**

**"Of course."**

**Alaya touches her Mother Jenny's hand and licks her mother's cheek, "Tell me, what was New New York was like?"**

* * *

><p>Jenny and Vastra become quiet reminiscing Alaya before university. Jenny spoke with a cracked voice, "You left us to go on your journey as our Alaya and returned with darkness and shadow. You didn't say a word, you didn't taste us, you stopped everything. Why?"<p>

Alaya looked to her wife, her confidant and closest friend.

Fiona sweetly responds, "They are asking."

"I ... guess the best way to explain it is ... anger." Alaya looks into her mother's eyes back and forth. "I will be right back." Alaya leaves the drawing-room.

"Angry?" Jenny looks to Fiona.

"Maybe anger is a strong word. But I don't have the Silurian tongue to decipher her exact meaning." Fiona looks into the fire.

Alaya returns with her locked box and goes to return to her seat next to her wife.

Fiona stops her, "Maybe you should sit between your mothers. That way they can both see at the same time."

* * *

><p><strong>Year: 5,000,000,021<strong>  
><strong>New New York City<strong>

**"In second place, receiving Silver, with a time of 3:43.13. Johnathan S Clancy." Johnathan steps up to the podium and bends down to have his medal placed around his neck.**

**The crowd cheers.**

**"In first place, receiving Gold, with a time of 3:43.13 NNYU own Alaya Vastra Flint!" Alaya steps up to the podium, a higher position than her competitors at her side, beds down to have her gold medal placed around her neck. She stands tall and waves to the crowd.**

**The crowd responds stands and cheers louder.**

**Alaya takes in the crowd's sounds and looks at the audience hoping to see a familiar face. She imagines her mothers. She looks to see her fellow track-mates applauding with big smiles.**

**It will have to do.**

* * *

><p>"It was my first real competition." Alaya pulls out of the box a folded piece of newspaper clipping and medal hanging by the ribbon. "I did well; you would have been proud."<p>

Jenny reads the clipping and smiles.

Vastra dangles the gold medal in front of her as if she is being hypnotized, "We had no idea."

"I love to run." Alaya smiles at her wife.

"What I don't understand, why did you stop when you came home?" Jenny asks her daughter while switching memorabilia with Vastra.

"That is not all." Alaya pulls out a stack of photos from her box, "Here I am with my friends playing board games. You met Zak," Alaya points to each person in the picture, "Char, Milly, Marcus and the thumb in the corner is Phillip."

"What is that game you are playing?"

"That is called D&D or Dungeons and Dragons." Alaya looks at the picture and smiles at the memory.

Alaya pulls out more clippings of her achievements, pictures of her Graduate years with friends and social opportunities.

After the box has been emptied Alaya and Fiona organize everything. Fiona places everything neatly back the box. She stops and touches her wife's hand. Alaya slinks out her tongue and licks her wife's cheek.

Alaya takes a deep breath, moves her seat to face her mothers, "I returned home angry."

"Angry?"

Vastra leans into her daughter, takes out her tongue, gently caresses and returns her tongue to her mouth for interpretation. Vastra ponders as Jenny anxiously waits the results.

"I understand." Vastra turns to her wife, "What I was like before I became a detective for Scotland Yard."

Jenny sits back, staring at the fireplace and ponders her wife's words. "Do you regret returning home."

Alaya moves to be in front of her mother; she grabs Mother Jenny's hands. "I was homesick to be by my mothers' side. It has always been what I wanted. But here in our London I am not able to run in any competition, I have to hide behind a perception device and I must not participate in any achievements." Alaya looks down but does not let go of her mother's hand. "I was something and in a blink of an eye I return to a time where every woman is a second-class citizen."

Jenny looks into her daughter's eyes.

Alaya licks her mother hands with her tongue and gently her cheek. "I am not upset that I am with you. I was angry that I gave up being me."

With tears in her eyes, Jenny cups her daughter's face, "I was terrified I lost you. You became a recluse of emotions. We were friends and a year later you became a stranger."

"I am sorry I kept you at a distance. I truly didn't know how to react." Alaya looks into her mother's eyes, "I gave up achievements, friends, conveniences and technology to come home. I have no regrets ... but I do hate hiding after years of freedom."

"Your mother gave up being a warrior, a respected leader, scientist and so much more to stay here with me." She turns to see her Silurian wife smiling.

"It would have been a more stressful transition." Alaya proudly add, "My friend Zak offered me advice, which helped immensely."

"What was that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Year: 5,000,000,023<strong>  
><strong>New New York City<strong>

**Alaya took a deep breath and knocked on the door.**

**"Come in."**

**Alaya opens the door to room only her mother Vastra could appreciate. Books upon books stacked from floor to ceiling, on the floor, piled on a desk, on the window panes and along a sofa front stacked just enough to sit properly.**

**A woman looks up from her desk, "Are you Alaya?"**

**"I am."**

**"How can I help you."**

**"I return home in a few months," Alaya looks around at some of the familiar books, "I need your assistance in assimilating back."**

**"What is the year you return home?"**

**"1911."**

**The woman looks up at little reaction.**

**Alaya clarifies, "London, 1911."**

**The woman expression instantly glows; she stands and clasps her hands, "Truly?"**

**"Yes, when can we begin?"**

**"Now, if you like." The woman checks her calendar, "I have you put down for an hour."**

**"Yes, please."**

**"I need to clarify a few things." The woman comes from behind the desk and looks Alaya up and down. "You are Silurian living in London 1900s?"**

**"Yes, with my mothers."**

**"Mothers you say?" The woman starts to gather books from her shelf, "Are you also inclined as your mothers' taste in love?"**

**"Yes." Alaya stands proud.**

**"You truly want to go home?"**

**"I do; my life is there."**

**"Let's begin with the women that have achieved plenty and who have made a difference." The professor of Ancient History of Earth goes to her database, "Ah, here. Doctor Louisa Anderson."**

**Alaya smiles, "She is our family physician."**

**The professor almost falls back.**

**Alaya quick Silurian reflects catch before all the books fall to the ground. The professor runs to her digital device.**

**The professor types fast and looking through her database, "Tell me Miss ... " Looking at the screen, "Are you the daughter of Vastra - Flint family tree?"**

**"Yes, why?"**

**"We have much to discuss. Forget the fee, allow me to buy you dinner." **

**"I do not want to know my future."**

**"No my dear Miss Alaya, I want to know about your present, your friends ... you are a historian's jewel." The professor grabs her coat and ushers Alaya out the door, "You are history. I want to learn from you."**

* * *

><p>"The professor discussed all the great things about our London. With each positive she listed a negative and allowed me to see the full picture of what I am going to give up and receive when I returned home." Alaya looked into Jenny's eyes, "This evening when my April called herself ugly it broke me. It also reminded me of our relationship before I left for university. I truly miss you mother, Jenny."<p>

Alaya turns to her wife, "Did I miss anything?"

"Now you have me all in tears," Jenny nods to her daughter. "'ere I am supposed to be comforting you."


	28. Chapter 28 :: Beauty and the Beast

The phone rings.

A white hand comes from under the cover, picks up the phone and drags it into the belly of the blanket.

"Hello?" Fiona asks with a soft voice.

"Yes, this is she."

"I will be there in less than twenty minutes." The phone emerges from the blanket and is returned to its place on the nightstand by a pink scaled hand.

"I am warm, can you tell my boss I can't because there is a Silurian I must keep warm."

"You wanted to be part of the family business."

"Hey! That is opposite of an incentive to leave our bed."

Fiona is the first to emerge from the blanket. She reaches over to the nightstand, puts on her glasses and notices a four-year-old staring back with a smile.

"Alaya," Fiona pats the blanket. "We have company."

"April? What are you doing up?" Alaya asks from the warmth of the covers.

Fiona pats the blanket again, this time Alaya sits up and leans over to see her daughter just smiling in return.

"April what are you doing up so early in the morning."

"I don't know," April shrugs. "I am done sleeping."

"I am sure you heard I must go to work." Fiona climbs out of bed and picks up her daughter. "You can keep your mother warm."

"I want to go with you."

"Stay with me and keep my warm." Alaya touches her daughter's cheek with her tongue and looks up to her wife. "She want to be with you and feels rejected."

Fiona tames her beastly hair and talks to Alaya through her reflection, "It is the morgue ..."

"It is the family business."

"But there is blood and well ..." Fiona turns around and pins one last strand of hair, "It isn't pretty."

"She knows."

Fiona looks at her daughter, "I can't ride you in my basket. You are getting way too big."

April crawls out of bed and stands by the door, "I want to go, please."

Fiona looks to a smiling Alaya while she puts on her backpack and slides in her cricket bat, "I will take you if your mother drives us."

Alaya's smile vanish.

April runs over and wraps her tongue around her mother Alaya's wrist pulling her hardest.

Fiona turns to her wardrobe, "You also have to wear warm clothing."

April nods as she is trying her hardest to pull her Mother Alaya off the bed, "Mother, please?"

Fiona kisses her wife on the top of her crown, "I shall be downstairs getting coffee and sandwiches." She bends down to eye level with her daughter, 'What sandwich shall I pack?"

April snaps back her tongue to answer, "Peanut butter with jam, please."

"My favorite. I shall make two." Fiona exits the bedroom and leaves the two Silurians take on their own battles.

Fiona finishes packing a lunch including two sandwiches, one vacuum bottle filled with coffee, another filled with milk and a custard tart slice.

She leaves a note for the others, heads out into the landing to be greeted by two dressed Silurians. April is wearing her backpack, and a small cricket bat handle is handing out at the top.

"Shall we?"

"Now remember remain quiet and pay attention." April nods.

Fiona unlocks the morgue and turns on the lights. She quickly surmises the room and prepares for her guest.

April quickly goes to the office and sits to watch her mother work.

A knock on the door.

Fiona quickly swings the door open and Inspector Thompson and Detective Clark gurney two black body bags.

"Good evening Inspector. Detective." Alaya evaluates the quirkiness of their presence. "Where are the usual officers?"

Detective Clark locks the gurneys in place while Inspector Thompson hands over the brief. "We didn't want our evidence compromised."

"Compromised?"

"We need to know how they died, what was the cause of death, instrument used and any other information you can find." Instructs Inspector Thompson. "You call us immediately."

"I will begin immediately," Fiona nods yes.

"Good evening Doctor." Inspector Thompson makes his usual dramatic exit.

"Good evening Doctor," Detective Clark smiles at Fiona while rolling her eyes.

"Good evening Inspector and Detective."

Fiona closes the door and locks it from the inside. She turns to see April all excited, "Do you want to wind the gramophone and play music?"

April quickly goes to work and play Irving Berlin.

"Good choice." Fiona smiles as she begins to unzip the first body bag. She pulls the zipper down a few inches, stops and zips it shut. She smiles at April as she turns off the gramophone and calls Alaya.

"Hi, please come back and bring your mothers."

"No April is being brave and listening to my instructions."

April smiles and sits still in her seat.

"Razors."

"Yes."

Fiona hangs up the phone and bends down to April, "I need your mother and grand mamas. This is part of the family business. Please stay in the office and read. I will not be playing music. I hope you do not mind."

April licks her mother's cheek and slinks her small Silurian tongue back into her mouth. April makes a funny face as her little scales clamp down, "Are you worried?"

"A little. So please stay in the office." Fiona looks around, opens a box and pulls out an orange book. "Here, get a jump start on your next book. I know you and Kay will enjoy the story."

"The Story of Doctor Dolittle by Hugh Loft ... Lofting?"

"Very good. Now you remain in this office until I come for you. Do you understand?"

April nods her head yes.

Fiona closes the door of her office and places a couple of rolling tables in front of the door.

April gathers the blankets in the corner and creates a fort under the desk and begins to read.

After a few minutes, there is a knock on the morgue door. Fiona runs over, "One moment."

April peaks through books to watch.

Fiona unlatches the door, and two large strange men come walking into the morgue. The one wearing a tie and three-piece suite speaks, "Where is Doctor Falkner?"

Fiona stands tall, "I am sorry he is not here."

"When do you expect him?"

"I do not know."

"I have a message for the Doctor."

"Would you like to wait or shall I write it down?" Fiona makes the motion to offer seating the three gentlemen.

"Are you a good girl?" The man with the tie and three-piece suit comes within centimeters from Fiona's nose.

April gets down from her perch and grabs her cricket bat. She returns to her viewing point, watches and listens. Her scales are tight against her body; she is ready to fight.

"What?" Fiona steps back half out of instinct and the other half of her brain place her hand inches away from the cricket bat.

April watches as her mother takes calculated steps backward and she notices how close her mother's fingertip are to the cricket bat.

The man with the tie and three-piece suit shakes his head in disappointment, "I do hate repeating myself."

"I am a very good girl." Fiona stands as tall as she is able and doesn't offer any hints as to her desire to swing her cricket bat into his face.

"Good. I can't stand bad girls."

"May I offer you coffee or milk?"

"Milk?" Scoffs the man with the tie and three-piece suit and taps Fiona's nose, "You are a good girl. Of course, you could be lying, that red hair of yours is quite devilish."

Fiona blushes with anger.

April is doing her best to remain calm. That man called her mother devilish because of her beautiful red hair.

Fiona pretends to stumble back another step landing on the cricket bat for support. "Please how can I be of assistance?"

"I have a message for Doctor Faulkner."

"I will take the message."

April licks the air and smiles.

The man with the tie and three-piece suit and slaps Fiona's face. He yells and spits on Fiona's back, "I don't take orders from devilish women."

April watches as that man's hand make contact with her mother's face.

Fiona takes the full force of the slap, allowing her to fall to the floor with the cricket bat in her hand. She stays down, not giving any evidence of violence.

"Do you take orders from the Devil?"

The three men turn to see three women wearing unorthodox clothing each with long swords raised to attack. The men draw out blades and guns.

April smiles and climbs down from her perch, slowly opens the office door and stealthy walks undetected hiding behind a cart.

The man with the tie and three-piece suit speaks, "Men relax. There is no threat here. I only pass on a message."

Vastra steps forward and looks down at the man with the tie and three-piece suit. "Mr. Ottavio Handley. I will take your message to the Doctor in charge of the Morgue."

"I will wait." He smirks back, "You are neither friend or family, but you dare use my name."

"Mr. Charles Sabini, my apologies." Vastra looks to see Fiona is standing upright and in the proper stance. "I will ignore your social indiscretion if you ignore mine."

"It is not a crime to have a conversation. Or does the Great Detective and ..." He looks at Jenny up and down, "Companion has business with the morgue."

Vastra takes out a card and gently hands it to Mr. Charles Sabini.

He reads the card, "So you are in charge of the Morgue?"

"You slapped my employee."

April squeezes her cricket bat tighter and sucks in air.

Fiona squeezes her cricket bat tighter watching for any signal from Vastra.

"Had I known ..." He replies with his arm open wide.

"What you would not have used force?"

"Madame Vastra, I am a reasonable man ..."

"You are only reasonable when you are a mouse standing before a lion." Vastra hisses. Her tongue tastes her granddaughter nearby. "What is your message and take your leave." 'What is April doing here?'

'She is safe in the office.' Transmits to Vastra.

'No, she is hiding behind the cart.'

Fiona has a frustrated look, but there is nothing to do, but have the men leave.

Alaya is now watching for any movement in the room.

"Just leave Mr. Charles Sabini," Vastra opens the morgue door and nods for the men to leave.

Mr. Charles Sabini puts up his hands to command his men to stop.

"Sir, Please leave."

"I will not leave until I know approve the report ..." He points to the two body bags, " ... for these ... these bodies."

"As you can see the bodies have not begun examination. For this reason a report will take hours."

Mr. Charles Sabini looks around for a chair, "We shall wait."

"You may wait outside," Vastra nodding for the men to leave.

Mr. Charles Sabini stands firm and crosses his arm in defiance. The two men behind him do the same.

Vastra sucks in air, "Mr. Sabini we shall not be intimidated. You wait outside, or I shall contact the authorities."

The men remain steadfast.

'Fiona, call the inspector. Quietly and bring April with you.'

A subtle nod is made by Fiona as she quietly backs up towards her office.

A slight miscalculation, her keys fell out of her pocket when she fell to the ground. Fiona stepped on them, and it broke the silence in the morgue that would have woken the dead bodies.

The three men turn around.

"You are not going anywhere Doctor." Mr. Sabini nods to the taller gentleman in a brown coat.

The brown coat man makes an attempt to grab Fiona's arm.

Fiona quickly regains the advantage and steps back from within his reach. She extends the bat upward, "One more step, Sir, and you shall feel the wrath of this bat."

He laughs as has large form steps forward. He falls to the ground with a grunt and grabs his knees in anguish and looks to see a small child with a cricket bat ready to swing downward on his face.

"You touch my mother and you will feel the wrath of my cricket bat." April says with her heart beating out of her chest and her Silurian blood pumping through her veins.

Fiona quickly pulls her daughter behind, "Thank you dear for the rescue, but please return to the office."

"But that man hit you!" April extends the cricket bat to point to Mr. Charles Sabini, "You are a coward, Sir."

Sounds of nails falling from the ceiling. Fiona smiles as she can hear April's scales ping shut.

April looks to her Silurian mother who nods in the direction of the office. April obeys and cautiously walks backward, enters the office and climbs the desk to watch from the window.

April watches as mother Vastra speaks from the morgue door, "Mr. Charles Sabini I would suggest that you leave immediately and never attempt to intimidate my staff again." She leans forward with her blade, "I suggest the next time you want to visit my morgue you better make an appointment. If not, I will hold back my staff from doing you or your men any harm. I don't like unexpected guests. I will not repeat myself."

Mr. Charles Sabini turns to look at his weakened henchman attempting to stand with a limp. He shakes his head and leads his men out the door.

He stops to face Vastra, "Until next time."

"Mr. Sabini," Vastra looks into his eyes with such hatred, "You better hope not."

Mr. Sabini stands firm staring into her eyes, but to everyone else ... they can smell fear coming out of his pours.

He exits with his two henchmen sulking behind.


	29. Chapter 29 :: Aftermath

Vastra remains in the hallway until Mr. Charles Sabini scent is no longer a threat.

She returns to the morgue and pulls her wife close, "That man."

Fiona is examining the bodies while Alaya takes notes at the desk.

April is in the office reading in her private hideaway under the desk reading her new book.

Fiona looks up allowing her mind to wonder. She watches Vastra interact with Jenny with such tenderness. "She is like your mother."

"Who?" Alaya stops writing, "I almost wrote 'she is like your ...' warn me."

Fiona smiles, "Our April, she is like your mother."

Alaya spins around the swivel chair and looks at her mother, "Do you think?" Mother Jenny is leaning up against the strong Silurian, who is content to be nearby. The two sit in silence. "I see," Alaya catches her strong Silurian mother's eyes and offers a smile.

Vastra smiles back.

"I found something." Fiona retrieves her wife's attention. "Here ..."

Alaya stands next to her wife with a pen and paper.

"She pulls out a torn piece of paper with tweezers, " She holds it up to the light and reads it out for everyone to hear. "It is a girl's name .. Betsey ... Trot. We must find her."

"Betsey Trotwood." Mother Jenny corrects Fiona, "It is not a person it is a pub, in Clerkenwell."

"Clerkenwell is a long way to get a drink."

"It is also a long way to visit a morgue. The pub is Mr. Charles Sabini's office."

Silence.

"This is not enough to connect Mr. Sabini." Fiona turns to her family, "Why come and threaten me, us?" She touches the face where he slapped her, "I only inspire me to dig further."

"Is your report any different if Mr. Sabini did not visit you tonight?"

Fiona thinks carefully and looks at her wife and shakes her head no, "I am examining no different than if I was not slapped. I am systematic." She holds up the tore piece of paper with tweezers, "This is found in the palm of his hand. I always examine closed fists, examine wounds and other abnormalities after my basic overview."

"Good."

Vastra heads the office, picks up the phone and instructs the operator, "Clerkenwell."

Vastra looks down at the now sleeping child curled up in a ball. Vastra covers April with the blanket from the shelf. "Yes, the Betesy Trotwood."

Vastra picks up the wrapped child and rocks the child with one arm, "Mr. Charles Sabini, please."

Vastra paces back and forth; she smiles when she notices her wife in the doorway. "I am hoping this will call off the dogs."

Jenny comes over and takes April from Vastra's arms.

"Yes, Mr. Sabini our report is completed on both of the bodies."

"No."

"The only connection is the establishment you regular, the Betesy Trotwood. It would be a wild goose chase."

"You are welcome. What do I get in return?"

"Come now Mr. Charles Sabini, you can do better than that."

"I will discuss this with my partners. May I visit you tonight?"

Vastra hangs up the phone and smiles to her wife, "We need visit Clerkenwell once more."

"At least Alaya will be our driver."

Vastra takes April from Jenny's arm and walks her back into the main morgue room where Fiona and Alaya are placing the bodies into bays, "We need a family business meeting."

Fiona yanks the rope on the pulley system; the body is raised and easily maneuvered into bay twenty-five. She closes the latch, pulls off her gloves and begins to clean the instruments. "Can we discuss while I finish up?"

"I called Mr. Sabini and he would like a copy of the report and a small sum of payment ..."

Alaya interrupts, "Why should we pay him?"

"A man like that understands profit, we are to pay him to have our business off limits from his syndicate."

Fiona stops what she is doing, turns around with dripping wet hands asks, "Why do we pay him to do the right thing?"

"Good question." Vastra smiles, "Paying him any sum of money doesn't ensure his integrity."

"How can we be sure he will content with whatever sum we give him?" Alaya asks as Fiona nods in agreement.

"We can't." Vastra shrugs.

"I am uncomfortable giving him a copy of my report," Fiona adds as she continues to wash the instruments. "He isn't worthy of my attention let alone my hard work."

"Are you sure about that?" Vastra challenges her employer's words, "Would you be willing to say that to his face?"

Fiona nods.

"In public where you will embarrass his authority?"

Fiona stops looking down in the deep sink and turns her head, "I am mad enough that I want to slap him in return."

"A man like that understand violence more than social norms. If you slap him, he will instinctively react. If you are kind, it will make him nervous. If you show him respect, he might offer it in return."

"How much is he asking?" Fiona asks as she returns her attention to her instruments.

"Two-thousand pounds."

Vastra enters the establishment and holds open the door for Jenny, Alaya and Fiona.

"The bartender is different," Jenny quickly points out.

Vastra laughs, "True." She looks around and notices the clientele and leads her team to the back. She fake smiles and holds out her hand to shake. "Mr. Sabini, my team and I are here."

"May I see the report?" Mr. Sabini holds out an open hand.

"No, that has already been submitted to the inspector."

"Tisk, tisk, tisk ..." Mr. Sabini shakes his head, "That is not what I was expecting?"

"What were you expecting?" Vastra stands taller, "It was a courtesy that I called to inform you of the autopsy results."

He sits back annoyed, "Why are you here?"

"We are here to ensure a diplomatic relationship," Vastra sits down across the table from her current enemy. "Or at least I hope to sever your access to me, my business or my employers."

He leans over and looks into Vastra's blue eyes, "Madame Vastra it will cost you."

"Oi 'ow much?" Jenny bends over Vastra's shoulder.

Vastra smiles; she wondered how long until the protective instincts would take over.

"You are?"

A tall skinny man leans over and whispers something in Mr. Sabini's ear. He points to Jenny, Alaya, Fiona, makes a swirling signal before he returns to his original standing position.

"So, you ..." Pointing to Vastra, " ... are a sapphist?"

Vastra shrugs irrelevantly, stands and ask Mr. Sabini, "Is this meeting over?"

He sits back and laughs.

Vastra leans in and hisses, "Are we done?"

His eyes open wide and quickly regain composure, "The price of privacy just went up."

Vastra turns her head to her wife, returns her attention to Mr. Sabini and leans in, "Not one shilling."

He leans into Vastra's face, "You will pay me for your privacy. If not, your business and family will be ruined."

"You believe you are a threat?" Vastra stands, "This meeting is over." She stands up, turns and leads the family down the middle of the pub.

Mr. Charles Sabini nods his head, and a large man moves in front of the door blocking the exit.

The pub is filled with a sound of falling nails.

Vastra smiles as she pulls through the perception device two katanas and prepares her fighting stance focusing on the rear of the pub.

Alaya pulls out two katanas, handing one to her mother and prepares her stance facing the front of the pub.

Jenny stands next to her wife with her katana ready to go low.

Fiona pulls out her cricket bat and stands to her wife's side.

Vastra looks to Mr. Sabini, "Do you truly believe that we ..."

The pub door flings open and police officers led by Inspector Thompson and Detective Clark.

The four women put away their weapons quickly.

Vastra goes to Mr. Sabini's table, "You made a mistake." Vastra flicks her tongue, and the tall skinny man falls to the floor. "He will wake up in about an hour."

Vastra turns around and leads the women through the exit. "Thank you, Inspector." She nods with a smile, "He shown his hand."

On the drive home Fiona is excited, "So, he will be arrested for battery, threatening us and extortion." Counting each on her fingers. "He shall be locked away for at least ..."

Vastra shakes her head, "Nothing. He will not be arrested or see a moment in jail."

"Why not?"

"He is a very dangerous man," Vastra explains, "He is a dangerous man by means of his connections. There is not one judge who will convict him or officer who will arrest him."

"So that was for naught?"

"No, we know what he wants and how he plans to get it."

"What and how?"

"Money and threats."

Vastra turns to Fiona, "He is more like a wasp who wants to sting. If he kills us, there is no money. However, we must always on guard."

"So it isn't over?"

"I suspect after he calms down, he will attempt something." Vastra sits back, "When that time comes April will not hesitate, she fell asleep exhausted with anger."

"Which reminds me ..." Alaya smiles, "Mother I believe the girls are ready to move towards more aggressive training."

Vastra pats her daughter's shoulder, "I was thinking the same thing."

For the first time, Fiona doesn't protest.

Alaya looks over and sees a tear coming down her wife's face, "Remember I was trained in the same fashion."

"I just want them to be children a little while longer."

"It will not be military training."

Fiona looks to her wife, "It won't?"

"It will be a game," Alaya grabs her wife's hand, "It will be fun. They will not even know they are being trained."

Fiona looks to her wife and smiles, "Why wasn't I trained like that?"

"You weren't a child," Vastra reminds Fiona and asks. "Are you saying it isn't fun training?"

Fiona blushes, grins and replies, "Mother Vastra you make paperwork enjoyable." She turns to her wife, "I finally understand what you have been trying to explain to me ... I love my place in the family business."


	30. Chapter 30 :: New Training Begins

After their morning run, Fiona and Alaya change their clothes. Fiona blushes as she can see her wife's scales fluctuate.

Alaya turns to her wife, "Today the girls begin their new training ... " She is caught off guard.

"I know, you are just ..." Fiona points to her wife's body, " your scales."

Alaya looks at her arms, "This is your fault, get that hair under control."

Fiona smiles and subdues the beastly mess, "I can always cut it."

"I know, but just a little while longer."

Fiona pulls her wife close, "It gets heavy, I need you to trim it later. Just to here ..." Fiona draws an imaginary line along her wife's shoulder blades and slowly works her way down until she grabs Alaya's arse.

Alaya scales fluctuate, "You are a tease." She grabs Fiona's hands and make their way to the gymnasium where everything has changed.

Vastra looks up as she finished the final nail in a structure and covered it with matting. "What do you think?"

"I honestly do not know." Fiona looks around trying to make sense of everything.

Jenny comes in leading the four girls already for their training.

Vastra comes to them, "Are you ready to become better soldiers?"

The four line up, stand tall as possible and simultaneously nod yes.

"Good, first thing first, we are not going to use cricket bats ... we are going to use wooden katanas."

All the girls smile except one, April.

April thinks a bit and looks at her mothers, she catches her mother's eye and smiles.

"April?" Vastra bends down, put her hand on the tiny girl's shoulder and asks, "You may stick with the cricket bat if you so desire. Your mother has protected this family with her cricket bat multiple times."

April looks back to her grand mama and stretches her Silurian body, "I want to protect my family. Teach me."

Fiona grabs her wife's hand, a tear falls down her face; instead of hiding her face she sits taller ... her girls need to learn.

Vastra leads the girls over to the table with four katanas laying in holders. "Take one, they are all alike."

April goes over to the table and looks at the four wooden blades and reaches up to grab one from the top row. She pulls it close to examine it and then heads over to her mothers, "What do you think?"

Alaya gets down to her daughter's level, "It is lighter or heavier than the cricket bat?"

"Not heavier, longer."

"Which means you will have to learn control."

April nods and look up her mother Fiona, "Do you want to see?"

April leans down and examines the smooth wood, "Do you know why I carry my cricket bat?"

April shakes her head no.

"I carry it to protect my family." Fiona smiles at her daughter, "The claymore is too dangerous to carry around. You learn to protect the family, but it doesn't mean you have to carry a weapon. Learn from grand mama. She taught me and your mother how to wield our weapons of choice."

April touches her mother's face, "I don't want anyone to hurt you." She spins around and rejoins her group.

Vastra smiles, "First thing we are going to do it make room. Notice on the floor four circles, each of you go stand in a circle."

Each girl picks a circle and face the center, where Vastra is standing.

Vastra suddenly looks up.

Everyone in the room looks to the ceiling and notices the nail with the point facing towards the ground.

Vastra coughs and regains attention which is now holding a balloon. "I want you to work together. The goal is to pop the balloon by making contact with the balloon."

"That is easy," Jennifer scoffs.

"You may only use your sword. You take one swing and must return to a circle before you can take another swing." Vastra asks her troop, " Also if you pop the balloon you must sit out until the next round." She looks at each girl, "Do you understand?"

"What if it drops to the floor?" Mirum asks.

"Then you have failed." Vastra looks around, "Ready?"

Vastra throws the balloon in the air and all four charge to move it upward to the nail.

Instantly the balloon pops.

"Jennifer your sword made the balloon pop, you can wait over by your mothers."

Vastra goes to the middle with a new balloon. She waits until the three remaining stand ready, "Go!"

Vastra throws the balloon in the air and the three girls charge.

The balloon pops, again.

Soon all four girls are off to the side.

"Shall we try again?" Vastra asks the girls.

They all nod yes and runs to their circles.

"Ready?"

"No, I want to discuss a strategy with my friends." Odea holds up her hands and waves the other three over.

The girls huddle together and talk in soft tones as a possible solution.

Fiona pulls Mother Vastra's arm over and whispers, "What is this exercise?"

'_It it about learning to use the weapon with softness. A cricket bat demands force to move the ball; a sword only needs control as it is sharp enough to cause harm even by the weakest of hands._'

"Is that all?"

'_They have to learn to work together, communicate and listen. They are equals, but a leader must be defined when it come to certain aspects of their lives. This will help define their team without our interference. Also, it helps with basic eye-hand coordination, balance and quick reflexes._'

"Brilliant."

Vastra smiles.

All four girls return to their circles.

Jennifer asks, "May we communicate to each other?"

"As mush as you wish." Vastra holds another balloon, "Ready?"

The girls nod yes with all eyes on Jennifer.

Vastra throws up the balloon.

"Odea go!"

Odea runs and attempts to tap the balloon up, but it pops instantly. She picks up the broken pieces and hisses at it with her human tongue. "What am I doing wrong?"

The three girls run over to console Odea, "You did your best."

Jennifer asks Vastra, "Do we have to wait until there is one remaining? Can't we just start again with all four of us?"

"The game is as I explained before."

Jennifer pats Odea's back, "Please cheer us on, we need you."

Odea nods and stands tall off to the side.

One by one the balloon pops and only Jennifer remains who also pops the balloon on her solo run.

Jennifer joins her companions on the side, "We must figure this out. I am open to suggestions."

"If we could use our hands the balloon wouldn't pop." Mirum says with a bit of frustration.

"I believe we are doing the right thing, we must be in control..."

The discussion goes for a few minutes. The four girls go to their circles and nod to Vastra.

Vastra throws the balloon in the air.

Jennifer calls, "Mirum!"

Mirum runs over and instead of pushing the balloon she allows it to fall on her blade sideways. She balances it carefully.

Jennifer instructs, "April you are next."

April comes quickly to join Mirum.

Mirum shift the balloon gently onto April's blade who raises it higher.

Jennifer looks to her right, "Odea, you are next. Get it nice and high for me."

Odea nods and comes to April's side and takes the balloon on her side blade and raises it high as possible.

Soon Jennifer is at her side who does the same and pushes the balloon gently as high as possible stretching on her tippy toes.

"We are too short." Odea looks around for something to stand on, "No, there is another member of our team we have not used yet!"

Jennifer balances the balloon side blade, "Who?"

"Mother Vastra is standing in her circle!"

Jennifer looks to see grand mama has always returned to a white circle, similar to their own, and she accidently pops the balloon.

"I am sorry; we almost had it that time." Jennifer looks at her three companions, "You know what to do." She looks to Odea and marches to the side to watch her team, lead by Odea.

Jennifer smiled as she watch the balloon finally pop as it reached the nail.

Jennifer came over to pat her team on their backs, "I am sorry I let you down. Odea has better command."

"Oh, no." Odea, April and Mirum shakes their heads no.'

"We all have ideas, but you are the one who seems to put the order and pieces together." Odea says to her friend, "I trust you even you pop a stupid balloon."

Jennifer smiles and stands straight, "Can you explain the exercise to us, what is the reason?"

Vastra makes the motion for the girls to sit, "A weapon is made of many parts ..." The girls learn about their wooden katanas from how it was made, the wood it was carved, the weaknesses and strengths. "... A wooden weapon might not cut down a tree, but it can cause damage. You have had cricket bats that require power to move a ball or to put a man on his knees."

April blushes.

"A blade doesn't need force. A dull blade is deadly against a mere balloon unless you have control." Vastra looks down at the four girls, "You must have control, it is a requirement for anyone who has a power whether it is emotional, physical or wielding a weapon. Learn control."

April raises her hand, "What if someone wants to hurt a family member? Anger will make someone stronger and be prepared to fight back."

Vastra comes to April's side, "Anger is always the shortest distance to a mistake."

April remembered she was the only one who took action, "Oh, I don't want to make a mistake."

Vastra pulls the little one's face up, "You did my heart proud how you controlled yourself not to smack him while he was down. You were six-foot tall, and Mr. Sabini was shocked."

April smiled and sat a little taller.

"With the ballon exercise you have to learn to work together, communicate and listen. You are equals, but a leader needed to be defined when it come to certain aspects of your training. Have you chosen Jennifer as your team leader?"

Jennifer looks to her peers blushing.

Odea, Mirum and April all unanimously agree with verbal votes for Jennifer.

"Good choice." Vastra bows to Jennifer.

Jennifer smiles and looks to her team, "I will do my best to let you down."

"You did pop the balloon." Odea reminds Jennifer.

"She did but cheered you on from the sides." Vatra reminded her daughter, "You would have sulked at a victory without your hand."

Odea sucks in air, thinks for a moment and nods her head in agreement.

Vastra smiles and kneels down to her daughter, "Listen to your instincts and learn to have control of your actions. Just like your blade," Vastra taps Odea's wooden katana, "... it can pop something simple as a balloon." Vastra licks her daughter's cheek and smiles as the taste of understanding fills her mouth.

Vastra looks to Mirum, "You have a great mind, do not be afraid to share."

Mirum nods and smiles.

"Now, put your katanas away and we shall head to breakfast." Vastra smiles, "Tomorrow there will be more fun and games."

The four girls place their katanas back in their place. Even April places her back on the high holder on her tippy toes.

"How long did it take you to figure out the balloon?" Fiona asks her wife.

"Not long, as I remember it ... " Alaya pulls her wife close, "... I had Strax on my team; it took days."

"You handled it well." Mother Jenny reminds her daughter, "You finally took control of the situation, and you purposely kept Strax in his circle."

"He kept cursing its death and something about the similarities to the moon." Alaya laughs, "He truly hates the moon."


	31. Chapter 31 :: Time

"What is wrong?"

"I can't ride home."

"Why?"

"Please, not on the phone."

"I will be there in five minutes with the Fiat."

Alaya pulls up and sees her Fiona standing with the bicycle. Alaya quickly straps the bicycle to the back and drives in silence as Fiona lays against her shoulder.

Once Fiona enters the drawing-room the girls run up and all talk at once about their day.

Fiona didn't hear one word.

Alaya enters, "Strax would you be so kind to read this to the boys?" She hands him a book.

"The Triumph of the Scarlet Pimpernel?"

All four girls stop and give their attention to Strax.

He sits down in his usual fluffy seat and begin to read.

Alaya pulls her wife out of the drawing-room and waving her mother's to join them.

"Would you like tea?"

Fiona nods.

Alaya leads her into the kitchen and begins to prepare the tea.

Vastra and Jenny enter the kitchen and close the door behind them.

"What's is the matter Fiona?"

Fiona looks up, "It is our friend Flora."

"Flora?" Alaya asks with her attention to tea service.

"She has been diagnosed with rectal carcinoma."

Vastra instantly stands, exits the kitchen to return with a medical book. She flips through the pages until she finds what she is looking for and scans the page. "Is there surgical solution?"

Fiona shakes her head no and begins to cry.

Jenny reaches across the table, "Tell us."

"It has passed the stage of operating." She looks to Alaya's back, "She will die within the year."

Jenny tears up and falls into Vastra's arms for comfort.

Alaya has not moved; she is standing over the forgotten tea service.

Fiona hides her head in her hands.

The kitchen is quiet, except a whistling tea kettle.

Fiona gets up, take the tea kettle off the stove and pulls her wife into her arms.

Alaya grabs her wife and kisses her with such passion it takes Fiona by surprise, "I need to feel close to you."

Fiona is breathing hard, and Alaya pulls her into her chest.

Vastra hides Jenny in her arms and comforts her close to her body.

The two human women find peace to the Silurian heartbeat.

The two Silurians hold their soft human, grateful for another day with their loves.

The sadness fills the kitchen.

Alaya and Fiona make the tea and the four talk in quiet tones in the kitchen.

"Louisa is going to take time off, which means I am the surgical staff Tuesdays and Thursday," She looks to her wife. "I am sorry, but it looks like our lives are making another adjustment."

"We can manage." Alaya touches her wife's hand and offers a brief smile of encouragement.

"Louisa is devastated," Fiona continues. "I offered help but she rejected without reservation."

"I understand." Vastra, "If you had less than a year with our Alaya would you want to share your time?"

Fiona nods in understanding.

"Can we send things?" Jenny thought for a moment, "We can send food, books and anything else that might lift a small burden off the two."

"If anything I would like a chance to say 'thank you' for being in our lives," Alaya asks softly, as she looks at her Mother Jenny. "May I ask something personal?"

Jenny grabs her wife's arm, "Of course."

"Do you miss your family?"

"I used to, but now I mourn their deaths." Vastra pulls her wife close like a child with a rag doll, "Every year we take time to remember your mother's sisters who died that terrible night and my family." Jenny's voice becomes rough, "That is all we can do."

"I recently wondered what my grandparents would have thought of me. I see how you are with the girls."

"I wish I could give you an answer," Jenny looks into her daughter's eyes. "There is no way, honestly, to speculate."

Fiona is unusually quiet and looking into her tea-cup.

Alaya gently licks her wife's cheeks and her eyes grow sad, "You must fight those feelings."

Fiona nods without raising her head.

Alaya pulls her wife close, "Together."

Fiona lifts her head and discloses bloodshot eyes, "Together."

Kitchen melancholy ambience is broken as four girls running into the kitchen and dive under the table. Jennifer pops out and shuts the door and returns to her companions hiding place.

Moments later Strax barges in, "Pardon me, have you see the lads?"

"What seems to be the problem, Commander Strax?"

Strax quickly surveillances the kitchen, "They have provoked me into a military exercise."

"What will you do when you find them?"

"It is a victory for the Sontaran race!" Strax pumps his fist in the air and walks out of the kitchen.

After the kitchen door is closed the girls exit out from under the table.

"Victory for the Silurians and Humans," Whispers Odea mimicking Strax's fist movement.

The four young children climb into their chairs.

Mirum is the first to notice, "Why is everyone sad?"

The three other girls start to evaluate the mood.

April gets off her chair, "I am going to my room, to read."

Fiona quickly grabs up her daughter, "Why?"

"It is too much, and the sadness is overwhelming."

Fiona looks at her wife and begins to cry, "I am so sorry my April."

April licks her mother's cheek, tastes the tear and hides her head in her hands.

Fiona grabs her daughter's chin gently and lifts it up, "My dear April ... you have inherited my weakness."

"What weakness?"

"When things become too much emotionally I want to be alone until the stress passes."

April nods her head yes, "How do you keep from hiding."

Fiona looks at her wife and mothers.

"She fights the feeling," Alaya grabs April and places her lap. "We are a family; we do things together." Alaya taps her daughter forehead, "When you think of hiding come find me and hide here," Alaya points to her chest. "You will always be safe, you can tell me anything and you will never have to face things alone."

April dives into her mother's chest start to cry and whimpers, "Everyone is sad."

"Everyone is sad because we have sad news."

April sits up; Jennifer, Odea and Mirum have given Alaya their undivided attention.

"We are a strong, healthy family; many aren't so lucky." Alaya's voice cracks, "Your aunt Flora is very ill."

Mirum asks, "How ill?"

Vastra points to the medical book on the table and reads the information out of the medical book word for word. After she is finished, she asks the small audience, "Any questions?"

"Can it be fixed?" Jennifer promptly asks.

Fiona replies in somber tones while she shakes her head no, "Our Flora is too far gone."

"Remember what you have learned about Silurian lifespan?" Vastra asks loudly.

The four nod their heads yes.

"We all shall bury many. We must appreciate our time with friends and learn to adapt to the world around." Vastra looks to the four with heavyhearted faces, "I have no advice on how to deal with death. Each of you will find your way." Vastra reaches across the table and grabs April's hand, "Under no circumstance is it acceptable for a Silurian to run and hide. No matter how burdensome it may be emotionally."

Vastra looks to the not so small family. "I could not have imagined such a wonderful sight. My Jenny and I have lived a wonderful life. Then along came Alaya, who came into the world with your Auntie Louisa and Auntie Flora's skills." Vastra smiles at the memory and continues, "Then Fiona and April came into our lives. The first to leave us was April, your grandmother. It took a toll on us."

Alaya pulls her wife close.

Jennifer climbs into her mother's lap and wraps her tongue around her mother's wrist.

Mirum climbs up on Vastra. At once she regrets the decision and leaps to her Mother Jenny's lap. Mirum leans back to feel her mother's heartbeat.

Odea without haste leaps into her cool Silurian mother's lap and grab her cool bicep for comfort.

Once the brood settles, Vastra continued. "We have survived. Now we have a larger family, who knows how many we become." Vastra sits taller, "You are the first of many. You have a responsibility to lead those who come after you. The most important," Vastra pulls authority from her diaphragm, "thing to remember is that we stick together. We are a family."

Vastra shakes her head, "No we are more than family. We are a clan."

Odea taps her mother's arm, "What's the difference."

"A clan watch out for each other, stick up for each other and no matter what remain connected." Vastra looks to her wife, "We know from experience, a family can reject their own. Give up their own ..."

"Just like Kay?" April asks.

"Yes, just like your friend, Kay." Vastra smiles at their little minds grasping concepts to easily. "Family doesn't mean anything. A clan is stronger, braver and fight together."

"Who is our enemy?" Jennifer asks.

"Time." Vastra shrugs at the obvious answer. "We are the Flint and Flint-Saint Clair Clan!" Vastra becomes passionate and gets louder with her emotions and pounds the table. "Do you understand?" Vastra looks to see smiling faces all around.

Odea is the first to pound the table, "We are a clan."

Mirum begins to pound the table, followed by Jennifer, Jenny and Alaya.

April looks to her Mother Fiona as she is overwhelmed by the turn of events.

Fiona smiles as she pounds the table and yells in her deepest Scottish accent, "We ur a clan!"

April smiles and joins everyone in pounding the table chanting, "We are a clan!"

The kitchen door swings open.

Everyone freezes and go silent.

Commander Strax stomps through, "There you are lads! By the name of Sontaran, I claim victory!" He puts his fists into the air with pride and exists out of the kitchen in a huff.

Everyone looks to Vastra.

"What do we do now?" Alaya asks.

Vastra responds simply, "We live."


	32. Chapter 32 :: Chessmaster

Odea ponders as she evaluates her next move.

Vastra interrupts Odea's thoughts, "Remember it isn't always the straight path that leads to victory."

"You sound like a Kotowaza book," Odea looks up to her mother annoyed.

Vastra licks her daughter and tastes the negativity, "Sorry.'

Odea does the same, "I know you are trying to help."

Mirum makes a move and enters the hostile camp.

Odea logically moves to her advantage with the King and very properly does not concern herself with the weakness of the Queen.

Mirum, on the other hand, makes a defensive move that she could perhaps have omitted as she adheres to the principle of aggression as she allows the opportunity for Odea to take another one down.

Odea has confidence in the passed pawn that she obtains.

Mirum is decisive as she sacrifices material in order to obtain the classical position with King on F-6, pawn on G-6, and Rook on H-7, whereupon the black pawns tumble like ripe apples. "Checkmate."

"Good game Mirum," Odea grumbles with a handshake across the table.

"You are getting better." Mirum responds with a smile, "We played over one hour before I found a way to beat you."

Odea smiles, "Thanks."

Mirum cleans up the chess pieces while Odea goes to the shelf. 'Mother? Where are our chess books?"

Vastra comes to her daughter's side, hands her a newspaper and point to a section.

Odea reads it and pulls her mother close, "Please take me?"

"We can have a family outing."

"No, take just me." Odea looks to the ground ashamed to ask such a request.

Vastra watches until Mirum exists the drawing-room, "Jenny dear, what are our plans this afternoon? Are we able to a spare few hours?"

Jenny puts down her notes and comes over to the two. "What would you like to do?"

"Odea?"

Odea hands the newspaper to her mother and points.

"Would you like a family outing to the museum?"

Odea shakes her head no.

Jenny pulls up her daughter's chin, "What do you desire my sweet Odea?"

Odea smiles, "I want to be escorted by my mothers and no one else."

Jenny looks to Vastra, "I don't see why not. Do you?"

Mirum returns to the drawing-room.

"Mirum dear, we are going to take Odea out for a few hours to the museum. Would you be offended if we left you here?"

Mirum smiles and looks at her sister's face, "As long I have the same attention sometime in the future." Mirum shrugs like Mother Vastra, "I do not see why not."

Odea takes in air and smiles as the three enter the museum.

Miss Roberts greets the three, "I was not expecting you, did you have an appointment?"

"No, our Odea wanted to see the chess books."

"Today there is a chess master answering questions," Miss Roberts looks down at her watch. "He will be here in about forty-five minutes."

Odea smiles.

"Thank you, please make sure there are seats for the three of us."

Miss Roberts nods, "I will take care of that immediately." She leaves and heads to the offices.

"Shall we?" Vastra offers her arm to her wife and puts out her hand to her daughter.

Odea, Vastra and Jenny return home just in time for dinner. Odea runs up the stairs quickly and enters the drawing-room.

Mirum looks to her sister, "How was it?"

"Are you in the mood to play chess?" Odea stands there with her hands on her hips.

"Always, I will be right back." Mirum leaves the drawing-room passing by her sister, "You might lose."

"I just want to play." Odea looks to her mother, "Chamfort was right, she is not playing the same way."

Mirum stops her forward motion, "What is that supposed to mean? Who is Chamfort?"

Odea looks into her sister's eyes, "Nicholas Chamfort was a writer, and he wrote _People are governed by the head; a kind heart is of little value in chess_. I have been playing a game against my sister." Odea sucks in air, "I am now playing with math and military churning in my brain."

Mirum looks at her sister, licks her cheek and squints her eyes, "We shall see if that makes the difference."

The drawing room door opens pouring in Alaya, Fiona and April.

Vastra quickly puts up her finger to her lips, "Shh, we have the match of the century." She points to the floor.

Mirum is laying on the floor, elbows on a pillow and her head in her hands.

Odea is sitting on her hip, leaning against her Mother Jenny's chair for support and watching the chess board as if it was in full animation.

Alaya, Fiona, April and Jennifer exit the drawing-room together. Alaya whispers, "We are going out for tea. We shall return tonight."

Jenny and Vastra nod in understanding and return their focus to their daughters.

Mirum makes a move.

Odea ponders looking at the board, "I am looking at the board. I see many options, but none will lead to my triumph. I have no way of winning." She looks to her sister, "Do you see a possible win for me?"

Mirum turns the chessboard around, "I do not."

Odea looks to her mothers, "Do you?"

Vastra and Jenny shake their heads no.

Odea turns the chess board back around and moves a pawn diagonally to take out Mirum's Bishop.

"Why did you do that? I have won."

"You might win, but I can make the path to victory difficult."

Mirum looks to her mothers and back to her sister, "This could take hours."

"I know." Odea smiles, "If you want to win you must continue."

Mirum quickly makes a move.

Odea ponders her next move carefully, "I am looking to do the most damage."

Mirum sits up, "I will keep that from happening."

Vastra sits back, pulls her wife close and smiles, "This is a good match."

Mirum looks to Grand Mama Vastra hoping the instruction will persuade Odea to concede, "When is a retreat the better military strategy?"

"When the damage will be too great." Vastra looks to her curious granddaughter, "Victory isn't as important as survival. When a hundred-Silurians go into battle and one soul is lost to the Goddess was it a victory?"

Mirum looks to her mother and back at the board. "I will win, but Odea will take more pieces. I would have just a few pieces left." Mirum looks to her sister, "You are a good chess player." Mirum lays the king on its side. "I do not want any more loss." She holds out her hand for her sister.

Odea smiles and shakes her sister's hand. "Thank you. Will you still play chess with me?"

"Of course, but you have changed how you play. I must adapt." Mirum looks at the chessboard and repeats to herself as she puts the chess pieces back into the carrying case, '_I must adapt_'.

Odea helps picking up game pieces and placing them in the case.

Mirum hand stops her sisters, "What did you see at the museum this afternoon?" Mirum gets up and spins around the room, "Where is the paper?"

Jenny holds it up, "Here."

Mirum snatches it from her mother's hand and opens it up on the table. She flips the page after page and points to a section, "Ah ha! You cheeky sister. Why didn't you tell me?"

Odea finishes putting the chess set back into its case; she hands it to her sister Mirum. "I didn't volunteer and you didn't question. If you like, we can go tomorrow, together."

Mirum nods yes and looks to her sister, "I would not have withheld this information from you."

Odea face turns sour, "I am so sorry. Are you hurt?"

Mirum nods yes.

Odea hands the chess box to her sister, "We shall go to the museum tomorrow ..." Odea looks to her mothers who offer a nod of approval, "... I have a couple of bobs saved; we can have tea."

Mirum smiles, "That would be nice. I am not your enemy. You didn't have to hide this from me."

"No, you are a better chess player." Odea pats her sister on her back, "As I am a better at card games and ... " Odea smiles, "cricket."

Mirum grabs her sister's wrist, "You are better at cards, but my dear sister do not be so careless to think you are a better cricketer than I."

Odea looks down at her now free wrist, looks to her sister with a smile and walks out of the drawing-room.

Mirum looks to her family, "Was that?"

Vastra and Jenny put the furniture back in its place, "That my dear was confidence."

Mirum smiles looking at the open door; she licks the air, "We are very different."

Jenny looks up, "As it should be. It pleases me to no end."

Mirum folds the newspaper and returns it to her mother, "I will inform you of my personal outing, as soon as I decide." Mirum smiles and walks out of the drawing-room carrying the chess case.

Jenny laughs out loud, "They are so much like you."

"In what way?" Vastra pulls her wife close and steals a moment of passion.

Jenny comes up for breath from the deep kiss, "Intense."


	33. Chapter 33 :: Now and the Past

Fiona is typing while Alaya looks over her notes and dictates.

Alaya pauses as she yawns, " ... I am getting tired." She looks up and notices her wife is wearing her glasses. "You are tired too?"

Fiona finishes the last few letters and turns to her wife, "I am tired. It has been a long week. How much do you have to read to me?"

Alaya looks into the folder, "About ten more pages."

"When is this due?"

"No due date. Sooner we get done the quicker we get paid."

Fiona sits back and looks at her watch, 'If we do ten more minutes we can go to bed before midnight."

Alaya nods and looks at her notes.

A knock at the door.

"Come in."

April comes running in and leaps into her mother Alaya's arms, "Jennifer is coughing."

Fiona grabs her medical kit and the three visit Jennifer's room.

Fiona checks April's temperature, glands, and listens to her heartbeat.

"Does anything hurt?"

Jennifer shakes her head no and without warning is sick on Fiona's lap.

April licks the air and winces.

Alaya laughs to herself as it reminds her of Fiona licking envelopes.

Alaya puts April down, exits and returns shortly with a bucket, towels and pitcher of water. "April, wake up your Grandmother Jenny."

April nods with a sealed mouth and runs to fetch Grand mama Jenny.

Fiona cleans her daughter off and strips her naked.

"This is the first time I am grateful for a human tongue. How are my ladies doing?" Alaya looks into her daughter's eyes who are glossy and almost yellow. She turns to her wife who grabs up Jennifer like a sack of sugar, dresses her in a new nightgown and covers her up with blanket. Alaya holds her daughter with the bucket on standby.

Alaya smiles with a closed mouth, 'Together'.

Fiona cleans up the mess off the bed, floor and takes off her own outfit down to her underwear. She places it all in a ball, "I will take care of this after we are done here, I am going to put this in the hallway."

Alaya nods.

"Does it smell that bad?"

Alaya nods.

"How are you doing Jennifer?"

Jennifer goes to say something but only gags. Alaya acts quickly and pulls the bucket.

April enters pulling Mother Jenny aggressively with Mother Vastra in tow.

"Hi, I am sorry to disturb you. Has Alaya ever gotten ill when she was younger?"

Jenny quickly heads towards Jennifer, "Yes. Alaya and I both got sick at the same time. I could monitor myself, but Alaya was difficult to understand what was bad and which was good."

Vastra exits the room.

"April dear, we can handle it from here. I will check on you in a moment."

"She will need plenty of water."

Jennifer starts to whimper as she lays into her Mother's chest.

Alaya looks up to Fiona with wide eyes.

Jennifer whimpers louder.

Fiona comes over to her daughter, "Please are you in any pain?"

Jennifer nods.

"Where?" Fiona holds up a basic outline of a body shape, "Just point to the places that hurt."

Jennifer points to her knees, back, stomach and head.

Vastra returns with a leather bound book. She unlatches the rope and opens it to a specific section and hands it to Fiona. "Here this might help."

Fiona grabs the book, reads the notes, turning the pages and goes to her medical bag. She pulls out a thermometer, "Jennifer I need you to open your mouth and lay this under you tongue. Don't bite it, but let it lay there and close your lips."

Jennifer does as she says.

Fiona goes back to pacing while reading the Vastra's notes "These are wonderful, absolutely wonderful." Fiona forgets that she is half naked pacing freely in front of everyone. She returns to her daughter and pulls out the thermometer and reads the measurement. She hands it to Mother Vastra, "What do you think?"

"Flu."

"It seems you have the flu." Fiona looks to her daughter, "There is nothing you can do except come with us. Please sleep with us?"

Jennifer nods.

"I will be there in a minute." Alaya nods and makes the escape from the room for a breath of fresh air only to forget about the sick covered sheets.

Fiona hears a ghostly moan from the hallway. "Alaya?"

'What?'

"I will bring you lemon water in a moment."

'Oh that would be heaven.'

Fiona hands the notes back to Vastra, "Thank you very much. I immediately went to the darkest place I know as a physician."

Miss Shaw walks into the museum with the four young girls following behind.

Miss Roberts is standing waiting in the marble entrance, "You must be Miss Shaw. I am Miss Roberts." She extends her hand, and Miss Shaw shakes it with enthusiasm. "I was surprised to know that Madame Vastra would not be attending this month's exhibit. I am sorry they had to cancel last month. Jennifer are you feeling better?"

Jennifer nods and blushes at the attention.

"Vastra has to oversee business details. I am can assure you that I am just as capable as Madame Vastra is exploring the Hokusai Print exhibit without too much difficulty." Miss Shaw grins sarcastically. "I am one of their tutors."

"I am so sorry if that came out offensive or as if I insulted you," Miss Roberts replies almost stumbling over her words.

Miss Shaw reply with a smile, "I am not offended or insulted. Madame Vastra is a formidable individual."

"Shall we head to the exhibit?" Miss Roberts does her best to change the focus from herself.

The four girls nod yes.

As the Miss Roberts leads the small group throughout the exhibit, she give a little explanation about each.

" … A surimono showing two young girls making new year envelopes … An original sumi drawing of a seated bijin writing on a handscroll. From a series of such studies showing women in various attitudes, smoking; playing musical instruments; adjusting hair … An important original painting showing a taro plant and balloon flowers. This statuesque plant is known as the village potato in Japan satoimo for its edible corms and "elephant ears" when grown ornamentally."

Miss Shaw interrupts, "Above is a poem by Ota Shokusanjin, a famous late Edo period poet, and writer. "

Odea looks up at the print, "What does the poem say?"

Miss Shaw leans in, "Aki chikoo saitsuru hanano koikaze ni, Kaburiwo fureru imoha arashina." She ponders the words, "I can translate a few, words … she is not …. and then I can make out yours … I am sorry I can't do better." She turns to Miss Roberts, "Please offer any insight to this poem."

"He wrote primarily in the comedic forms poetry. He later for political reason he was given an administration role and later in life he returned to poetry soberer." Miss Roberts smiles at Miss Shaw, "I see why Madame Vastra hired you as a tutor."

Miss Shaw blushes, "Thank you."

"Now this next print is rather interesting. Japan adopted automata during the Edo period. Karakuri puppets are traditional Japanese mechanized puppets or automat. The word karakuri means 'mechanisms' or 'trick'. This print offers us an entertaining view of two automats, fighting a lizard monster and a female samurai. Since we know that there are no female samurai warriors we can assume this is entertainment and has no historical significance."

Miss Roberts moves on to the next print.

The five remain behind looking at the fighting automat print.

Odea is first to ask, "Is that ..."

Miss Shaw quickly gathers the girls, "We have a mystery on our hands. I suggest we do not draw attention to ourselves, finish the exhibit and ask questions in the privacy of your home."

They all nod in agreement.

"Jennifer, as the group leader, keep your troops focused on the task at hand. After we are finished, we shall walk home devising a plan. Understand?"

Jennifer nods.

After the girls finished the exhibit, they quickly exited the museum.

"Thank you so much. It was enjoyable."

"Miss Shaw you are welcome anytime."

"The girls are eager to discuss the exhibit with their mothers. You might see the group again before the exhibit closes." Miss Roberts hands over a sealed white envelope.

Miss Roberts is thrilled, "Thank you. I felt I lost their attention halfway through."

"Inspiration can be a distraction, especially to growing minds. Good day." Miss Shaw turned and exits to join the four anxious girls.

Vastra and Alaya walk into a quiet drawing-room. Alaya looks to her wife, "What is going on?"

"I don't know," Fiona closes her notebook. "We were instructed by the troop leader we must remain here until you both arrived home." Fiona looks to the troop leader, "May I greet your mother properly?"

Jennifer turns to her companions who all nod yes. "You may. Grand Mama Jenny if you want you may join Grand Mama Vastra."

"Thank you." Jenny smiles to her wife, "We were not allowed to leave the room. We sat here in silence. Thank goodness we had reading material."

Vastra looks to her unit, "This sounds serious."

Mirum, April and Odea all stand behind Jennifer.

Jennifer turns to Odea, "Please make the phone call."

Odea goes to the phone, dials and waits. "They are home. We shall wait."

Odea reports to Jennifer, "She is on her way."

'Thank you." Jennifer pats her friend on the back. "You remember numbers so well, it is as if you were a walking directory."

Odea smiles and returns to her position behind Jennifer.

"We shall not wait long," Jennifer looks to the adults. "Please make yourself comfortable, but you may not leave this room."

Vastra, who doesn't like taking orders from anyone, especially a young eight-year-old. She marches over to Jennifer and lords over the leader with pinnacle and favorable position. "Why should I?"

"I am the leader of this … " Jennifer points to Mirum and April, "Do it." She gives her Grand Mama Vastra her attention, "I am the representative and leader. You must respect my authority or it will eat away at our cohesiveness."

Vastra smiles, "Your cohesiveness?"

Jennifer nods and smiles. Mirum is standing by with the key in the drawing-room door.

Vastra looks to her wife, "I am more curious than upset that this little one's gall to control me."

April announces from the window, "She is here."

Moments later Miss Shaw enters the drawing room out of breath, "I … ran."

Mirum locks the door and hands the key to Jennifer.

"Did you inform Miss Gardner?" Jennifer asks.

Miss Shaw shakes her head no, "I told her you needed me."

"Good. Find a seat."

Miss Shaw sits down at the table quickly.

Jennifer looks to Odea and nods.

Odea sucks in air, "Mothers we have something to ask you."

Vastra and Jenny sit up straight with anticipation to inquisition.

"Were you ever in Japan?"

"We have been to Japan, you know this. We had clients that needed our services." Vastra replies with firmness.

"When?"

"When what?"

"When have you been to Japan?"

Vastra turns to Jenny, "We shall need our notes. We don't have the exact dates, would years suffice?"

Odea looks to her companions and then Miss Shaw, who all nod yes.

"Years would be acceptable."

Vastra starts to list years between 1880 and1897.

Odea stands with her hands on her hips and asks with bravery, "Earlier?"

Vastra thinks for a moment and her eyes widen. She leaps up and heads towards Miss Shaw, "Why are the children asking such questions."

Odea, Jennifer, Mirum and April quickly stand in front of Miss Shaw.

Odea hold her hands up to stop forward motion of her mother. "It is not her fault. There is a print at the exhibit … you and mother are fighting automats."

Vastra stops.

"The print has …" Odea gets quiet.

Miss Shaw takes over and speaks to the room, "There is a triptych print of Madame Vastra, Jenny Flint and two metal based warriors."

Vastra looks into Odea's eyes as Miss Shaw's words.

Jenny comes to her wife's side, kneels down to face Mirum.

"It is during feudal Japan." Miss Shaw pulls a folded piece of paper, "Japan adopted automata during the Edo period. Karakuri puppets are traditional Japanese mechanized puppets or automat. The word karakuri means 'mechanisms' or 'trick'. This print offers us an entertaining view of two automats, fighting a lizard monster and a female samurai. Since we know that there are no female samurai warriors we can assume this is entertainment and has no historical significance."

"Oi! No historical significance!" Jenny stands up, "Let me read that." Miss Shaw hands Jenny the note.

Vastra pulls Mirum towards Odea, "I gather you are upset."

Odea and Mirum both nod.

"Why?"

Jenny flashes the note into her wife's face, "No historical significance."

Vastra looks to her wife, "I know why we are upset. But I surmise our daughters are focused on a different aspect of the print."

Jenny kneels down next to her wife and looks into her daughters' eyes, "What is it?"

Mirum nudges her sister.

Odea takes in a deep breath, "Complete entertainment and ..."

Vastra pulls up Odea's chin, "It is safe, you can say anything."

"l … l … lizard monster," Odea's sad eyes look down as it pained her to say those words.

"I see. " Vastra stands and helps up her wife. "It seems history has banished us to a mere amusement. How are you?"

"I am miffed, a bit." Jenny looks into her wife's eyes.

"That was over seven hundred years ago," Vastra grins at her wife. "Do you want to see the print tomorrow?"

"Of course, stupid question." She slaps her Silurian wife's arm.

"I am going to take my leave. I would like to go home to my Allie." Miss Shaw waves good-bye and attempts to leave the drawing-room. "It is locked."

Jennifer hands the key to Mirum, who allows Miss Shaw to leave.

"Now about this monster mess," Vastra pulls her daughters to the chaise and sits them down. She pulls Jennifer and April and places them on the chaise next to her daughters. She places two chairs in front. Vastra pats the empty seat, and her wife is by her side. "There isn't anything as mean as being called a negative name. Why do you think we wear our perception devices?"

Fiona and Alaya have their back to the girls.

April whispers, "Because I am ugly."

Vastra cups April's face, "You are not ugly."

Fiona dives into her wife's arms.

"We wear these, not because of how we look, we wear it because how we age." Vastra looks into their confused eyes, "You learned this in your biology section."

"What does aging have to do with hiding behind these devices?" Odea asks and points out, "Mirum doesn't have to wear one."

"Not yet. Mirum will have to wear one the longer we live in London."

"What if we move?" This time Jennifer pipes in a question.

"Then obviously those with human outward traits, will not have to wear one immediately. As to your question," Vastra looks at Odea, "If our neighbors notice that we age very slowly they will become curious."

"I though curiosity was important to learning. Don't we want our neighbors to learn?"

"A good curiosity brings about betterment and advances. But unwanted or negative curiosities leave destruction and waste in its path. If our neighbors become curious about our slow aging process, which is in our blood, what do you think they will do?"

Alaya sits down and covers her face. Fiona holds her wife close.

Jenny's heart breaks.

"What if I had something in my blood that would allow you to fly. I could fly around the world, see the amazing castles from your history books, walk the Great Wall of China, or even escape the cold nights of London. Would you want to fly?"

All four girls nod yes with excitement.

"The ability to fly is in my blood."

April asks, "Would take a little blood out of you and putting it into me allow me to fly?"

"Yes, but only a little of my blood would allow you to fly a little." Vastra loves this cat and mouse of their little minds.

"Oh. Then I don't want to fly."

"Why not?"

"You need your blood to live."

"Exactly."

"Now my blood does not contain any formula or genetics to fly. But!" Vastra sits up and pounds her chest, "I am a Silurian with Silurian blood. My Silurian blood that is in ..." Vastra taps Apri's nose, "You." She places her hand on Jennifer's shoulder, "You." She pets Odea's crown, "You." Vastra cups her Mirum's chin, "Make no mistake my blood is in you."

"The blood running through your body will outlive our friends, neighbors, and even our loved ones." Vastra grabs her Jenny's hand and the four girls notice the affection share immediately. "Our friends could become our enemies as they look to take our blood from our bodies for a longer life. There are those who want to know why we have excellent taste buds," She looks to Odea, "You have and excellent tongue."

Odea sits up taller.

"They will keep you alive to drain your blood. Dissect your body to learn about your anatomy and tinker with you until you die on the table from their hideous experiments. Worst after a couple hundred years you finally die of old age."

The four girls sit there with horror in their eyes.

"You wear those devices to protect yourself and our clan. We are in this together."

April's scales have turned white, and she runs to the bin and offers up sick. Fiona runs over and rubs her back.

Alaya prepares to come to Jennifer's aid.

Mirum begins to wail.

Jenny opens her arms and allows her daughter to find comfort.

The chaise remains Odea and Jennifer, who have moved closer together for solace. Jennifer puts her arm around her friend, "We won't let that happen."

Vastra leans towards the two remaining soldiers, "Good. It was not an easy thing to tell you. But you must know how important it is to protect our clan." Vastra looks to see her daughter Alaya alone, "Jennifer your mother could use your strength."

Jennifer looks at her mother, climbs over the chaise lounge, and leaps into her mother's arms.

Vastra looks at Odea, "I could use a hug."

Odea smiles and leaps into the air. Vastra stands up, catches Odea and whispers, "You are loved, my heart sings when you are near."

Odea cups her mother's face and looks directly into her mother's eyes, "You truly can't fly?"

Vastra laughs and pulls her daughter in for a hug.

Jenny turns to her wife and whispers, "At least no one fainted."


	34. Chapter 34 :: Opportunity Knocks

As Alaya opens the door to the Fiat, "How was your visit with Kay?"

April whispers, "Good."

"You do not seem happy. Did something happen?"

"No."

Fiona taps her lap, "You process and when you are ready come to one of us. Is that acceptable?"

April nods.

"Madame Vastra would like to see you both immediately," Miss Shaw whispers to Fiona and Alaya as she holds the phone receiver with her hand.

"Yes Mr. Thomson, they will be expecting you and they are preparing for your visit."

Alaya knocks on the Vastra Investigations door.

"Come in."

Alaya and Fiona come in to see Vastra pacing and Jenny doing her best to ignore her wife's anxiety.

"You are here," Vastra comes over and claps her hands, "We have a new client. It is exciting but dangerous. They will be here ..."

A knock on the door and Miss Shaw enters without asking for permission. "Mr. Thomson and his entourage will be here within the hour." She hands her notes to Vastra.

Vastra skims the notes, "Oh, this is marvelous. Miss Shaw I might need your services. I will keep you posted."

"Very good." Miss Shaw leaves the office and closes the door behind her.

"Who is the client?"

Jenny looks up from her desk, "DC Thomson & Company"

"From Scotland?"

"Yes they have been to Scotland Yard seeking a criminal investigation. Scotland Yard then referred Mr. Thomson to our family business."

"Why mother I have never seen you so excited about a client before."

Vastra yanks Jenny out of her chair and spins her around the room.

Alaya and Fiona begin to laugh at the infectious happiness coming from Mother Vastra.

Jenny laughs, "Please put me down. We don't have much time."

"Yes, yes, of course." Vastra doesn't put her wife down but carries her in her arms, "Do you want to know why I am gleeful?"

"Please!" Alaya begs.

"Someone very clever or at least thinks themselves clever, decided to pursue a libel action against DC Thompson & Co." Vastra smiles, "You'll never guess."

Alaya and Fiona yell, "Who?"

"Mr. Ottavio Handley or as we know him as Charles Sabini."

Alaya quickly sobers up, "That man! Does he have a case?"

Fiona touches her face, remembering a slap years ago.

"If I didn't have a family, that man would have been my meal many years ago."

Fiona freezes up her body and her hair on her arms stand up.

Vastra notices the red tiny hairs on Fiona's arm standing at attention, "My dear Fiona, breathe. Besides, according to Scotland Yard and their lawyers, no - this is all in vain."

"So why is he pursuing the suit?"

Vastra shrugs, "Criminals have bad judgment, else they wouldn't be criminals."

"Is it safe?" Fiona touches her wife's forearm.

Alaya looks to her Mother Vastra.

Vastra puts down her wife, "Your mother, and I have been talking. Why don't you take the girls up to Ullapool for the duration of the investigation. It should not more than a month."

Alaya shakes her head no, "No this is a family business. We do this together."

"What about the girls?" Fiona asks her wife.

Alaya smiles, "They are well trained in protecting each other. We can keep an eye on them. They are safer here instead in the middle of nowhere. We go to Ullapool on a holiday, not a hiding place. Also, we will inform Strax, and he will be on alert." Alaya kisses her wife on the cheek, "He would like nothing more than a stranger attempt to touch his lads."

Vastra smiles, "Good. Jenny has background information. Dear?"

Jenny shares the information from "Who's Who", Scotland Yard, Torchwood and other minor resources.

Alaya and Fiona take their notes sitting down and do their best to ignore their excited Silurian leader.

A knock on the door and the door opens with Miss Shaw opening the door without waiting for permission. She returns with a tea tray, an unopened Oban Whiskey bottle and biscuits. "They shall be here any moment. I will show them up directly."

"Thank you, Miss Shaw." Vastra looks up from her desk.

Fiona looks at the tray and points, "Ah hope they doont drink it aw."

Alaya laughs at her wife's personal excitement.

A knock at the door.

"Come in." Vastra stands. Everyone does the same.

Miss Shaw opens the door with a few men in tow, "Madame Vastra allow me to introduce Mr. David Coupar Thomson."

"Mr. David Coupar Thomson allow me to introduce Madame Vastra."

"Please sit," Madame Vastra guides them to the small conference table. "Refreshment?"

Mr. Thomson looks at the tray, "I prefer Tobermory. Oban comes in a close second."

"Excuse me." Fiona gets up, "I will be right back."

Mr. Thomson looks at his empty whiskey glass and wonders why the Madame has not poured. His thoughts are interrupted by a tall bottle of Tobermory has entered the room. "I am sorry it isn't a full bottle, but I am willing to share a drop or two." Fiona pours his glass halfway, "Are you a water man?"

"Water will ruin it."

She fills the glass generously and places the bottle on the tray. She returns to her seat next to her wife ready to take note.

Mr. Thomson takes a drink of his whiskey, "Ah, you've done well. Now, it is time for business. What are my chances of winning?"

Vastra looks to Jenny, "According to Scotland Yard lawyers, our criminal lawyer and past precedent Mr. Charles Sabini will lose."

"What are my percentages?"

"100%."

"Why is he doing this?"

"According to our research it is an ego, he feels that he has been slandered. But there is no proof or a libel case. He is going after you and your assets."

"What can I do to stop this?"

"Make a deal and give him a token of an apology."

"You sound like my lawyers."

"I assure you that is professional advice to the question you asked."

"What would you do if you were me?"

Vastra refills Mr. Thomson glass with Fiona whiskey; she smiles thinking about that month of loo duty. "You have the best odds. The questions you need to answer are: How much will this cost? Can D. C. Thomson & Company afford this case? Would it be cheaper to settle to Mr. Sabini? Are you legally able to counter sue for all your court fees? After the court case what compensation will you do to make up for the loss?"

"I have discussed this at length with my advisers. They say settle. I inclined to disagree with them."

"What would you like me to do?"

"Find out Mr. Sabini's settle amount to make this go away."

Vastra nods in agreement.

"And ..." Mr. Thomson leans in closely, "What will it take to devour him financially."

Vastra smiles and nods in agreement. She shifts a contract in front of Mr. Thomson, "Read this over, sign it and we will begin immediately."

Mr. Thomson slides the unread contact to his second-hand man. "This is Mr. Horne; he is my traveling adviser." He looks at his glass of whiskey, "Tell me, Madame Vastra, what is a Londoner doing with a bottle of Tobermory?"

"Every family has their favorite. Due to rationing, we have been cautious of the affair." Vastra tops off his small glass, "This is an occasion worthy of your partaking. Even if you decide not to use our services, today. I hope we can be of some use in the future."

Mr. Horne clears his throat.

Mr. Thomson holds up his finger for Vastra to wait.

Vastra stands, "Let our client have privacy." Jenny, Alaya and Fiona all walk out of the office area into the landing waiting room. Vastra smiles, "It is going well. They are discussing how they can undercut our fees if they lose. They do not like the daily expenses. Oh, Mr. Horne doesn't like that we are women."

Vastra signals to go to the chairs.

Mr. Horne opens the door, "Mr. Thomson is ready."

Everyone returns to their seats.

"It is a standard contract. Is there any possible way we can negotiate the fees if I lose the court case?"

"If you win, is there a fee adjustment?"

"No. Your daily expenses, we will need itemized billing."

"That is the only way we do business."

"It is obvious that this business is exclusively female. How can I be sure that emotions will not get in the way of your work?"

"With all due respect, it is your emotions that brought you to our exclusively female investigative and research business. Scotland Yard themselves have given high recommendations. You are the one that just traveled over nine hours to drink our whiskey. As far as my female emotions, nothing would bring me pleasure than to see Mr. Charles Sabini suffer in jail, financially – I prefer both."

Vastra looks to his half-finished glass of whiskey, "If you find me impertinent, I am sorry. But I will be the one taking the risk in sleuthing a powerful criminal's finances and resources. We are taking the risk and not Mr. Horne. You want the best; there is a price."

Vastra sits back and waits.

Mr. Thomson signs the contract and hands it to Vastra. Vastra simply slides it to Jenny who looks at the contract and whispers, "You are amazing."

Vastra offers Mr. Thomson her hand, "We shall begin tonight."

Mr. Thomson shakes back, "I had no doubt of your abilities. My wife and daughter are quite intelligent themselves. If you handle Mr. Sabini with such vigor as you did just now, he shall crumble."

"Mr. Thomson," Vastra shaking his hand, "That is our hope. You will have a report within the week."

Alaya opens the door to Vastra Investigations to escort Mr. Thomson and Mr. Horne to the front door but notices a young girl sitting in the waiting room.

April looks up, and Alaya points to her wrist.

Alaya watches as her daughter covers her beauty into her fake human form.

Alaya continues to escort the gentlemen and bid them a good day. She turns to Miss Shaw, do I have anyone on the calendar scheduled?

"One, a miss April Flint-Saint Clair waiting. She came down making sure she made an appointment."

Thank you and Alaya quickly makes it to the landing, "I see you are my next appointment. I will be right with Miss Flint-Saint Clair; I am going to retrieve my associate."

April nods in understanding.

Alaya quickly grabs Fiona by the elbow and points to the landing, "Someone made an appointment with Miss Shaw."

"Who?" Fiona peeks between the door frame and door opening. "April?"

Fiona grabs her notebook and pen, "Ready?"

Alaya and Fiona greet their client like any other, "Miss April Flint-Saint Clair this is Fiona and I am Alaya, won't you come in."

Alaya leads April into the office.

Fiona grabs the tea tray and brings it into their office. She places it down, "Miss April, would you like tea?"

"No thank you."

Fiona and Alaya give each other a look; April loves her sweet tea. They sit across the table, "How can we be of service."

"I am seeking employment." April slides a piece of paper with her skills listed.

"I see you have your CV," Alaya hands it to Fiona. "We are going to read this over and discuss any questions."

Fiona, "How will your cricket skills be an asset to our organization."

"I have taken down a very large man in one swing. I am consistent in my training, and I am prepared to work hard to bring the criminals to justice."

"We are very impressed with your resume. Tell me what you think your best skills."

"I am honest, hard working, and I have been told I take instructions very well."

Alaya asks, "Who told you that?"

April points to her mother, Fiona.

"I see no reason not to hire you. We have hoped you join the family business, just didn't expect your decision to be so soon. We need to go over some general questions, are you ready?"

"Where do you see yourself in five years?"

"I will be 17 and I hope to enter University to study medicine."

Alaya smiles, "That is an amazing goal. Working here will not give you time to have a private life, time to study and go to university. You would have to give up seeing your friend Kay."

April frowns.

"How is your friend, Kay?"

"She isn't adopted, yet."

"That allows you more time to read together."

"For now, but in two years she has to leave Elm House and get a profession."

"I see, why are you seeking employment?"

"If I get a job then she can come live with us and I will take care of her."

"I understand. What is Kay's training?"

"Numbers, accounting, clerk and other stuff."

"I see."

"Wouldn't it be more realistic we hire Kay so that you could attend University."

April shakes her head no.

"Why not?"

"Kay says she has to find a husband to be financially secure." April looks up and touches her mother's hand, "I want to be financially secure."

Alaya doesn't let go of her daughter's hand, "Have you talked it over with Kay?"

April shakes her head no.

"Are you planning on telling her?"

April shakes her head no.

"Why not?"

April looks to her mothers and switches off the perception device. "She has never seen the real me."

Fiona grabs her wife's thigh and squeezes it. She attempts to say something to her daughter, but all that comes out is, "I understand."

"How many years before Kay must find a profession?"

"Two, when she turns fourteen."

"That is a long time. I am sure we can come up with a solution that will benefit not only our business, your needs and Kay's." Alaya smiles, "Now that you brought it to our attention we will make your needs our utmost priority."

April looks around the table, "Is there a contract for me to sign?"

"Not for employment applicants."

April nods and offers a handshake to her mothers, "Thank you for your time and attention."

"Our door is always open." Fiona bursts out of her mouth.

April walks out of the room, and Fiona flops into her wife's arms, "She is very young, and this is a burden for an adult. How do we help her."

"I might have an idea." Fiona goes to the phone, "Tori? Is Allie done with work? Excellent can you come up to our office, just for a moment." She hangs up the phone and smiles to her wife. "We have come to appreciate Kay and no matter what they are friends. Who else will help Kay survive in this world. We can do something about it ..."

A knock on the door and their friends enter.

"Would you like tea?" Alaya asks.

"We have plans for the evening, just a small picnic to enjoy the summer nights."

"We shall not keep you long. We are curious about your status concerning your traveling savings and schedule."

"Due to Allie's brilliant mind for numbers we can begin in less than four years."

"I am so happy for you both. How exciting!" Alaya smiles, "When do you think we shall hire apprentices?"

"It would be better if it were within the next year or two; two would be pushing it … especially since you have to train two people for multiple business ventures."

"We have someone for the Allie's apprentice. Tori, where do you think we should start to look for your position?"

"I would start with an advert or secretary school."

Allie, "When do I get to meet my possible apprentice?"

"We will arrange something." Fiona smiles, "Enjoy your picnic lunch. Here, take these for your picnic." She hands Allie the remaining biscuits on the tray.

Tori and Allie leave 15 Savile row to watch the boats and sunset from the bank of the Thames river with a bottle of wine, as shared sandwich and two biscuits a piece.


	35. Chapter 35 :: Charles and Claude

Vastra pours the five tea cups, "Who would like to begin. Tell me what you thought of Claude Lorrain Drawings?"

Mirum pulls out her notebook, flips through the pages, "His work lack vibrant colors, I felt like each of them were faded by the sun. What I did like was the mythology in his work. He loves the seaport; he painted that exact spot many times."

"I didn't like his landscape paintings. What I like about him has nothing to do with the paintings." April offers while she goes back to eating her biscuit.

"What do you like about him?" Mirum asks April.

"He adopted a girl. It was his, but he could have just left her aside like Kay and so many others." April smiles, "I think he was never alone. His family was always near."

"Do you like his paintings?" Mirum determined to know.

"I felt that he liked being by the busy seaport and alone in nature. They could have been more color." April ponders how to react, "When we go to the museum, I ask myself, 'would I want that in my bedroom hanging on the wall?'." April shakes her head no, "For some reason I be sad looking at his painting."

"I too wouldn't want one of his painting in my room." Mirum smiles at her friend, "What would you hang in our room?"

Vastra looks up and sees three women moving in her family direction. She smiles, "Your mothers are here."

Jenny sits by Vastra.

Vastra instantly grabs the last cup on the tray, pours tea and hands it to her Jenny.

Alaya smiles and makes a motion to the waiter for more cups.

"He will not budge," Alaya says as she grabs the last biscuit and hands it to her Fiona. "He feels that is due payment for reputation and believes that DC Thomson have groundless criticism."

"What have you found out about his finances?"

"Since his income is mostly illegal, there is no way to estimate his worth. But his actual income will not be sustainable after the case goes to court."

Jenny places her hand on Vastra's arm. Vastra looks to her wife. Jenny directs her wife to look at the four girls across the table.

The four girls have gone silent and sip their tea waiting patiently for the conversation to return to them.

Vastra nods to her wife, "We went to see Claude Lorrain exhibit at the museum."

Fiona asks the girls, "What did you think?"

The girls continue their discussion concerning the exhibit.

They decided, on this warm summer afternoon, to walk home.

Vastra is in the lead with Jenny in her arm discussing news and other topics.

Odea and Jennifer talk about the upcoming second test match against Australia at Lord's.

Mirum and April just take in the view peeking into front windows and critiquing gardens.

Alaya and Fiona take the rear listening in on their daughter's conversation.

Fiona hears a familiar sound as Vastra and Alaya's scales clamp down.

Vastra stands a little taller and maintains pace.

Alaya does the same.

Mirum's hairs on her arm stand up, "I am getting a chill."

"We only have a few blocks until we are home," Fiona asks Mirum. "If you are cold you can wear my shawl."

Mirum notices her mother stiff body. She whispers to April, "Do you feel funny?"

April whispers back, "Under the perception device my scales clamped down. I believe we both sense trouble."

Mirum and April look around as they continue their pace. Mirum taps her sister's shoulder, "Do you sense trouble?"

Odea and Jennifer both nod yes.

The small group is less than a block away from their destination.

"Mother, I believe we need bacon for breakfast." Alaya calls up to the front of the line.

Vastra nods as she leads the small group into the small butcher shop.

Fiona goes to the counter, "I would like a six strips of bacon and a nice large steak for our family."

Alaya pulls the girls close, "I believe there is agitation. Does everyone can sense it?" She looks down to the girls who all nod in agreement.

Mirum shows her companions her small hairs standing on end, "I might not have scales, but Silurian blood uses what I have. Look!" Mirum attempts to flatten a few hairs to only pop back up. "My hairs have also become more sensitive." Mirum looks up to see her sister and two companions in awe of her body.

Fiona joins the group, "We shall have steak tonight for dinner. Shall we?"

"May I suggest we calmly go home, continue to be aware and be prepared for anything."

All nod.

Once they have entered 15 Savile Row everyone run to retrieve their choice of weapon from the gymnasium.

Fiona pulls out her cricket bat and runs directly into the drawing-room to look out the window. "I am going to find out who ..." She stops mid-sentence, changing her tone to more aggressive. "What are you doing in my home?"

There are five men, lead by Mr. Charles Sabini.

"Get out now!" Fiona yells and points to the door.

Mr. Sabini walks towards Fiona, "Calm down Doctor, we only want to talk."

"You have nothing to say to me or my family." Fiona pulls back the cricket bat with both hands. "One step, other than the exit, and I swing so hard you will forget your name."

"He goes by many names," Mr. Sabini looks up and sees Vastra with her two katanas tower over Fiona.

Mr. Sabini backs up, "I came to talk."

"You can't make an appointment like a normal person?" Alaya comes to her wife's side holding her katana low.

Mr. Sabini starts to laugh, "Where is the little tiny girl with the bat? I wanted to show my men who took down my associate in the morgue."

There is noise coming from the hallway. April is angry, "Let me go. That man slaps our mother!"

Commander Strax voice, "Lad, now is not the time. We have recieved our instructions. We must be brave."

"Pity, we wanted entertainment to see if that child could take down another one of my men." Mr. Sabini looks at the five behind him all tall, big and appear strong.

Vastra looks to Mr. Sabini, "This pointless banter. Have your words and then leave the premises."

Something hit the floor in the office below. Vastra's eyes grow wide. "Jenny dear there is someone our office, would you join me?"

Vastra leaves the drawing-room and heads down to the office level. Mr. Sabini, Alaya, Fiona and the five stand there as they listen to the rumble one floor below.

"Such activities," Mr. Sabini steps towards Fiona.

Fiona pulls down her cricket bat and purposely aimed at his thigh.

Mr. Sabini falters to ground.

Fiona pulls the bat back, "I told you, one step, and I will swing."

Mr. Sabini gets to his feet and is about to raise his hand when his backside has been hit, and he falls to his knees.

April looks at Mr. Sabini face and hisses, "You were looking for me?"

Fiona pulls April back behind her, "Please stay here dear."

April stands behind her mother holding the cricket bat with two hands ready to swing.

Mr. Sabini stands up with a limp, "We shall take our leave."

He walks out the landing with the five men following. He yells, "We are leaving now!"

The kitchen door opens, and two men leave.

Fiona runs in the kitchen to see a mess, "Alaya they destroyed the kitchen!"

Alaya yells down the stairs, "Mother they have ransacked out home. Destroyed the kitchen and who knows what else."

Mr. Sabini passes Vastra on the floor below. He holds up a stack of money, "This should more than cover your supplies, cleaning efforts or other insignificant costs." He pulls out Jenny's hand and slaps the stack onto her palm.

"Good day." He exits 15 Savile Row with his large party of brutes and into automobiles.

"Don't touch anything! Alaya please assist in locking the building down."

Alaya leaps over the banisters to the ground floor and goes to the lower level to secure their businesses and home.

Vastra runs back up and pulls her patient wife up to the drawing-room. She starts to lick the air, walking around the room, licking and tasting changes. She goes to the small cabinet and inspects the cords. 'We have been put under surveillance.'

Alaya runs into the drawing-room. Jenny immediately puts her finger to her lips, "Shhh!"

Vastra runs into the kitchen, "Apes!" She licks the air all around the room and winces. "Alaya, please assist."

Alaya runs into the kitchen passing by four girls and her wife watching and waiting.

"Yes?" Alaya asks her mother as the kitchen's cabinet and refrigerator contents are all on the floor.

"There is too much aroma to properly scan the room. Assist me?"

"Of course," Alaya licks the air but is frustrated with the fine dust of flour, the strong scent of dill and pepper.

"I have an idea." Vastra goes out to the hall and bends down to her Mirum, "It is too much for your sister and me to taste the air. It is too potent. Will you help us?"

Mirum puffs up her chest. She nods and marches into the kitchen. She stops and looks at the mess, "What am I trying to find?"

Alaya leans down, "Two men came out. They might have left something behind."

Mirum takes her pink human tongue and flicks it in and out, slowly around the room. She stops in front of the open refrigerator. She looks around on the floor, behind and licks again.

She stands up then climbs the empty cabinets and tasting the air.

Mirum stops and continues around the room and exits the kitchen.

"There are two devices; they look like small transmitters like the shortwave radio box. One high above the cabinets and the other behind the refrigerator." She looks to her mothers and smiles.

Vastra picks up her daughter, "You did well." She pulls Mirum close to her body.

Mirum's skin instantly creates bumps as it reacts to the coolness of her mother. She pulls her mother tighter, ignoring the cold.

Vastra lets her down, "I am very proud." She then turns to her family, "We have much to clean. Mirum and I shall canvas the whole building. The rest of you clean up, look for wires and be diligent to notify of any peculiar.

Vastra and Jenny enter the Betesy Trotwood holding boxes. Alaya and Fiona are behind with their senses on alert.

They walk down the middle of the pub and drop the boxes in front of Mr. Charles Sabini.

Vastra leans over, "These belong to you." She looks up at the tall skinny man and smiles.

He grabs his neck.

Vastra returns her attention to Mr. Charles Sabini, "You made a mistake. You come our residence, businesses or family member …. "

Vastra flicks her tongue, and the tall skinny man falls to the floor. "He will wake up in about two hours; I raised the dosage of toxins."

The pub starts to laugh as April holding a cricket bat with one hand a wrapped recording tape in looks around for her mother. She spots them, runs to the back of the pub and slams the recording tape.

"This was dropped. I volunteered to enter the den of ..." She looks to her Mothers and catches her words.

There are whispers of the young girl, "Is that the one who took down big Mike?".

"Thank you dear, now go back and join your family."

April looks up and smiles at her Gran Mama and nods. She marches through the pub and opens the door to exit.

A woman calls from a table, "Oi 'ittle girl."

April turns around.

"You the 'ne who took down big Mike?"

April shrugs and walks out the door smiling.

Vastra leans over to Mr. Charles Sabini and grabs his throat, "Do you know what I did to men like you before I had my family?"

He shakes his head no.

"Come on Mr. Sabini, you heard rumors. What are the rumors?"

"That … that you eat them."

"You know my true form, you know many things about the people who are a threat to you. Before you were a professional resource, and now you are a gnat that will not leave me or my family alone." She gets in closer, turns off her perception device for his eyes only. "I will eat you alive, slowly each part of your body and your last sight you will see is me grabbing out your heart like an apple and bite."

He goes white.

She turns back on the perception device, "Do we have an understanding?"

He nods.

They walk out of the pub without any human obstacle.

Jenny grabs her wife, "I hope we are done visiting the Betsey Trotwood."

Vastra pulls her close, "Me too. I suspect that if we find ourselves, here again, it will be under new management."


	36. Chapter 36 :: It is Kay

"Good Morning, I am Miss Shaw you must be Miss Elmes. Let me introduce you to your practitioner and trainer." Miss Shaw smiles gently at the prospective replacement. "Please be seated."

Miss Elmes nods, places the small carpet-bag on the floor and takes a seat.

Miss Shaw knock on the accountant's door, "Miss Elmes is here for her interview."

"Very good. I will take her around if you don't mind informing Alaya. I don't know what they have planned." Miss Gardners gets up, quickly pulls Tori into the office, kisses her and whispers, "I love you." She then casually walks out to greet the new apprentice.

Miss Elmes stands up, straightens her dress and smiles.

"You must be Miss Elmes."

"Yes."

"Let me show you around."

Miss Gardners takes her down to the kitchen area, storage area, ground floor offices and then back to the accountant office. " … We will mostly working in here. Time to time we need to check inventory or do other responsibilities. Mainly it is here where we do most of our work. Do you have any questions?"

"No, not yet." Miss Elmes nervously replies.

There is a knock on the open door, "They are ready."

Miss Gardner looks to Miss Elmes, "You ready? We are going to meet the bosses."

Miss Elmes nods and follows Miss Gardner to the first floor.

Miss Gardner knocks on the door, "Come in." She looks back to see a terrified young woman. "You will be just fine. Relax and be honest when answering their questions."

Miss Elmes nods with a softened smile.

Together they walk into the office.

"May I introduce Miss Elmes, the apprentice candidate."

"Thank you. Have you shown Miss Elmes around?"

"Yes I have."

"That will be all. We will bring Miss Elmes back down after our initial interview, after which time you will assess her skills."

"Excellent." Miss Gardner smiles, "I will see you later."

Once Miss Gardner has left the office, April runs over to the door and places her ear against the door. Vastra walks by, "Dear April, you don't need to be directly on the door to hear. If you go into the kitchen, your Silurian hearing will pick up most of the conversation without being so obvious."

"Thank you, Grand Mama!" April scuttles quickly into the kitchen and lays against the kitchen floor to eavesdrop on Kay's interview.

Alaya asks, "Would you prefer us to call you Kay or Miss Elmes?"

"Kay, when we are not working, would be the best compromise. Mrs. Fry said to not be too informal during working hours; it tends to cause jealousies and conflict."

"She is quite right," Fiona smiles, "Come sit and have some tea. We have much to discuss."

Alaya pulls out a folder, "We received your education transcripts, training, and CV. We know each other because you are our daughter's dear friend. We have an interest in your future. We want to find a place for you in our family business. If accounting isn't a good match, we have other alternatives."

"Oh, no I love numbers and accounting. They are quite easy to manage instead of people."

"If you accept a position with us, we have options for your housing. Mrs. Fry has offered you to remain in your room until you are comfortable with the change; you may stay here, or Miss Gardner and Miss Shaw have offered to make room in their small space."

April is now sprawled on the floor pressing her ears against the cold wood. She whispers to herself, "You can share a room with me … stay with us."

"I don't want to stay any longer at Elm House, there is no privacy and it is bursting at the seams. I do not want to be a burden."

"As far as staying here?" Alaya asks.

April holds her breath.

Kay immediately blushes and ever so softly responds, "I c … can't, it would be too much."

April tries to hear, but she can only hear her pounding heartbeat.

Fiona smiles, "I see."

Kay leans over, "Am I that obvious?"

Fiona leans over and whispers, "You two have been friends for a very long time. But, you both are very young."

"I was told that I need to find a husband to take care of me. I rather like the idea of taking care of myself and have April in my life." Kay looks down, "Even if it means working for her mothers."

"That leaves Miss Shaw and Miss Gardner's home. Which I believe is a solid choice. You see they will be resigning their posts within the next four year for traveling. Which means, you will take over their flat and make it your own."

"My own place?" Kay sits back and smiles, "I have always shared my room with twenty-one other girls. I could not image the peace. Do you think April will understand?"

April strains to hear.

"She wants what is best for you."

Kay smiles, "I am glad."

"Now on to the income. You shall be paid according to the average apprentice position starting at two pounds a week. After your apprenticeship is over, we will raise you according to the cost of living, a skill worker pay and a self-sustaining wage."

"Any questions?"

"Yes, I will need paperwork to open a bank account and to register for taxation purposes. Also, I was wondering if I may take meals with your family until I am settled. April tells me that they are quite meager with their food allowance."

"We will help you in any way possible. As far as meals, you are always welcome."

"I won't eat much, I just can't imagine dinner being just wine and a half a sandwich."

Alaya and Fiona have a good laugh.

Kay sits up straight, "I am pleased I will be working for you. Mrs. Fry said good people like you are rare."

"Thank you." Alaya stands, "Let's get you started, we shall hand you back to Miss Gardner."

Alaya takes Kay downstairs into Miss Gardner's office and hands Allie Miss Elmes' CV, "She is all yours."

Fiona goes over to talk to Miss Shaw, "... of course. We will make sure there is proper bedding. You tell us what you need."

"It is all arranged. I need to make a few phone calls." Miss Shaw smiles.

Alaya and Fiona return to their office and find April waiting.

"Would you like to come in?"

April opens the door and marches in.

Once they have privacy April doesn't hesitate, "Is she hired?"

"Of course, her qualifications are stellar. To maintain a business qualified individuals are essential. We can't do it ourselves." Alaya bends down, "Didn't you hear enough from the kitchen?"

"No," April stands firm with her hands on her hips. "Where is she going to live?"

"With Miss Shaw and Miss Gardner."

"That is good." April climbs the chair and stands eye to eye, "When did you fall in love?"

Fiona covers her Alaya's ear with her hands, leans over and whispers into her daughter's ear, "I fell the moment I saw her eyes. I almost hit a lamp pole."

April hold's Mother Fiona's face in her hands and whispers, "I fell for Kay the moment I saw her smile."

Fiona steps back, uncovers her wife's ears and looks to her daughter, "You know you both are very young. You may change your mind after University or she might see you both as close friends."

April's eyes grow wide with sadness.

Alaya quickly adds, "Friendship is wonderful. Your mother is my best friend, you are my friend and I could not imagine our lives without friends. Learn to appreciate what you have."

"You have to learn to treasure what you have now, right this moment." Fiona looks into her daughter's eyes, "We have lost our dear Flora not too long ago. You must find a way to preoccupy your mind not with what you want and focus what you already have."

"You are right." She climbs down and goes to the door, "I am going to do my best." April becomes still and looks up to her mothers, "Would you tell me if there was hope."

"We do not have the ability to read minds," Fiona.

"If anything, her actions and body language tell us that she values her friendship with you." Alaya smiles, "We almost forgot. Kay will be eating most meals with us until she becomes more independent."

April's eyes grow wide with excitement and then becomes rather sober, "That means all of use will have to turn on our perception devices for meal time."

"True, but it is only temporary," Fiona attempts to keep her daughter from finding the negative. "Kay working will give her financial independence. Isn't that what you want for her?"

April nods yes and closes the door behind. Mother Vastra is standing waiting, "I hear your friend Kay will be dining with us most evenings?"

"Yes, Grand Mama. I am sorry, but you will have to turn on your perception device on during supper."

Vastra looks down, "For you, I would wear it to sleep."

April smiles, "I hope it is only temporary. Kay needs to becomes more independent."

"We must do our best to ensure Kay's financial future."

"Will you help me?"

"With what?"

"I would like a new outfit to wear with my perception device."

Vastra holds out her hand, April takes it, and the two go into the laboratory.

Miss Shaw knocks on the door and walks into Vastra Investigations, "I have a special delivery."

Jenny opens it immediately, reads it and hands over a check. "It is good news. Please put this on today's deposit." Jenny goes over to her stack of papers and pulls out an invoice. "Mr. Thomson has paid us a bonus. It is the invoice and add the difference in a line item associated with this invoice number."

Miss Shaw nods.

"You will be missed, you are an asset to us." Jenny leans back on her desk, "When do we start interviewing apprentices to replace you? I feel as if we shall need three to replace all that you do around here."

"There will be an advert in the post this weekend. During the process, Miss Gardner will be taking care of most of my duties."

"If you need assistance you can count on me."

Miss Shaw nods, "Thank you."

Jenny takes the letter, heads to the laboratory. She knocks and enters to see April turns on her perception device to show off a new dress. "What do you think?"

"Too green," Jenny walks around her grand-daughter looking at her new dress up and down. "Your beautiful red hair needs a softer green, almost mint."

Jenny moves towards her wife as she flips through pages of the clothes catalog. "We need to find something that suits April's personality."

"Go back!" Jenny points to a perfect dress.

April comes over and looks at the choice, "That is perfect."

Dinner is served, and the family settles down into their seats, "How was your first day?"

Kay stops eating her stew, "It was good. There are many accounts and different businesses. There are five different books."

"Are you overwhelmed?"

"No, just unexpected. I can maintain the accounts, I just want to be careful, not to debit or credit the wrong business."

"It is good that you are cautious."

"Would you like to read tonight?" April asks her friend.

"I am truly tired, one chapter?" Kay looks down at her almost empty bowl, "The food is delicious and only encourages me to sleep."

"May I escort you home?"

"Who will escort you back?"

"We will." Jennifer nudges Odea.

Odea gives a look.

Jennifer whispers, "We are a clan."

Odea puffs up her chest and nods.

Mirum looks to her friend, "I like your dress."

April blushes under her perception device, "Thank you."

"Did you wear it special for Kay?" Odea teases.

Kay blushes and looks down at her empty bowl.

April's eyes grow angry and glares at Odea with venom.

"I am sorry April. I am sorry I made you uncomfortable, Kay." Odea quickly adjusts her seat. "I am truly sorry."

Kay looks to April, "I do like your dress. I only have what I brought from Elm House. I wore my best."

April looks down at her beautiful light green dress with a dark sash, "Would it be acceptable if I didn't wear my Sunday best for dinner. I am terrified I will get a stain. It is too much stress."

"You are pretty no matter what you wear."

April smiles, and she is grateful for the perception device as it hides her red face. "Then it is settled, we shall not change for dinner."

That evening everyone went to the drawing-room. April and Kay went to a private corner and read together, _The Murder of Roger Ackroyd_.

They didn't notice the entire room listening.

" … I did not answer, but got up from the table." Kay looks up closing the book, "That is the end of chapter one."

"I will walk you home." April looks to her sister who stands and pulls up Odea.

"That was fun." Jennifer confesses to Kay and April as they walk towards Miss Shaw and Miss Gardner's loft. "Do you read like that every time you get together?"

April nods, "From the first day we met. Our first book was 'Anne's House of Dreams'"

"You remember that?" Kay looks at her friend, "It was eight years ago."

April blushes behind the perception device.

"We have known each other eight years?"

"Here we are." April stops in front of 47 New Bond Street. "Their loft is on the fourth floor, loft D."

Kay takes out a key hanging on a string, she takes a deep breath and unlocks the door.

April touches her friend's shoulder, "I am coming with you. I want to take inventory to see if you need anything."

"Thank you."

All four girls enter 47 New Bond Street and walk up the five flights of stairs. Kay knocks on the door with the letter "D" painted at eye level.

The door swings open Miss Gardner smiles and with enthusiasm yells, "Welcome Kay!"

Kay stands shocked at the energetic Miss Gardner.

"Sorry Kay, my Allie is quite professional at work. When we are home, she is almost uncontrollable." Miss Shaw comes to her rescue. "Come in. All of you."

The four young girls enter the small space. The room has a new twin bed placed by the window, a dresser at the foot of the bed and two new hooks by the door. Jennifer and Odea gravitate to the kitchen counter, pull themselves up and sit patiently.

Kay looks around, "This is a beautiful home." She instantly goes to the books shelf to admire the collection, spins to notice the large world map on the wall with notes and to a third chair at the small breakfast table.

"We won't have much privacy, but I assure you it will be quiet as we too are readers." Miss Shaw looks to the young girl who is now going to live with her and her Allie.

"Sometimes I am not quiet, but it is only for a brief time." Miss Gardner affectionately corrects her Tori. "I hope you don't mind."

"I am used to sharing a room with twenty-one other girls." Kay looks around, "This is heaven." Kay walks over to her new sleeping area. "I am by the window?"

"Your dear April told us that you had the cot next to the window. It is our humble attempt to make you feel at home."

Kay looks at her friend.

April's heart breaks, as Kay has tears in her eyes. She runs over and hugs Kay, "What is wrong?"

Kay hugs back, "I have not allowed myself to hope. This is a dream. Thank you."

April pulls back and trust her eyes disclose what she feels, "I am pleased." She notices the sheets and blankets, and pillow stacked. "Allow me to prepare your bed, you put your things away."

Kay opens her carpet-bag and places her few clothing items in the dresser and pull out a small stack of books.

"We have an empty shelf for you." Miss Shaw points to a long shelf close to Kay's sleeping area. "You may place your books here."

April finishes up Kay's bed by fluffing up the pillow. She stops when she notices Kay places a worn copy of 'Anne's House of Dreams' next to a few other books that they have read. She quickly puts her attention back to Kay's bed. "All done. We shall be heading home. Mother will be worried; we should not be this long."

"Do not worry, your friend will be in good hands." Miss Gardner pulls up April's chin, "You will see her tomorrow night for dinner."

Odea and Jennifer jump off the counter and move towards the door. Jennifer asks, "Miss Shaw what will you be reading tonight?"

"_The Charwoman's Shadow_ by Lord Dunsany" Miss Shaw goes over to the small table and shows Jennifer the book. "It is pure illusion and fantasy. I am excited to dive and lose myself into the words."

"Now why don't we read stuff like that for classes?" Odea asks with a bit of irritation.

Miss Shaw bends down, "Because it is for pure recreation. There is not one bit of reality in these pages. I promise, when I am finished, I shall pass it to you."

Odea smiles, "Acceptable."

"Now head on home before your mothers come looking for you. Our home can't hold more than four comfortably." Miss Gardner starts to shoos the three out. As she closes the door April can hear Miss Shaw, "Now Kay, this is your home. Please make yourself comfortable. Would you like tea while we read?"

April walks home silently as Jennifer and Odea discuss going to the library to borrow _The Charwoman's Shadow_.

Jennifer pulls in her sister, "She is happy. Did you notice her small books collection?"

April looks to her taller sister, "She kept the first book we read."

"She is a good friend."

"Yes," April looks back towards New Bond Street. "Yes, she is and I want her to be happy."

Odea quickly pokes at Jennifer, "Last one home has to tell their Mother why we are late."


	37. Chapter 37 :: Yahoo and Boohoo

"Thank the Goddess!" Vastra springs up from her chair and breaks the quietness of the drawing-room. She hands her wife the letter and points twice.

Jenny stands and surmises to her family, "It seems our nemesis Mr. Chales Sabini has become bankrupt and moved to Brighton and established a similar criminal activity under the alias Fred Handley."

"That gnat is gone," Vastra picks up her wife and spins her around.

Jenny cups her wife's face, "I am glad you are pleased. How shall we celebrate?"

Jennifer stands waving her companions into a huddle, "Mothers and Grand Mama's would you mind covering your ears and humming?"

The four companions watch as their mothers cover their ear and each humming a different tune.

Vastra something Silurian.

Jenny hums "Take a pair of sparkling eyes" from 1889

Fiona and Alaya hum different songs but none of the girls are familiar with the tune.

Jennifer asks, "Do you think this is a good time to bring it out?"

April nods yes, "I have run sufficient tests."

"What is broadcasting now?"

Odea asks, "Does it matter?"

"I guess not." Jennifer pats her friend on the shoulder, "Odea, can you retrieve it on your own?"

Odea puffs up, "Yes, but I will need someone to open the doors."

"I will come with you," Mirum volunteers.

Once Odea and Mirum are out of the room Jennifer and April signaled to their Mothers and Grand Mamas to stop their humming. "I am sorry, but I must ask you to close your eyes."

The four adults close their eyes.

Quietly Odea brings in a large box with knobs.

April clears off the top of the buffet.

Odea places it with a thud, "Sorry."

April quickly looks inside, "All is well."

Jennifer comes close to Mirum's ear and whispers ever so softly, "Turn it on."

A whirling sound echoes the room.

"This is BBC World Radio and the time is seven-thirty. Headline news ..."

The adults open their eyes to four very proud girls.

"What have you done?" Jenny is the first to run over and look at the radio.

"We have built a radio and shortwave receiver." Jennifer puts her arm around Odea and her sister. Odea puts her arm around Mirum. "We built this together."

April hands her Mother Fiona the diagrams.

"From this? How did you understand?" Fiona looks at blueprints flipping it side to side, "I do not know what I am reading."

Mirum shrugs her shoulders like her mother Vastra, "We taught ourselves."

"We are working on a shortwave radio, to send signals."

Vastra looks at the radio, "I am impressed."

Jennifer turns the radio off, "It is just news for the next hour. There are radio dramas, music and we can all be together without wearing our perception devices."

April becomes quiet.

Jennifer turns and pulls her sister close, "Of course when your friend Kay visits we shall wear our devices proudly."

April looks into her sister eyes, "I know, you have always been there for me."

Jennifer nods to Odea.

Odea takes center stage, "Would you like to know how to work the radio?"

Jennifer and Odea sit by the radio listening to the latest broadcast.

"... Unemployed demonstration in London. The crowd has now passed along Whitehall and, at the suggestion of Mr Popplebury, Secretary of the National Movement for Abolishing Theatre Queues ..."

Alaya passes by the drawing-room overhearing the radio.

"... is preparing to demolish the Houses of Parliament with trench mortars ..."

She calls, in a panic, for her wife and mothers.

" … The clock tower, 320 feet in height, has just fallen to the ground, together with the famous clock Big Ben, which used to strike the hours on a bell weighing nine tons ..."

"Oh my god. What should we do?" Jenny pulls Vastra close.

Odea and Jennifer turn to their mothers with their fingers on their lips, "Shhh! We are trying to listen."

"We are trying to enjoy this."

"... the Savoy Hotel's house band ..."

Odea turns around again, "This is faux news, it is a drama."

"It sounds real." Jenny annoyed that she fell for the joke.

"... this is a work of humour and imagination ..."

Jennifer points to the radio, "Listen."

"This is too much for me. I am returning back to the criminal report." Jenny taps her wife on her arm before she exits.

The next morning Vastra threw down the newspaper in front of Jennifer and Odea. There was a big circle around a section.

Jennifer picks it up and reads it out loud, "Revolution hoax by wireless. Terror caused in Villages and towns … We hope that any listeners who did not realise it will accept our sincere apologies for any uneasiness caused. London is safe. Big Ben is still chiming, and all is well."

Odea turns to her mother, "We knew it was a entertainment, the radio announced it four times."

"May people did not." Vastra looked to the girls. "We must think through our jokes and satire. This," Vastra points to the article, "Could have been handled better."

Jennifer hands the newspaper back to Grand Mama Vastra, "They are pleased with themselves. I suspect that the faux news will inspire others. I would love to hear mysteries and scary stories."

Odea shakes her head yes in agreement.

Vastra tap both girls on the head with the folded newspaper, "I prefer that you read them instead."

"Shh, I am trying." Odea asks a bit miffed. She stops and looks at her companions, "I am sorry. I am anxious."

"If we don't get the broadcast," Mirum comes over to the radio, "It will be fine. We can read the commentary in the newspaper tomorrow."

Odea shakes her head and continues to rotate the dials slowly.

"... this is Plum Warner and I will bring you the test cricket match between Essex and New Zealand on Lyttelton Ground in Leyton. It is a beautiful sunny day and ..."

"You did it!" Jennifer jumps and runs out of the drawing-room. "Mothers! Grand Mamas! Odea got it! Odea has it playing!"

Fiona is the first to run in and plant herself in the seat, "This is history girls."

Jennifer comes in with a tray of tea, biscuits and lemonade. She sits down next to her excited wife.

Vastra enters pulling in her wife, "You don't have to listen, just sit with us."

"Fine. I am not going to sit here for five days." Jenny plops down in her seat, "Sorry girls, but there is much to do."

Mirum scoots back and uses Mother Jenny's seat as a backrest. She settles in and reaches up and holds her mother's hand. "If you get board I will play gin rummy, checkers or any other game."

Jenny looks to Vastra and gives a defeated smile, "I will be here for the first day. No promises for the next four."

"... New Zealanders won the toss and decided to bat … "

The telephone rings.

Jennifer jumps up to get it before it ring a second time. "Hello? Hi. One moment." She looks to her sister, "It is Kay."

"Hi, listening to cricket." April looks around the room to see everyone in their natural form, even Odea is wearing as little as possible. "It is a family affair. How does tomorrow sound? You and I? Come by after breakfast."

April hangs up the phone and returns to her seat next to Jennifer.

"You could have invited her." Jennifer whispers.

"I want my family to be themselves and not wear any devices." April leans back on her Mother Fiona's chair, "Besides we won't have too many days like this. We are listening to history; she wouldn't understand."

"Dear sister, she might someday."

"I don't dare give over to hope. I need to appreciate what I have now."

Fiona grabs her wife's hand as they listen to the first inning of cricket.

The room erupts with cheers as the second throw is a wicket.

After the cricket match, Jennifer turns to the adults, "May we have a moment of your time?"

"Why is it whenever you ask that my scales don't know whether to clamp down or soften?" Vastra asks as she looks at her grand-daughter with scrutiny.

"It is about our education. We have made a decision and need your assistance in achieving our goals."

"That is wonderful!" Alaya leans forward and grabbing Fiona's hand.

"We would like to go to boarding school ..."

Jenny and Fiona sit up in their chairs.

"In New New York."

Jenny stands to protest.

"Please hear us out."

Fiona looks to Alaya, who shrugs her shoulders. She leans in, "Were they in secondary schools?"

Alaya thinks back to her encounters, "I don't know."

"We want to attend boarding school rather than NNYU. We want to go to University here in 'Our London' and prepare for our careers in our time. We believe it is practical, in the long run."

"Why not just go to a secondary schools here? There are many to choose." Jenny asks as she is about to mention various educational facilities.

"Not good enough, we want a higher education that doesn't focus on getting husbands. Miss Shaw and Miss Gardner have been wonderful tutors. We will be bored until we at University studying."

Odea, April and Mirum shake their heads.

"You are too young, especially when you will be so far away we can't ..." Fiona looks at her wife for words.

"You will be alone; we will not be available for aid of any sort." Alaya reminds them.

"We have each other." Jennifer pulls her sister close. "We can take care of each other. We lack some skills, domestically, and we are hoping you will give us a year to prepare."

Vastra has been still listening to their argument.

Odea asks firmly, "What do you think Mothers?"

Jenny is about to offer choice words but is interrupted by Vastra, "I believe that you have all thought about your education. I support you four, only if you all are in agreement."

"Come to me Mirum and April." Vastra waves them closer to her, "I know that you are quiet girls. Do you want to go away for four years? Your sister and mother Alaya didn't go to NNYU until she was seventeen; you will be three years younger. Are you sure?"

Mirum nods yes.

"I am sorry Mirum, but a nod will not suffice. You will have to speak your mind."

Nirum takes a deep breath, "I know that I want to go to University. I do not have a problem wearing this device a few hours a day. Soon I will have to wear it longer professionally. I want to go to high school without this thing. Does 'our London' offer curriculum that will truly challenge my mind? Will you find me a boarding school or a secondary school that will allow me to go to classes without my perception devices."

Vastra shakes her head no, "That is why sent Alaya to NNYU, so she could be herself and learn criminology. Our London has no program or university that would allow her to attend."

"I want to study Literature and Anthropology."

"I want to study medicine." Jennifer looks to her mother, "I have always been fascinated with biology. You went to University here in 'our London', I don't see why I need to go to NNYU?"

"Forensic and Business." April smiles at her mother. "I can learn that here in our London."

"Engineering and Chemistry" Odea boasts.

"They are too young." Jenny whispers with a clasped throat. "Too young. I lost my Alaya after one year. She was an adult and returned a stranger."

"She was alone." Odea looks to her mother, "We will have each other."

"I was hesitant at first, but then I thought about it." Mirum confesses, "April and I talked about the opportunity either University at NNYU or secondary school in New New York. It makes more sense to go to secondary school than a University in New New York."

Jenny looks to Vastra, "They will leave here at fourteen and return to us at eighteen. That is a tough year for girls. You know that."

"Do we not have any say in our future?" Odea looks to her mother as gently as possible, "We truly have thought seriously about our future. We are telling you now so that we can prepare." Odea bends down and looks into her mother's bloodshot eyes, "I desperately need to learn how to make a good stew."

Jenny laughs and cups her daughter's face, "Will you give me time to think about it?"

Odea, "You can think about what you are going to teach us, but our minds are made up. After Miss Shaw and Miss Gardner are gone, it will be just us. Do you truly believe that you can teach us things our mind doesn't even know it will crave?"

"Let me think, please." Jenny cups her daughter's face.

Odea shakes her head yes.

"Let's clean the room up and retire." Jennifer looks at her companions and the adults, "We shall leave you to your thoughts."

Moments later the drawing-room is quiet, "Just moments ago we were all cheering the final wicket, and now we are stumped." Alaya looks to her wife for any input.

"You make puns at at time like this? I am scared that they are too young." Fiona gets out of her seat and climbs into Alaya's lap. "You were lonely, but they do have each other. Do you remember anything about their ages or remember any sign they were not at University?"

"No. I have been reaching into my memory. New New York is not as proper as our London. There were not uniforms for students; you have seen my clothes. I wasn't in their room long enough to notice ..."

Jenny leaps up and stands in front of her daughter, "You were in their room?"

Vastra comes to her wife's side, "We aren't supposed to know."

"Oi! Don't tell me I am supposed to 'orget what 'er just said. Don't pull this butterfly effect on me. We are talking about our girls." Jenny wags her fingers at her tall wife. "You 'eard what she said. I want to know."

Jenny spins around and pulls a chair in front of her daughter. She folds her arms, "Spill it."

Fiona is about to leave her wife's arms, but Alaya pulls her closer and whispers, "I need you here."

Fiona nods and makes herself comfortable.

Vastra pulls the chair over next to her wife. She takes Jenny's arm but her wife quickly retracts it into her body. Vastra attempts again, this time she licks her wife, "I am scared too."

Jenny melts and pulls her wife close, "We are ready."

Alaya clears her throat and tells the events that will take place, "I was studying quietly in my private dorm room, drinking a cup of warm tea … " She tells the events that will happen billions years later. "... I left their small apartment. That is the last time we spoke."

"Is that the only contact you had with them?" Jenny asks with authority.

Alaya shakes her head no, "They wrote me a note. You remember it was taped to my dorm room?"

Vastra and Jenny remember it very well. It was not a good memory.

"It was from them." Alaya smiles, "They were worried that their, our timeline was affected. When they return to our London, I am to ask for something specific."

"What?"

"I helped solve a crime with NNYPD and my name made the papers. They cut out the clipping. I am supposed to ask for it on their arrival back in our London."

"Anything else?" Vastra asks.

"I … I … " Alaya all the sudden gotten scared and her scales clamped down. She looks to her wife, "... in the note I was told to watch out for a particular redhead riding by on her bicycle past our home at a specific time. I was told to be open to meeting Fiona and to allow her to make the first move. I was also given a lock of red hair. They do not want any missed connections."

Jenny just sits there shocked at the information. "Why have you not told us before?"

"I thought it was vital to keep it to myself."

"You told your wife."

"I am sorry. Truly. I did what I thought was best, for everyone." Alaya looks into her mother's hurt eyes, "I never found the right time."

Fiona snaps her wife out of her sadness, "We need to get back on topic. Our girls want to go to high school in New New York, billions of years in the future. We will not see them in eight months?"

Vastra shakes her head no, "The time dimension will only work with a year, there is a schedule or opening that we are dealing with the universe controls. So we will be without them for a year."

"They will be without us for four years."

"They will leave here our girls and return to us adults."

"They have minds that are craving more. We honestly can't give them what they need."

"I can." Vastra says without question.

"They are seeking what children need and want their age, other people." Fiona offers her experience, "I went to secondary school and University in our London. I cherish my friendship I developed, but they are not in my life now. I needed them to develop, adjust and help me grow. I can't believe I am saying this, but I think they are assessing their future in the correct way."

Vastra looks to her Jenny, "I believe they have made a wise decision."

"How can we deny them such a request," Alaya looks to her wife full of strength, "How can we say no to their desire to better themselves."

"I still need time to think." Jenny looks at Alaya, "You and I were so close before you left. It took years to regain a fraction of what we lost."

"You take your time. We have to agree together." Alaya grabs her mother's hands, "There are no wrong answers. We either send them to NNYU or secondary school. There is no wrong answer, and I believe they will adjust."

"I just hope I can." Jenny sits back into her chair, "I could use some tea."


	38. Chapter 38 :: Picinic

Alaya and Fiona return from their morning run to see their April sitting in her nightgown on the top of the landing.

"Good morning April. Did you sleep well?" Alaya asks as she sits to April's right and Fiona to April's left.

Silence.

"There is no wrong answer." Fiona pulls her daughter close.

April licks the air for comfort, "I did not sleep well."

"Are you worried about moving? Going to school?"

April shakes her head no and takes a deep breath, "I would like to take Miss Elmes to Canary Wharf Park for a picnic lunch, will you please take us?

Alaya looks up, "Are you sure?"

April sits taller, "Yes."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"We will not deny you anything, but are you sure?"

April smiles and nods her head yes.

A light tap on the door frame interrupts the accountant. "Yes?" The accountant looks up and smiles, "Hello Miss Flint-Saint Clair."

April moves to be directly in front of the desk. "Miss Elmes."

"Yes?"

April takes a deep breath, "I leave for school this Sunday."

Miss Elmes becomes sad and looks down at her ledger, "Yes, you will be gone for a whole year." She puts down the pen, "I wish you didn't have to leave."

The small office has become stuffy and dark with emotions.

"Tomorrow, is my last Saturday here in London. Please join me for a picnic lunch?"

"What time? Where?"

"I will come by your place at eleven forty-five."

"May I bring anything?"

"N ..." April catches herself, "Yes, Miss Elmes, be brave." And exits the accountant's office.

At dinner, April pushes around her mash potatoes, making post and lintels with the carrots and hardly touching her mushrooms.

Fiona leans over, "My dear, you must eat. You don't want yourself sick."

April takes a few more bites and returns to a restless state.

Fiona leans over to Alaya interrupting a very passionate conversation between Jennifer, Vastra and Alaya concerning Walter Robins disappointing second inning during the Ashes. "She is not eating."

"What are you going to pack for your picnic?" Alaya asks kindly.

April smiles and prepares to answer her mother.

"What? Picnic?" Jennifer asks loud enough that the entire table is now focusing on April.

Fiona speaks to everyone at the table, "She has a picnic planned with a friend. To say goodbye before going off to school."

"Ooooh ..." Jennifer and Odea begin to tease but are cut off quickly as they see April shrinking in her seat and the authoritative stares coming from their mothers.

"Sorry April."

"Yeah, Sorry."

Mirum asks gently to salvage her friend from retreat, "What are you going to pack?"

April says softly, "I was planning my favorite sandwiches, lemonade and a custard tart to share."

"Sensible." Mirum quickly remarks.

"Sensible?" April replies with a whisper.

"You don't want to eat something that would get her sick; it is about the company." Mirum smiles

April looks up to see Jennifer and Odea both nodding agreement. April sits a little taller.

"Are you going to bring a book?"

"I was thinking Murder at the Vicarage. We both love a good mystery."

"What are you going to wear?"

"It doesn't matter what she wears. The perception device will be on." Jennifer quickly replies.

"It does matter." Mirum begins to protest.

April says softly, "I will be taking her to Canary Wharf Park."

The table goes silent.

Jennifer leans in closer, "What? Where?"

April looks to her mothers, takes a deep breath and says with as much confidence as possible, "Canary Wharf Park."

April looks to her sister with a smile.

Jennifer begins to open her mouth.

April does her best to control Jennifer's words, "I am scared. Please be kind."

Jennifer melts, sits back down and asks, "What do you plan on wearing?"

April rings the doorbell and seconds later Miss Elmes comes to the door.

April smiles, "Ready Miss Elmes?"

"Can we just be Kay and April? We are not at work."

"Of course." April goes to the car and opens the back door. "I hope you don't mind, but we are going to my special park. It will be too far to walk."

"Yes. That would be wonderful."

Alaya stops the car, comes around and opens the door for her wife.

April mimics her mother and opens the door for Kay.

Alaya pulls out two picnic baskets and hands one to April.

Alaya then offers her arm to Fiona.

April, with a picnic basket in hand, offers Kay her other arm.

Kay instantly takes it with pride and April smiles bright and leads to a sunny spot near the trees.

Alaya and Fiona set their picnic area far enough for privacy and close enough for Silurian hearing.

"I brought Agatha Christie's The Murder at the Vicarage. This a novel dedicated to our favorite detective Miss Marple from and The Royal Magazine and The Story-Teller Magazine." She hands the book to Kay, "This is supposed to be the first of many."

"How wonderful." Kay opens it, "Shall I begin?"

"Um not quite, would you like a sandwich?"

"I am not hungry."

"I see."

"It is not what it seems," Kay whispers, "I am nervous."

"Why?"

"You aren't?"

"Oh my, goddess I am scared." April looks into her friend's eyes, "Why are you nervous?"

"I was prepared to be brave, as you asked. But ..."

"What? We have been friends for over eleven years. You shall never lose my loyalty."

"Your sister visited me early this morning."

"I am sorry." April hands begin to shake as she asks anxiously, "What did she say?"

"She said that I should be brave and not to hurt you." Kay leans over and touches her friend's hand, "I am trying."

"I am going away."

"I know."

"I will miss you."

"I will miss you."

April looks to her friend, "Will there be anything that will happen to lose our friendship?"

"I will always remember our friendship. I suppose if you don't return it will be difficult to have a relationship."

April sits up, "I will return."

"Good."

"But I don't want simply a friendship when I return."

"What?" Kay sits back.

"I want to court you when I return."

"How? You are fourteen. I do not think your mother will allow it. Besides we are two females." Kay says the words with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Do you not have the same feelings?" April is second guessing herself.

"What?"

"Have I misread your glances. Have I misinterpret your interest?"

"Since when?"

"Please be brave," April whispers, "Please Kay."

Kay begins to cry, "How could you possibly?"

"Oh God," April begins to pack up the picnic, "I am sorry. I am so sorry."

"Please April," Kay has tenderly touches April's elbow. "I am not brave. You just surprise me with your forwardness. This is a side of you I have seen very little."

April sits back down on the blanket, "It would gut me to lose your friendship."

"You have not lost our friendship."

"Have I misread you? Is it my imagination?"

Kay looks around at the almost empty park and whispers, "No April. You have not imagined my feelings. You are only fourteen, and I am sixteen, I suspect we need to wait at least three more years. But we are females, and you need to find a husband to take care of you."

"I do not want a husband." April look into her friend's eyes, "Do you?"

"I do not," Kay looks down at her food.

"Then I want to court you when I return."

"To what end?"

"What every courtship leads, marriage."

"Preposterous! You will be fifteen and I seventeen next year … still too young." Kay becomes quiet and whispers, "No two women could marry. The Queen would not allow it!"

"If it were possible, could you see yourself spending your life with me?"

Kay looks around again, "This park is quite private?"

"It is, that is why I like it." April smiles, "It is where I can truly be myself."

"I have never seen this side of you."

"Are you disappointed?"

"No, but I am trying to understand." Kay smiles, "May I ask a personal question?"

"Of course." April smiles, "Are you brave enough for the response?"

Kay blushes, "Do you love me?"

"I do."

Kay smiles, "How long?"

"Since the first day I met you, my heart skipped a beat." April laughs, "My mother told me about meeting her love and how she almost hit a lamp-post because of the instant connection. I felt that way when we sat on your cot for the first time. Do you love me?"

"Yes I do." Kay looks to Fiona and Alaya nearby, "Did you know your father?"

"I have no father."

"Oh. I guess we have that in common."

"My dear Kay, If I may be so bold as to call you that?"

Kay nods.

"My dear Kay, I need you to be brave. Please."

Kay nods.

"I have no father as I was born from the love of two mothers."

"Impossible."

April touches the switch on her wrist and turns into her hybrid Silurian human hybrid. "This is my true form." April holds her breath.

Kay's eyes grow wide, places a hand over her mouth and begins to cry.

April leans over begging, "Please don't cry. Oh goddess. Look into my eyes Kay. Look into my eyes! Be brave. Please."

Kay does as her friend asks and looks into April's eyes. "I see your eyes. They have not changed." She laughs, "Neither has that hair of yours … Who are you?"

"I am still me. I am April Flint-Saint Clair. I am my mothers' daughter."

"Mothers?"

Kay looks around at Doctor Flint-Saint Clair and Mrs. Flint-Saint Clair. "They are not your sisters or aunts?"

April turns back on the perception device, "Kay! Please look at me."

Kay swings her head back to April, "What did you do?"

"I have a device that turns my true self into my human genetic form. I have to wear it when I am in public."

"We are in public."

"No, we are in a protected area. Within these park walls, I am free to turn off this device." April switches it off and on.

"Keep it off, I want to see you."

April smiles, "Of course."

"Why are you telling me this now? You are leaving tomorrow."

"I will be gone one year. You will have all the time to think about my proposal. If you have any questions, my mothers are open to answering any of your questions."

"I see." Kay swings back to look at April's mothers. "You have mothers. I don't understand."

"No matter your decision, I want you to know you have my utmost respect."

Kay looks April up and down, "I have many questions now. Do you mind?"

"I would like mine my mothers come over? I am quite nervous. I believe they could answer your questions more efficiently."

Kay nods.

April looks up and sees her mothers packing up their picnic, "They are coming over." April looks at a scared friend, "Kay would you like lemonade?"

Kay nods yes.

April hands her a glass of lemonade.

She drinks it and smiles. "Sweet. You made it sweet. The way I like it."

Alaya and Fiona lay their blanket down next to April and Kay.

Fiona asks in her Doctor mode, "How are you doing Miss Elmes?"

"I am overwhelmed."

"Our April cares for you dearly."

Kay smiles at blushing April, "I have never seen you blush before."

"The perception device masks my emotions and only offers generic facial expressions."

"Oh. So you hid behind a mask?"

April shakes her head and calmly replied, "Not a mask. If it were up to me, I would not wear this contraption. I detest it with every fiber of my heart."

"Why do you wear it?"

"Safety, as you can imagine."

"Are you from another planet?"

April voice begins to tremble, "No, I was born here in London."

Alaya turns off her perception device. "Are you ready for the greatest romance story of all time?"

Kay's eyes get wide as she nods yes.

Alaya and Fiona tell the story of the lone Silurian, Jenny Flint, Alaya, Fiona the birth of both twins and the wonderful life they have lived. They left out April, weeping angels and other personal tidbits.

"So you gave birth to April?"

Fiona smiles, "She is a twin with Jennifer."

"You are nothing like Jennifer," Kay laughs while she looks towards April.

Alaya laughs, "Thank the goddesses!"

April looks to Kay, "There is one more thing you need to know."

"I don't think my brain will hold any more information."

"When I return next year from school …."

"Yes?"

"I will be four years older."

"Do Sul...urians age quickly?" Kay looks to Alaya and Fiona.

"Silurians dear. No, she will attend a school more suited for those who are human hybrids."

"Where?"

"Would you believe 38 billion years in the future?"

Kay stops herself from putting a grape into her mouth.

April leans over, cups her face and looks into Kay's eyes, "Are you OK?"

Kay looks into April's eyes, "Your hands are cool."

April pulls back her hands, "I am sorry."

"No," Kay takes April's hands and places them back under her chin. "It feels wonderful, like mint ice cream."

Alaya and Fiona share a quick look.

April blushes, "You are warm, like a blanket."

"You will be 18 when you return?"

April nods and brings her hands back to her lap, "Yes."

"You will change much in four years."

"Physically, a bit." April's hearts starts to pound hard and looks to her mothers for assistance. "I am getting a good education and returning home to attend university. I want so much for you to be in my life."

Kay becomes shy.

Fiona pulls up Kay's chin, "She will grow older, a bit more educated but she will remain your April."

"How do you know she will still want me in four years?"

"I have not altered in all these years." April looks into Kay's eyes, "Have I misinterpreted your feelings?"

Kay blushes, "No you have not. I just didn't know if it was possible or if you felt the same way."

"Will you allow me to court you when I return."

Kay smiles, "If … after four years … when you return home … and you still want me … I will not say no."

April smiles and pops a grape in her mouth.

"My mind is full of information I was not expecting today." Kay grabs the book waving it in the air, "Do either of you have a pleasant reading voice?"

"I like hearing my wife's Scottish accent."

April nods.

Kay hands it to Fiona, "Would you mind?"

April, Alaya and Kay get into comfortable positions as Fiona reads until dusk.


	39. Chapter 39 :: Goodbye

"Tonight is the last night before many changes. Miss Shaw and Miss Gardner will begin their world travel, and our four girls will leave us to attend their secondary education. We are here to celebrate their next chapter in their lives." Vastra holds up her glass with her left hand while keeping Jenny close to her right. "We want nothing but our good wishes. Let's lift our glasses to new adventures."

Everyone toasts and drinks their glass.

The room becomes sober.

"Who would like a piece?" Odea stands in front of a white cake with flowers, "Mother Jenny and I made it together. So you don't have to worry. I did not add salt instead of sugar."

"In that case I would love a piece and a corner for Kay." April holds up two plates.

"Do you like sweet things Kay?" Jennifer is happy that Kay was brave; she has never seen her sister so happy.

"Oh, I love sweets." Kay smiles as April hands her a corner piece, with two sides of icing. She takes a big bite, "Odea and Mrs. Flint this is delicious." Kay starts to blush.

"Are you feeling ok? Your face became flushed." Jennifer whispers to Kay.

"No, I am fine. My brain has taken in a plethora of information in the past twenty-four hours I could not sleep a wink last night." Kay leans in and whispers, "Your Grand Mamas have been through so much."

April, Jennifer and Kay all look at the Vastra and Jenny standing nearby each other.

"They still are very happy and sad at the same time." Kay continues to evaluate the room. "It seems this party has an undercurrent of sadness. It affects me deeply." She turns to Jennifer, "I am truly trying my best to be brave." She turns to her love, "April I am, it is just so much."

April places her hand on Kay's forearm, "So is everyone else. If we had to confess, we are both excited and terrified of our new adventure. Four years, we will be gone four years. The only comfort I have is that my mother Alaya has done this, but she was gone for six years her time. She was very lonely."

"But we have a plan." Jennifer whispers towards Kay, "We are going to make friends, meet new people and embrace the experience. Our summer breaks we plan on traveling, seeing the new world and even, if we get the opportunity to taste every bit of food."

"I can see how that is exciting for you." Kay smiles down at her half eaten cake. "I wish I could come with you."

April nudges Kay, "No, you need time to process information. I need to get an education and get older. I want to return to you ready for our life and enter University."

Jennifer nudges April, "Let us go keep Auntie Louisa company. You should introduce her to Kay."

Alaya and Fiona watch their two girl interact and soon are in front of Louisa introducing Kay. "They will be alright?"

"I hope so." Alaya holds her wife's hand, "I truly hope our time-line has not been altered. Our girls are wonderful."

"For the next year we need to keep busy, focus on work and other things. I was thinking you, and I should take some classes. It would be just a few hours a week work, but it will keep up occupied and be intellectually stimulating."

"What were you thinking?"

"Auto mechanic, shortwave radio, language or culinary. What do you think?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea. We will discuss it after our girls have gone. What do you think of Kay?"

Miss Gardner pops in front of her friends, "Kay is well suited to take my place. She will not let you down. She has an amazing head for number, it is as if she was a great mathematician. I do not say that because we leave tomorrow morning for China and the tickets are non-refundable."

"Oh Allie, you will be missed." Fiona leans in and hugs her, "You are more like family."

"Ah yes, you are cousin Fiona from our Scottish side of the family." Allie Jokes, "Seriously we all have been through so much; you both are kindred friends. I wish you happiness."

They watch as Tori hugs a crying Mother Jenny. They all chuckle a little when the tall Silurian offers her hand but instead Tori pulls in for a hug.

Vastra hugs back longer than anyone would have expected. Once she lets go Jenny hand Tori an envelope. Tori graciously places it in her handbag. She waves goodbye and makes her way towards her Allie.

"Ready?" She asks her Allie.

"I am." Allie turns to her friends once more.

Alaya hands Allie a white envelope, "This is for your travels." Then she leans in and whispers.

Allie's eyes grow wide and tears come down.

Only Fiona sees the emotions pouring out of Allie.

After Alaya finished whispering her words, Allie quickly adjusts herself. "Thank you."

"Have fun."

Alaya and Fiona watch as their friends leave their lives one last time.

Fiona leans into her wife, "I prefer this way of saying goodbye to friends."

"I do too." Alaya smiles at her friend Louisa who is now growing older and almost lost without her Flora.

Louisa smiles back and quickly returns her attention to Odea, who has joined the discussion.

After a few hours, all the guests have left and what remains is a messy drawing-room.

Vastra hears a whirling sound on the ground floor, "Girls! Your ride is here."

Everyone moves down towards the ground floor.

The four girls grab their foot lockers and proceed to exit. April lingers in the rear. She stops and looks back to Kay and smiles, "I will return."

Vastra and Alaya follow the procession and enter the tall blue box.

Fiona and Jenny watch as it dematerializes and soon gone. They turn their heads to see Kay covering her mouth with one hand and pointing to the area where the blue box was a few minutes ago. "That is how they travel?"

Jenny smiles and nods, "Trust me, it is a bit too bumpy. Vastra and Alaya should return shortly. Let's clean up the drawing-room."

"May I help clean up?" Kay follows the two behind as they walk up the stairs, "I have already said my goodbyes to Allie and Tori, and I am quite not ready to be alone."

Fiona stops and puts her arm around Kay, "Of course."

Once all the dishes are washed the three women sit down for a cup of tea.

There is a whirling sound and soon footsteps running up the stairs.

Jenny smiles and stands, "They are back."

The kitchen door flies open, and two smiling Silurians enter each grabbing their wives tenderly. "You were missed."

Kay stands, "Are they settled?"

Jenny pulls away from Vastra, "Let's have tea and tell us everything."

Alaya places a large white box in the middle of the table.

"What is that?" Fiona asks.

Alaya opens the box to a set of ten cupcakes of different shapes and sizes. Alaya leaps up and grabs a knife. "We should each try one."

Jenny starts to bring plates over.

"Oh no, Mother you must eat the cupcakes out of your hands."

"That is messy."

"That is the consequences of eating a cupcake." Alaya cuts a small section and pops it into her mouth. "Mmmmmm." Alaya sits back as her body melts into the flavors.

The rest of the evening, it was taste bud heaven while Vastra and Alaya discussed the girls, their first day and answered every question Jenny threw at them.

Kay broke in with her question, "Who is sharing rooms?"

Fiona looks to answer Kay, "Surly sisters are sharing rooms."

Vastra smiles, "That was somewhat of a debate. Mirum likes a warm room. Odea likes a cold room. April like to wake up early. Jennifer likes to stay up late. Odea wanted to be by a window. Jennifer wanted it dark. April is neat and organized as Jennifer isn't so much. Odea like to read peacefully. Mirum likes noise in the background. It just kept going."

Alaya adds to the story, "We first put the sisters in the same room, but it became instantly obvious that there would be a clash."

* * *

><p><strong>Year: 5,000,000,019<strong>  
><strong>New New York City<strong>

**Mirum jumps over and shuts the window. "We can't open the window it will be too cold."**

**"It is too hot here in New New York." Odea opens the windows.**

**Mirum stands tall and shuts the window and locks it.**

**"I can unlock windows."**

**They both scream "Mother!"**

**Vastra comes in, "I was listening. I was hoping you would have the skills to find a solution."**

**"Why do we have to share with our sisters?" April enters the first bedroom, "I wouldn't mind sharing with Odea. We both like it quiet, and we are both early risers." April turns to Jennifer, "We just need to figure a way to keep you warm."**

**Just then, Alaya returns from her shopping trip. "What seems to be the problem?"**

**"It seems rooming arrangement need adjustments."**

**"This might help." Alaya holds up a blanket, "Who is going to share with Odea?"**

**April speaks up, "I am."**

**Alaya tosses it to her daughter, "It is automatic heated blanket."**

**Mirum's eyes go wide.**

**"I have one for you." Alaya tosses another blanket to Mirum.**

**"Get your things unpack as we have much to do. You have forty minutes."**

**The girls shift rooming arrangements and soon in the living room waiting for their next assignment.**

**"This device will help you complete your assignments." Alaya taps the large book, "This is the manual," She hold up a folder, "This is the warranty if it breaks this will get it repaired at no cost."**

**"Now we are headed to the bank, school and then shopping." Alaya looks to her girls all in dresses from home. "I think we need to go shopping for clothing. I assume Odea would like something with lighter material. Jennifer in something casual."**

**They all follow Alaya down stairs as they pass the mailboxes Alaya smiles.**

* * *

><p>"I was wondering what each of will you do with your free time now that you are aren't tutoring the girl?" Kay questions the four women around the table.<p>

"Why do ask?" Fiona asks.

"I am ready to learn something new." Kay smiles.

"So you shall." Vastra looks at Kay with enthusiastic eyes.

"Oh dear, should I be worried?" Kay looks to April's parents.

"No but you should be brave." Replies Alaya.


	40. Chapter 40 :: Hello

"They will be our daughters." Fiona looks into Mother Jenny's sad eyes. "You must believe. Hold on to hope."

Jenny nods.

The two mothers turn to watch the blue box appear with a whirling sound.

Jenny holds her breath and immediately smiles as the first to exit is her Vastra with a huge grin on her face and boxes in her arms.

Vastra puts down the boxes and kisses her wife, "You have nothing to fear. Although they are terrified from being gone so long from you, you might not greet them the same way. They are taller and well you'll see."

Alaya exits with more boxes. She doesn't bother putting the boxes down and runs to her wife. She bends down and kisses her, "They are wonderful. They made the right choice. We let them go, and they returned."

Jennifer is the first to walk through door holding her footlocker with boxes piled on top and a backpack with a cricket bat handle showing. She looks around and sees her mother, Fiona. She puts down her things and runs over and picks up Fiona and swings her around. "Oh, how I missed you."

Fiona is finally put down, "Let me look at you." Fiona looks at her Jennifer who is tall like her mother, "Your hair? You let it go wild?"

"Do you like it?"

"I do."

Jenny runs towards the blue box as she sees Odea peeking out holding a footlocker, boxes and wearing a backpack with a cricket handle sticking out. Jenny takes the boxes off her footlocker and yanks Odea into the room. Odea puts the foot locker at her feet and pulls her mother up, "I have missed you." Jenny cries and kisses her daughter on the forehead.

Odea replies, "I missed your stew."

Jenny wipes her tears away, "Let's move the boxes. Did you bring all of New New York with you?"

Odea laughs a hearty laugh, "We could not decide what to bring home. So we brought everything."

Jenny pulls her daughter in tight again and looks towards the opening as a tall, blue-eyed gorgeous woman appears with long black curly hair. She is holding a foot locker with boxes on top and wearing a backpack with a cricket bat sticking out. She timidly smiles at her mother.

Jenny is tearing up and trying to speak, "Are you our Mirum?"

Mirum quickly walks in, puts down her things and lunges into her mother's arms. They cry together. Mirum cries as she has grown without her mother by her side and Jennifer cries as the four years have gone by without her watching.

As the attention is on Mirum quietly, April sneaks out carrying her footlocker with boxes on top and wearing a backpack with a cricket bat handle extended out. She quietly put her things down and come up from behind Fiona and tap her on the shoulder.

Fiona spins to see a tall, beautiful woman.

"Mother!" April grabs her mother Fiona close and doesn't let go. "I have missed you so much."

Fiona pulls her daughter off and takes a look at her. "Your hair is short."

"Do you like it?"

"I do."

April's hands are wringing anxiously. Fiona smiles as her mother used to do the same when she is anxious.

"I want to hear all about your adventure, but there is a guest who is quite anxious in the drawing-room."

Jennifer looks to her sister, "You sap, go ahead we will bring the rest of the stuff out."

Jenny looks around, "There is more?"

Vastra pulls her wife close, "Oh much more."

April looks up at the ceiling and her heart pounds, "It has been four years ..."

"She understands and is trembling at the thought you might have forgotten her."

"May I?"

Fiona nods.

April leaps up the stairs and softly knocks on the drawing-room door.

"Come-in." A timid voice calls from inside.

April talks to the timid voice, "I am too terrified to turn the door knob."

"I am too scared to move."

"I have missed you, Miss Elmes. I couldn't write, hear your voice, and I worry that my imagination has made you more than reality."

"I missed you too,"

"I am coming in!" April takes a deep breath and clasps her hand on the doorknob, turns it and hears the door click open. Her heart beat pounds out of her chest. She stands tall and bravely opens the door.

She looks around and sees Kay standing nearby the windows.

Kay is standing with a book in her hands, Anne's House of Dreams and smiles, "You are much taller than I remember."

"I have grown."

"You cut your hair."

April walks further into the room and leans against a chair to maintain her wobbly legs. "How was your year?"

"It was frustrating." Kay smiles, "Someone I cared about dropped an emotional bomb and left. How were your four years?"

"I wanted you to take time to process, be with my family and ask questions. I was young and panicked." April stands taller. "We finish school with high honors."

"You are now a year older than I? No longer a child. You no longer panic?"

"I panic, my heart is beating so loudly I can't hear my thoughts."

"Four years, be honest have I lost you?"

"I want you in my life but you have to want to be a part of mine. Silurians, scales and …. I can't think of a third 's' to make the perfect alliteration."

"Sex?"

April blushes.

Silence

"Have you asked questions?"

Kay nods.

"Do you have any for me?"

Kay nods, "Do you still want me? Have you grown into an adult leaving your childhood friend in the past?"

April shakes her head no, "I have kept you close to my heart. That is why I am scared today. Four years of trying not to exaggerate my feelings, your feelings or the situation."

"I have done that too." Kay smiles, "At night when all is quiet I imagine you near me, on a hot night … keeping me cool."

"My mother used to lay against the cold plaster wall to imagine her love closer."

"I attempted to sleep like that, but it only made me miss you more."

April takes a deep breath in and walks the distance between her and Kay. She stands in front of her and looks down, "You are smaller than I remember."

"You are tall like your mother, Alaya."

"The Silurian in me." April opens her arms wide and waits for Kay to lay against her body before wrapping her arms around her love.

"Your heart is pounding."

"As yours."

They stand in the embrace for what seems hours. Just holding each other close, feeling what has only been imagined.

A cough interrupts

They both unlock, turn and look towards the door.

"How are you two doing?" Jennifer smiles.

April grabs Kay's hand, "We are going to be fine."

"We just need time to get reacquainted."

"Are you staying for dinner Kay?"

"I would like that."


	41. Chapter 41 :: We Are Home

Jennifer enters the kitchen and yells loud enough for the two in the drawing-room can hear, "April's giiiirlfriend is staying for dinner."

Mirum and Odea both yell, "Ooooh!"

Fiona and Jenny sit there with their tea shocked, "Do you tease each other like that often?"

Odea shrugs her shoulders, "Of course. We love each other."

"One of the most endearing traits we found in humans, we decided to emulate, was jesting, especially with brothers and male classmates." Mirum explains, "At first it seemed hurtful, but we realized it was a way of showing affection without being too emotionally draining."

"It helped us keep positive, especially during holidays and special events."

Alaya and Vastra walk into a crowded kitchen, "This is too small for our family. I believe we shall be civil and eat in the drawing-room for our meals."

April enters with Kay in hand, "I love eating breakfast in this kitchen."

"It is the warmest place in the morning." Mirum smiles and looks at April's hand holding Kay's. "All is well?"

April blushes and nods.

Jennifer whispers to Odea while they look at Alaya.

Odea whispers back with a nod.

Jennifer coughs, "Mother I was wondering about something. When you were in NNYU did you ever work on a case with the Police?"

Alaya smiles, "I didn't think about asking right away, I wanted us to enjoy the moment. I was afraid to ask for something you do not possess."

Jennifer comes face to face with her mother, "Please ask and release our worried hearts."

"Do you have a clipping for me?"

Jennifer pulls out of her pocket an envelope and hands it to her mother. She pulls her companions in for a hug.

"We never doubted you for a moment." April looks to her sister.

"Ask her." Mirum encourages Jennifer.

"Mother did our note help?"

"The first thing I did when I returned home was read the note in private. I went downstairs to the window and saw many, many, oh so many bicycles going past our windows. Soon there, she was a fiery redhead with a cricket back and luggage rack. We caught our eyes looking at each other, and your mother almost ran into a lamp post."

"Did the hair help?"

"After our first correspondence I found where your mother lived and tasted April."

The four girls smiled and patted each other on the back, "All is well."

April smiles at her Kay.

Jennifer looks at her sister's happiness, "My dear sister, It has been four years. You can either help us make dinner or you and Kay may take your time cleaning up?"

April responds without hesitation, "We will clean up."

Kay puts her hands on her hips, "I am a guest."

Odea turns her head around and points to Kay with a fork, "You are no longer a guest. You are family, so start getting used to it."

"Well said Odea." Mirum looks to a shocked Kay. "Don't forget the courting schedule."

April spins around, "Courting schedule."

Jennifer points to herself along with Odea and Mirum, "Yes, we will rotate chaperone duties."

"I am an adult." April stands tall.

"We no longer live in New New York. Courtship isn't casual. We need to adapt back into our London." Odea looks tenderly into her friend's eyes, "I am sorry, you know we gave up much returning. This is one of the many changes. Remember what the professor said, especially those who are with our ..." Odea makes air quotes, "... inclinations."

* * *

><p><strong>Year: 5,000,000,023<strong>  
><strong>New New York City<strong>

**"I return home tomorrow; this is our last meal. Is there anything you want to ask me or want to know?"**

**"I wish I could return with you."**

**"I do have a favor to ask."**

**"What is it."**

**Alaya slides an address across the table. "There are four young women living here that will also have to adjust to London." Alaya slides another envelope, "This is compensation. Please help them."**

**"I will, tomorrow." The professor looks at the address, "Is there anything you want me to say to them?"**

**"Just give them this." Alaya hands over a small trinket on a chain. It is a small bottle with a bit of liquid.**

**"What is this?"**

**"I am Silurian; the young women will also be Silurian."**

**"Ah, your scent."**

* * *

><p>Did NNYU's Professor of Ancient History of Earth come for a visit?<p>

"She visited two months before we left." Jennifer holds up a trinket on a chain.

"Thank you, she helped us prepare." Odea comes to her mother Jenny's side and places a hand on her shoulder. "She helped us remember why we were homesick."

"Everything she said negatively about our London make us more determined to return." Mirum becomes passionate and hits the counter with her fist, "This is our clan."

Jenny looks to Vastra, who offers a huge Silurian grin. Vastra pulls her daughter Alaya close, "You did very well. I am proud of my family."

Alaya's throat becomes raw with emotions.

April notices in the doorway a sober Kay. She quickly makes her way and Kay responds in a whisper, "Your family is so lovely."

Odea perks up, "What did I say earlier? You are family."

Kay smiles brightly, "I will have to reminded from time to time; you are all a dream come true."

"We can be a nightmare to others," Mirum laughs, "Remember when that bully was teasing you at school."

April starts to shake her head no.

"You were bullied?" Kay looks into April's eyes.

"Not for long, I used my tongue to knock him out and then dragged him to the principal's office." April grew taller. "She never bothered me again."

"You were suspended for three days." Jennifer looks to her mothers, "That was the last time she used her tongue in school."

"Suspension was great the first day. I read at the park and lazed in the sun."

"We went to the principal to say how much April is enjoying her free time reading." Odea shook her head in disappointment. "We convinced him that reading a topic she has no interest and writing a report will keep her from making that mistake again."

Fiona asks, "She loves to read, there isn't a title she wouldn't find interesting."

"We found two and let her choose." Jennifer says from the counter.

April goes sour, "It was called Battlefield Earth. Urgh! I still can't scrape my brain of its memory. They even made a film version."

Jennifer announces, "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Kay will you and April set the table?"

April and Kay set the table, "Once we know my schedule we will take time for ourselves."

Kay nods as she places utensils down. "I am so glad you are home."

"What time would you like me to walk you home?"

"Can we play it by ear?"

"Absolutely."

Kay places the last fork, "Napkins!" As she goes over to the buffet and pulls out the red napkins.

"You seem familiar with the home," April smiles.

"Your family took care of me while you were away." Kay lays down a napkin on each plate. "Your Grand Mama even tutored me."

"That is wonderful."

"Is it?"

"It is."

"Then I have something to show you." With trembling Kay pulls out from her pocket a folded piece of paper and hands it to April.

April quickly unfolds it and reads it quickly.

"I will be studying mathematics. I can work here and handle the accounts." Kay looks down and rearranges the napkin for the third time. "Madame Vastra encouraged me to take the entrance exam." Kay lifts her head to see a huge grin on her April's face.

"Does that mean we will be going to University together?"

"Is that too much?"

"It is wonderful." April runs around the table and comes with inches of Kay's face. April picks her up and swings her around the room. "This is good news, what a welcome home surprise."

Odea enter the drawing-room with the hot food, "It is time to eat you can swing after dinner."

April puts Kay down, "I feel whole."

Kay lays on April's shoulder, "I am glad."

The whole family sits down and pass a hot dish.

"We brought our favorites. This is mine; it is called General Tso's Chicken." Jennifer takes a bit of rice and puts the chicken over top. "I like eating with chopsticks."

"This is Sake Kasu Challah; you eat with this cinnamon raisin butter." Mirum laughs at herself, "I found out I love bread. I can't get enough of bread."

"This is true." Odea added more information, "Every trip to the market was mushrooms and bread. We always received the funniest looks. Someone whispered it must be the Silurian diet. Could you imagine Mother Vastra eating nothing but mushrooms and bread?"

Everyone laughed at the table.

"I like things with more meat," Odea passes her dish to her mother Vastra, "This is a pastrami egg roll. You eat with your hands and bite." She watches as her Mother Vastra bites and chews.

Vastra smiles and grabs two more pastrami egg roll before she passes the plate to Jenny.

"I went with something simple, Pizza." April takes a large bite, "Sorry mother, but this is delicious. I truly will miss this pizza." She passes the plate to her mother

Fiona grabs a piece, bites, and chews. She closes her eyes and smiles, "This is good pizza."

Everyone samples all the food until there is nothing left to eat.

Odea jumps up and opens a box of deserts, "We wanted to bring back frozen hot chocolate, but it would melt. So we did our best with a mixture of donuts. I suggest taking a bite and pass."

"Is that bacon on that desert?" Jenny points to the maple bacon donut.

"Yes, it is delicious." Odea holds it for her mother, "Open wide."

Jenny takes a bite and chews. "Oh mff good."

Odea nods with a smile, "Yes mff good."

Jenny slaps her daughter shoulder, "What else you have there?"

After all the food has been eaten April and Kay clean up and head to the kitchen to do the dishes.

"Wash or dry?" April holds gloves in her right hand and a towel in her left.

"Dry. If you don't mind."

"We get some more time alone."

Jennifer comes in and sits in the kitchen and begins reading a book.

"Kitchen isn't courting, its chores." April looks at her sister with a hand on her hip.

"You are not to be alone." Jennifer smirks, "You aren't to be trusted."

"Trusted to do what?"

"Mothers!"

Alaya and Fiona enter the kitchen, "Answer me honestly, when you courted were you alone?"

"We had your Grand Mama Vastra and Grand Mama Jenny as our chaperones for our designated time together."

"Did you do dishes together?"

"Yes."

"Did you have a chaperone in the kitchen?"

"We did not."

"Then I want the same respect."

"I feel that is fair. Jennifer?"

Jennifer closes her book and leaves mumbling under her breath, "I didn't make the rules."

Alaya and Fiona begin to leave the kitchen. April grabs their arms, "I have to know. When did you first kiss?"

Fiona smiles, "It was a bit of time. I made the first move."

"You? Why did you make the first move?"

"She was older and she let me set the pace. I didn't kiss her until I was brave enough to confess my love."

April's eyes grow wide and blushes. "I have done things backward."

Kay grabs April's wrist, "You have not."

Alaya looks out onto the landing, "Listen you two need some space from you ever diligent leader. Your mother and I will do the dishes."

Fiona starts to wash, and Alaya takes the towel from Kay's hand.

April blushes, "Come with me." She takes Kay's hand and takes her through the upstairs, stops to grab blankets and climb to the roof.

April lays one blanket down and sits, "Come by me."

As soon as Kay is settled Alaya takes the second blanket and wraps it around both of their shoulders.

April talks in soft tones, "I was young when we left a year ago. I didn't want my first kiss to be goodbye. We I saw you standing there I wanted nothing more than to run, embrace and kiss you with all my heart."

"Why did you not?"

"I was careful. I didn't want to rush us into a false sense of us. Does that make sense?"

"How long were you gone? You sound quite mature."

"I am a woman. My body is different, taller and there is only one thing that has been constant."

"What is that?"

"My love for you."

Kay lays her head on April's shoulder. "Are you afraid to kiss me?"

"Yes. Are you afraid to kiss me?"

"Yes."

"When I am no longer afraid I will not hesitate."

"I can wait."

"Kay?"

"I am proud of your acceptance to the university."

"I am proud of me too."

They sit quietly enjoying the moon, being near each other.

"There you are! We are going to show the videos." Mirum calls from the roof entrance.

April looks at her Kay, "You ready to see what I have been up to for the past four years?"

Kay stands and pulls April up, "You don't have to ask me twice."

April and Kay make their way back to the drawing-room. On the way down April tosses the blanket on her bed.

"I am sorry I have been acting like an ass. I trust you, truly." Jennifer apologizes to both Kay and April.

"We will respect our courtship because we respect each other. But, there are time we just want to be alone." April touches her sister's hand, "In public I shall ever be diligent in following guidelines, but in our home and Kay's place we will use our best judgment."

Jennifer nods and put her attention to the small box on the table. Mirum closes curtains; Mirum closes the drawing-room door and Jennifer switches on the device.

"Hi! This is our home for the next four years..."

One video after video the girls let their mothers in on their lives.

"... Ooooh! April you have your shirt un-tucked again. What will Kay think? … "

Kay holds April's hand tighter and whispers, "You are beautiful no matter how you wear your clothes."

April whispers back, "You think I am beautiful? What about my hair?"

"You are beautiful and your hair, I like it is full and free like a tiger mane."

April sits a little taller. She catches her mothers smiling. April becomes brave and kisses her Kay on her cheek.

They sat there is complete utter happiness until all videos have been played.

"What do you think?" Jennifer asks as she puts away all the technology.

Odea turns on the lights to see her Mother Jenny in tears. Odea dives to her mother's lap, "Why are you crying. Did we disappoint you? Did you show you too much? Please tell me."

Jenny touches her daughter's Silurian crown and caresses the side.

Odea takes out her tongue, gently grabs a tear and brings it back into her mouth to examine. "You are pleased?"

Jenny nods.

Mirum bends down, kisses her mother's cheek and tastes the happiness in her tears.

All attention is now on Kay, who is shocked and pointing aimlessly, "That tongue."

April smiles, "It is a family trait. Even Mirum has a sensitive tongue. We can feel emotions, light, the smallest of changes in a room."

"Do you have a tongue like that?"

April nods yes.

"Show me."

April slinks out her tongue, gently goes around Kay's wrist and puts it back into her mouth. "I taste ..."

She blushes a deep red and catches her words, "I taste caring."

"It is getting late. I should walk you home." April stands up and looks at her sister, "Are you on escort duty?"

Jennifer smiles and stands tall, "Yes."

"I shall welcome the company walking home."

April walks Kay to 47 New Bond Street. "Good night."

As Jennifer and April turn on Clifford, their scales clamp down. They look at each other and run as fast as possible until they reach the Savile Row corner. They stop and look back, "Can you see?"

"No, but there is someone out there. I can taste it."

"We need our mothers."

Jennifer and April run into the house up into the kitchen. Jennifer announces, "We were followed home."

Vastra and Alaya run into the landing, grabs a katana and leap out into the street. Jennifer and April have their cricket bats in hand standing on each side of their mother.

Jennifer and Alaya lead as they backtrack their way to 47 New Bond Street.

"There was someone; our scales clamped down at the same time."

Vastra and Alaya take in the scent of the area. Vastra looks to the girls, "Whomever it was they were ... they are no longer here. We need to be diligent."

April stops, "Is Kay safe?"

Alaya looks to her mother. Vastra licks the air, "I do not know."

"I will stay with her tonight." April turns and heads back home. "I am going to get my clothes."

Jennifer starts to protest, "It isn't proper."

April looks to her sister and whispers in angry tones, "I love Kay. I would never do any improper to jeopardize her reputation. You let me do this tonight. If you are so pent up with this rules of courtship, you will stay with her every night until I feel that she is safe from harm." April steps closer to her sister, "Do I make myself clear? I shall not repeat myself."

Jennifer nods, "I am sorry."

April runs home and grabs a few things and heads back out to the street. She approaches her Mother, Grand Mama and Jennifer. "I am ready."

The three walk her to 47 New Bond Street. April rings the door bell. Soon a small form comes down the stairs, "April?"

Kay opens the door to see the weapons.

"I am sorry, but I will be staying with you tonight." April barges in and nods her family good night. She closes the door and walks up to Kay's loft.

Once they are inside April explains what happened.

Kay immediately places a chair under the doorknob.

"We need to sleep." April observes the twin bed is gone. She looks around the room and notices just a double. "Oh, you got rid of the twin?"

Kay nods yes.

"I am here because two are always better than one in a fight." April looks around, "Please turn around so I can change."

Kay smiles and turns around.

"All done."

Kay quickly gets into bed and covers her head. "There are no other sleeping space and the floor is too cold."

April puffs in air and marches to the bed and gets under the covers quickly.

"Good night."

"Good night."

It takes awhile but the two stiff bodies finally go to sleep.


	42. Chapter 42 :: New Girl

The morning light comes into loft D at 47 New Bond Street.

April stretches her body and finds her chest is heavy and can't move one of her legs.

She looks down to see her Kay embracing her body. She blushes and notices her arms in on Kay's back. '_So natural, without fuss_.' She doesn't dare move and decides to enjoy the heaviness until Kay wakes.

The alarm clock goes off.

Kay begins to stir, "Oh not now."

April takes her tongue and flicks off the alarm. '_I taste Kay_.' She instinctively pulls Kay's body closer.

Kay moans.

Moments later Kay body stiffens.

"April?"

"Yes?"

"You doing well?"

"Very well."

"Did you sleep well?"

"I fought sleep for a bit then it took me over."

"Me too. Should I move?"

"What day is today?"

"Sunday."

"Then stay where you are."

Kay relaxes and listens to April's heartbeat. "What will Jennifer think?"

"At this moment, I don't care what anyone thinks. Except you."

"We can't stay in bed all day."

"Why not?"

"I will have to use the loo at least once today; Food and I have never sat still this long without a book."

"If you go without food, you can eliminate the loo."

"Seriously?"

Kay sits up, "We need to start the day."

April looks up, "It would be good to check in with mother to see what they found last night."

"Do you think there is someone following me?"

"They were following Jennifer and me, we could taste them."

Kay blushes.

"Yes, my tongue is very sensitive."

"What do I taste like?"

"Honey and pumpkin pie."

"You didn't even taste me."

"I touched you with my tongue very long time ago. When we were younger you bent over, I quickly licked your neck."

"You are naughty."

"I have held that scent in my mouth for a very long time."

"Don't you think you should update your scent?"

"I did last night with your wrist."

"You are not going to play, are you?"

"No, because I respect you. I know that I am acting calm, but my body is aching for you. I …"

Kay smiles, "I feel the same way. I am frustrated at my lack of bravery."

April sits up, "Natural. We want to do this at a natural pace."

Kay nods yes.

"Last night I fell asleep laying stiff as a board. This morning I am in the middle of the bed with my love in my arms. No one came into this room and manipulated our bodies. It happened naturally."

"I don't feel pressure to pursue our relationship based on the books we read, cinema or even radio dramas. We set the pace. I am in no rush. Are you?"

Kay nods yes.

"Why are you in a rush?"

"I want to be part of your life. Your family."

April sits up, "Do you love me or my family."

"You. Both."

April stands up. "Please turn around; I would like to get dressed."

Kay lays back on the bed and covers her face. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No."

"Why are you mad."

"Because I worry that you are in love with the concept of me and my family. Not me."

Kay sits up angry, "How dare …"

April has her back to the bed. Kay can see every scale, the beautiful designs, the reflection of the morning sun filling the room. "You are beautiful."

April's scales turn dark red, "You are looking at me?"

"I … I was angry at you for assuming something. I sat up without thinking."

"Will you look away?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"My dearest friend. You have been in my life like no other. Not because I was lacking. I had friends at Elm House who shared my love of books. I had classmates who like to play games with me. I am an orphan, If I were looking for a ready made family I would have answered yes to every widower and businessman who have offered me financial security in the form of domestic tranquility. But I didn't. I am taking the hard road. I fall in love with a beautiful woman where it is not only questionable but downright sinful in the eyes of many. So do you don't second guess me April Flint-Saint Clair. You will break my heart."

April stands naked. "I am sorry. I over analyze everything. Should I tuck in my shirt or not. Last night I had no doubt where I belong. I wanted to be near you so we could protect each other from an unknown. I am truly sorry. I do not want to break your heart."

Kay, "Apology accepted."

"Please give me privacy to get dressed."

"Last night you held me. I woke up dreaming of you. Please turn around."

April shakes her head no.

"Why not?"

"When we are married I will show you everything and take you to a place you will never find in any book. For now, let us take the time to learn about each other. Outside of books, outside of my family and let us create our own world."

Kay lays back down and covers her face with the blanket, "I am covered."

"Thank you."

"April?"

"Yes?"

"I like what you said."

"I meant it."

"I believe you."

"Did you know during your mother's courting they shared a bed, just to sleep."

"They did?"

"Your mothers just kissed and held each other. Never crossing the line into intercourse."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Find out how they accomplish to keep their honor."

"Damn it!"

"What's wrong."

"In all the commotion I left my perception device at home."

"Where is it?"

"On the table, top of the landing."

"Want me to get it?"

"Not yet."

"I am dressed."

Kay sits up, "You are beautiful. I like what I saw."

"Good. I assume you want to get dressed?"

"Yes."

April turns around and waits.

"Your alarm isn't pleasant."

"When I was at Elm House there was a bell out in the hallway. It would bong five times when it was time to get up. I learned to sleep through the five bongs. I needed something stronger."

"I wake in the morning without any assistance. Although I have to fight with my body to fall asleep."

"Why?"

"My mind is too busy."

"I have had that happen to me quite often. It is called insomnia."

"It is annoying."

"Agreed."

"I am dressed."

April turns around to find her Kay dressed.

"You look disappointed."

"I will talk to my mothers today. There has to be a secret to controlling this ... lust."

"We will figure this out."

"First things first. I need that perception device."

"Pity, I like the way you are now."

April comes closer to her Kay, "You have no idea how pleased I am to hear your words."

Kay smiles.

"Now tell me about these widowers and businessmen who offer you domestic tranquility?"

Kay leaps onto the bed, opens the door and says, "I better get the perception device. I will be right back."

April gathers her belongings and starts to look around the tiny room.

The large map is gone as most of the books about countries.

April decides make the bed and lays on top. She licks and tastes the air and smiles.

Someone has put a key in the lock. Alaya licks the air, 'That is not my Kay.' April slowly gets out of bed, smooths the bed down and crawls under. She holds on to the bottom and pulls herself off the floor. She watches and licks the air, 'A woman.'

April watches as the woman cross the room, move towards the bookcase, open a drawer and close it after a few minutes.

April licks the air, 'Kay is coming. She must have ran.'

April is ready to pounce as she slowly places herself on the ground. She slowly shifts her body to face the floor.

"Grace? What are you doing here?" Kay asks from the open door.

"I am returning a book I borrowed."

"I thought I locked my door." Kay comments in general.

"No, it was open. I thought you were in the loo."

"Oh, no harm done. Is there another book you would like to borrow?"

"I am heading off to the library this afternoon. Would you like to join me?"

"I have plans; the girls have returned home."

"Enjoy your reunion."

Alaya watches as Grace walks across the room and exits the door.

Kay closes the door and locks it from the inside. She whispers, "April?"

April springs from under the bed and goes over to the door. She places a finger to her mouth and points to the other side of the door.

Kay bends down and lays on the floor to see Grace's feet standing outside.

They all stay still and after a time Grace heads back to her loft, letter A.

"She left and has returned to her place." April announces and helps Kay off the floor.

April quickly licks the air, heads to the bookshelf and the side table. She puts her finger on her lips to instruct Kay to be quiet.

April opens one drawer at a time, starting with the bottom. She examines each drawer and content even dumping out the contents in sections on the bed.

Kay watches her items in a pile.

April satisfied not finding anything she quickly places Kay's stuff back into the drawer neater than before.

Each drawer is examined and placed back.

When April pulls out the top drawer, it jams. April investigates and with wide eyes looks at her Kay. April goes to work and takes out the contents of the drawer and places it on the bed. Then she gently encourages the drawer out of the dresser.

She pulls the drawer away from the wall and follows the wire along the baseboard as it goes out into the hall. Kay and April follow the wire as it leads under the door-frame of the door with a painted letter "A".

The two quickly go back to Kay's loft.

April turns on the kitchen faucet and points to Kay.

Kay nods, closes the door and closes the latch.

April waves her over to the sink as they talk in whispers, "That is a device to record conversations."

"It is on, which means she came to switch it on."

"Why?"

"I do not know. Have you created an enemy?"

Kay gives her love a look.

"Sorry, who is this Grace?"

"She has taken over the position of Miss Shaw."

April stands up trying very hard not to be worried. She calms herself and leans back down over the sink. "We need detectives. It is daytime, and I can't climb out the window without being seen. We need to leave the apartment."

Kay pulls out a small electronic device from her pocket, "Here, your mother told me to tell you she is sorry to hide your beauty."

April places it on her wrist and activates the device.

Kay watches her love transform from a beautiful, blushing Silurian hybrid into generic human form.

April whispers, "My eyes don't change."

Kay looks at them and cups her face, "I see your eyes, but I don't feel your coolness."

They stay like that for a moment.

April snaps out of it, "We need to get home."

Kay nods and turns off the taps.

April puts on her backpack, secures the cricket bat, and they leave the apartment quietly. They tiptoe down the hallway and work down the stairs. The floor board squeak. April motions Kay to keep going as she licks the air and follows behind.

Once they are outside, they walk along the building and head home. Once they turn on Conduit April relaxes, "We aren't being followed, and, Grace did not come towards her door."

Kay nods, "Am I safe?"

"I do not know." April grabs Kay's hand as they run the rest of the way to 15 Savile Row.

"I believe for the sake of finding out more information Grace should remain our employer and Kay needs to return to her loft every evening as she has done in the past." Vastra stands looking at the two holding hands.

"I will stay with her." April announces.

Alaya shakes her head no, "That would be suspicious."

"That woman just walks into Kay's room and has violated her privacy. Surely that is a cause for alarm and allow for accommodations."

Jennifer speaks up, "What if Kay stays in my room and I go to Kay's loft?"

"Even more suspicious."

"What if I looked like Kay?" Jennifer asks with folded arms.

Kay stands tall, "Now wait a minute. Do I have a say in this?"

April turns to her, "Of course."

"I am not willing to move, yet. I have my home, and I enjoy the peace and quiet. Now that we know what is going on let them listen to me turn a page after page while I sit and read. If they care so much what I do, then let be bored."

"What about your safety? How can you contact us if you are in trouble."

Alaya opens her hand, "This."

Kay walks over and looks at the small bicycle bell, "What is it?"

"A bicycle bell."

"Oh. I thought it was another one of her Silurian gadgets."

"It is." Alaya places it in Kay's hand, "Ring it."

Kay rings it, "It is broken. It hardly makes a sound."

Alaya turns Kay around, "Watch. Pay attention and ring it again."

Kay takes in her hand and rings it three times. "Everyone except Fiona and Jenny smile."

Kay rings it again, "What is happening?"

"It vibrates a Silurian tongue." Kay keeps ringing it, "Even Mirum's?"

Mirum walks over and sticks out her pink tongue.

Kay rings the bell and watches Mirum's tongue muscles quiver. Kay moves towards April, who lets out her tongue a few inches. Kay rings the bell and watches the long tongue vibrate.

"I don't feel it on my tongue." Kay sticks it out to show April.

"Yous cans stops nows." Alaya places her hand on Kay's. "It is to be used only in an emergency. Three rings. One, two and three. Pause. One, two and three. Pause. You repeat that again until we arrive; we shall be there directly.'

"When you are home alone chain the door. We can scale the wall easily into your room."

Kay listens to instruction after instruction.

"Right, we all have our duties." Vastra stands up looking at her team. "Tomorrow morning we shall all go on as usual. We need to do our own investigating. We need everyone to go on as if nothing happened."

"Agreed?"

Everyone nods yes.

"Good, now are we headed to the cinema or park this lovely afternoon?"


	43. Chapter 43 :: Murder-Suicide

Vastra stands over the receptionist desk, "Miss Davies, we family business to attend. Please keep my afternoon free and take any messages. The girls have returned from their secondary education, and we need to enroll them at the University."

"Yes Madame Vastra." Miss Davies makes notes in her appointment book. She looks up, and a procession of women lead out the door.

"Good day, Miss Davies," Each woman offer passing the receptionist.

"Good day to you." Miss Davies responds.

She notices the one with brown eyes and she offers a smile when she says, "Good day Miss Davies."

The brown eyes look back with a smile, "Good day to you too."

Miss Davies quickly goes to Miss Elmes office and knock. "Yes?"

"Who are those women?"

"Those are the girls."

"Do they have names?"

"Jennifer, Odea, Mirum and April."

"Which has brown eyes?"

Kay becomes defensive, "There are two with brown eyes. April and Odea."

"Who has the black hair?"

"Oh," Kay says with sounds of relief, "That is Odea."

"Thank you."

"Why did you ask?"

"Nothing, it is something Miss Shaw said about the girls, and she was right."

"Please share."

"She said that they were very beautiful, but underneath there is something grand."

Kay becomes defensive again, "I have known them all my life. They are wonderful and cherished friends."

"Pity."

"Why?"

"It is something about her brown eyes I can't figure out. I feel like there is more than meets the eye."

Kay looks down at her journal with frustration. "I am sorry Miss Davies; I must return to the numbers."

"I do apologize. Thank you for talking a little. I don't have many friends."

Kay is about to say something quite aggressive, but saved by the telephone.

"We'll talk later." Miss Davies returns to her desk and answers the phone.

Jenny kneels down and rolls out her kit on the floor. She pulls out two tools and unlocks the door with the painted letter 'A'.

Vastra licks the air, "It is safe." With her gloved hands, she slowly opens the door.

Jenny stoops low and looks around, "All is clear."

Vastra and Jenny enter the loft apartment and quietly close the door behind them.

The look around and examine the room.

"It is much larger than Kay's tiny place."

"Indeed." Vastra points to the left, "I am going to the bedroom, you look around in here. Let me know if you find any suspicious."

Jenny nods. She begins to sweep the room looking for anything abnormal.

Vastra enters the bedroom and immediately lays down looking under furniture for wires. She finds nothing. She opens the wardrobe, open drawers and doesn't find anything.

She leaves the bedroom, "I found nothing."

"What do mean nothing?"

"I mean nothing at all. No pictures of family, no identity, or anything that would hint at Miss Davies personality. That bedroom was ordinary."

"Maybe she doesn't like clutter."

"We all have things that inspire us to begin the day. It could be a book, a picture or even a special painting. That room was bare of any individuality."

"Interesting."

"Yes, it is."

Vastra heads over to and opens the hatch to the secretary. "Well, this is more like it." She opens it all the way to unveiling a radio, microphone, and headphones.

"Why would she listen to Kay?"

"We can easily find out. We need Mirum."

* * *

><p><strong>Year: 1912<strong>  
><strong>New York City<strong>

**The police examine the crime scene as the two-year-old girl is crying for her mommy from the kitchen. Two women dressed in dark brown uniforms enter. They show their badges and identification, "We are here to take the young child."**

**Detective Clark smiles, "It is good that you are here. I have been trying to console the child, but she hasn't calmed down." He begins to hand over the young girl, "Do you need any paperwork?"**

**"Any relatives?"**

**"The parents were immigrants from Russia."**

**"What was their profession?"**

**"Not at liberty to say."**

**"Oh. We will just have to hand in unfinished paperwork. My superiors will have me contact you until the paperwork is complete."**

**"All I can offer is that the two were scientists."**

**"How did they die?"**

**"According to the bullet wounds and other evidence it was a murder-suicide."**

**"Did the child see?"**

**"No, she was in her crib crying. We changed her diaper and have been keeping her clear from the crime scene."**

**"Very good."**

**"Is there anything else you need from us?" **

**"We will take the child with us; we will find a lovely family to adopt her."**

**"Good luck."**

**The two women leave the small apartment building and head out into a waiting black automobile. **

**"This is the Mosin child?"**

**The large bald man holds up the child, "She doesn't look very bright."**

**The baby cries louder.**

**The large bald man hands the child back to the woman on his left.**

**"I assure you she is, our initial exams and test show her to be the brightest of Russia future."**

**"Parents?"**

**"They are ruling it a murder-suicide."**

**"Who is the murder?"**

**"The wife."**

**"Good that arrogant _suka_ reputation is now dirt. He is nothing but a weak man letting her bring her so far from Moscow. We should have kept a better eye on her, but that is blood under the bridge." He laughs hearty. **

**"Now, what to do with the child … We can't take her back to Moscow. Family members will want to raise her, those _bednyaks_. Na, it is better this way. We make sure the newspapers write the child died of starvation and neglect." **

**"If so how will she enter Moscow?"**

**"She won't."**

**The automobile stops on Waldeck Road.**

**The car window rolls down. **

**"Why are we here?"**

**"That," He points to house number thirty-one. "Is your new assignment." He pulls out a key and large envelope and hands them to the woman on the right. **

**The two women get out of the car without question. **

**"We shall be in touch." The window rolls up and the black car drives out of view.**

**The women look left and right and quickly make their way inside. The home is fully decorated and full of modern conveniences. The woman puts the child down on the carpet while they pour out the envelope contents onto the coffee table. **

**"We have new identification, a birth certificate, and a bank account." The first one piles contents into categories. Hers, her comrade and the child. She hands the sealed smaller envelope to her comrade.**

**The comrade quickly breaks the seal and reads it to herself. She gets up and looks out the window, "We are stranded. We are to raise the traitor's child and train her for Russia. I will return home to see my mother's grave."**

**"Your name is Helen Davies and I am your widow sister-in-law Emma Davies. It is very kind of them to make us related."**

**"What is wrong with me keeping my name Alexandra? Or you, Galina? They are good solid names."**

**"Those are Russian names." Emma looks at her identification, "Although my picture is prettier than yours."**

**Helen runs over to see her identification, "Eh. It could be better." She calms down, "It is only eighteen years, right? In the meantime we have better weather, go to the beach and raise …" She looks down at the sleeping baby on the rug, "What is her name?"**

**Emma grabs the birth certificate, "Ha!" and hands it to Helen.**

**"I am the mother?" Helen sits up and grabs the notes, "How will we live?"**

**"We have a bank account," Emma looks at the balance, "510000 rubles." She flops back into the chair. "We will need to get jobs, at least part-time."**

**"I am the mother. I shall stay home and take care of this, this child and home."**

**"Oh no, you will go and get a job. This child and home are temporary, and I shall not have my career go down in flames because you can't cook or clean."**

**"Who says I can't cook or clean?" **

**"Alexandra, who are you trying to convince? Me? I know you better than yourself."**

**"I am not good with public. My name is Helen."**

**"I see no reason to keep pretenses in private." Emma looks around, "Here, you have employment in a few weeks. Everything is arranged."**

**"Galina!" Helen stands up, "I am in a library! A quiet library!"**

**"It is not so bad, is it?" **

**Helen's eyes sparkle, "It would be years before I could be a librarian in Moscow. Do you have a job?"**

**Emma looks at a piece of paper and hands it to Helen.**

**"Are you not pleased?"**

**"I am pleased," Emma takes back the employment assignment. "It only shows me the power of mother Russia. We must do our best for the child; they want her to be a link to something we don't understand. We will prepare her, train her and make her the tool mother Russia wants her to be. It will be our biggest challenge."**

**A knock at the door.**

**Helen stands.**

**"No, stay with the child. I will get it." Emma stands and straightens her clothing, takes one look in the mirror and opens the door.**

**"Hiya. I saw you finally moved in. I am Mrs. Allen; your attaché hired me to take care of your daughter while you were at work."**

**"I am not the Mother. I am the widowed sister, Emma."**

**Helen comes to the door carrying a sleeping child. "I am Helen, the mother."**

**"When are you to start taking care of my child?"**

**"I was told to come the instant you move in; to allow you a few nights to settle into your new home. I know what it means to lose a loved ones in the war. You came to London for jobs?"**

**Helen and Emma did not feel comfortable sharing information that have not memorized themselves.**

**Emma takes control quickly, "How much do we owe you?"**

**"It has all been arranged." Mrs. Allen holds out her hands, "May I?"**

**"Of course," Helen hands over the baby like a sack of potatoes.**

**"You are a new mother?"**

**"Is it that obvious?" **

**"It doesn't matter," Mrs. Allen talks to the waking child, "We will get you fattened up quickly." She turns to the two new neighbors, "I live down the street in number twenty-four with the large herb garden."**

**The child starts to cry, "She needs a little food in her. Don't you Grace?" Mrs. Allen waves goodbye to the women in the doorway, "I am in house number twenty-four if you need to see the little one."**

**Helen and Emma wave back and quickly close the door. **

**"Helen?"**

**"Yes Emma?"**

**"I believe we need to read our assignment very carefully, I believe we are being watched."**

**"If Moscow invests all this attention to the young child I believe it is in our best interest to be the best for the child." **

**The two women sit up all night quizzing, prepping and making attempts to tear any form of Russian residue from their lives. **

* * *

><p>Jenny quietly leaves the loft and knocks on the door with the painted letter 'D'.<p>

Jennifer opens the door, "Yes?"

"We need Mirum."

Mirum quickly and quietly follows her mother into the large loft apartment. She looks around, "It is bigger than Kay's."

"What can you tell me about this?" Vastra points to the radio.

"Oooh, that is a beauty." Mirum looks at it and turns it around to examine the tubes. "There is usually a schematic nearby for repairs." She starts looking in drawers, "Here it is." She unfolds the schematics, back at the radio, at the schematics and back at the radio. "Truly amazing."

"Yes, dear. Can you tell us anything about the transmission?"

"Yes, the dials here and here." Mirum pulls out a notepad and pen from her pocket. She writes down 15.5 MHZ = 15500 kHz. "If we adjust our dials, we should pick up the same transmission."

"She is sending information using 9740 kHz = 9.740 MHz and receiving from 17830 kHz = 17.830 MHz."

"How do you know?"

"It is written her in her logs," Mirum opens a small black bound notebook. "Here." She points and hands it to her mother Jenny.

"When is the next transmission?"

"Tonight."

"I think we have enough for now. Let's get everyone to university."

Mirum looks around the loft apartment one more time. "Miss Davies lives here?"

"Why would you ask?" Vastra would like a second opinion.

"It is quite dull."

Vastra puts her arm around Mirum, "I was told your mother it is nondescript, there is no personality. Your mother didn't think it was a big deal."

Jenny follows behind as the gather the rest of the family, "Oi! I just said she might not like clutter."


	44. Chapter 44 :: I Hear You

"How was the application and entrance exam?" Kay looks up from the journal to April sitting across from her with a cup of warm tea.

"We did well, at least I think so." April takes a sip, "Odea was distracted a bit."

"Oh?"

"All the way there and back she didn't say a thing. And when we got closer to home she decided to head to the library."

Kay gets up, walks around her desk and peeks out her door to the receptionist's desk. She looks back, "Miss Davies is busy on the phone. I have to make it quick." She bends over and whispers into April's ear the conversation that took place after everyone left this morning.

April sits up, "What should we do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

Kay kisses April's cheek, "I need to get work done. You sit in here with your tea ... it is a distraction." She smiles and waves April out of the office, "Come back down at five-o-one."

April walks out the office and glances at Miss Davies.

Miss Davies turns her head to see April, nods, and smiles as she continues talking on the phone.

Odea walks into 15 Saville Row carrying a few books and is pleased to see the receptionist's desk unoccupied. She walks to the stairs only to bump into Miss Davies exiting the Kay's office. "I am sorry."

Odea quickly moves aside to allow Miss Davies pass and begins to walk up the stairs.

"Thank you, Miss Flint, how did your exams go?"

Odea halts on the second step takes a deep breath and turns around, "I did my best."

"Then I believe you did grand." Miss Davies smiles as she looks into the deep brown eyes. "When do your classes begin?"

Odea does her best to not look directly at Kay and pays attention to the tip of Kay's ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Year: 5,000,000,019<strong>  
><strong>New New York City<strong>  
><strong>Trinity School:: Public Speaking 101<strong>

**"The best way to give an illusion of looking at someone is to look at the top of the ear ..."**

**Three students raise their hands.**

**"Of course if you can't see the ear, the species lacks ears or is a large stretched out skin … image they have ears."**

**The hands go down.**

**"Another trick is to …'**

**"Imagine them in underwear."**

**The class giggles.**

**"No Miss Odea, truly that doesn't work. Don't I have your attention? Do you need to picture me in my undies?"**

**The class mumbles a response of disgust.**

**"You have to pretend. When you are listening to someone addressing you in conversation pretend they have vital information that will teeter you very existence. Treat that conversation like it is life or death."**

**Jennifer raises her hand.**

**"Yes Miss Jennifer."**

**"That sound draining and exhausting."**

**"You only need to train your brain into paying attention. Developing the art of conversation isn't about small talk, it is about training your brain to listen. We live in a world of nano information if we don't get the information we want within the first three seconds we immediately switch over to something new."**

**The class nods.**

**"But to be a successful speaker, you have to a successful listener."**

* * *

><p>'<em>Miss Davies ears are delicate, so tiny. Wait stop that, pay attention.<em>' Odea catches herself. "I am sorry, what was your question."

Miss Davies softens her look, almost disappointed. "I was asking when your classes begin."

"In about five weeks." Odea's heart skips at the sadness in Miss Davies eyes, "We shall take a holiday up to Ullapool. We go every year; I love to swim in the ocean."

"Where is Ullapool?"

"Ullapool located in the Scottish Highlands. The North Atlantic Drift passes Ullapool, bringing moderate temperatures and warming the water just enough to be cool without being frigid. It even has New Zealand cabbage trees, which are often mistaken for palm trees."

"Sounds delightful. When do you leave?"

"Within a few days."

Miss Davies grins, "I hope you send me a postcard."

Odea responds with a playful smile, "I just might."

"I see you went to the library. What books did you check-out?"

"Oh, these?" Odea fumbles with the two books in her hand, "The … the …" She takes a deep breath, "The Scorpion and A Fighting Man of Mars."

"I have not read either of those titles. Will you tell me about them after you are done? Or at least let me know if you recommend for me to check-out myself."

"I will do that." Odea looks down at the books and puts her head up, "I better be going. I am sure dinner is ready."

"Yes, yes, of course. I have plans myself."

Odea scales clamp down in response to her drastic emotional shift. She remains calm, "What are your plans?"

"I have to contact my mother. I update her on my life and other things." Miss Davies doesn't shift in her facial expression. "You have a pleasant evening Miss Flint."

"You too." Odea watches as Miss Davies exits the front door and switches off her perception device. She sucks in air, shakes her head and walks up the stairs.

Kay and April poke their head out of the doorway. Kay whispers, "See, it isn't my imagination."

"We still do nothing?"

"It is Odea's journey. Would you like it if someone interferes with your life? Say whom you should or shouldn't be smitten?"

"I guess not. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yes, but no reading tonight. We have to keep to the plan."

April nods yes, licks the air. "It is all clear; she is up in her room." She takes Kay's hand and leads her up to the residence floor.

"When do we talk with your mothers?"

April starts to blush at the difficult conversation ahead.

Kay pulls April close, "I did enjoy waking up to you the other day. I would like it to happen again."

April is all smiles when they enter the kitchen, "Anything I can do to help?"

Jenny turns her head from the stove, "Has Odea arrived home?"

Vastra, Alaya, Mirum and Jennifer lick the air and simultaneously respond, "She is in her room."

Alaya turns to her Mother Vastra and says, "This is going to be fun. Let the games begin."

Vastra lets out a deep hearty laugh, "Yes it shall be fun."

April looks to her family, "About Odea ..."

Kay yanks April's arm, "Oh please don't. Let it fade or grow on its own."

April nods to Kay and turns her attention to the crowded kitchen, "Promise me there will be no action taken to what I am about to tell you."

"We make no such promise," Vastra replies, "It is a trick masked as control."

"It is, but I will remain mum unless I have that control." April looks to everyone and glares at Mother Vastra.

"Very well, I shall play along," Vastra replies in defeat.

"Odea is enamored with Miss Davies," April says softly, "It is reciprocal."

Vastra stands up, "This has to be squashed immediately."

April stands within inches of her mother Vastra; she lets go of Kay's hand. Kay instantly grabs April's arm and pulls herself inward.

"Never alone dear," Kay whispers.

April smiles down and turns her attention to her tall Silurian Mother, "You promised. Let it take its course. It is Odea's journey. Would you have like someone interfered with your love? Say whom you should or shouldn't be smitten?"

Vastra's face softens, and she looks at her grand-daughter, "You are correct in informing your family. We shall not interfere, but we shall be cautious."

"That is all I am asking. Nothing more. We just witness an interaction between the two. It is as obvious as my scales on my neck. Have you not noticed Odea being distant? She went to the library and purposely returned after hours, maybe to avoid Miss Davies. She knows what she is doing."

Vastra nods.

Mirum moves the knobs back and forth. The whirling and static gets better to worse and soon there is silence. "I believe this is what Miss Davies is listening."

" … a door opens and a person coughs twice … "

Three seconds later tongues vibrate twice.

Vastra smiles, "We are connected."

They all listen as they can hear Kay walk across the floor, open the window and sit in a seat.

Mirum offers commentary, "That is the fluffy flowered chair. There is a lamp ..."

_" … click … "_

"The light is on." Mirum smiles.

Jenny sits back in her tall chair and smiles at Vastra.

Mirum scoots back, places a pillow under Jenny's chair and leans back. She then hands her mother a brush, "Do you mind?"

"I do not." Jenny looks to Vastra wiping a tear from her eye.

Vastra sucks in air and sits back in her chair with a notepad and pencil.

"This is going to be painful, how long do we listen to her turning pages?" Odea asks from the back of the room.

"We will give it some time."

Jennifer and April enter the drawing-room, "Does it work?"

"Very well, did you feel the vibration?" Mirum asks excitedly.

"We did, did you hear her cough right before?"

"Yes, it is about a three to four second delay." Mirum looks down at her notes.

April notices Odea at the far end of the room.

_" … rustling sounds … "_

Mirum sits up closer to the speaker, "Oh, that is unexpected."

_" … zipper being pulled down … "_

Mirum smiles devilishly at April, "We hear Kay undress."

April pushes Mirum away and places her ear against the speaker.

_" … soft sounds of material moving … "_

April blushes.

Jennifer goes over to the radio, "We should turn this off. It isn't proper."

April smacks her sister's hands away from the dial, "If it makes you uncomfortable, go visit Odea."

Vastra smiles as she listens to the various clothing either coming off or being put on. "Dear April, does Kay wear a nightgown?"

"Yes."

"I believe she is about to put it on."

_" … silence … a drawer opens … material unfolds … the soft rustling of cotton being placed over the skin … footsteps … poof … "_

"She is back reading her book."

April's face is red, and she sits back down, "When do we hear Miss Davies transmit?"

Mirum looks at her notes, "In a few minutes." She gets up and rotates dials until there is little static.

They wait.

April gets up and goes over to her Mother Fiona, who is reading a medical journal, "I need to know something."

"Yes?" Fiona closes the journal and places it on her lap.

April grabs a chair and pulls it close, "You and mother slept together while maintain each other's honor. How?"

"It helped that we were truly exhausted. I studied at least six to seven hours a day; your mother was out at night sleuthing, and we were content just to be together."

"How long?"

"Let me think," Fiona ponders back.

"Three months and two weeks." Alaya interrupts the conversation.

Fiona blushes, "You kept track."

"I did." Alaya returns her attention to Mirum.

"Did being that close accelerate the necessity for marriage?"

"I knew I wanted to be with you mother. I didn't know truly how clever your mother was in getting us married."

"If you couldn't be married?"

"My sweet April, commitment, and love has never been about a piece of paper. But I do want you to be careful with your heart and Kay's. Physically your body is saying one thing and your mind another. Take your time, get to know each other. There is no rush; if you feel rushed ask yourself why."

April listens carefully and soaks up her mother's kind words.

"When will I know it is time?"

"First practical things must be put in order. You had said before that you desired to be financially secure, is that important to you?"

"Oh yes!"

"Do you want to finish university before you make a commitment?"

"Did you?"

"It was very ..."

_"… Hello? …"_

"Shhh! She is broadcasting."

Mirum has set up two receivers, one to pick up the broadcast from Kay from 9740 kHz = 9.740 MHz and the unknown broadcast from 17830 kHz = 17.830 MHz.

_"… My dear Grace is that you? ..."_

_"… Yes mother. I miss you, when shall you return from MSU? …"_

Everyone is writing notes.

_"… Not for a while dear. How is your assignment coming? …"_

Every member of the family is watching each receiver like a tennis match, except Odea, who is concentrating on the one with Kay's voice.

_"… I am quite bored, all she does it read books …"_

_"... You love to read ..."_

_"... I love to read, but not listen to someone turn pages ..."_

_"... Did you put the device in their residence? …"_

_"... No ..."_

_"... Why not? ..."_

_"... No opportunity ..."_

_"... Create one ..."_

Silence

_"... Grace? ..."_

_"... I will try ..."_

_"... Good ..."_

_"... Anything to report ..."_

Silence

_"... Grace? Is there anything to report ..."_

_"... The four have returned; I saw them walking K home ..."_

_"... That is good news. They are all together ..."_

_"... Maybe the four are now headed to university ..."_

_"... Has A come to visit K? ..."_

Silence

_"... Yes ..."_

_"... Was there conversation ..."_

_"... The device was turned on the morning after ..."_

_"... Why was it off? ..."_

_"... It was nothing but listening to turning pages of books ..."_

_"... You know your instructions ..."_

_"... If you can't handle this assignment ..."_

_"... No, I can handle this mother, the soon I get the research you need, the sooner you come home? ..."_

Silence

_"... I am lonely ..."_

Odea stands and begins to pace.

Silence

_"... Once the assignment is complete you and I will be together, you can come to live here ..."_

_"... I will do my best ..."_

_"... I know you will, remember your training. If you get lonely go out for a run and push your body like we taught you ..."_

Odea points to the radio, "She said _we_."

_"... I will talk tomorrow evening. Tomorrow you will put the device in the residence ..."_

_"... Yes, mother ..."_

_"... Good, don't let me down ..."_

_"... I will take care of it ..."_

_"... It is after ten. I need my sleep. Good night Grace. I will talk tomorrow ..."_

_"... Good N ..."_

Nothing but static is being received at 17830 kHz = 17.830 MHz

_"... ight Mother. Please hear me. Please come back on. I met a girl today …"_

Static

_"... Please help me, understand ..."_

Mirum turns off one receiver.

_"... Please …"_

Kay begins to cry.

Static is being received at 9740 kHz = 9.740 MHz.

Mirum turns off the second receiver.

The room is silent.

"Do you think they heard her?" Mirum asks her mothers.

"We heard her." April gets up, walks over to Odea and hugs her tightly.

Mirum stands, walks over to Odea and joins in the hug.

Jennifer doesn't hesitate and pulls her companions close.

April is the first to speak, "I am sorry Odea."

Odea's voice cracks, "How did you know?"

"You were my roommate for four years. Besides you have never been this quiet."

Odea chuckles, "I don't know what to do."

The four break up the group hug and begin to discuss the situation.

"Why should you do anything?" Mirum asks and pulls her sister close, "We have a mystery on our hands. You have a wonderful gift, you know your feelings are mutual. They are in its infancy but real."

Odea shakes her head.

Jennifer marches over to Grand Mama Vastra, "She is not our enemy, yet. What if we take this information to our advantage. Miss Davies is being told what to do; it is her assignment." Jennifer starts to pace.

Mirum shakes her head, "We lost Jennifer. This is going to be a long night. Odea please go to our mother for comfort, I will get the tea and find something to munch."

Odea smiles and takes Mirum's seat in front of Jenny. "I know I don't have any hair, but will you clean my scales?"

"I will. Your mother will get the things I need." Jenny smooths the sides of the crown. "I am sorry you are hurting my dear. We easily think that our emotions dictate our actions, but the truth is our action have a direct affect on our emotions. Act strong when you feel weak, you won't feel weak for long."

"Where is MSU? Where is it now after ten?" Jennifer paces and asks Odea question after question. "Why do I get the feeling that Kay isn't speaking to her mother? If we had a communication device while we attended Trinity it wouldn't be so sterile, would it? "

Vastra enters the drawing-room and hands Jenny, a clean hand towel with a basin of warm soapy water. "Grand Mama Vastra we need a map with the time zone."

Vastra pulls Jennifer to the library shelf and looks around, "Jennifer, write down your thoughts. You can pace, but you must either write things down or have someone write them for you."

"I am writing down Jennifer's ranting." Alaya smiles, "Your rantings are wonderful. Keep going."

Vastra pulls down two large atlas books and places them in Jennifer's arms, "One of these should have the time zones." They walk over to the table and opening up the maps.

Jennifer looks at the time zone three hours ahead of their current time. "Madagascar, East Africa, Yemen, Iran, Iraq and Western Soviet Union. Where is MSU?"

"Alaya went to NNYU. MSU could be a University?" Fiona casually adds to the conversation as she waves April to return to her side.

April comes and sits down next to her mother.

"You asked about me attending University while we were married. I did, but it was lonely for your mother and I. I always felt pulled and our arguments were always about missed opportunities and time constraints."

"What should I do?"

"You and Kay keep your plans to attend University and do not under any circumstances have her choose between you or career opportunities. Always have her pursue her best, and you do the same. We know too many who lives with regret. If she loves you, she will want the best for you intellectually, as you do for her." Fiona looks at her Alaya taking notes as Vastra and Jennifer banter back and forth.

Fiona leans into her daughter, "I never regret loving or marrying your mother. But while I was in Medical School my Alaya slept almost every night alone. It pained me. I had to muster energy everyday to not run home, to know my wife was alone haunted my peaceful moments. Compared to when I was at University, I kept my priorities straight without guilt or unnecessary stress."

"I understand. At Trinity, I keep my focus on graduation and now that I am home … she floods my mind more often because I have free time. When I am back in the classroom I will not have time to think things over so ... obsessively."

"That is a very good outlook. You can always talk to me, anytime."

Jennifer and Vastra both yell, "Moscow State University!"

Jennifer points to the radio receiver, "That was the Soviet Union!"


	45. Chapter 45 :: Listen Closely

A knock on the door frame interrupts Miss Elmes calculating. She looks up and smiles, "Good Morning Miss Mirum, how may I be of service?"

Mirum talks louder than usual, "This lamp cord has frayed too much. Where do I get this repaired?"

Miss Elmes spins her index file Rolodex, "Mr. Brown on Conduit …."

"Excuse me, Miss Mirum."

Mirum smiles and spins around, "Miss Davies?"

"I can repair that for you."

"That would be grand; it is my favorite lamp to read by in the drawing-room. I am afraid to turn it on; it might spark."

"I shall go purchase the hardware on my lunch."

Mirum turns to Miss Elmes, "Do you have petty cash available for Miss Davies?"

"Yes, how much do you think you shall need?" Miss Elmes speaks to the hallway.

Miss Davies pokes her head into the office, "Less than a pound."

Miss Elmes hands Miss Davies a note, "Please bring back a receipt and any change."

"If you want to go now, I will watch the receptionist desk." Mirum offers sincerely.

"Actually I can wait until after work. It will give me something to do tonight. I get bored easily."

"If you want we go to the cinema, library, museum and other activities from time to time. Would you like to join us?"

Miss Davies perks up, "I would like that."

"We are going to see Dracula this evening. Please do come; it shall be grand."

"What time is the show?"

"I believe it is eight."

"That is perfect. In that case, I shall go now to get the hardware. It should not take me long to fix your lamp tonight."

"You can meet up with Miss Elmes." Mirum bends down to Kay, "April is going to ask you. So act surprised."

Miss Elmes laughs and nods. "Please let me return to my calculations." She waves the two out of her office. "Shoo, shoo."

Miss Elmes starts her calculations again.

A knock on the door frame.

"Yes?" Miss Elmes ask in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I am sorry. Just a sec. We are going to the cinema tonight to see Dracula. Be my date?"

"Of course," Miss Elmes melts and regains composure instantly. "Sorry, I need to get back to this. Please close the door. I need peace and quiet for just one solid hour."

April nods, closes the door, runs upstairs and returns with a book. She sits near the accountant's door guarding Miss Elmes' privacy. Anytime someone comes to knock on the accountant's door April puts her foot up across the doorframe and whispers, "Not now."

After an hour, April returned upstairs.

The day is busy and goes by fast.

As they walk home April offers, "I am just having a sandwich tonight, you are welcome to join me."

"If I am going to the Cinema tonight I will fix the lamp and attend other personal responsibilities before I allow myself to relax."

"Understand. Knock on my door if you get finished early."

Miss Davies brings in the tall lamp into her loft apartment and quickly gets to work. She takes apart the lamp, laying all the sections on the floor. She splices the wire and attaches a small electronic device, attaches the wires and turns on her receiver.

Grace turns dials until she hears a soft hum and writes down in her log the new broadcast frequency. She then changes the dials to 17830 kHz = 17.830 MHz and puts on her headphone. She flips on the broadcaster.

"I missed your stew." Odea quickly gulps down her first bowl and attacks the pot for another.

"I see that. Didn't you have stew in New New York?" Jenny asks her hungry daughter.

"There was stew, but nothing like yours." Odea begins to take another bite, "I truly tried to find a replacement, but nothing came close."

"Well, that is a bragging point. I have the best stew in the universe, and it remains true for over 38 billion years." Jenny laughs.

_"... hello ..."_

The table goes quiet. Mirum jumps up and turns up the volume on both receivers.

_"... hello ..."_

_"... Yes I am here ..."_

_"... Mother? ..."_

_"... This is Ga …"_

Silence

Mirum writes quickly in her notepad

_"... Hello ..."_

_"... Sorry. It was a malfunction on my part. This is Aunt Emma ..."_

_"... Aunt Emma, I truly miss you ..."_

_"... I miss you too. How are things ..."_

_"... I love my job and I am making friends ..."_

_"... Friends? That is unlike the Davies family, we love solitude ..."_

_"... I am going to the cinema at eight to see Dracula with friends ..."_

_"... Do not get too close to people. Friendships are difficult to maintain ..."_

_"... I know. I truly have been lonely ..."_

_"... Your last transmission mentions a girl ..."_

Odea whispers, "They were listening."

Vastra grabs her daughter's hand, "Be strong."

_"... Yes, I need advice ..."_

_"... Do you like this girl? ..."_

_"... I get all flustered and panic when she is near ..."_

_"... [laughter] So that is a yes ..."_

_"... What do I do? ..."_

_"... Do you want the greatest romance of the century ..."_

Odea nods yes.

_"... I would settle for companionship and hand-holding ..."_

Odea whispers to her mother, "I can do that."

_"... That sound perfect. You can't get too attached. Once you are done there you come join us here at MSU …"_

_"... Do I have a final objective ..."_

_"... Your mother and I have not received final instructions, yet …"_

_"... I truly am looking forward to attending University, be a family again ..."_

Silence

Mirum leans against the receiver speaker and turns up the volume. "There are others there. They are whispering and giving orders to Ga-Emma."

Mirum is writing what she can detect with her sensitive hearing.

Jennifer takes over writing the transcript.

_"... I miss you ..."_

Silence

_"... Your mother wanted me to ask if you put the device in the residence ..."_

_"... I have been given an opportunity ..."_

Mirum whispers, "I gave you bait."

_"... Tell me ..."_

_"... A lamp cord broke and I volunteered to fix it …."_

_"... Where does the lamp usually sit ..."_

_"... The main room, they call it the drawing-room ..."_

_"... Oh that is wonderful Grace, good job. Your mother will be pleased ..."_

_"... I just finished testing it and it works …"_

_"... What is the absolute frequency ..."_

_"... 25200 kHz = 11.649 MHz ..."_

Mirum writes it down in her log book.

_"... Good job ..."_

_"... What is my next assignment ..."_

_"... One moment, I will check the paperwork. Tell me about the girl ..."_

_"... She has wonderful dark brown eyes, tall and carries cricket bat in her backpack ..."_

_"... You said cricket bat ..."_

_"... Yes cricket bat, how odd ..."_

_"... Can you tell me anything other than the cricket bat and brown eyes ..."_

_"... She is cautious and loves to read ..."_

_"... How do you know she likes to read ..."_

_"... She went to the library to check out two books ..."_

_"... That sounds wonderful … Which two books ..."_

_"... The Scorpion and A Fighting Man of Mars ..."_

_"... You will like A Fighting Man of Mars. You must start with A Princess of Mars it is a series. ..."_

_"... I will go to the library tomorrow to check it out ..."_

_"... How do you think this girl feels about you ..."_

_"... Her pupils dilate when I smile ..."_

_"... Sounds like trouble ..."_

_"... Yes, exciting ..."_

_"... Be careful ..."_

_"... I checked the file and the next assignment has not been given ..."_

_"... What does that mean ..."_

_"... It means nothing has been assigned ..."_

_"... I hope I don't have to wait too long ..."_

_"... Since tomorrow is the weekend you do not have to check-in until Monday ..."_

_"... Will you clear that with mother ..."_

_"... I will handle it ..."_

_"... Thank you ..."_

_"... Anything else to report …"_

_"... Unless you want the page turning count, no ..."_

_"... Good You have fun at the cinema tonight and take care of your heart ..."_

_"... I will good-bye ..."_

_"... Good-bye ..."_

Both receivers went to static.

"That was a different conversation. It seems Emma cares for the child." Jenny looks to Odea with softness.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Aunt Ga-Emma was not alone. There was plenty of conversation going on in the background." Mirum gets into her seat and flips through her notes ..."

"When Miss Davies mentions making friends there were two people giving instruction to Aunt Ga-Emma. A man and a woman. I swear the woman sounded like her mother."

"What do you keep saying Ga-Emma?" Fiona asks to stop the annoyance.

"Emma is not her real name. Right after her first faux pas there was radio silence. But Emma was yelled for the mistake. Emma made apologies immediately."

Mirum flips her notepad, "When she talked about making friends the man complained, "Grace should be working not playing. When Grace asked for her final objective, the two argued again. The man thinks it is taking too long while the woman said to be patient. The other reminds him that she was responsible for her training. She will do anything we ask, we just have to be patient."

Odea leaps out of her seat.

Vastra grabs Odea's wrist, "Where are you going?"

Odea points out the window, "I am going to get her, bring her here and get her away from these people."

"You can't do that. There is more here than just a conversation. We need to let it play out."

"What am I supposed to do? She likes me and I like her."

"There are two Graces. One we know and the hidden one under someone else's control. I don't think she even knows who she is herself. You need to be cautious."

Odea sits back down, "Mirum I am sorry for interrupting. Please continue."

"It is understandable. Now this is the real interesting bit … when Emma asked about Odea's books from the library the voices in the background mentioned a contact that could look that up tomorrow."

"I believe tomorrow will be a boring day for someone." Alaya smiles at Jennifer.

"When they talked about her final objective the two in the background argued again. The woman said something about a bigger prize rather just a sample."

Jennifer looks at the clock, "It is soon time to leave for the Cinema. May I take the Fiat?"

As her companions looked at the time, Mirum slid her notebook to her Mother Vastra under the table.

"Walking is good for you." Commands Vastra.

"Walking later this evening it will be too cold for all of us, not just Mirum."

"Please be careful." Vastra waves.

"Have fun!" Jenny yells at the four head downstairs.

Once the girls were out of earshot Vastra open Mirum notebook, "Mirum left much out. I believe it was to protect Odea."

Listen, "It is a coincidence the girl carries a cricket bat. It couldn't be the same cricket bat. We need to find out more information, let her spend time with this girl. The best scenario Grace visits accompanied by this girl or worst they have a terrible breakup that Grace will do amazing damage. Either way, it is a win-win situation. We will have our prize … scientific superiority."

Alaya, Fiona and Jenny have no reaction because they are flooded with emotions.

Someone is running up the stairs. In comes flying Mirum with a repaired lamp, "Did you read my notes?"

"We did."

"What would you like me to do?"

"Nothing. We truly do not know anything."

"Understand." Mirum pops out onto the landing, "I'm off."

"She is off what?" Jenny asks around the table.


	46. Chapter 46 :: Learning

Vastra taps the table with Mirum's notebook, "We are missing something."

"Have we been manipulated into hiring Miss Davies?" Jenny replays in her memory the difficult process of replacing Miss Shaw.

"Do we still have all the applicants paperwork?" Alaya wonders out loud while looking at Fiona.

"I do believe we do" Fiona gets up and goes to the office.

"It is obvious we are the target, Kay is simply accessible." Vastra looks to the broadcast station. "We should move our equipment to a private area. Any ideas?"

"How about the classroom? It is in the attic and will pick up broadcasts better."

"Oi! What about my dramas and listening to the news?" Jenny stands and grabs the teapot.

"I believe Mirum will build you another one," Vastra holds out her teacup to be filled. "You just need to ask, she loves the challenge."

Jenny pours tea for her wife, "How long have you been waiting for me to fill your cup?"

"Longer than I wanted."

"I want the radio to be painted blue," Jenny fills her cup, fills Fiona and then her Alaya's.

Fiona returns with a small stack of folders. "Thank you, mother Jenny for the top-up. This stack is for the first set of interviews, second, third and Miss Davies information."

"Is there not a fourth?" Vastra asks while grabbing Miss Davies papers.

"No, a woman said a neighbor's daughter needed employment. She saw the arrest and wondered if an interview would be possible." Alaya remembers the day well. "I don't remember seeing that woman ever before."

"We have research to do," Vastra turns the sheet around. "We start here thirty-one Waldeck Road."

"I am not ready to end the evening." Jennifer pulls her sister close into a hug, "Let's all go for tea and sweets. Kay? Grace?"

"Please say you will join us?" Mirum smiles to Grace. "I know Kay will come, it will be fun."

"I have been enjoying this evening." Grace give a response that surprised herself.

Odea turns around from the front, "If you are tired or we are too much we take you home immediately. There is no wrong answer."

"It has been a long day," Grace whispers pulling Odea's sleeve.

"We understand. How about tomorrow night?" Odea whispers in return.

"I would be more rested." Grace nods in agreeing for another social opportunity.

Odea addresses her sisters, "We do not have job responsibilities like Kay and Grace. We should go out tomorrow night. I found a wonderful place I would like to show everyone."

"When the music started I didn't quite understand why Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake was playing." Jennifer criticized, "He wasn't from Romania. Why not play music by Caudella, Kiriac or ..."

"Gheorghe Ucenescu is Transylvanian." Grace quickly adds to the list.

"Yes, why make a movie about Transylvania folklore without the regional music?"

"When the street doors of the London concert hall open to admit Dracula, the orchestra can be heard playing Franz Schubert's Unfinished Symphony. But in the next shot, an instant later, they are playing the conclusion of the prelude to Richard Wagner's Die Meistersinger." Mirum points out.

"I missed that." Kay confesses, "That is sloppy editing."

"Dr. Seward's sanitarium is said to be both 'near London' and 'in Whitby.'" Odea rolls her eyes, "Everyone knows Whitby is nowhere near London."

Jennifer stops the car in front of 47 New Bond Road, "When the vampire bat hovers outside Lucy's window and flaps its wings, did you see the wires attached to the bat? Someone was pulling it up and down and causing the wings to flap?"

Soon the Fiat Zero is filled with laughter.

April opens the door for Kay and Grace, "Odea, and I shall be here tomorrow around four in the afternoon. If there is a conflict please let us know." April quickly returns to the car and grabs Kay's hand, "Tomorrow."

Kay smiles, "Tomorrow."

Grace leans into the automobile, "Thank you. That was the best evening I have had in my entire life."

"I do not know what my sister has planned," Mirum says to Grace. "She has never let us down at University. We shall have a wonderful evening."

Odea's eyes glow and cause Grace to blush. "We shall have fun. Goodnight."

"Greetings, we are doing research on possible government employment. Do you have a moment?"

"A bit, I am 'eading out to work."

"We will not take up your time. We have a few question. A Miss Grace Davies used to live at thirty-one Waldeck Road..."

"I 've never 'eard of 'er." He closes the door.

Odea and Alaya look to each other, "Again?"

"We will try just a few more." Alaya places her hand on her sister's shoulder, "Our Mothers and a blind man would this suspicious."

Odea knocks on door eighteen; nineteen, twenty, twenty-one and twenty-three all respond with the similar door slam.

"It doesn't look like anyone lives here," Odea points to a dead front garden and unclean windows.

"Last one before we head home. I am curious to see if our Mothers have a better outcome and if Jennifer has information to share." Alaya says with irritation.

Odea knocks on the door louder than she usually does, "I am going to wake the dead."

A person looks out from behind the dirty curtains. Moments later sounds of locks being opened.

Odea looks to Alaya holding up four fingers, then five before the door cracks open, "Yes?" A mild female voice can be heard from behind the door.

"Greetings, we are doing research on possible government employment. Do you have a moment? We will not take up your time. We have a few question. A Miss Grace Davies used to live at thirty-one Waldeck Road..."

"I don't want trouble."

"We have a few questions. Please we have had door after door slammed in our faces. We truly care what happens to Miss Davies."

"I don't want trouble." The woman whispers so softly. If it weren't for Silurian's superior hearing Alaya and Odea would have missed it, "Go away and come through the gate. Give me five minutes." The woman raises her voice and yells, "Don't know who you are talking about." and she slams the door shut.

Alaya and Odea walk away hearing the five locks being latched again. They pretend to be discouraged and walk away. They sneak around back and enter the gate. They look around and knock on the rear door.

Odea counts with her fingers the locks being unlocked, "Seven?"

Alaya looks around and pushes Odea down as a nearby neighbor goes out to their garden.

The door cracks open, and a mild voice makes a request, "Please hurry inside."

Without hesitation Odea and Alaya enter.

Once inside the interior looks quite different than the exterior. It is clean, and there are plants everywhere.

"You have a beautiful home." Alaya quickly compliments the older woman.

"Thank you, I used to have a wonderful front garden. Now I keep everything inside."

"I am Alaya and this is my sister Odea. We will not take up your time. We have a few question. A Miss Grace Davies used to live at thirty-one Waldeck Road."

"Yes, I know Gracie. I took care of her while her Mother and Aunt were at work."

"What of Grace's Father?"

"I was told that both lost a husband in the war." She whispers as she places the tea service on the coffee table, "I never believed the story."

"Why?"

"I have lost someone I loved. Neither had the eyes."

"The eyes?"

"You ever lose someone?"

Alaya and Odea shake their heads no.

"You would never understand. Something changes inside and your eyes are never the same."

Alaya thinks about her Fiona's eyes; they did change after her mother was put back in her own time. "Yes, I have witnessed this transformation. It never truly goes away."

Odea thinks about Grace's eyes and becomes sad, "Grace has those eyes."

The older woman becomes animated, "You have seen Grace?"

"Yes, we are friends."

"I suspect closer than friends to notice her eyes." The older woman sits back in her seat and smiles, "I have always known her to be peculiar." The smile vanishes, "Grace has had a hard life."

"Please anything you can share with us to help understand Miss Davies, it would be most appreciated."

The older woman takes a moment to analyze the strangers in her home, "What kind of government position?"

Alaya leans forward, "Miss Davies is our employer. We have reason to believe that she is being misused."

"Her mother and aunt would be my guess."

"Why would you say that?"

"This has been my parent's home and I moved back home after the war. You see I lost my Francis in the war, he was in the navy. I had no income and jobs were scarce. This opportunity came along." She points to a framed photograph of a man in uniform.

"I just finished moving back into my childhood bedroom when my parents received two visitors. They sounded foreign. Their English was strong, but you can tell with a few words here and there. They were looking for a nanny for a two-year-old. They paid well, and I would pick up Grace every day and bring her here."

"Have you ever been in the Davies residence?"

"Oh often, but it always made me nervous."

"Why?"

"It was plain. Mind you I wouldn't say humble, but there wasn't a decoration or embellishment. It was the most depressing home."

"Were they good neighbors?"

"Grace played well with the children, but that woman was controlling."

"Who?"

"Grace's so called mother. She was heartless, didn't like holding the child or showed any bit of affection. It was as if the child was a gnat."

"Can we go back a bit? Do you remember when the Davies moved into their home?"

"I kept a journal." The older woman goes to her secretary and pulls out a ledger. She flips to the front, "August 14, 1912."

"How old was Miss Davies?"

"I was told she was thirteen months."

"You have doubts?"

"Grace became very ill and I had a physician visit. After his examination, we found out that she was much older."

"How much older?"

"Almost a year, eleven months."

"How could they tell?"

"Her teeth, she had more teeth."

"So that means she is twenty-one?"

"That isn't all."

"The first few weeks I had her she cried for her Mommy and Daddy."

"That isn't odd."

"How could she cry for a father if he died before she was born?"

Alaya and Odea stand in the middle of Canary Wharf Park waiting.

Two individuals come towards them, "Mrs. Flint-Saint Clair and Miss Flint how can we be of service?"

Alaya hands over a folder, "We believe this is a matter of great importance."

Alaya pulls her sister to the park bench, pulls out a lunch and says, "Now we wait."

"How long?"

"As long as it takes."

The two sisters both take a bite of their sandwich and look in the distance.

Alaya breaks the silence, "Do you love her?"

"I do."

"Since when?"

"When she smiled at me."

"You must be brave to let her go."

"I am prepared."

"What is your plan?"

"I was thinking about that and I have a couple ideas."

"Any of them to isolate yourself from the world."

"That is plan zeta."

"Good."

They look in the distance. Two individuals, who disappeared moments ago, are now running towards the two Silurians.

Alaya quickly packs up their food and checks her sword.

Odea secures her cricket bat.

"Where is this Grace Davies?"

"She is our employer and lives alone." Alaya replies with authority.

"Is she in danger?" Odea asks.

"Not that we know." He hands Alaya over a larger folder. "It seems we shall team up again. We made copies for your team to view. We will come to your residence at noon. "

"We will be ready."

"Keep her there, keep to the charade and don't frighten Grace. She has been through so much, but she is the key to information we desperately need."

"We will."

Once Odea is in the front door, she grabs the folder, turns off her perception device and runs up to the drawing room. She looks to see the lamp is turned on and runs to turn it off.

"Hey! I was reading." Mirum sits up.

Odea ignores her and sits down at the table and opens the folder.

Alaya enters the drawing-room with the rest of the family behind. "We have information, which we need to read before they arrive tomorrow afternoon."

Odea looks up at the clock, "We have about three hours to get through this. Please?"

Everyone takes a seat, and the information is passed like a dinner tray. Once Odea completes one page she passes it to Vastra and then to the rest of the family clockwise.

Odea reads each page doing her best to control her anger.

Vastra takes the content in like she would any other information, casually.

Jenny needs to hold her wife's hand as the content becomes more intense.

Mirum tears up, wipes her eyes as the substance floods her mind.

Alaya and Fiona decide to read the content together, hold each other close and comfort each other.

Jennifer and April are the last to read and prepare. They sit calmly and watch their family react until it is their turn. April pounds the table in anger.

Once all the information has been read, Odea places it back into the folder and passes it to her Mother. She gets up and walks the room, "We are to keep her her, keep up the charade and not to frighten Grace."

"Do you still want to go out?" Mirum asks her sister, "If you want to cancel we all would understand."

Odea switches on her perception device and goes to the window. "Let us give her one night of a great memory! One night without a worry. One night that is all hers."

Jennifer stands up, "That is marvelous. What are your plans."

"I make to make one adjustment. Let's take her to dinner."

"We should leave in thirty minutes." Odea looks at the clock, "I will go tell her."

"No, I will." Jennifer heads out of the drawing-room, "Maybe your mother will help you choose a new outfit."

Odea walks to Mother Vastra, "Will you help?"

"Of course." Vastra heads towards the laboratory with Odea trailing behind.

Odea stops in the doorway, "Mother Jenny? Why do you dabble? You know you have better taste in modern fashion that mother Vastra."

Jenny smiles and quickly follows behind.

"That was a perfect choice for dinner. Odea, where do we go now?" Jennifer asks as she gets into the driver's seat.

"Chelsea." Odea smiles and gets wide-eyed. "We shall all enjoy ourselves." She becomes brave and links her arms with Grace.

Grace blushes.

"Am I too forceful?"

Grace shakes her head no.

"If I become too much please let me know."

Grace smiles, "Where are we going?"

"I would like to know too since I am driving." Jennifer looks to Odea.

"Just follow Kings road towards Chelsea."

They all enjoy the warm summer night.

Mirum begins to sing, "... When shadows fall and trees whisper day is ending, My thoughts are ever wending Home..."

Jennifer joins Mirum, "... When crickets call, my heart is forever yearning, Once nore to be returning Home..."

Odea and April begin to add their voices, "... When the hills conceal the setting sun, Stars begin a peeping one by one. Night covers all and, though fortune my forsake me, Sweet dreams will ever take me Home..."

They sing the song again.

Odea whispers to Grace, "When we were homesick we sang this song."

Grace smiles, "That is nice."

Odea sits up, 'Did we just pass Dovehouse Green? Find a place to park Jennifer."

"Follow me." Odea links her arms with Grace as she walks to the green door and opens it. She looks back to her family and friends, "It is fine. Please trust me."

The girls walk down a steep staircase leading down to a windowless cellar bar that was smaller than their drawing-room.

"I will be right back." Odea heads directly to the bar and shakes hands with the bartender. They have a conversation and the bartender points to the back. She orders and returns with a tray of drinks and a huge grin.

She hands the tray to Mirum, "Please?"

"We have a table down the side." Without hesitation, she grabs Graces hand to lead them down the narrow dance floor to their table.

They sit down around a small table, not much larger than the tray of drinks.

"Odea where did you bring us?" Mirum looks around at the various people as she sips her beer.

"This is called The Gates; it is a private members club."

"Are you a member?" Jennifer asks while she sips her beer.

"We all are members." Odea winks at Jennifer.

"Oh?" Jennifer looks around, "We are!"

Once everyone has their glass of beer Odea takes the tray and returns it to the bartender. On her way back the band switches to sweethearts slow dance song. Odea grabs Grace's hand, "Come dance with me."

Grace face goes white.

"It is fine. We can dance together. Look into my eyes."

Grace looks at the brown-eyed woman and melts. Without even noticing she is in Odea's embrace dancing to the slow song. "You alright?"

Grace simply lays her head on Odea's shoulder as they sway to the music.

Odea closes her eyes and pretends it is just the two of them on the floor.

Odea feels a tap on her shoulder.

April and Kay are dancing, "The song is no longer slow."

Odea smiles as she pulls herself out of the embrace.

"I can't dance." Grace confesses.

"Nobody can." Interrupts a stranger. "Love, just feel the music and enjoy yourself."

Odea quickly makes body movements and holds Graces's hand.

Grace looks at everyone else, who have different movements from each other.

Mirum leans in, "Just pretend you are shoving things under your bed and holding bells on Boxing Day."

Grace takes Mirum's advice as she ignores everything and allow herself free to feel the music.

After three more songs, Odea pulls Grace in, "I need a drink. Do you?"

Grace nods yes.

"I will bring them to the table."

Odea goes to the bar and orders more drinks.

Grace returns to the small table and watches Jennifer dancing with a blonde woman, April and Kay laughing as they spin around the dance floor and Mirum having a conversation with a woman over by the WC.

Odea returns with another round on a tray. She bends down as Grace switches empties with the new drinks to the table. "I will be right back."

Soon everyone has returned to the table.

Odea sits next to Grace holding her hand with her non-drinking hand. "I want to make a toast. To friendship, family and a good memory."

They all lift their glasses and dance the evening away.

Sunday morning Vastra and Jenny heads towards the kitchen and pass the drawing-room. They look inside and find Jennifer sleeping on the floor, Alaya and Kay curled up on the leather sofa; Mirum on the chaise and Odea with Grace blindfolded huddled up on the sofa against the wall.

Vastra and Jenny go around covering everyone with blankets.

They leave the drawing-room door open while being in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

Alaya and Fiona wake up and head towards the wonderful smell.

They enter the kitchen.

Jenny spins around, "Shhh!" and points to the drawing-room.

Alaya and Fiona take in the view and return to the kitchen. Alaya whispers, "They look like they had fun."

The four finish making breakfast and bring the tray into the drawing-room.

They wake their daughters and turning on perception devices as needed.

The last woken is Odea.

Vastra taps her daughter's head softly. Odea blinks her brown-eyes open. She begins to move and remembers the human in her hands.

Vastra turns on the perception device on Odea's wrist, "Sorry dear."

Odea shakes her head in understanding.

"We have breakfast. It is time to wake Grace."


	47. Chapter 47 :: Before

It is noon and the front door rings.

Alaya runs down and opens the door to let the team enter.

"She here?"

"Yes, she doesn't know anything."

"Good."

Alaya pulls on the leader's trench-coat, "You are going to be gentle?"

"We will."

Alaya leads the team upstairs. "We have guests." Everyone stands up. Odea moves close to Grace.

"Hello ..."

"None of that, we are serious." Vastra scold Jack immediately.

"All these pretty ladies, how cold I resist?" Jack looks around the room. "I know everyone except you." He jumps over the chaise and stands a few feet away.

She doesn't flinch or fall back.

"You are?" Jack puts out his hand.

"Miss Grace Davies"

"Oh? Miss, so there is hope?"

Grace communicates a sour expression towards his assumptions.

He looks down, Grace's and Odea's hand are touching. "I see." He leans down and whispers, "Good choice. She has the heart of a poet and soul of great passions."

Grace fights her face from blushing. She remains calm.

Jack jumps back over the chaise, grabs a chair, swivels it around and sits. "Tell me about filling the position before you hired Grace."

Jenny and Mirum come in with full tea service and biscuits.

"Thank you very much." Jack and his team help themselves as they prepare for the story.

A few sit at the table as everyone scatters to find comfortable seating.

"We hired Miss Paterson."

* * *

><p><strong>June 1929<strong>  
><strong>London<strong>

**"Miss Paterson didn't show up again," Miss Shaw looks at her watch, "What do I do?"**

**"Fiona and I will take a drive and stop by her residence."**

**Alaya stops the Fiat Zero at 12 Walm Lane. Fiona and Alaya walk up the stairs and knock on apartment 3. No answer.**

**They go down to the tea shop on the ground floor.**

**"Excuse me." Fiona talks to the elderly woman behind the display. "We are looking for Miss Paterson. She has not been to work for two days now."**

**"She left." Replies the elderly woman, "Just left."**

**"Is there a forwarding address?"**

**The elderly woman shakes her head no as she is preparing tea.**

**"Did she leave during the day or overnight?"**

**The elderly woman shakes her head no as she is preparing plates.**

**"Anything we are truly concerned."**

**The elderly woman shakes her head no as she takes the tea service to her customer.**

**"Would you like tea?"**

**Alaya looks outside and back to her wife who has already started to take her overcoat off.**

**"Yes, please two for full service."**

**They go to the small bistro table by the heater. Alaya shivers as she is defrosting and looks around, "Lovely, we have been so busy. I forget how much just being alone with you means to me."**

**"We need to do this more often." Fiona smiles as she removes her scarf and hat.**

**Alaya giggles, "Your wonderful mane is more like a red rat rather than a lion." Alaya pulls from her pocket a hair band. "This should help."**

**Fiona tames her long hair and pulls it back into a long ponytail, "Better?"**

**"I liked the natural look, but I am sensitive to your feelings."**

**"Thank you," Fiona whispers, "If could, you would have me type your dictations bare."**

**"What is wrong with that?"**

**"It is even too cold for me."**

**"Does that mean I can look forward to the first hot summer day you will work ..."**

**The elderly lady brings over the full tea service.**

**"It is lovely, thank you." Fiona smiles at her wife.**

**Alaya pours for the two of them and hands Fiona a half a sandwich. She take the other one for herself and opens the napkin, a folded piece of paper falls onto her lap.**

**Alaya cautiously reads it. "Fiona let me top-up your tea." Alaya grabs the teacup and saucer, slips the folded paper and adds a bit of hot tea.**

**Fiona casually opens the note and takes a bite of her sandwich. She smiles, "That is all we are gong to get?"**

**"I taste fear." Alaya smiles back, but Fiona notices the eyes. Alaya is concerned.**

**"We better finish up and give her peace." Fiona does her best to comfort her wife in public. "Now about the hot summer weather, I have conditions …"**

* * *

><p>"The next hire was Mrs. Launert"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>September 1929<strong>  
><strong>London<strong>

**"Mrs. Launert has become quite ill." Miss Shaw announces to Alaya. "Her son just came by to inform us that she will no longer able to retain the position."**

**"It seems the position is spooked. Fiona and I will take a drive and stop by her residence."**

**Alaya parks te Fiat Zero on Prested Road. They get out and find house number fifteen. Alaya knocks a young lad answer, "Greetings we are looking for Mrs. Launert."**

**"Up at Windsor Castle," he point to St. John's Hill and slams the door.**

**Alaya looks at her watch, "It seems we always head out at an appropriate time. Are you hungry?"**

**"I could use a pint."**

**They walk into the Windsor Castle and see Mrs. Launert working as a barmaid. She comes over, "Welcome, what are you doing here?"**

**"We were going to ask the same thing. Do you have a moment?" Before she could reply Fiona orders two half-pints, beans and toast.**

**They sit down with their two half-pints and wait for Mrs. Launert to come join them. She sits down and offers a smile.**

**"We were told you were ill." Alaya offers with concern, "We decided to see if there is anything we could do."**

**"I am better. I am working here now."**

**"Is there something wrong with the position with you had with us?"**

**"Oh, nothing wrong, it is a proper job that I hope to regain in the future. Right now, it is not the best time."**

**"Miss Shaw was quite pleased with your work on the telephones, picking up typing and even your natural ability to work with clients." Alaya leans in, "Is our compensation too small for the position? We can make adjustments to your contract."**

**Fiona nods.**

**"It isn't the money." Mrs. Launert looks around and begins to feel watched. "I just decided to stay on this side of the Thames."**

**Fiona begins eating her beans, "I am hungry." She looks to Alaya watching her gobble the food down.**

**"Mrs. Launert we are truly concerned." Alaya leans in and begins to whisper. "You are the second person who has left that position within a month. We are trying to figure out how to fill the position, we have a need. Please any insight would be most appreciated."**

**Mrs. Launert stands, "I am sorry. I have nothing to add. You have a lovely day." And she walk back behind the bar and begins to give her customers her attention.**

**After Fiona's quick meal, they return to the Fiat Zero. Alaya grabs Fiona's hand, heads back to house number fifteen and knocks.**

**The small lad answers, "Thank you so much for your help. Here is a thank you gift." Alaya hands him a pound.**

**He smiles and lights up his eyes.**

**"Would you like more?" Alaya asks bending down to his eye level.**

**He nods yes and pockets the pound quickly.**

**"Tell me why did Mrs. Launert stop working for us at the Tailor shop?"**

**"A tall woman came and told Ma that if she didn't go back she would make life hard."**

**"I see, did the woman sound funny?"**

**The lad puts out his hand.**

**Alaya places a twenty-five pence in his hand. "Did she sound funny?"**

**"Yes but it wasn't German, we heard German on the radio."**

**"Was she tall?"**

**The lad puts out his hand.**

**Alaya places a twenty-five pence in his hand.**

**"She was tall with short hair."**

**"Now this question is worth the whole fifty pence." Alaya holds it up in her hand as proof, "Did you ever see the woman again?"**

**The lad thinks for a moment, shakes his head yes and holds out his hand.**

**Alaya slowly places the coin in his hand, "Since you shook your head. I am going to ask you one more question. Was she alone?"**

**The lad thinks for a moment, shakes his head no and holds out his hand.**

**"I have nothing left in my coin purse, sorry."**

**"Good day." He closes the door.**

* * *

><p>"The third hire was Miss Krane."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>January 1930<br>****London**

**Miss Shaw knocks on the door and attempts to enter the office.**

**"One moment Miss Shaw." Alaya goes to the door and waits until Fiona is fully presentable.**

**Fiona finishes buttoning her blouse and looks up to see Alaya giving the signal to fix her hair.**

**Fiona quickly pulls it back into a bun, sits down and returns to her typing.**

**Alaya unlocks the door, "Sorry Miss Shaw we were attempting to keep the girls out."**

**"Apparently to keep the heat inside the room. The girls are at the Museum for the rest of the afternoon." Miss Shaw smiles as she waves the heat from her face and regains composure. "Miss Krane ..."**

**"Don't tell me she is ill, decided to take another job ..."**

**"She is in prison."**

**Fiona stands up and puts on her shoes, "This is absurd. Which prison and what are the charges?"**

**Alaya pulls up to the castle on Parkhurst Road and parks in the small parking lot. Fiona and Alaya enter and check in at the front desk, "We are here to see Miss Julia Krane."**

**Alaya unfolds a paper from Detective Clark and hands it to the officer.**

**He reads it and hands it back, "Take a seat over there."**

**The officer goes through metal doors and a new uniformed person appears at the desk, "Ladies?"**

**"We are being helped." Alaya nods in appreciation and they wait.**

**They wait for fifteen minutes.**

**Alaya walks up to the desk, , "We are here to see Miss Julia Krane."**

**The officer looks at a clipboard, "You signed in already. I'll go and see what is taking ..."**

**The previous officer shows up, "She is ready for visitors."**

**Fiona and Alaya follow behind their escort and brought into a room with two chairs, a table and Miss Krane sitting with a straight jacket.**

**Fiona looks to their escort, "Is that necessary?"**

**The officer ignores Fiona and stands in a corner watching and waiting.**

**"You don't look comfortable Miss Krane."**

**Julia's eyes are bloodshot from crying.**

**"I am going to ask you yes or no questions. You just have to answer yes or no."**

**Julia looks to the guard and back at Alaya.**

**Alaya shifts her eyes to see the guard standing in a very defensive pose.**

**'Miss Krane? Concentrate on my voice. If you can hear me blink twice, stop and twice again.'**

**Julia's eyes grow wide.**

**'Miss Krane? Concentrate on my voice. If you can hear me blink twice, stop and twice again.'**

**Julia blinks twice and then twice again.**

**'Good job. Once you get out you in ten days, there will be a taxi waiting for you. The driver will take you to a safe place. We will meet up at that time. If you understand what I said blink three times and then look down at my shoes.'**

**Julia blinks three times and looks down at Alaya's shoes.**

**Alaya pulls up her skirt, pulls back the hem and shows Miss Krane a message, 'We know you are innocent. Keep calm. All will be well.'**

**Julia looks up and offers a muted smile.**

**Alaya flips back her hem, stands up and looks to Fiona, "Ready?"**

**Fiona nods smiles at Miss Krane and then follows Alaya back out the door.**

**The officer leads them back to the entrance, "You didn't say much. Why even bother coming?"**

**"Sir, everyone knows we just like to keep each other company. Good day."**

**Ten days later a taxi is waiting outside. The driver asks, "Are you Miss. Krane?" He opens the door and hands her a note.**

**He drives away leaving Holloway Prison for Women in Miss Krane's past.**

**She quickly reads the note, "The driver will bring you to us, in a safe location. Keep calm and we will see you soon. Alaya and Fiona Flint-Saint Clair."**

**"Thank you so much for letting us use your drawing-room. We have an essential meeting of a family friend. They have been away and need to associate themselves with someplace familiar." Alaya hands over a note, "This is from my mother."**

**"She is here." Fiona calls from a window.**

**Alaya turns to the hosts and hands them two hundred pounds, "I beg of you to make yourself scarce. We have already paid for two weeks at the Brown's Hotel."**

**"Of course." The young couple picks up their luggage ready for a mini holiday.**

**"There is a taxi waiting. The driver has already been compensated." Alaya opens the door to let in Miss Krane at the same time allowing the hosts to escape.**

**Alaya latches close both doors. Looks out the window and yells to her wife, "Anything?"**

**"It all seems clear!" Yells Fiona from upstairs, "No suspicious characters."**

**Alaya licks the air under the perception device. "Come down love."**

**Fiona runs down the stair, "Well back to civilization Miss Krane." She goes over and hugs Miss Krane.**

**Miss Krane falls into Fiona's arms and begins to cry.**

**Fiona lets her fall into pieces, "You have been very brave."**

**Alaya returns from the kitchen with tea services, sandwiches and sweets. "If I remember correctly Miss Julia Krane you love sweets."**

**Miss Krane pokes out her head and wipes the tears away. "I have … not had a decent meal." She follows Alaya like a puppy being shown a meaty bone for the first time. She sits down and begins with the sandwiches and begins to chew slowly taking in all the wonderful flavors, "If miff real food."**

**Fiona pours tea for everyone.**

**Alaya smiles, "When you are ready, we have questions."**

**Miss Krane nods, "Let me just enjoy this meal before anything else."**

**Once the last bit of sweat passes Miss Krane lips, she smiles. "When you came to visit, you communicated with your mind."**

**"It is a genetic gift." Alaya smiles and shifts topics, "You were sent to prison on charges of intoxication. Is there any truth to that?"**

**"I do go to my local pub and have a pint drink. Just like I do every night. My friends and I meet up and discuss our days before we head home to our responsibilities. Even if it for half an hour it helps us deal with life."**

**"Sounds like a good support system."**

**"I remember leaving the pub, walking home and then I wake up in prison." Miss Krane closes her eyes to attempt to remember more, "I have played it over and again in my mind. Nothing makes sense. I am not a heavy drinker, it expensive to drink."**

**Alaya nods yes, "You might not remember people do you remember words? People talking?"**

**Miss Krane shakes her head no, "How are my parents?"**

**"They are doing fine. Your friends came to your defense, and so did your parents." Fiona shakes her head in disgust, "It is only the judge who sentenced you. You were out, unable to defend yourself."**

**Miss Krane begins to tear.**

**"You have a good mind and you will heal."**

**"I do? I will?" Miss Krane laughs to herself. "Please call me Julia, I am no longer your employee."**

**"You aren't?"**

**"I have not been at work. How can you possibly want me to continue to work?" Julia asks.**

**"You are not the first person to have that position." Alaya begins to describe their attempts to replace Miss Shaw.**

**"A woman I never met came to me while I was waiting for the bus." Julia explains, "I live near Hyde Park it is quite convenient. Short enough that I do not need to transfer and long enough that I can read at least one chapter one-way."**

**"That is fabulous. I ride my bicycle, and I do mental checklists in my brain to and fro work." Fiona is excited to know she likes to read.**

**"Book talk is later." Alaya smiles at the two wounded souls. If anyone can assist in Miss Krane adjust it will be my Fiona. "Back to the bus stop."**

**"Yes, I remember her because she was tall and most annoying."**

**"Annoying? How?"**

**"She kept wanting to talk while it was obvious I was reading. She was persistent in invading my personal space. I just kept my mouth shut and concentrated on my book." Julia was upset thinking about her as she crossed her arms to protect herself emotionally. "She would follow me on the bus and sit next to me. I even stood up once, to allow her to take the empty seat. She stood right next to me."**

**"Why didn't you engage her?"**

**"She had a power written all over her face. I didn't want to look at her; she wanted something from me, and I was not tempted." Julia became angry and slapped the table, "She must have followed me as she showed up at my Parent's home waiting for me to return from work. But, like I said I go to the pub with friends. My Mum called the pub to let me know there was someone waiting."**

**"What did you do?"**

**"I told my Mum that I will return shortly." I stomped my way home and entered to see her being all jovial. "I had to listen to her. She was my parent's guest."**

**"What did she say?"**

**"That I should seek other employment. I told her I like the job, and I was happy."**

**"She then came up real close and said it softly … I will never forget, 'Miss Julia Krane', you will resign from your position or we shall make it difficult to show up for work'." Julia stands up tall, "I stood there still. I didn't let her see how terrified I was on the inside. The outside I was a stone. I asked her to leave."**

**"What happened then?"**

**"The next day I went to work, went to the pub and then woke up in prison."**

**"What I meant was, what was your parent's reaction?"**

**"My mum and pa were upset. I allowed them to see how terrified I was. But they came to this country to make sure I had a future. There are plans and now being in prison put me behind."**

**"How?"**

**"You went to see my parents?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Did they give you a box or bag?"**

**Fiona went into the library and placed a large back on the table.**

**"I am taking correspondence courses through the University of London. I want to run a business. Not only do have three successful businesses running, but it is run by women. Your is apprenticeship is exactly what I need to understand and grow. My parents and I were very excited."**

**"Now?"**

**"If you will have me I am determined to keep my position."**

**"Can you describe this woman who made the treats?"**

**"Tall, short hair and Russian."**

**"How do you know Russian?"**

**"My father said she was Russian."**

**"How did he know?"**

**"Because my family's surname is Krantz and my family's homeland is Russia. We changed a few letters to Krane, we want to be more English. Russia broke my father's heart, and He invests in me."**

**"That is a heavy burden to carry," Fiona remarks, "Even for a strong, intelligent woman like yourself."**

**"It is not a burden. One day a matchmaker will find me a husband. Then we can carry the burden together." Julia smiled, "I first education and training."**

**"I can see why you impressed Miss Shaw." Alaya smiles and sits back.**

**"Now what?" Julia asks looking at the beautiful room.**

**"Two weeks. You have two weeks to recuperate and study." Fiona nods to the bag, "Your mother has also packed clothing and will be bringing food with her later this week."**

**"Nobody except your parents knows this location and your Mum has specific instructions on how and when to visit." Alaya leans forward and looks into Julia's eyes. "Make no mistake we can't protect you, but we can hide you."**

**After a few weeks, Julia catches up with her work and finds herself Mr. Gardner's assistant and apprentice.**

**Mr. Gardner watches Julia place a stack of books on her assigned desk. "Young lady, I plan on retiring in a few years. I am going to teach you more about business than in those books you keep carrying around."**

**"Mr. Gardner, I am counting on it."**

* * *

><p>"Julia has not been bothered since." Alaya smiles, "She is going to be a successful business owner. She has the right friends, good support system and she is realistic. She is prepared to fail."<p>

Vastra smiles, "We have plans for her, we are still working out the kinks."

"Tell me about hiring Grace." Jack asks and points to Grace's application and paperwork.


	48. Chapter 48 :: Ada

"... February came, the girls left for University and we planned on beginning the interview process again. At this point, we utilized both Kay and Julia until we hired Grace."

"How did Grace get the position?"

Alaya responds, "At the butcher a woman said a neighbor's daughter needed employment. She saw the arrest and wondered if an interview would be possible." She adds with frustration. "I don't remember the woman or have seen her before."

Grace is sitting still listening to the conversation, just like the others.

Jack turns his body, "Grace have you had a large woman come up to you to discourage you from working here?"

Grace shakes her head no.

"That is good." Jack turns his chair back to the table. "We believe we have a picture of the woman sabotaging your workers." He pulls out photographs, "Her name is Alexandra Trofimova, and her partner is Galina Shikalova. They answer directly to Commander Eduard Bondarev." Jack points to the last photograph, "As you can see he is a very large man. He has rarely been in England. The two women have taken up residence since 1912. They returned to Moscow March 1930."

"I don't remember seeing these people." Fiona passes it to Alaya.

Alaya whispers softly, "That is the woman from the butcher shop."

Vastra looks to the room, "Girls come and look at these photographs. Let us know if you have seen them before."

Mirum doesn't move, but she shifts her seat, turns on her lamp and pulls out a book.

Grace stares at the lit lamp.

The pictures get passed around.

Odea does her best, not to spit on the photographs as she calmly passes it to Grace.

Odea wakes Grace from her fascination with the lamp. Odea wants to tell her that the transmitter was removed, but it is part of the plan. She reminds herself, 'Keep to the plan.'

Grace looks at Commander Eduard Bondarev and passes the photo to April.

Odea looks the first woman, "It is like Mona Lisa, no real smile." She passes the picture of Galina Shikalova to Grace, who grips the photograph.

"Who is this again?" Grace asks with a calm voice.

Jack smiles and leans over to take another look, "That is Galina Shikalova." He quickly returns his attention to his team

Grace passes the photography to April.

Odea leans into Grace to hold her hand.

Grace quickly creates a fist, rejecting Odea's affection.

"You alright?"

"Just a bit tired of all the fun we had last night."

Jennifer hands the final photograph to Odea,

"She's pretty," Odea remarks as she passes the photograph to Grace.

Grace freezes and ask with a bit of vulnerability in her voice, "Sir, who is this again?"

Jack turns around from his conversation and looks at the photograph. "That is Alexandra Trofimova."

"Alexandra and Galina." Grace whispers to herself. She looks to see where her Aunt Emma's photograph has gone. "Where is Galina's picture?"

April quickly returns the photograph to Grace, "Here."

Grace holds both pictures side by side. "What have they done?"

"Many things. They aren't nice or at least very nice. Emma is a caring person who was very close to her family. It probably pained her to be assigned to London when she would rather be home working in a small library."

Grace freezes her thoughts.

"Alexandra on the other hand loves to get her hands dirty and keep people at a distance. She has trained all sort of people to be spies and KGB agents. It must have frustrated her to no end to not have a pawn to train."

Grace listens to the words spoken but can't decipher.

Vastra asks, "What brought them here?"

"That is what we are trying to figure out. What did they do here from 1912 through 1930? There are a few possibilities. The first, they were the assign dossiers in the area, which makes sense because Galina is excellent at writing. The second, they were banished for something they did. The final is to raise a child."

"A child?"

Grace calculates her age.

"Not just any child, but the child born from two amazing scientist and mathematicians that moved to London in 1911. They defected to raise their child without the pressure of Communism. The father was teaching at Oxford, and the mother was working as a scientist to develop anti-war devices. According to these documents their child is or was a prodigy."

Jack lays out photographs. "Here is Olvia and Robert Mosin when they first moved to London... This was when she was beginning to show... Here they are watching a cricket match..."

Picture after picture Grace mind was racing, not letting go of her Mother or Aunt's picture.

"... Here is the little girl, they named her after their favorite female in history, Ada. After Ada Lovelace."

Grace remains calm as she remembers being called Ada.

"... Here is Olivia, Robert and Ada at the Oxford and Cambridge Boat Race... This is the last photograph, Ada holding a cricket bat as they watch Oxford play."

Vastra asks, "When did they die?"

"August 14, 1912."

Grace remains calm as she searches her memories for that date and whispers, "Mrs. Allen."

Odea leans in, "What did you say?"

Grace looks to Odea, "I know that date," She says louder still holding the pictures of her Mother and Aunt. "I know that date."

"August 14, 1912?"

Grace nods yes, "I need to get home."

"Why?"

"I need to use my radio to contact my … my …." Grace looks down at the photographs. "I need to contact her."

"Would you like to use our radio?"

"You have a radio?"

Odea nods, "I will take you to our radio. I would like to hold your hand, but your hands aren't free."

Mirum stands, "We can bring the radio down?"

Odea replies her sister without shifting her eyes from Grace, "Wait Mirum. Grace do you need to broadcast?"

Grace nods yes looking down at the photographs in her hand.

Mirum pulls April by her hand, "I need your help."

Soon the two radios are returned to their original position.

Jenny is slightly pouting.

"What is wrong dear?" Vastra leans in touching her wife's hand.

"I wanted a blue one." Jenny looks up to Vastra's eyes and smiles.

Vastra and Jenny burst out laughing. "Jenny, dear, you never miss a moment."

For a brief moment, the room was about Vastra and Jenny. Everyone was jealous wanting to understand and know the laughter's origin; only to be content to an outsider.

Alaya looks to Jack, "They have survived this long because of these moments."

"The day I find love like that … I shall be ever so grateful and sad at the same time." Jack smiles at Alaya as they both will out live friends, family and lovers. Jack snaps out the melancholy moment and goes to the radios.

"These are beautiful, where did you buy these?"

Mirum stands up, "I built them."

"Hello."

Alaya stands up, "Jack, stop it!"

Mirum smiles as she makes final adjustments and turns all the dials back to zero, "Your flirtations are welcome, but missed they mark. I share my mother's preference."

Jack looks at the tall, beautiful woman, "The woman who tugs at your heart is a very special. I can't wait to meet her."

"Oh, I am not confident that any future love should be anywhere near you. Those blue eyes of yours could sway a rabbit to shave their fur off."

Jack laughs loudly, "You have your mother's sense of humor."

"Which one?"

"Your mother Jenny, of course."

Mirum turns to Grace and Odea, "These are ready."

Grace goes over to the radios, put on her headphones and adjusts the dials.

_"... hello ..."_

Mirum and Jennifer grab a seat at the table. They have their notepads and pencils ready.

_"... hello ..."_

_"... hello ..."_

_"... Grace is that you ..."_

_"... yes Aunt Emma is that you ..."_

_"... Yes we were not expecting you till later ..."_

_"... is this a bad time ..."_

_"... Do you have something to report ..."_

_"... Yes ..."_

_"... What is it ..."_

Silence

Grace freezes

Vastra quickly comes to her side and hands her a notebook

_"... When are you returning to London ..."_

_"... We have commitments here ..."_

_"... When does your commitment end ..."_

_"... We do not know ..."_

Vastra hands her a note

Grace looks up to Vastra and smiles

_"... Can I come there ..."_

_"... You have a job there ..."_

_"... No I am no longer employed ..."_

Silence

Odea is about to protest when Mother Jenny whispers, "Your Mother is trying to elicit a response and a reaction."

Odea goes to her Mother Vastra's side as she writes notes for Grace.

Odea reads the note Vastra is writing, "... Pretend we are closing shop ..."

_"... What do you mean you do not have a job ..."_

Silence

Vastra hands the note to Grace.

Grace looks up to Odea, grabs her hand and rejects Vastra notes.

_"... I was dismissed..."_

_"... Doing what ..."_

_"... I was caught ..."_

Silence Grace pulls Odea out into the hall. Vastra follows.

"I am sorry, but this is more plausible than closing up your businesses. She will believe you are moving, not closing. I will be reassigned again and again until they get what they want. You need to know their objective."

_"... Grace what happened ..."_

Grace runs back to the radios and whispers to Odea, "I need to know."

Vastra returns to her seat by Jenny, "She has put her emotions aside, we must be prepared emotionally for her self-destruction." Vastra looks to see Odea was listening.

_"... Grace ..."_

Odea reacts by pulling up a chair next to Grace and holds her hand.

_"... I was caught being friendly with their daughter ..."_

_"... How friendly ..."_

Silence

_"... How friendly ..."_

_"... Intimate ..."_

Silence

_"... In what form ..."_

_"... I was naked ..."_

_"... Was the daughter ..."_

Grace is confused with the clarification but answers directly

_"... Yes ..."_

Silence

_"... What was her body like ..."_

Silence

Grace looks to Vastra for assistance.

Vastra runs over and hands a note.

_"... It was dark ..."_

_"... Did you feel her body ..."_

Vastra hands her a note

_"... It was soft ..."_

_"... Anything else ..."_

Vastra hands her a note.

Grace is about to read it out loud, stops and looks at Odea.

_"... She has a long tongue ..."_

_"... Anything else? ..."_

Vastra hands her a note.

Grace shifts in her seat.

_"... I was blindfolded ..."_

_"... Did she bite you ..."_

Vastra shakes her head no.

_"... No ..."_

_"... How were you caught ..."_

Vastra hands Grace a note

Grace pushing it away

_"... I was loud ..."_

Odea hides her face in her hands

Grace grins for the first time this afternoon.

_"... My dear I told you to be careful ..."_

_"... I am sorry ..."_

_"... She was your first ..."_

_"... Yes ..."_

_"... All is not lost ..."_

Grace shifts in her seat again.

_"... How ..."_

_"... Are you going to keep seeing the girl ..."_

Vastra shakes her head yes.

Odea shakes her head yes.

_"... No ..."_

_"... Why not ..."_

_"... She is being sent to University ..."_

_"... Which University ..."_

Vastra writes a note

_"... King's College ..."_

Silence

Grace sits back and smiles.

Vastra pats Grace on her back and hands her a note, "Ada, excellent job."

_"... What is her choice of study ..."_

Odea hands her a note

_"... Engineering and Medicine ..."_

_"... If you went to King's College what would you want to study ..."_

Silence

_"... give me a moment ..."_

Silence

Grace gets up and paces the floor, stops and returns to the radio

_"... Engineering and Chemistry ..."_

_"... Contact us tomorrow night at the same time ..."_

_"... What do I do tomorrow ..."_

_"... Study for your entrance exam ..."_

Grace calmly replies

_"... Thank you ..."_

Grace turns off her broadcast. They wait for the other radio to turn to static. Vastra looks over at Mirum, who is writing fast, grabbing a new paper, writing and stops when the static begins.

Odea grabs Grace's hand, "May I call you Ada?"

Grace looks into Odea's eyes, "Only if you answer me truthfully."

"I will."

"Why would they ask about your body?"


	49. Chapter 48 :: Brains

"Just like your prodigy brain being a product of your parent's reproduction, my body is a product of my parent's." Odea grabs Ada's hand, "Please not tonight. This evening is emotionally taxing on my heart; I can't imagine yours."

Ada looks into Odea's eyes, "I am under control."

* * *

><p><strong>Year: 1918<strong>  
><strong>London<strong>

**"You must not cry, it a weakness."**

**Eight-year-old Ada, renamed Grace, stands in her bedroom attempting fight the tears. Huffing and puffing back any exhales. Soon she stands firm with her hands down on her side.**

**"Good. Never let anyone see you being weak," Her Mother gets up walks out of the room.**

**Aunt Emma walks past the open door and witnesses a Grace attempting to control herself.**

**"I will give you a secret." Aunt Emma, "You can cry when no one is around. I do. Your mother does. Sometimes crying helps us get through the rough stuff."**

**Grace wipes her tears away and shakes her head yes.**

**"I shall give you privacy," Aunt Emma smiles, leaves Grace to her emotions and closes the door.**

**Ada, renamed Grace, goes to her bed and cries holding her pillow.**

* * *

><p>Odea shakes her head no, "You do not have to be under control. You can be vulnerable."<p>

"It is a weakness."

"Being vulnerable, within the confides of a relationship, is essential." Odea touches Ada's hand. "If we have nothing but laughs and fun it is just a friendship. If we allow ourselves to be weak or sad, the other person cares enough to bring comfort. It is how relationships work."

Ada processes the new information as if she just heard it Chinese. She looks to Odea, "Then show me. Why are they interested in your body?"

"The same reason they want to use your brain, to utilize it for their advantage."

"Do you have a powerful body?"

Odea puffs out her chest, "I do."

"Let me see."

"We are not alone."

"Do we have to be alone."

"No, but I fear your rejection. I just want it to be like this for a little bit longer."

"Does it have to do with your special bracelet?"

Odea quickly protects herself, "Now I feel vulnerable."

"I notice that your mother doesn't wear one neither does your sister. Your nieces both wear it but neither does their mother."

Jack looks to Vastra, "See, she is smart … very smart."

"I am no different than anyone in this room," Ada replies to Jack's remark.

"True, you have intellectual equals in this room." Jack moves over to face Ada, "Tell me, what do you notice in this room. Keep looking at my beautiful blue eyes."

"First the lamp I adjusted doesn't make the hum from the transmitter."

Mirum sits up and looks a little annoyed, "I never checked for a sound."

"The marks on the buffet tell me the radios used to be here in this room, but moved recently. There are certain individuals who have extremely strong hearing, long lifespans and apparently long tongues. There are four girls two with brown eyes, one with green and one with blue. Personally I prefer brown."

Odea blushes under her perception device.

"Green and blue eyes are genetically regressive. It is possible to guess that the fathers had a stronger genetic profile or that the girls are simply clones. I see no sign of men or male lovers. Take into consideration the women in this room have sapphic preferences I am leaning towards cloning rather the typical homo sapiens procreation."

Ada becomes softer in her tone, "Now before you question as to why I didn't recognize that ..." Ada holds up the photo of Alexandra Trofimova. "... She was not my real mother. I had suspicions. Mrs. Allen was quite generous with her support. She taught me about plants, cross planting and she converted an upstairs bedroom was a library for me."

Ada continues, "I decided, for my sanity, to push it aside and allowed myself to feel defeated. I truly work well with straightforwardness with information. The next time there is information to share please be bullish as possible."

Ala offers a smile, "Although; I never felt such compassion in how tenderly everyone lead me down the path. I never felt such consideration for my sensitivity. My Mother …. Alexandra trained me well, and I hope with everyone's assistance I able to regain my humanity. Also, who do I see for updated identification papers? My name and age should change accordingly."

Jack smiled, "That brain of yours is a wonder. We have been searching for a very long time for you, and you are here with the most amazing family."

"You were searching?"

Jack went to the table and pulled the police report. "Two women came to the crime scene to take you into social care. Instead, you vanished into thin air. We feared you had been taken to Moscow or worse left for dead. All the documentation is yours. That bag my associate brought in is what we could retrieve from the crime scene."

"What crime scene."

Jack hands her documentation.

"It says murder and suicide."

"Both were murdered."

"Who?"

"We don't know."

"Can you guess?"

"It was under the order of Commander Eduard Bondarev."

"Will you tell me as to why Alexandra Trofimova and Galina Shikalova have an interest in Odea?"

"They want her blood."

"What is in her blood?"

"Strength, speed and intelligence. What any country's military wouldn't want super troops?"

"I understand."

Jack returns to the table and looks to Vastra, "Now what?"

Ada turns to Odea.

"Your mind is wonderful. Please do not hold back anything. I don't care if it is positive, negative, sad or happy. I want to hear everything."

Ada grabs Odea arm, "How do I turn this off?" She pulls up the wrist to her eyes, twists the arm and back again. "Is it secured?"

"To my DNA."

"Truly?"

"Who built this?"

"My mother."

"Please turn it off." Ada looks into Odea's brown eyes, "I won't run."

Odea switches it off and transforms into the Silurian with very little clothing.

Ada touches Odea's chest. "It is soft, I remember this softness when I slept. This is why you had me blindfold?"

"It isn't just me. I have to protect the family."

Ada looks to the room and looks at the entire family. "That answers much of my questions." She turns her attention back to Odea whose scales are changing colors, "Are you blushing?"

Odea color goes darker, "Yes."

"May I see the tongue?"

Odea slinks the long tongue, touches Ada's breastplate, up the neck and brushes the cheek before moving back into her mouth. Odea tastes Ada. Her eyes pop open, "I taste fear, sadness and anger. I am going to taste your emotions again, think of me."

Ada looks into the brown eyes and smiles.

Odea slinks her tongue and gently caresses Ada's cheek and brings it back into her mouth. Odea leans her forehead into Ada's, "Even though you have been taught to suppress certain feelings I can taste them. There is no hiding or attempting to manipulate the outcome. I can be a catalyst."

"How will I know what you are feeling?"

"I will have to verbalize it I guess."

"You can't use humour or jokes; it has to be direct."

The room moans.

Mirum chuckles, "Good luck with that."

Odea grabs Ada's hand, "I am scared, and I want to be there when you allow yourself to cry. For now, I want to be by your side as we learn more about your family." Odea stands up and pulls Ada up. "I never had a girlfriend before, be patient."

Ada squeezes Odea's hand as they walk over to the table, "Neither have I. Although I have read every book possible on human sexuality."

Jenny almost spits out her tea, "You sound like my Vastra."

"Books are essential to learning." Vastra becomes defensive, "You have never complained."

"I appreciate your scholarly mind." Jenny raises her eyebrows and Vastra melts.

Vastra coughs to disturb the intensity being built between her mothers.

Jack brings everyone back to earth as he goes through all the documentation, photographs and notes they have on Olvia and Robert Mosin.

"We have much to learn from you. I was wondering if you could come to our offices so we can discuss more Alexandra Trofimova, and her partner is Galina Shikalova."

Ada begins to nod yes and changes her mind, "No, I need to be in a safe location."

"How about a park?"

"May Odea and her mothers join us?"

"Why?"

"I have trust issues."

"You trust Odea and her mothers?"

"Odea, yes. Her mothers have been nothing but kind. I need them."

"To protect you from us?"

"No, to protect you against me."

"So it is true."

"Yes." Ada lets go of Odea's hand.

Odea gently tastes Ada's cheek and grabs her hand back, "Never, I will never reject you."

Jack looks at Ada, "Have you killed?"

"No. Not yet."

"But you have been trained to be a killer."

Ada takes a deep breath, "Yes I have."

"Then please bring whomever you want. You have my respect."

Jack places the bag on the table. "This is yours. If you have any questions, please let me know."

"How do I contact you."

"You have a brain, you figure it out."

The team leaves 15 Savile Row.

Ada sits there too scared to open the bag and begins to make a fist.

Vastra, "To the gym."

Everyone comes to the gymnasium. Odea and Ada are the last to emerge into the transformed attic space.

Ada's eyes go wide, and lets go of Odea's hand as she studies the wall of weapons. "I have never seen most of these." She walks down the wall and points to a particular weapon high on the wall, "That is very nice, what is that?"

Vastra comes to her wide, puts her arm around Ada. Ada jumps, and Vastra reacts by pulling her closer, "That my dear is a weapon of the Middle Ages called the sword breaker."

Vastra pulls it down, "During a battle the knight would catch his opponent's sword in one of the notches and with a quick twist would break the blade." Vastra returns the sword to its proper place.

Ada points to a thin, short weapon on the wall, "That looks harmless."

Vastra pulls it down and springs it opens into a fan. "An old Chinese trick to use in wars or fights, the tessen' is designed to look harmless and ordinary. Samurais used it when weapons were not allowed."

"Very creative."

"I believe that you and I should spar."

"I am very good."

"So am I and just about everyone in my family could hold their own against you."

"Truly?"

"Who is your best?"

"Me, of course."

Ada looks to Odea, who offers a smile. "Madame Vastra I do not want to spar with you. I want to spar with Odea."

Odea stands up proudly.

"As you wish. Do you have a weapon in mind?"

Ada looks around and finds it. "Please hand me 1912 Bebout."

"Good choice." Vastra reaches high and brings it down to Ada. "It is clean and ready for battle."

Odea stands facing Ada with her green handled katana. "I am ready."

Vastra looks to her daughter, "You never spared with clothing on."

Odea blushes, "I can't be naked with her."

Ada looks curiously, "You fight naked?"

"I like the cold."

Ada quickly takes off all her clothing, except her underwear, and tosses it to the side. "You can take as much off as you like."

Odea strips down to her scales and tosses her clothes on top of Ada's and blushes.

"Your whole body blushes?"

Odea nods yes.

Vastra grabs her daughter's attention, "Odea!"

"Yes?"

"Ada is going to win."

Odea looks to her mother, "Why would you say that?"

"She has already seen you as prey."

Jenny coughs.

"Correction, she has already seen you a competitor. Ada, the woman you care about, has turned a switch in her emotions and is prepared to defeat you."

"Is this true?" Odea asks as she drops her sword.

Ada squints her eyes.

Odea mentally searches for that place she goes to when she swings her cricket bat. She is looking for that place when April was lost. She finds that place she hides deep inside her, the moment she dreads, the day she has to protect her family at all cost.

Odea stands taller.

Vastra steps back with a smile.

Ada quickly goes in for the attack to evaluate the responses and decipher patterns. She is surprised at Odea's defense.

Odea quickly removes herself out of defense and goes into the attack mode. She watches Ada's foot movement; they are sure and balanced. 'I have to figure a way for her to trip.'

Ada reaches the wall and pushes herself off with a kick to Odea's midsection.

Odea falls back but not down, and her sword remained stiff.

Ada tries again this time with a softer approach. She swings half her power and then on the fourth, she doubles her strength and brings the blade down.

Odea catches the blade and rolls out of the way.

Ada holds up a hand to pause.

Odea, "What is wrong."

"Nothing, I am trying to understand your movements. They seem like I should have the advantage, but you come up stronger."

"I carried a cricket bat before I could crawl; I then was weened onto swords and all sorts of weapons. Let's see you were two when you started training?"

"I was four."

Odea smiles, "Your fighting skills are not bad for a beginner."

Ada squints her eyes, "Taunting me?"

Odea attacks hard and without mercy. She pounds down as if there was a rock needing to be shattered.

Ada defends and pushes Odea off.

Odea attacks hard again.

Ada defends herself this time low, and it has Odea slip forward.

Ada attacks from the back.

Odea defends her scales with her blade swooping around and raises both blades upward. Odea doesn't hesitate and kicks Ada back.

Ada doesn't fall, and her sword is true.

Odea attacks again.

Ada rolls out of the way and stands up with her blade low.

Odea sweeps her katana and pushes Ada's blade high and kicks her again.

Ada falls back this time but recovers with a roll and stand upright with the blade prepared to defend.

Ada's face turns blank, and she attacks plunging down the blade again, again and again as Odea defends.

Odea's knee is down as if she could swing for four. She allows Ada's blade to drop as she spins and takes Ada with a sidekick to the legs.

Odea steps on Ada's sword with her foot and points her blade at her throat. Ada looks up to see the brown eyes grow softer, "I thought you had me there for a moment." Odea sheaves her sword and extends her hand to help Ada up. "You are quite the warrior."

Ada takes Odea's hand.

In one movement, Odea pulls Ada up and close. Odea's chest is filling up with air at a rapid rate, and her scales are fluctuating.

Ada's blood is full of adrenaline, and she can hear her heartbeat in her eardrums.

Odea licks Ada's cheek and smiles, "That is nice."

For the first time, Ada blushes.

"Are you ready to see what is in the bag?" Vastra interrupts the intimacy.

Ada nods yes, not taking her eyes off Odea.

"You better get dressed." Odea smiles without looking at Ada's body

Ada quickly regains herself, goes to the pile of clothes and tosses Odea's into her face.

Odea puts on her clothes with her back to Ada.

Ada takes the time to look at the scales, the beautiful designs and the crown on her head.

"I am going to get water. I will meet you downstairs." Odea smiles to Ada.

Vastra puts away the weapons and waits until the attic is cleared out to ask Ada, "Did you let her win?"

Ada looks around the attic space, "I would like to spar again."

"We exercise in the mornings after Alaya and Fiona return from their run."

"May I join you?"

"Of course," Vastra whispers in Ada's ear, "Did you let her win?"

Ada responds without turning her head, "I had much anger inside of me. I controlled myself, but no I did not let her win. I made a simple mistake."

"What was that?"

"When she knelt down taking my attacks she allowed me to let me attack. She allowed me to slam down my blade, without question. She trusted that I would stop."

"What was the mistake."

"I was not going to stop. I concentrated on making my down-stroke harder, faster … I forgot about my open stance. My wrath was my weakness. She swept my legs, and I was snapped out of my anger."

"Anger is always the shortest distance to a mistake."

"I need to fight without anger."

"You need to learn to fight to protect my family."

"I care for Odea, more than I want to accept." Ada walks the length of the wall of weapons. "I have been raised to do damage. I don't understand how I can come to care for someone with a soul so gentle."

"I am a Silurian warrior with a superior background in the arts, literature, medicine, science and military expertise." Vastra shrugs her shoulders, "My wife is human and my dear her human side is my saving grace. Without her, I would be lonely, angry and most likely living a life of solitude."

"What are you saying?"

"You have been raised to hide your every emotion and to ignore your humanity. Odea is a woman who cares, loves and lives fully. She is like her mother. What you want and what you need are exactly the same thing. That is a rarity in life."

"I am afraid to love her."

"You should be."

"Loving Odea has a price."

Ada looks towards Vastra, "I am willing to pay."

"I believe that."

Ada looks out the window, "They are coming for me, aren't they?"

"Yes."

"They will kill me."

"They are not that going to be that kind."

"Shall I disappear?"

"Odea will follow."

"Is she that foolish."

"She loves you."

Ada's breath is caught in her throat; that was not Vastra voice. She turns around to see Odea standing with two glasses of water.

"We have not known each other long enough for you to love."

Odea shrugs her shoulders, "It can't be helped."

"My past is a blur, I am a trained assassin, I am apathetic and without a family."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Ada turns away and looks outside to the dreary weather.

"Your future is going to be amazing, you will fight alongside my family, you are cautious, not apathetic and you have me."

"Will you always be this optimistic?"

"Of course not. Will you always be this pessimistic?"

Ada thinks about the two evenings before and everything since the brown-eyed woman entered her life. She remembers the dancing, the singing, and the closeness. She shakes her head no.

Odea walks over and places a glass of water on the window pane. "You are not apathetic; you are just consumed with anger. It left your stance weakened."

"Why didn't you take out my legs sooner?"

"You needed to take out your rage."

Ada grabs Odea into a hug, "You are a wonder."

Odea, still holding her glass of water, is desperately trying to reach the window pane. "Ada back up one millimeter."

Ada backup to allows Odea to place the glass down next her hers and pulls her in tighter. "Odea your mother left us alone."

Odea pulls herself away, with instant regret, and looks around. "We are alone. It isn't proper." She quickly grabs the two glasses and calls back to Ada, "Come on, we need to head downstairs."

"Why?"

"Dear Ada, you are very important to me. Your mother and father would have wanted you to be treated with respect."

Ada melts at such noble actions. She blushes and quickly follows behind. "Odea can we go through the black bag in private?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"My loft apartment."

"We better check with my mothers."

Later that evening Ada and Odea decorate the large apartment with everything out of the black back, pictures are placed in frames or tacked on to the wall, and books were shelved.

Jennifer did a very good chaperone job. She remained quite as she read her books.

It was late at night when Jennifer announced she was tired.

Ada left the living room and returned with a nightgown, blanket and pillows. "Please keep me company through the night. I will sleep on the sofa."

Jennifer smiled, "I have a better idea. Odea take the end of the sofa."

Odea and Jennifer lift the sofa and carry it into the bedroom. "I shall take the sofa."

That evening Jennifer slept on the sofa while Ada and Odea slept in the bed. It was similar sleeping arrangements as the night before, except this time Jennifer didn't have to be on the floor and Ada didn't need a blindfold.


	50. Chapter 50 :: Guess Who

_"... Hello ..."_

Ada looks to her friends, puts down her book, calmly gets up, heads to her radio and puts on her headphones.

_"... I am here ..."_

_"... You Mother and I are coming for a visit ..."_

Ada sits up straighter.

Jennifer grabs Odea's hand and motions to remain calm.

_"... Are you here in London ..."_

_"... Soon ..."_

_"... It will be Wonderful to see you both ..."_

_"... Pack your things you will be coming home with us ..."_

Silence

_"... Grace ..._

_"... I began classes at King's College I would like to finish the semester ..."_

_"... You will be attending MSU ..."_

_"... I was looking forward to going to King's College with Odea ..."_

Silence

_"... Bring Odea home with us …"_

Silence

_"... We can be a family again ..."_

_"... Odea has a life here ..."_

Silence

_"... We can discuss it later ..."_

Silence

_"... Yes there is something wrong ..."_

Silence

_"... I do not want to leave Odea ..."_

_"... Love makes you weak ..."_

_"... I understand …"_

_"... We will come by soon …"_

_"... When …"_

Silence

Static

_"... Shall I expect you ..."_

Ada turns off her broadcasting unit and switches off the receiver.

Ada turns to Odea with worried eyes, "Something is wrong. Do you think Mirum was paying attention?"

Jennifer begins to pack up her books, "We better go and find out. Besides, it is near supper time. I suggest we study at home."

The three head towards 15 Saville Row. As they turn on Conduit Jennifer and Odea look at each other. Odea whispers, "Ada someone is following us. Remain calm."

The three walk at a normal pace, Odea checks her cricket bat. Jennifer balls her fist. Ada is composed.

"I hope you can turn your coldness off quick as you turn it on." Odea whispers. "I do enjoy my relaxed Ada".

"I need to buckle my shoe," Ada stops, bends down and evaluates the area.

Jennifer casually talks about their classes and stealthy evaluates their safety.

Odea pretends to look at the sky while seeing if the roofline is clear.

Ada stands up and talks softly. "Three individuals, with a trajectory toward us. Odea, I like the more relaxed me too."

Jennifer looks to the end of the road and sees a familiar face coming towards them. "Oh god!"

Kay reacts the three men following behind her friends.

Jennifer and Odea's mouth begin to vibrate; they look at each other with a smile.

"Slow down," Jennifer pretends to pick up a coin off the ground. "Look what I found."

"You are …" Kay begins to point. Jennifer quickly takes Kay's hand and smiles.

"We know. Thank you for calling mother. We want them to catch up."

Ada counts backward, "They will be here in seven more steps."

Jennifer quickly pulls Kay hand to hold her trouser top and whispers, "Do not let go."

The three men know that one of the women is a trained assassin. They assumed the tallest woman because she immediately went to protect the new arrival.

"Получить высокий рыжий девушка."

Ada moves herself to be front of Jennifer. One of the men fell to the ground. Seconds later the two fall to the ground with a soft thud.

Ada looks around to the top of buildings, looks for any open window and doesn't see anything that would cause a long range attack. She spins around doing the same to the rear of her group, "What was that?"

Odea smiles, "Genetics."

Ada goes to examine the three men laying on the ground and notices Mirum, Vastra and Alaya smiling.

"Good job Odea and Jennifer," Vastra stands with her hands on her hips as if she is standing guard. "How long do we have?"

"About thirty minutes," Replies Odea.

"Oh, mine might be more like an hour." Jennifer looks down and points to the two at her feet. "I overreacted."

Alaya comes over and picks up the one in the middle like it was a sack of potatoes and puts him over her shoulders. "We will take them to the downstairs kitchen."

Jennifer bends over, picks up one nearest to her and follows her Mother.

Mirum picks up the third and smiles to her sulking sister, "You reacted quite well. I am jealous."

Odea stands taller and takes a deep breath in as her chest bellows out, "Thank you."

As they walk, home Ada asks, "You not pick up one of the men."

"I have certain traits of a Silurian, but I am human when it comes to my strength. Mirum is the opposite."

"I prefer brown eyes."

Vastra watches as Odea enters the downstairs kitchen, turns off her perception device to reveal the biggest Silurian smile.

Vastra is moved, "We named you perfectly."

Odea is caught off guard, begins to blush.

"My sister Odea was not the strongest, but she was the bravest. You are honest with your limits, and you test your strengths." Vastra hugs her daughter tightly. "That is for your human soul." Vastra than strokes that particular area of Odea's crown, "That is for your Silurian spirit."

Vastra spins around, focuses her attention on the three captives and clap her hands. "This shall be fun."

The first man wakes up to see his two companions tied to chairs, heads bent over and blood running down their necks. His eyes grow wide.

"Who are you?" Vastra, wearing her perception device, gently lifts the man's head, so they are eye to eye.

Silence.

"Вы хотите , чтобы умереть как ваши друзья?" Vastra asks another question.

He shakes his head no looking his two companions.

"Скажи мне все, и я дам вам жить. Вы не ДИТ и я съем тебя на ужин." Vastra turns off the perception device, shows her true form and displays her sharp teeth, hisses and clamps her mouth down for emphasis.

He opens his mouth to let out a shrill and doing his best to get out of his bondage.

"You may leave if you answer my questions, truthfully." Vastra hisses as she looks to his partners. "They had nothing to say. If you answer my questions you will leave here alive, and we will let you be."

"I was paid to watch."

"Who paid you."

He shrugs.

"Who were you to watch."

"Pocket."

Vastra turns to Jenny.

"Pardon Sir," Jenny goes into his inside pocket and pulls out three photographs. She comes to her wife's side and they look at them together. They look at the pictures with their daughter Odea and Ada. Pictures are of the two walking on the campus ground, public library, entering 47 New Bond Street and 15 Savile Row.

"What was your assignment?"

"To bring them to the address on the back."

Jenny turns the photos over until she finds an address.

"When are you to deliver the girls?"

"Tonight after midnight."

"Good man. If you deliver, you get paid?"

He shakes his head yes.

"We want you to get paid."

Alaya comes over with a bucket of water and a rag. She smiles at the captive man as she cleans the red sauce off their necks. She then slaps them gently awake.

Vastra and Jenny go over to the family. Mirum is assigned to stand guard.

"No." Ada protests, "I don't want anyone harmed or worst because my moth … Alexandra or Galina."

"This is beyond you," Jenny compassionately reminds Ada. "This is not just about your parents, you or my family. We need to work together."

"What is the objective?" Ada asks militantly.

Odea slips her hand into Ada's.

Vastra places her hand on Ada's shoulder, "It is about the future. You deserve a wonderful future with my daughter. I am sorry your parents are not here to see you today. These past few weeks you have become, what I suspect the real you."

"I owe to the therapy sessions with Dr. Fiona. I could not imagine a happiness like this."

"Fiona is quite familiar with cheated lives and mental manipulation." Alaya whispers.

Ada suspected as much and looks to Vastra, "What do you want me to do?"

"Simply, get captured." Vastra shrugs as if it was as obvious as breathing. "We need to find out how do they know so much? The only way is to play along."

"How long do we stay down here?"

"I do not know."

Odea walks around the basement, "This is where you trained?"

"Yes, I used to dread working out." Ada looks around the small space, one small window for ventilation and the cold dirt floor. She slightly panics, "Can they hear us?"

Odea's mouth vibrates, "Yes."

"What if they went my apartment first?" Ada looks into Odea's eyes and almost burst into anger. "My things."

"It is going to be fine. Kay went to the apartment and took everything out. I believe." Her mouth vibrates again. "It has been confirmed."

"What does that feel like?"

"A tickle and annoyance at the same time."

"May I feel?"

"I don't know how you are going to ..."

Ada gently places her lips very close to Odea and whispers her request, "If you wouldn't mind three in a row should do it." She comes in for a kiss.

Odea turns her head, "No, not now. Not here." Her mouth rings three times, twice and three times again.

"Why not?"

"My first kiss will be not in a cellar and it will not be when we are held captive." Her mouth rings three, twice and three times again.

Ada lays her fingers on Odea bottom lip.

Odea's mouth rings.

"Your body is fascinating."

Odea's mouth rings rapidly.

"Please, not here."

"Why not here?" A voice beams from the entrance to the small room.

Ada turns and sees her Mother and Aunt Emma, she squeezes Odea's hand and runs to greet them.

As usual she shakes hands with the mother and hugs Aunt Emma. "I am so glad to see you both."

"It is good to see you too." Aunt Emma looks at her Grace up and down. "You look happy."

Ada turns around and grabs Odea's arm. "Mother, Aunt Emma this is Odea."She then looks into Odea's eyes, "Odea this is my Mother and Aunt Emma."

Odea doesn't have to pretend to be nervous about meeting these two women. "I am glad to meet you. Although I question the method of the kidnapping."

Alexandra walks around Odea. "I thought you would have more scales."

"Scales?"

"Aren't you a member of the Flint family?"

"Yes, my mother is Jenny Flint."

"Your other mother."

"I was not adopted. My friend Kay is an orphan, could you mean her?"

"Enough games. We are informed that you had certain genetic features you inherited from your mother."

"I have my mother's brown eyes," Odea replies with a passive voice of muddiness.

"And her sense of humor." Alexandra grabs Odea's arms and examines both wrists, "You are supposed to wear a device on your arm to look more human."

Odea is pleased that the implant works. "I am human."

Alexandra is frustrated; Odea can taste it in the air underneath the perception device.

"Will you answer a few questions?"

"I will answer any question you ask," Odea looks around the basement, "Is there an option for a more civilized surroundings?"

"I am truly sorry." Alexandra takes in a deep breath, closes her eyes and pops them open wide, "This is the most practical place."

"A chair?"

Alexandra shakes her head no.

"Blanket?"

Alexandra shakes her head no.

"Why am I being held?"

"We want answers."

"I am able to answer much more easily over a sweet and warm cup of tea."

Ada grabs Odea's hand, "Please answer my mother's questions and then we can have tea."

"Yes, of course."

"I am sorry," Odea looks to Alexandra, "In the tailoring business you negotiate terms before any sewing begins."

Alexandra belts out an eerie laugh, "Yes, yes. You mother runs a sewing business."

Odea offers a face of confusion.

Alexandra turns to Galina and whispers in her ear.

Odea does her best not to smile or show any emotion as the private conversation is easily heard, even Jennifer on the end of the receiver could hear the whispers.

Odea quickly exposes that place she hides deep inside her, the moment she dreads, the day she has to protect her family at all cost. Today it is to protect the woman she loves. Underneath her perception device her scales clamp down.

Galina exits and returns with two chairs. She places them three feet apart facing each other.

"Please sit."

Ada quickly obeys, she sits with her knees together and hand on her knees.

"My good girl," Alexandra pets Ada's hair.

Ada face is void of emotion.

Odea is doing her best to not get up and run out of the house with Ada in her arms.

Ada offers a subtle smile of encouragement and Odea sits down in her assigned seat.

"What do you like most about my daughter?"

"Her beautiful mind."

"Not her hazel eyes, her small frame, her body or even her lovely chestnut hair?"

Odea smiles, "I like all of those things, but you asked what I like most."

"Do you love her?"

Odea looks down giving the pretense a secret; allows Alexandra to the illusion of power.

"I see." Alexandra bends over and softly talks to her Grace, "You see that? That is a weakness. She looks away; looks down rather than admitting her love for you."

Ada sits still with her eyes dead, "Yes, I saw that. I want to love her back."

"I know you do. I can hear it in your voice, see it in your face and even in your posture."

Odea doesn't notice one change, it sickens her to witness the mind-game Alexandra plays.

"I need information. It seems Odea is holding back. What should we do?" Alexandra puts her arm around Grace's back and looks into Odea's brown eyes, "If you truly care for Grace, then I need you to be more honest."

"I have been, but you have not asked many questions."

Alexandra turns back to Ada, "What shall we ask first." She then unbuttons the top button from Ada's blouse. "Grace's body is beautiful. You have noticed?"

"Yes, I am a great admirer."

Alexandra unbuttons another and nods to Galina.

Galina turns a fan on and directs the cold breeze onto Odea.

"Thank you. I was warm."

Alexandra laughs, "You do have your mother's quick wit. We shall see how long you tolerate the cold." She unbuttons another button and opens the blouse to uncover Ada's cleavage.

Odea is frustrated and looks down at Ada's knees.

"My goodness, Ada she truly cares." Alexandra spreads apart Ada's legs.

Odea shift her eyes and looks into Alexandra's eyes with hate.

"She will not even peek between your legs. Astonishing." Alexandra smiles and then takes her hands and begins to pet Ada's face, "Tell me about your mother. If you tell me the truth I will stop touching Grace. The more you lie I will do things to her you have only seen in your imagination." She moves her hand down around the neck and lingers above the breasts.

"I will answer your questions." Odea softly pleads with Alexandra, "You do not have to grope your daughter, you have my attention."

Alexandra smiles as she now has control over two women. "Tell me about your mother."

Odea quickly offers her the information, "She was born in London ..."

"No, your other one."

"I don't understand." Odea is sickened, and she stands up, "Come on, we are out of here." She grabs Ada's hand, and they walk out the basement door and up the stairs.

They enter the ground floor hallway and walk towards the front door where a large man stands guard. She wants to use her tongue to knock him out but remembers what her mother said before they entered the basement.

* * *

><p><strong>They want to see you. It is imperative they believe they have the wrong information.<strong>

**Under no circumstance do you unveil anything Silurian.**

* * *

><p>Odea and Ada turn around and attempt to exit through the back door to find it blocked by another bulky gentleman.<p>

They return to the living-room, passing Alexandra and Galinda and grab two seats in front of the bay window. "What do you want with us?"

"We want to the truth."

"You ask me about scales. I am tailor's daughter, not a banker." Odea respectfully reminds Alexandra what she assumed earlier for the benefit of the rooms inhabitants.

"Come now, you know what I meant."

Odea sits a little talker, "You have not asked me one direct question. You just groped your daughter and expected me to be pleasant. I am sorry. I would like to leave."

"You leave here; it will be without Grace."

"I leave here with Grace. We have classes, and we are planning a future."

"With you?"

"You are a weak, pathetic little half-lizard without a future."

"I am studying engineering and there are more opportunities for women every generation."

Alexandra comes over and bends down at Odea's level, "You, my dear your future includes hiding, eating human meat and a sinful life."

"I am in my first semester at King's College. What are you talking about hiding?" Odea is hiding her anger, "As far as practicing cannibalism, I am a vegetarian I do not eat any meat." She shakes her head, "Where are you getting your information?"

The fat man starts to pace and yell in Russian.

"No," Alexandra points to Odea, "She is lying."

Odea allows herself to be defensive. "How am I lying? If you had anything research on me you would know that: I am a good student, hard worker in my mother's tailor's shop, I enjoy listening to cricket on the radio and I care for your daughter. I have not lived long enough to develop a reputation. I am eighteen years old and attend King's College."

Odea pulls Ada closer, "The most lying I have done has been about your daughter. I sneak around, lie to my mother so I can be with her. As far as anything else, we have not even has a kiss."

"You are fifteen." Alexandra points to Odea with anger.

"No, I am eighteen."

"That can not be."

"So I am a fifteen-year-old enrolled at King's College?"

"No, yes."

The fat man is yelling in Russian louder and points to Ada.

Alexandra starts to pace, "Something is wrong here."

"I am not playing this game. Let us leave. It is obvious you have me mixed up with a hermit, a banker's daughter who practices cannibalism." Odea stands up and grabs Ada's hand. "We are leaving. Please say good-bye to your mother."

Ada stands up.

Odea and Ada head towards the door.

Alexandra grabs Ada's arm and yanks her back. "No, she stays here with me."

Odea's mouth vibrates three twice, twice and then twice again.

Odea grabs Ada's hand and repeats the vibration pattern in Ada's hand.

A knock at the door.

Alexandra nods to Galina.

Galina answers the door.

"Mame, may we please come in?"

Odea pretends to hide Ada, "How did he find me?"

"Yes, of course, Officers." Galina leads the gentlemen in the living-room where Odea and Ada have pulled each other close.

"I am Inspector Thompson and this is Detective Clark. A Miss Jenny Flint has asked us to retrieve her daughter and arrest her companion for gross indecency."

Detective Clark goes over to Odea, "Have you not learned your lesson since the last time. What is this? Third, fourth?"

Odea stands taller, "Fifth."

"The young ladies are not following Miss Flint's demands." Inspector Thompson looks to Ada, "This time, the charges are real."

Odea is escorted out by Detective Clark and put into the rear of a black paddy wagon.

Alexandra stops the officer and Ada from leaving. "How can we retrieve her?"

Inspector Thompson answers, "She has to be processed among other things before she can come home. She will then face a magistrate. Worst case a short jail sentence. You four will have to come to be witnesses. Let me get your names and information before I answer any more questions. Let us start with you Sir, what is your name ..."

The large man steps back, "I have no desire to get involved in this child's mess. We are visiting from the Soviet Union on business. We were just visiting the child."

Detective Clark enters the house.

"Detective will you please escort the young lady?"

Detective Clark escorts Ada out to the paddy wagon, locks the back and instructs the driver, "Please take these to the parent's home." He hands the driver the address.

Detective Clark returns as Inspector Thompson continues his questioning.

"Whose home is this?"

"It belongs to the child."

"Is there paperwork to this fact?"

"Of course." Galina goes upstairs and retrieves the box of documents. She places it on the table, unlocks it and hand an envelope to the inspector. "This is the deed."

He opens the envelope, "Is there other information connecting you to the young lady?" Then he asks, "May I see your identifications?"

Inspector Thompson looks over everyone's papers. "How long do you plan on staying in England?"

Alexandra promptly responds, "We are planning to head back out within a few hours. We have a train to catch."

"Is anyone coming to the magistrate and request leniency for the young Ada?" He visually instructs Detective Clark to inspect the lock-box and its contents.

The fat man asks, "Ada?"

"Yes, Ada Mosin." Inspector hands over the deed to the home, "That is whose name is on the deed."

Detective Clark hands over a few more papers, "Here is her birth certificate, her bank account, and trust fund information."

Alexandra steps forward, "May I see these?"

Detective Clark gets the nod from Inspector Thompson and hands them over to Alexandra.

"This doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?" Inspector Asks.

Alexandra looks up and responds befuddled, "I thought there were more papers in here."

Inspector looks at his watch, "I suggest we leave so you will not miss your train."

Detective Clark opens the front door for the four Russians, "We have a special escort." There are four police cars waiting. Each automobile rear door is held open by a patiently waiting officer.


	51. Chapter 51 :: Home Front

It seemed like miles of road the wooden black paddy wagon finally stops. The doors open with Ada and Kay standing ready.

Odea jumps down first and then helps Ada with the large steps. "Thank you, sir."

"Anything for a Flint member." The officer waves good-bye, hops into the passenger side of the paddy wagon and exist New Burington Mews.

Odea grabs Ada's hand as they walk through walkways and delivery areas to the back door of the 15 Savile Row. They quickly run up the stairs to the drawing-room.

Odea runs over, falls into her mother's lap and cries.

"She was brave. She controlled herself up until this very moment." Ada looks to her feet.

Fiona gets up and puts her arms around Ada.

Ada quickly coils.

Fiona pulls her in tighter, "Fight that feeling."

Ada is angry and wants to push Fiona away.

Fiona will not let go and hold tight as Ada emotionally shuts down.

Fiona begins to cry, "No Ada, fight that. Come back to us, please."

Fiona guides Ada towards the sofa and sits her down. Fiona sits next to her and does her best to call her back with a cracked voice, "Fight this feeling, please. We don't want to lose you."

Ada speaks with a poised voice as she described to Jenny and Fiona the events from the basement. As she describes Alexandra taunting Odea with her body, her voice becomes more vacant.

Fiona pulls up Ada's chin and looks into her bloodshot hazel eyes, "I am sorry. Nobody should touch your body without your permission. Alexandra took advantage of her power. You will heal from this, but not now. Not for awhile. Are you angry?"

Ada shakes her head no.

"Are you scared?"

Ada looks at Odea crying with Jenny offering comfort. She shakes her head no.

"Are you jealous?"

Ada's nostrils flare and eyes become intense. She snaps her head towards Fiona and shakes her head yes and begins to tear up with acceptance of her feelings, "They cheated me out of … something wonderful."

Without hesitation, Jenny holds out her hand to Ada, "Please come here."

"I am fine."

"I am not, please."

Ada comes to Jenny's side and falls on her motherly shoulder.

Jenny touches her daughter's crown with her right hands, holding Ada close petting her head with her right and softly repeating, "It is going to be alright. It is going to be alright ..."

Ada looks down at her Odea crying in her mother's lap. "Please show me where it brings her comfort."

Jenny takes Ada's hand and guides to the side, "Just like that."

Odea almost purrs, she lifts her head up and asks Ada, "Please show me what to do to bring you comfort."

Ada looks into Odea's brown eyes and begins to cry, "You were so strong."

Ada looks to Fiona, "She was ... I just shut down. I let her do things, say things …"

Odea pulls Ada into her chest. "I didn't look. No matter how much she taunted me. I didn't look."

"I know." Ada pulls back and asks, "Why?"

"The answer I gave Alexandra was respect, that was not a lie. The answer I give you will always be the same, I love you. When I hid my eyes and looked down it was not because I was ashamed."

"It isn't?"

"I hid my eyes because our love is not to be part of chess match. It is not something to be toyed with by anyone. When she opened your blouse I looked away for the same reason I didn't want to kiss you in that place." Odea turns a darker green, "When you are ready, we can take our relationship to obvious next step. But not a moment sooner."

"What if it takes years?"

"As long as we are together." Odea places her forehead on Ada.

"You still get a chaperone." Jennifer smiles as she walks in carrying a receiver and plops it on the table. "How are you two doing?"

Odea holds her Ada tight, "We will repair."

Jennifer becomes quiet and looks to her mother, "I … I …" and begins to crying leaning on the table.

Fiona sprints up, grabs her daughter tight and lets her cry.

Ada whispers a question to Odea, "Why is she crying?"

"Because we all care about you."

Jennifer does her best to wipes her tears and responds to Ada, "I was hopeless, frustrated and angry the entire time I was listening. When they talked about touching you and … playing with Odea's heart … I yelled at the radio. Mrs. Allen was pacing and kept saying repeating 'I knew it, I knew it'. Poor woman was besides herself."

"Did she feed you?"

"Oh my goodness can that woman cook."

"She loves her herbs."

"I believe I gained weight from simply smelling the food."

Fiona pulls towards the chaise. Jennifer takes off her backpack and flops in the chaise lounge emotionally drained. "What are you going to do with it?"

"With what?"

"The house?"

"What house?"

"Your house?"

"That house?"

"Yes, the deed is in your name."

Ada stands up, "Truly?"

"The house is yours, a bank account and even a trust fund."

Odea gleefully remarks, "You have a whole new life!"

Ada smiles, "As long you are by my side, that is all that matters."

The four Russian settle down in their first class car as the train begins to exit the station.

A knock at their cabin door, "Sandwiches, tea and sweets?"

"No thank you." Alexandra kindly talks to the door. She leans over to Galina. "What was that? What happened to our paperwork. None of this makes sense."

A knock at their cabin door, "Sandwiches, tea and sweets?"

"No." Alexandra replies with more force.

A knock at their cabin door, "Sandwiches, tea and sweets?"

Alexandra unlatches the cabin door and flings open the door to nothing. She looks to her left and right to see an empty hallway. "черт!" She slams the door and drops into her seat.

A knock at their cabin door, "Sandwiches, tea and sweets?"

"You answer the door this time." Alexandra instructs the bulky guard, "Isn't your job to protect us?"

He nods and goes to swing opens the door. Seconds later he is lying on the ground. The remaining three look up and watch two tall hooded individuals walk into the cabin and close the door behind them.

Alexandra and Galina react quickly stand and point their guns.

"We have gone through all this trouble and yet you believe you have bullets in your weapons." Vastra and Alaya remove their hoods and smile. "You must be Grace's Mother and her Aunt Emma. Please sit, there is no solution here that ends well for you."

"Commander Eduard Bondarev." Vastra and Alaya both bow their heads in respect to his position. "I suggest we both have answers that should satisfy any lingering questions." Vastra takes a step forward and kicking the large body to the side.

"Who are you?" Commander Eduard Bondarev asks as he points with his fat pudgy fingers.

"I am Madame Vastra and this is my daughter Alaya."

All sets of Russian eyes grow wide.

"You are supposed to be ..." He continues to point, "a lizard."

"I am not." Vastra stands proud.

Commander Eduard Bondarev looks at Alexandra, "She is not a lizard."

Alexandra stands and makes an attempt to grab Alaya's wrist, "The device has to be somewhere," as she pulls up sleeves and begins to pat Alaya inappropriately.

"Stop that it tickles," Alaya laugh as she grabs Alexandra's hands.

"What don't I know?" Alexandra demands information.

Alaya with force flings Alexandra back into her seat.

Alaya switches off her perception device to reveal a pink scaled Silurian. Alaya has her tongue around the Russian's neck and the tongue whips back into her mouth, "I taste fear."

Vastra turns off her perception device.

His eyes grow wide as the screen scaled Silurian sits by his side, "What are you going to do, kill me?"

"Commander," Vastra hisses, "Killing is no fun."

He takes a deep breath.

"I had never had Russian for dinner," Vastra whispers. "I hear you nationality likes spices." She starts poking at his large gut, "It would take me days. Dear, how long is the train ride to Moscow?"

"Seven days."

"I would divide your body into seven daily meals."

Commander Eduard Bondarev asks, "What do you want?"

"I want to know your source."

"My source is buried."

"Who?"

November 1915

Russian Prison, Southern Serbia

"Пожалуйста, дайте нам идти, мы врачи и медсестры"

"Вы лечите своих врагов"

"Мы помогаем Все раненые"

The Russian general walks away and heads out the door.

"капитан Бондарев!"

He turns around, "Yes?"

"Я что-то торговлю на сумму вся наша свобода."

Captain "There is nothing we want from you, you are worth more as prisoners."

"I beg to differ." Doctor Elsie Inglis hands through the bars a thick envelope from her inside pocket, "This is worth our freedom."

As Vastra and Alaya leave the cabin Alexandra asks, "Why?"

"Why what?" Vastra leans in with a hiss, "Why am I giving a young woman a chance at happiness?"

"Yes."

Vastra shrugs her shoulders, "Love."

"Why take the chance to expose yourself?"

"To whom?"

"To us."

"Who are you?" Vastra and Alaya exit the cabin, closes the door behind and seals it tight.

They quickly make their way to the last car where Mirum is sitting with headphones connected to a small receiver and writing down in her notepad.

Mirum smiles up her sister, twitches her nose at her mother and returns her attention to her note taking.

Vastra picks up the radio as Mirum follows closely, still wearing the headphones.

The train stops momentarily at an unassigned location.

The three slips off the train and make their way to a private seating lounge.

As the train pulls away Mirum scribbles faster and faster, "They found their new identifications and they are angry. They can't get out of the cabin."

The seating lounge door opens.

April and Kay enter, "Ready to head home?"

As they leave the seating lounge, Alaya holds her mother back, "Where are they headed?"

"Somewhere where they will they will not bother us again."

"Where?"

"This train has only seven stops, the fifth is Bucharest. Their new identifications are Romanian."

"What is in Bucharest?"

Vastra shrugs, "Nothing."


End file.
